


A Haught revolution

by Sillyrabbit26



Category: The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A B O dynamic, Dark, Fluff and Smut, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, graphic descriptions of past abuse, lots of talk of past abuse, super dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 147,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyrabbit26/pseuds/Sillyrabbit26
Summary: Wynonna earp world meets the 100 post apocalypse A/B/O I guess. Super dark. They live in a rundown world.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 206
Kudos: 447





	1. The new top dog

**Author's Note:**

> So I understand this type of story isnt for everyone. I will be going into graphic details of past abuse, and probably some real time acts of abuse as the world rules change drastically. But this story in my head is more about working through the emotional and psychological pain and righting the world. I hope I explained this approiatly.

Nicole Haught is the most powerful alpha the post apocalyptic world has ever seen. It’s been fifty years since the fighting stopped and the remaining population realized they wouldn’t survive if they didn’t come together. They decided to form one massive pack. Everyone had a role to play. The alphas were the protectors and hunters, the betas were home makers, teachers, cooks, healers, and peace keepers. That left the omegas, they were only meant to be bred. The new world order didn’t hold them very high and didn’t allow for omegas to think or feel. As the pack grew and evolved several years later omegas became a sellable commodity. Alphas would pay a steep price for an untouched omega just before their first heat. Parents would sell their omega pups to the highest bidder. There had been a few failed uprisings by omegas but they were often kept from each other and chained up for one purpose, so it had been hard to fight back alone. The alphas had formed a leadership excluding any other class of wolf, with the strongest alpha at the top. He or she then chose their advisors, lieutenants, and governers to lead for every section. Every time there was a change of power the supreme alpha would hold a mating festival, where all the unmated omegas within a year of their first heat would be lined up and presented. The supreme alpha got first pick, then it trickled down. Only the unmated alphas would attend and could choose no mate if that’s what they wanted, but let’s face it, that wasn’t going to happen. Having the prettiest most appealing omega on your arm was a status symbol, a sign of power, and if they could give you many pups then it proved to everyone else how much of an alpha you really were. 

Nicole Haught had just taken the throne from her father in a bloody battle that left the nearly fourty year old alpha bleeding out in the dirt of the arena. She had just turned eighteen the day before and her father had never seen the challenge coming. He thought that he had beat her enough as a young pup to keep her from challenging him. She was his only alpha pup that was old enough to rule, and she had played the scared daughter role well. She played him. She had always hated her father, he was cruel, not just to her but to her mother as well. Kept her chained to his bed most of the time, he kept her weak and begging for scraps. Nicole would sneak her mother food every night after her father passed out. He couldn’t care less about his other pups as they were all betas except for his youngest son who was only six months old. Nicole new she had to kill her father and take the throne to protect her mother and her baby brother. She wanted to change the world. Nicholas Haught was a horrible tyrant and didn’t care about his people. He only cared for himself and his pleasures. So as Nicole stood over her father’s bleeding body listening to the thunderous applause she raised her head up and gave a loud, deep howl that signaled to the entire pack the she was now in charge, and things would be different. The crowd went silent as she kneeled down and whispered something in her father’s ear. His eyes grew big just before she watched the light go out in them. She smiled proud of herself. She sneered at the scent of her father’s blood staining her skin. She looked to her mother sitting in her place on the floor next to her father’s throne. She took long strides towards her mother and jumped up on the platform, crouched down with her hand held out waiting patiently for her grab it. Once she did she pulled her mother to her feet and removed the collar from around her neck, she tossed it into the middle of the arena looking at her silent subjects. She pointed to the collar and with the loudest deepest voice she shouted “No more.” 

Some of the younger alphas and betas in attendance stood and cheered. The older alphas sat in silent anger, not ready for the complete change that was about to uproot their way of life. Nicole turned with her mother’s hand in hers and walked back to the palace behind her mother, a complete act of defiance to the old ways.


	2. The fall of Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people die. Some live. A new beginning is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isnt any gore with the way the people die but I do show how they die. I hope you enjoy and I have read your comments. I appreciate them and the kudos. Please keep it up. Also I originally wasn't planning on have Bellamy in this fiction but I needed a character that's willing do whats nessicary to survive but also willing to stand against injustice.

Nicole and her mother make it back to the main throne room. Lyla, Nicole’s mother stops in the middle and drops to her knees staring at her daughter back. Nicole turns and drops her eyes to the light haired woman with tears pouring out of her light brown eyes. Nicole opens her mouth to speak but is cut off. 

“My daughter, I swear on my life I will obey and submit to you from this day until my last.” 

Nicole shakes her head slightly and takes the few steps towards Lyla and drops to her knees in front of her mother, who drops her head and gaze to the floor instantly. Nicole reaches out her hand to her mother’s chin and picks it up. 

“Look at me.” Nicole says and waits till her mother’s eyes meet hers.

“Open your ears and your heart. You never have to submit to me or any other again. You will be cherished and asked upon to advise me. I know I am young and idealistic but our ways will change, and I need your help to make the right change. You are wise and I can not understand what you and so many other omegas go through, so I need you to advise me, and in return you will never worry for a meal or your safety again. You will be loved. Now rise, neither of us have a place on our knees.” Nicole waits for her mother to stand before she does. 

The redhead grabs her mother’s hand and takes her to the now vacant throne spins her around and nods telling her to sit. Nicole takes a deep breath cringing at the scent still staining her skin and waits patiently for hordes of angry alphas about to rush her new throne room. A few minutes pass and the big wooden double doors crash in and all of her father’s lieutenants and governors burst in with their omegas in tow. 

The omegas stay in the back and the alphas step up leaving a few respectful feet gawking at the image of an omega sitting on the throne and the alpha standing next to her. 

Nicole raises her hand for silence with a stoic hardened face and everyone slowly stops their voices. 

“The old ways are over, there will be no more collars, no more treating each other as objects. Betas and omegas alike are just as important as alphas. They are smart and kind and can bring more to our society than being bred and to do the jobs no alpha wants. That being said, if you are unwilling to change your beliefs you will perish.” 

All the alphas got angry and started yelling at once. Nicole let them go for a minute and placed her hand on her mother’s shoulder to calm her with all commotion going on. She finally held her hand up for silence once more. When they wouldn’t settle the red head let out a growl that shook the room. Everyone stopped immediately and dropped their eyes unable to fight against the power being pushed against them. 

“I know that many of you are set in your ways. If you are not chosen to continue serving within our leadership rest assured you will have the chance to live out your natural lives with your family if you choose. It is up to each and every one of you if you have a long or short life. Now I want all of your omegas to come and stand by your sides.” Nicole said looking at the omegas standing in the back with their heads down. Some alphas turned their heads to seek out their omegas others didn’t. 

“Omegas please. Come stand by your alpha.” The red head reassured. The omegas slowly made their way to their respective alphas. Nicole scanned each pair. There were twelve alphas and eight omegas. 

“If you are an unmated alpha please step to the side.” She said pointing to her left. The four alphas with no mate did as asked. She stepped down the few steps and approached the first omega, extended her hand and pick up her chin. Nicole looked at the collar around her neck. The omega started to shiver.

“Shhh. There’s no need for that. How does your alpha treat you?” She asked. The omega closed her eyes tight but didn’t say anything. 

A low growl came from her right. Nicole shifted her gaze to the alpha and growled back to shut him up. 

“Open your eyes.” Nicole waited patiently until the omega did so. “How does your alpha treat you? Does he feed you enough? Does he keep you warm? Are you allowed to roam free?” She asked in a soft tone. The omega closed her eyes again and shook her head side to side. 

Nicole turned to the alpha, an man older than her father was. She stepped so there were only inches between them. She leaned her lips to his ear and whispered, “take off her collar or choose death.” She stepped back. She looked at him and waited. “Do you refuse to change your ways?” She asked as she circled around him. 

“I refuse, you can not ch….” He started to say before Nicole placed her hands on his head and gave a swift and forceful twist snapping his neck. She watched his lifeless body drop to the floor and heard the simultaneous gasp of the room. 

She looked to her mother with sorry eyes silently begging her not to think of her daughter as a monster. She picked up his lifeless body and drug him out in the hallway. She turned to the two guards posted at the doors, “get rid of that. Burn it I don’t want any reminder of the old ways.” She said coldly. They nodded, picked up the body and disappeared around the corner. Nicole made her way back and stood in front of the next omega. 

“Look at me. Please.” The young omega picked her head up and looked Nicole right in the eyes. 

“How does your alpha treat you?” She asked. 

“He feeds me well, and keeps me warm. He doesn’t want me to roam though, he says it’s not safe for me to be on my own.” The omega said shakily. 

“Well I’m afraid he would be right about that. Does he keep you collard all the time?” She pressed.

The omega shook her head. “No, when we are at home he takes it off, he also removed the chains from our bed. He likes to talk to me about his day and asks what I think about things.” She said with a smile. 

“What things?” The red head asked. 

“About what kind of vegetables we should plant in the garden, about what kind of things we should have in our home, how many pups we should have.” She elaborated. 

“How many pups do you want?” Nicole said with a smile. The omega blushed and dropped her head to hide it. Nicole swiftly picked her head back up to have their eyes meet once more. 

“Four. We want two alphas and two betas.” The omega said. Nicole smiled and nodded. Nicole stepped back and looked at the alpha trying to his smile. 

“Take her collar.” The red head said. 

The alpha turned to the omega and removed her collar. He held it in his hands and gave a relieved breath. Nicole held her hand out to him, he placed the collar in her hands. She looked to the omega who was watching her close and Nicole chucked the collar to side. Nicole took the steps back up to stand at her mother’s side. 

“Now the rest you have a choice to make. Take a minute to think about it, then make it.” The red head said sternly. 

Three of the remaining alphas turned instantly to their omegas removed the collars and tossed them to the side. After a minute one more older alpha turned and removed the collar. The remaining two stood tall and proud of their choices. Nicole walked to them looked to both and asked, “are you sure?” 

They both gave a slight nod. She walked around behind the first one placed her hands on him and twisted. She moved to the second and did the same. 

“Guards!” She yelled. Two guards came in picked up the bodies and left. Nicole turned walked back to the throne and faced her remaining leadership. 

“You.” She pointed to the first alpha that removed his omegas collar. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Clinton supreme alpha.” He responded. 

“Clinton, do you like your position?” She asked. 

“Yes supreme alpha. I enjoy it very much.” He responded. 

“What district are you the lieutenant of?” She continued. 

“The fourth.” He said. 

“And your governor is he like minded.” She pressed. He stammered a bit.

“I was the governor supreme alpha. The lieutenant was the first to parish.” Nicole nodded.

“My apologies. I want to know your choice of governor tomorrow. You know these alphas, are any of them like minded?” She asked. He glanced to the remaining leadership and nodded. 

“The governor from district one. He and I have worked together closely on many ideas to help improve conditions. He is my mentor, and even suffered a whipping for allowing his omega in the streets with no collar.” He said proudly. Nicole nodded. 

“Step forward.” She asked. He did so with his head held high. 

“What is your name?” She asked. 

“Bellamy supreme alpha.” He said. 

“Clinton, Bellamy you are both promoted to lieutenant of your district’s. I expect you back here tomorrow morning as we will sit and choose new leaders for the rest of the districts. You are excused.” The supreme alpha said. 

They both turned held the hands out to their omegas and once they were clasped they left. 

“The three of you, I’m glad to see you are willing to change your ways. Rest assured as long as you treat your omegas well from this day forth you be able to live your lives in peace, also rest assured I will be keeping track of you and talking with your omegas in private to assure their well treatment. You are dismissed.” The red head said. She watched as they hung their heads and left. 

Nicole turned her attention to the remaining four alphas and motioned for them to stand in front of her.  
“You four are unmated, I would like to know if any of you would like to remain with the leadership. Think about it, I will be consulting Clinton and Bellamy on your character and values. If yours do not align with mine I urge you to step down and change, if they do you are welcome with open arms. Now decide.” She challenged. All four stepped forward with no hesitation. 

“Very well. You are dismissed until the day after tomorrow.” She said. They turned and left. Nicole watched as the left her throne room and took a deep breath. 

She picked her head up and turned to finally look at her mother. Lyla had tears streaming down her face and puffy red eyes. Nicole took slow steps and kneeled in front of her omega mother. 

“Please forgive me, I do not wish you to see me as my monsters.” She said with her head bowed and a shaky voice. Lyla stood walked to her daughter placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“My sweet Nicole. I am your mother, I’ve seen you grow strong under a monster, your heart is nothing like his. I will never see you as I saw him, you are ten times the alpha he ever was. Now rise, the floor is no place for my daughter.” Lyla said. Nicole looked up with wet cheeks and stood. 

She embraced her mother and whispered “everything will be different even if I have to give my life to make it so. I promise you.” The red head released her mother and the walked out of the throne room together determined to change their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	3. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets some new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't very action filled but I've had the last scene in my head since the beginning and it is important to the story but not until later. I hope you enjoy.

Nicole took her mother to a guest room and asked the hand maidens to fetch a meal and warm water for a bath. She placed her hand on her mother’s cheek and wiped the dried tears. “Eat, bathe, and rest, for tomorrow our work begins.” She placed a kiss on the opposite cheek and turned to leave. Lyla stood there for a moment in shock unsure of what to do with herself. The days events ran through her mind as she tried to remind herself to breathe. She turned her head to the window, she made a decision. She walked over to it and pushed it open. She inhaled the sweet fresh summer air taking another moment to herself. The door behind her opened and two young beta handmaidens entered with a tray full of food and buckets of steaming water. Lyla sat and began to eat while they filled the metal tub with hot water.  
“I would like to see my pups after I’m done with my bath.” She asked quietly still unsure of her ability to ask for such things. The betas both gave a slight nod and a pair of smiles as they left the omega. 

Nicole briskly walked back to her room angry at her self. She kicked her own door in and let out a growl heard throughout the palace. She quickly paced the length of the room thinking and murmuring to her self. She stopped in front of the cold brick wall and went into a frenzy of repeated punches against it until she felt the hot bold drip down and the bones snap. She was breathing hard and shaking, she stumbled to the foot of her bed sat down and dropped her head in her hands. After a minute she smelled a beta in the room. She dropped her hands from her head and motioned for the beta to come in further.

“I am sorry you had to witness that.” She said as she rose off her bed head still hung. 

“I’m sorry supreme alpha…I…I didn't mean to interrupt you.” The beta said quietly. 

“No apologies necessary. Please, what can I do for you?” Nicole said. 

The beta hesitated. “I was ahh wondering what I could do for you actually. Some food or a bath perhaps. Maybe I can tend to your hand.” The beta said not meeting Nicole’s eyes. 

“Look at me.” The red head said and she waited. The beta slowly brought her eyes up to meet the alphas. “A bath would be wonderful, and I think I have broken my hand so maybe a doctor or healer.” She said with a smile. The beta nodded and left the room returning a few minuets later with buckets of hot water and filled the tub. 

Nicole watched as she moved around the room. When the beta was done filling the tub she turned to Nicole. 

“I informed Abby you were coming to see her after you had a bath. Is there anything else I can do for you supreme alpha?” The beta asked. Nicole nodded her thanks. 

“There is one thing, but if it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to.” Nicole said. 

“What is it?” The beta said with a small smile. 

“I need help undressing. My hand and my other arm was injured in the fight.” She said shyly. 

“Of course supreme alpha.” The beta turned and closed the door took a deep breath and walked back to the red head. She looked up into the alphas eyes and reached for her torn up black tank top. She tore the strap over Nicole’s left shoulder the rest of the way and pulled the bottom of it up over her head and down her right arm. She did the same to Nicole’s black tight bindings. The beta dropped her gaze to the laces holding her leather pants up. She untied the knot and placed her hands on Nicole’s hips and looked back up to the alpha for permission. Nicole gave a small smile and nodded. The beta pushed the band of the pants down Nicole’s long legs to the floor. The red head stepped out and up the two steps and quietly slid into the tub. The beta rose, collected the discarded garments and started to make her way out. 

“Thank you.” Nicole said and the beta halted. Nicole turned her head to look at the beta. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Elizabeth, supreme alpha, but everyone calls me Lizzy.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you Lizzy. Please burn those clothes.” The red head asked. Lizzy nodded and exited the room. Nicole sunk down in the hot bath with a hiss. The water started to turn with a red tint. The red head started to scrub the blood off her face and body relieved when it came off with ease. She sighed to herself and began questioning herself in her own head. Had she taken things to far? Was there a different way and she just chose the easy way? Was she a monster, a tyrant just like her father? These questions ran through her mind as she tried to relax her sore muscles. Once the water had turned cold the red head stood got out and quickly dried herself. She didn’t bother getting dressed before falling face first sprawling out on her bed. She let her eyes close and after a few minuets she was dead asleep exhausted from the days events. 

The next day the red head woke before sunrise. She rose from her bed slowly taking in the dark room. She walked to her closet grabbing the necessary in order to be presentable. She knew she had a long day ahead of her. She was probably going to be stuck in the war room all day with Bellamy and Clinton talking about everything, literally. She got dressed quickly and left her room. She made her way through the palace and out into the cool summer morning. She walked into the forest using the dim light that had started over the tall mountains to see her way. She took a deep breath as she felt a pain shoot through her hand, she looked down and examined her disfigured hand and realized she had forgotten all about it last night. She turned and headed back so she could have the doctor set her hand. 

Nicole made her way through town and knocked on the doctors’ door. She waited for a few minutes and knocked again. After another minute or so she heard shuffling towards the door and it was yanked open. The girl on the other side was a short blond omega not more than a few years older than Nicole. The blond looked sleepy, hair a mess and holding a rob closed to cover herself. The blonds eyes widened at the realization of who exactly it standing on her porch.

“Supreme alpha!” She gasped. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?” The blond stumbled through her words. 

“Good morning….I know it's early but I came to see Abby, I may have broken my hand last night. I think she was expecting me at the clinic but I had fallen asleep before I made it there. I know it’s early but I was hoping she could fix it before I get caught up in my meetings all day.” The red head explained. 

The blond stood there with her mouth agape looking at the disfigured hand Nicole was holding up. “Ah, well my mother is asleep she had a long night at the clinic, but if you’d like to come in and wait while I get dressed I’d be more than happy to go with you to the clinic to set and cast your hand.” The blond said. 

“You’re a doctor?” The red head asked 

“Uh no but I’ve practically spent my whole life by my mothers side learning. I’ve set broken bones countless times. Mostly I do the casting after my mother sets them. But I am capable, but if you’d rather have my mother I’ll go and wake her.” The blond said pointing up the stairs. 

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply you were incapable, it just surprised me that you had been training with her. I would be happy if you would fix my hand.” Nicole smiled. 

The blond nodded and smiled back. “Great. Give me a few minutes and then we will go.” The blond said as she turned and headed up the stairs. Nicole leaned against the wall and took in her surroundings. She looked at the paintings hung on the walls. Some were dark and morbid, showing an awful death, someone in pain. Some were lighter a landscape with bright vibrant colors in the wild flowers of the meadows. Nicole let her mind drift to the possibility of one day being able to see that scene in real life. A gorgeous spring day surrounded by colorful wild flowers, the sun beating down her face, a cool breeze with the scent of fresh rain as a promise. She smiled to her self at the fantasy. She heard a creek in the floor and looked up at the stairs. The blond quickly made her way down them and smiled at Nicole. 

“Ready?” The blond asked. 

Nicole nodded. The blond opened the door and held it for the alpha then exited herself, she turned and locked it then turned again to quickly make her way down the steps. The pair started walking down the desolate street towards the clinic. 

“I just realized I don’t know you’re name.” Nicole said. 

“Clarke.” The blond said. 

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke. I’m Nicole.” The red head said with a laugh to herself. 

“I know your name supreme alpha.” Clarke said with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry, I’m still not used to the idea that people I don’t know think they know me. It’s a strange feeling.” The red head said.

“Why do you think they don’t know you?” Clarke asked.  
Nicole looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

“How could they possibly? Most of our people I’ve never meet or had a conversation with. They don’t know my intentions, my thoughts, my worst fears.” The red head said. 

“True, but we’ve seen your actions, and not just yesterday, we’ve seen the way you’ve acted towards your father before his death, the way your face would scrunch in disgust when he’d make a bad judgment on someone, punish them for something they clearly didn’t do, or wasn’t their fault. We would see you walk young betas home at night just to make sure they made it safe. The reason we think we know you is because of your actions not your words. The way I see it words shouldn’t be trusted unless the actions taken directly reflect the words spoken.” Clarke said.  
Nicole looked at her in awe. She wasn’t sure what to say so she nodded. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Nicole asked.

The blond nodded. 

“Why are you unmated?” Nicole said simply. “I just mean that you’re a beautiful omega and it looks like your mother feeds you well, she could have sold you for a high price but she hasn’t.” The red head stated bluntly. 

The blond chuckled. “Not everyone believes in the old ways. My mother and father both love me, they have since I could remember. They want me to be more than a thing to posses, or for some old man’s pleasure. They have kept me safe, allowed me to choose my path for my self. I realize I’m probably the luckiest omega around. No one would mess with the daughter of the only doctor in the district.” The blond stated. 

Nicole nodded. “Well I’m glad I don’t have to kill the only doctor in the district. That is a relief." After a moment of silence Nicole asked "Do you think I’m taking things to far? That maybe there is a different way to make this change?” Nicole asked shyly. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked slightly confused. 

“I killed four people yesterday. After my father, I killed three more alphas in the throne room that treated their omegas as slaves and refused to even try and see the error of their ways. I snapped their necks in front of everyone including their omegas and my mother, I can’t help but feel like I am just like my father. It’s my way or death. Is it wrong? Should I just imprison them instead? Should I tell them they have to change their ways and give them the chance to, then take action if they remain?” Nicole asked. 

Clarke thought for a moment. She pursed her lips and looked to ground in front of her as she took each step. “I think you could take those roads, but I don’t think the change you seek would happen as quick. I think it would take your whole life time and be all consuming. You would never have a moment to think about yourself and what your desires are. I do not believe it to be wrong to punish someone for doing wrong. I also firmly believe that if someone takes a life unjustly their life should be taken. I think that just because one is stronger than another it doesn’t give them the right to harm or abuse them. Honestly I think they deserve worse than what they got, but I might also have a bias.” Clarke said. 

“So you do not see me as just another monster here to tell you how to live your life?” Nicole asked. 

Clarke shook her head. “No. Furthest thing from it actually. Listen I know taking a life can cause some serious problems with the way someone sees themselves, its not something that should be easy for you and the ramifications can be serious. Talking through it with someone can help. So that being said, if you ever want to talk or feel like you are loosing yourself I’ll be here to listen. Don’t be afraid to tell someone your dark thoughts and feelings. Acknowledging them can keep you sane and able to continue this journey to a better way of life for all of us, including you.” Clarke stated. Nicole nodded. 

They made it to the clinic and Clarke got to work. She examined Nicole hand and asked her some questions.  
“This is going to hurt. Are you ready?” Clarke asks as she has her hands on Nicole’s ready to pull and push her bones back into place. Nicole nods. 

“On three. One………” Clarke stalls. She pulls hard hearing a snap and pushes the bone back in place. She doesn’t hesitate and moves to the left and does it again. Nicole is taken by surprise and give a sharp yelp in pain the bites her lip and turns her head to the side. 

“There. All set. Don’t move your hand.” Clarke says as she sets Nicole hand down on a small table in front of the redhead. 

“That was awfully mean. You said on three.” Nicole said through gritted teeth. 

Clarke smirked at her and chuckled. “I lied. It’s better if you don’t know it's coming. Sometimes as a doctor or a healer you have to cause more pain in order for the healing to begin.” The blond said as she gathered all the supplies to make a cast. She sat down and began her work. The two were silent. Clarke made quick work of the cast. She stood and replaced the unused supplies and threw away the scraps. Clarke looked down at the red head. 

“No fighting, no training, no punching walls for the next four weeks. I’m not going to cut this cast off just to have to put another on. Understand?” Clarke shot her a stoic look that said she meant business. Nicole nodded.

“Can I train just not use this hand. I have to stay on my toes. How did you know I punched a wall?” She asked with a confused look. 

“Fine you can train with your other hand but no fights or walls. Lizzy came by yesterday and said that you were punching a brick wall, that you had broken your hand and you would be by soon to have it set.” Clarke said with a smirk. 

Nicole stayed silent when an idea popped into her mind. 

“Clarke, I know you are training to be a doctor, but would you be interested in becoming a part of the leadership?” The red head asked. 

Clarke stood there in shock unsure of how to process the question. 

“What do you mean? Only alphas can be in the leadership.” She asked confused. 

“Why.” Nicole responds.

“Why what?” The blond asks. 

“Why can only alphas be in the leadership?” Nicole clarifies. 

Clarke took a minute to think. “Because, that…..that’s just....How things are.” The blond struggled coming to the realization that it wasn’t a good reason. 

“Let us change that. Think about it. I like how honest you are and how you think about things before you say them. I have a meeting with two of the members left in the leadership. We will be discussing replacements. The ones chosen will be asked to a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss the changes we want to make further. If you are interested please come. Would you like me to walk you back home?” The red head asked. 

“Um no the clinic is supposed to open in an hour anyway I’ll just stay here. Thank you though.” Clarkr said with a smile. 

“Alright well I better get going. Thank you for this.” Nicole said holding her hand up. 

Clarke nodded. Nicole left and made her way back to the palace and to the war room where Bellamy and Clinton were waiting for her along with a dark haired woman in her late twenties, a beta by her scent, wearing tight black jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. The woman had piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw line. Nicole looked the woman up and down showing no emotion. The woman stared hard at Nicole’s face looking for any giveaway. A quiet giggle broke Nicole’s examination of the woman and diverted her eyes to a small child with blond hair sitting on the lap of a younger woman with lighter brown hair. It was all Nicole could see of the woman as the boy’s head was blocking the woman’s face. Nicole turned her eyes toward Clinton and Bellamy with a question look. 

“Supreme alpha, this is Wynonna Earp. She is my choice for governor. I know our meeting today was supposed to be just us but when I asked her if she would be my governor she was to excited and asked if she could come along and at least meet you. I hope I haven’t over stepped.” Clinton said. 

Nicole nodded and extended her hand towards the brunette. 

“Nicole.” The red head said as she shook the other woman hand. 

“Wynonna.” The brunette replied. 

“May I ask who are they?” Nicole asked pointing to the woman and child. Wynonna turned her head to glance at them. 

“They are my brother and sister. I couldn’t leave them at home, its not safe for them when I’m not there.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole looked over Wynonna’s shoulder to see the woman peering around the little boys head to follow the conversation her sister was involved in. As soon as Nicole made eye contact the brunette threw her eyes to the floor and lowered her head. Nicole was awestruck. This woman was absolutely beautiful. Her honey brown waves cascaded down her shoulders, she had light greenish hazel eyes that stood out against the rest of her face. Nicole ran her eyes down the length of the woman’s jaw to her chin and up to beautiful pink lips held in a tight line of worry. Nicole swallowed hard. She side stepped Wynonna and slowly made her way to the woman with the little boy in her lap. About halfway to the woman Nicole hears a low growl come from behind her. She turns her head slightly so her ear is pointed to the growls origin. Wynonna is warning her. Great Nicole thinks, someone who will tell me when I’m being stupid. Nicole doesn’t growl back, instead continuing her slow stalk towards the woman. 

She scents the air as she get closer. She smells like honey and mint. The little boy still has no idea Nicole is approaching them.  
The woman tightens her grip on the little boys back as Nicole get closer. She’s still looking to the floor as her breath picks up. She’s unsure of what the Supreme alphas intentions are and it scares her. Her arms start to shake a little. Nicole notices and is curious about the woman’s reaction. Nicole hears Wynonna’s growl get louder but still ignores it. The boy turns his head to look up at Nicole. He reached his hand out and grabs her arm lightly. Nicole tears her eyes from the woman to the boy and smiles. The boy waves his other hand to say hello. Nicole brings her other hand up but can only wiggle her fingers at the boy. The boy smiles and turns his attention back to the woman. The woman still won’t look at her. Nicole takes in the shaking woman and starts to reach her hand out but hesitates when she hears Wynonna growl even louder and takes a step towards her. Nicole crouches down to try and get the woman to look at her. When the woman still doesn’t look at her she sits on the floor. Nicole can see the woman shift her eyes in her direction and back to her right to a spot on the floor. Nicole slowly raises her hand palm up towards the woman’s face. She hears Wynonna take another step still growling. Nicole gently places her index finger under the woman’s chin and the woman jolts as if she’s been hit. Nicole startles herself at the woman’s reaction, but continues to pull up the woman’s head until her their eyes are level. The woman’s eyes are shut and she’s shaking almost violently now. Nicole blows on the woman’s face and the brunette pulls back slightly at the sudden feeling on her face. 

“Open your eyes.” Nicole says in a hushed whisper. The woman shakes her head slightly in Nicole’s hand. Nicole blows another stream of air on her face. 

“Please, open your eyes.” Nicole requests again. The woman slowly opens her eyes but doesn’t meet Nicole’s. Nicole tilts her head slightly looking at the green terrified eyes not quite meeting hers. 

“You have nothing to fear little O. You and your brother are always welcome and will be safe here.” Nicole promises. The woman’s eyes flick to Nicole’s for the first time and Nicole feels like she’s been punched in the chests. She can see the terror and sadness in her eyes and it hurts. 

“What is your name?” The red head asks with a smile tugging at her lips. The woman’s eyes flick to hers again and then to her sisters. Wynonna gives her a slight nod and a smile, telling the woman its okay to answer. 

“Wa….Waverly.” The brunette stumbles. Nicole gives her a full tooth smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Waverly. I’m Nicole. Who is this?” Nicole asks as she turns to look at the little boy once again. The boy looked back to her then to Waverly. 

“Th…this is Benjamin.” Waverly says shakily. 

“Hi Benjamin its nice to meet you.” Nicole says as she grabs the little boys hand awkwardly with her left hand to shake it. Waverly releases her grip from around the boys back to make jesters in front of him as he watches intently. He turns to Nicole and makes similar jesters to Nicole. Nicole turns to look at Waverly confused. 

“He says its nice to meet you to.” Waverly states. Nicole still looks at her confused waiting for a further explanation. 

“He’s deaf. So I’m teaching him sign language.” She says softly. Nicole nods her understanding. 

“You must be very smart to be able to teach someone sign language.” Nicole says with a smile. Waverly drops her head again and doesn’t respond. Nicole smiles, stands and turns to face the three others she forgot were in the room. 

“Let us get started shall we?” Nicole looks to them questioning. They all nod and take a seat at the large oval table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	4. First discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three leaders talk about the new laws with the supreme alpha. There might also be some wayhaught tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lunch scene may or may not have gotten away from me.

Nicole couldn’t help it. Her eyes kept wandering to the brunette with those indescribable eyes. She watched as Waverly played with her little brother silently. They were signing back and forth and making faces at each other. The red head let her mind drift to the possibilities of what the pair could possibly be talking about. 

“Supreme alpha?” Clinton’s baritone shook Nicole from her thoughts. 

“Yes, sorry what?” The red head asked. 

“What do you think about these two candidates?” He asked. 

“Ahh. Right. They look promising. I think we should invite them tomorrow. I also wanted to discuss with you three first and we can also discuss further tomorrow after we have selected the final positions, but how should we handle the alphas that break the new laws. I have reservations about just killing the ones that choose not to change but I am only one mind.” She said with a hesitant sigh. 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asked. 

“Well, what if instead of just killing them on the spot we give them the opportunity to change? I don’t want our leadership to be one of fear and repression, but one happiness and prosperity. So I guess my question is, what is the best way to ensure the change that is right for everyone?” The red head pondered. 

There was a silence and the three pulled their thoughts of a different way into the forefront of their minds. Nicole looked to each of them seeing the confusion and the hamster wheels turning. 

“How about we break for lunch? I’m starved and I can see you three need some time to think.” Nicole said as she stood from her chair. Everyone else including Waverly and Ben stood and nodded their heads in approval. 

“Be back in an hour.” Nicole stated. She walked around the table and stopped to Waverly’s left and turned her head. 

“Waverly would you and Ben like to join me for lunch?” Nicole asked softly. 

Waverly’s head was down. Wynonna took a few steps towards Nicole starting the low rumblings of a growl once again. 

“Either attack me or shut up Wynonna.” The red head said with out moving her eyes off the brunette. Waverly swallowed hard and shot her eyes strait to Wynonna. Wynonna’s mouth was still agape and her stare burning holes into the back of Nicole’s head. 

“I’m…I’m not sure Wynonna would like that.” The brunette said still looking at her sister for approval or rejection. 

“Waverly look at me.” Nicole said with a soft voice. She waited until the brunette looked at her. “I did not ask if Wynonna would like it. I asked if you and Ben would. The two of you get to decide.” 

Waverly looked at Ben who had a questioning look on his face and asked him if would like to have lunch with the Supreme alpha. His face lit up and he nodded furiously. Waverly glanced back to Nicole and gave a slight nod. Nicole gave a dimple popping smile in return and opened the door for the pair. 

“I’ll come with you.” Wynonna stated and started to make her way toward the door. Nicole stopped abruptly and turned to face Wynonna. 

“You weren’t invited.” She said as she started to turn back. Nicole felt a hand clasp around her upper arm halting her movement. 

“She’s my baby sister and I’m not letting her out of my sight, not with some random alpha I don’t know.” Wynonna said with a raised voice. 

“I’m not some random alpha, and if Waverly isn’t comfortable all she has to do is say so. As far as protection I am more than capable of protecting both of them. Now if you value your hand attached to your body remove it from my arm and go enjoy your lunch.” Nicole said with a stone cold face. 

Wynonna gave a tuff and shook her head as she released her hand from Nicole’s arm. 

“Alphas.” Wynonna scoffed as she watched her brother and sister walk down the long hall with the alpha. 

“Wynonna, you realize the only reason you didn’t loose your hand was because Waverly was watching right? You’ve got some big brass balls challenging her like that.” Bellamy said. 

“What’s her problem. She thinks cause she’s all supreme alpha and shit she can just boss people around?” She asked rhetorically in a mocking voice. 

Bellamy and Clinton let out a laugh and patted Wynonna on the shoulder as they walked past her out the door. Wynonna shook her head and headed after them. 

Nicole found herself along with Waverly and Ben at the local street market. They were walking down looking at all the booths. Some had clothing, some had toys, others had knives and nick knacks. Further down the road were the food booths and Nicole’s stomach grumbled at the smell of fresh meat being grilled over an open flame. 

“Waverly, I’m sorry about that back there. It wasn’t my intention to make Wynonna or you angry with me. I just wanted to talk with you with out you feeling like you had to get her approval to say something.” Nicole said as she looked to Waverly for a response. Waverly had her head down. 

“I also want you to know you don’t have stay silent when you want to say something to me. I want you feel like you can say anything you want with out repercussions. You won’t be in trouble with me. You don’t have anything to fear, I would never punish you for saying what you think or feel.” She expanded. 

Waverly gave her slight nod in response. Nicole stopped at the first meat station and took a good wiff. 

“Looks like we have moose, elk, bear, or coyote. What are you thinking you want?” Nicole looks to Waverly then Ben. Waverly told Ben his opinions and he chose bear. Waverly got moose and Nicole decided on elk. They took their meat and moved to the next booth and picked out some mixed vegetables. The three of them made their way to an old picnic table and began to eat in silence. Nicole was watching her, studying her. Her head and eyes down hands in her lap not making a move towards her food at all. Nicole found her self asking silent questions.

“Not hungry?” The red head finally asked. Waverly responded with shrug of one shoulder. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I had some of yours?” The red head asked as she reached across the table towards Waverly’s bowl of food. The brunette moved her hands quick as lightning to grab her bowl and keep Nicole from taking it. The brunette started to growl at the alpha as a warning. Nicole retracted her hand cooked her head slightly with a her eyebrows raised. Nicole returned to her own bowl and thought about what just happened. This shy omega that won’t even glance at her just became possessive and growled at her. She became possessive and growled yet won’t eat. What is up with this girl? Nicole had stopped eating and turned her attention to Ben who was giving her a stink eye but continued to shovel his food as fast as possible. Nicole was dumbfounded. She couldn’t think of a reason why the omega would act that way. A few minuets later her questions were answered as Ben finished his bowl and Waverly slid her untouched bowl to Ben and watched as he unceremoniously shoved more food into his small mouth. Nicole looked back to the brunette and caught her staring. She darted her eyes away at being caught. Nicole nodded to herself and pushed her bowl to Waverly. Waverly looked up at Nicole with a skeptical eye. 

“Eat it, I’m full.” Nicole said. After another few minutes of silence Nicole leaned in. “Do you always do that?” She asked. 

Waverly stilled at the question but picked her head up while she finished chewing before answering Nicole. 

“Yes, I guess.” The brunette says before taking another bite. 

“Why?” The red head pushes. 

“He needs it more than I do. I can handle a few days with out food, but he’s still growing.” She says with a shrug. 

“How often do you go a few days without eating anything?” Nicole asked. 

“I don’t know.” Waverly says hoping that will be the end of the conversation. 

“Waverly, I’m going to ask you a question and I need to know the truth no matter how scared or uncomfortable you are answering it.” Nicole said waiting for the brunette to look at her. Waverly froze at the statement, Nicole was right, she was already scared to answer it before it was even asked. 

“Does Wynonna with hold food from you to control you?” The red head asked with a serious concerned look on her face. Waverly laughed instantly. She shook her head at the outrageous idea. 

“Waverly?” Nicole asked for a verbal answer. 

“No, she doesn’t withhold food from me.” She said. 

“Then why do you go days with out eating? I don’t understand.” Nicole pressed further. 

Waverly huffed. “No I suppose not. Why would you understand, you’ve never had to work a day in your life for a meal.” Waverly said as she slammed her fists down on the table in anger. “You’ve never had to worry about where your next meal was coming from, what you’d have to do to earn it. You all sit up there in your palace closed off to the rest of the world expecting others to do all the work for you. You just sit back behind your strong doors with your guards being hand fed by pretty omega willing to kiss your feet for table scraps while the rest of us out here struggle just to survive. How could you possibly understand what we go through, what we are willing to do to protect the ones we love. Wynonna earlier, she was just trying to keep me for one day of my life from having to do something I don’t want to just to maybe get a few chunks of fat tomorrow. You talk about finding another way to change peoples thoughts and ways of life, give them a chance, let them try to change. They don’t want to change Nicole, they have no desire because whether you like it or not they don’t care about anyone but them selves, and they will only continue to do what they know as long as they are alive. If you want our culture to change you are going to have to be the one willing to live in self hatred for killing them all.” When Waverly was finished she was standing leaving over the table almost in Nicole’s face, shaking violently with clenched fists. 

Nicole swallowed hard and dropped her eyes to the table and took a deep breath to calm her self down. 

“Don’t you dare presume to know what I have done to just survive. You have no right to tell me the horrible things I’ve done don’t count because I happened to be born into a family that profited off the backs of ones like yours. I may not know what its like to go hungry but I sure as hell never stepped on anyone to have a luxurious life, and now I’m the one that’s trying to change it so its better for everyone, not just the powerful alphas.” Nicole said through gritted teeth. 

She and Waverly stared at each other with an intense tension, neither one backing down. Nicole could feel the anger rolling off the omega and she knew she had to suppress her pheromones to not force the omega to submit. After a few moments more Nicole removed her gaze from Waverly’s, a slight sign of submission to break the tension. Once the brunette realized the alpha was trying to ease out of the stand off she sat back down and resumed what she had thought was her place. Head down, small, and non threatening.

“I’m sorry supreme alpha, I didn’t mean to challenge you. I was out of line, it won’t happen again.” The brunette quietly said hoping the punishment wasn’t to harsh. Nicole shot her head back to Waverly and studied the girl for a moment before speaking. 

“Don’t ever apologize for speaking your mind, not to me. Actually I like it, its helpful to see a different side of things even if the assumptions are wrong. It doesn’t change the facts that you stated.” Nicole said. 

Waverly shot her head up to look at the alpha. “So…you aren’t going to…” The brunette trailed off with a shake of her head. 

“What? I’m not going to what Waverly?” The red head asked. Waverly dropped her head again and returned to her food. She ate it as quickly as possible. 

“We should get back. It been over an hour and I’m sure Wynonna is planning your death already.” The brunette said as she stood up and returned all three empty bowls to the booth. Nicole watched as she walked over and handed the man the bowls. The red head turned to look at Ben, the little boy was trying to suppress a giggle. Even though he couldn’t hear the words that were said he understood the emotions rolling off his sister. Nicole put her hands up in a what are you laughing at motion and the boy burst out in a fit of giggles. Waverly walked back to them and looked on in confusion. Nicole shrugged as they stood and headed back to the palace war room. 

“Waverly I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just worried that I am going to mess this whole thing up. We have a wonderful opportunity here and I know its not going to be easy. You are right though I don’t know what is like out here, that’s why I need people to tell me what needs to be fixed. I need people who aren’t afraid to tell me the truth.” Nicole said. Waverly just nodded. 

“Can you tell me why Ben was laughing at me earlier?” The red head asked. 

Waverly chuckled. “He said that he was laughing because you were in trouble with me, like Wynonna.” The brunette chuckled again. 

Nicole smiled. “Am I?” 

Waverly glanced to the alpha and back to the path infant of her. “Maybe.” She said with a strait face.  
Nicole’s face dropped unsure if Waverly was serious or just messing with her. The trio made it back to palace a few minutes later. Nicole walked in to three sets of eyes staring her down. She made her way to her chair and sat. 

“So thoughts.” She said with a sigh. 

“Well we could form some check up system and if we find an alpha not adapting to the new laws we could put them in prison until they do.” Bellamy said. 

“What if they don’t?” Clinton said. 

“We kill them.” Wynonna popped in. 

“How do we know they have actually changed?” A voice from across the room. 

“Waves!” Wynonna jumped her sister for interrupting. 

“No its fine, she's right, how do we know they have changed and not just pretending, doing the bare minimum to not be noticed. We would be leaving vulnerable omegas to abuse behind closed doors under the impression their alphas have changed.” Nicole elaborated. 

“We could just kick in their doors and talk to them. See if they have chains still. Check mated omegas for bruises of malnutrition.” Wynonna said. 

“What about setting up a system for omegas to report abuse to the peacekeepers. The omegas tells a keeper they are being abused and we start an investigation. We hold the alpha in a prison until it is concluded if the alpha hasn’t changed we execute, if they have we release them.” Clinton said. 

Nicole thought for a few minutes. “Who makes the judgement of what is true? How will we know the omega or the alpha are telling the truth? Would an omega lie to try and get out of a mating they maybe didn’t want?” Nicole asked. 

“The governors decide. The evidence is presented to them, they have a week to make a decision. At the end of the week they execute the guilty parties and release the innocent.” Bellamy said. 

“What about a lying omega? Do they get not get punishment?” Nicole asked. 

“No. But not death. Maybe prison or lashings.” Clinton proposed. 

“What about public execution. It might help push some fence sitters to the right way.” Wynonna stated emotionless. “It might also help the victims to see their abusers stopped once and for all.” She continued. 

Nicole looked at Wynonna. “Waverly.” Nicole said a bit louder than necessary making the brunette across the room jump. Waverly picked her head up and looked at Nicole. 

“What do you think about all of this?” The red head asked. 

Waverly stared at her not sure where to start. 

“Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it.” Wynonna growled.

Nicole shifted her eyes to look Wynonna in the eye. “Really? She has nothing to do with this? As far as I know she’s the only omega in the room. She’s the only one that can tell us how an omega might feel, or what they might do in these situations. I know she’s been listening and I know she has thoughts and opinions about all of the things we have discussed here. So I ask again, what do you think Waverly?” Nicole asked as she shifted her gaze back to the omega. 

Waverly took a shaky breath. “I like the idea of abusers not being able to continue. I also like the idea of being able to tell someone with authority and they will help me, but I think that’s the biggest flaw as well.” Waverly said. 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asked. 

“Well, its embarrassing to admit you need help, to basically tell someone that you’re weak and useless. I don’t think there will be a lot of people coming forward. There might be a few but there needs to be another way to find the bad apples.” She said not leaving Nicole gaze. Nicole furrowed her brows together. 

“OK. What’s a way we can find these alphas?” Nicole asked. 

“Healers.” Wynonna spoke up. Nicole looked at her in confusion. 

“Doctors and healers, if they suspect abuse they have to report it to the peacekeepers. If they don’t they get punished, maybe they shouldn’t be allowed to heal any more.” Wynonna expanded. Nicole nodded her head slightly. 

“What about the executions.” Nicole asked looking to Waverly once again. 

Waverly pulled her bottom lip in at the corner of her mouth and looked to the floor in thought. “I don’t know. On the one hand it might deter people from their bad behavior, but I don’t know if it would help me any to see my abuser lying dead in the street. How would you do it anyway?” Waverly asked. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought of that.” Nicole said. 

“We could decapitate them.” Clinton voiced. 

Nicole winced at the thought. “That would be very messy. I don’t think the public would want to see that. We’re not trying to instill fear in everyone. The punishment has to fit the crime.” Nicole said. 

“Public hangings. They did it in the old west. They put a bag over the head and tied a rope around their necks and dropped the floor. The force broke the neck of the criminal. From what I’ve read its fairly quick.” Waverly said from across the room. 

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the omega across the room.

“OK I think we have a lot of good ideas. I want to do some research of my own on the method of execution before we decide and I also want to bring it up tomorrow when the full leadership is here. They might have some more ideas to consider. That brings me to my next inquiry. The mating festival.” Nicole paused to read the room. “I was wondering if we should hold one? The rules would be different but I was thinking maybe we could turn it more into a celebration of change. The sole intention would to be a gathering of neighbors, discuss ideas, feast together. I don't know maybe its stupid, or to soon and alphas will be mad that they can’t just take what they want.” Nicole said. 

“I think it could be a good idea. Every class mingles together, people see the other side of things. I think we just need to be cautious and have extra peacekeepers to ensure everyone’s safety.” Clinton said. 

“Yeah I like it. I also think we should make it well known the new rules before hand. Have the consequences of actions posted so there is no excuse of ignorance, and I also think we shouldn’t call it a mating festival. We need to come up with a name that describes our message.” Bellamy states. 

“Are only alphas and omegas invited?” Wynonna asked. 

“No, everyone is. Alphas, omegas, betas of all classes. Rich, poor, and the middle. Free food, free drinks, dancing, and games.” Nicole smiled. Everyone gave their approving nods. 

“Alright its been a long day and we all need some rest for tomorrow.” Nicole said as she stood up. “Thank you all. I appreciate your thoughts.” The three leaders made there way from the room. Waverly reached out and grabbed Wynonna’s arm. 

“Hey can you take Ben for a minute, I need to talk to Nicole.” The brunette said to her sister. Wynonna looked back to the red head with a scowl. Wynonna extended her hand toward the little boy. He took it and the left the room. Waverly turned her attention to the red head looking at her from across the room. 

“I…umm…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at lunch. I never should have said those things to you in the manner I did.” Waverly said with a small voice. Nicole took a few strides towards Waverly but stopped when the brunette jumped back from her. The brunette started to breathe heavily and kept her eyes to the floor. Nicole was shocked at Waverly’s reaction. 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were past this. Waverly I’m not mad. I told you I want to know what you think, and I’m never going to hit you for telling me the truth. I want you to feel comfortable with me.” Nicole explained. Waverly nodded but kept her head down. 

“Thank you for helping me today.” The red head said. Waverly nodded again. Nicole walked to the door and held it open for the omega. Waverly walked out to her sister and picked Ben up. Nicole let the door close and leaned her back against it. “I’m so fucked.” The red head told her self before leaving through a door at the other end of the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading and leaving comments. They make my day and help me decide where to take things.


	5. The right law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets her new leadership and the right way forward is decided. Also some wayhaught fluff and clexa cross the table flirtation. (But just a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think this chapter is a lot longer than the ones before by the way my finger hurt right now. I throughly enjoyed writting this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Nicole walked into the throne room in a nice maroon tight button down shirt tucked into a almost new pair of black skinny jeans. She was nervous to say the least. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs and her hands slightly shake. She walked around the throne to stand in front of it and take in all the faces of her new leadership. She spotted Clarke almost immediately and let the corner of her lips turn up at the thought of the omega taking her up on her offer. She let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you all for coming. Before we get started if anyone wishes to back out, now is the time to do so. The door is directly behind you.” Nicole says and begins a slow pace back and forth with her head down slightly to calm herself. She waited a moment more and picked her head up. 

“Fantastic. I am pleased to welcome you into my home for this special occasion. The ways of the past are over. We will no longer be a group of alphas intent on pleasing ourselves. Our main purpose is to help elevate the lives of every single member of the pack even at the cost of our own comfort and well being. Our duty is to the pack now. There will be no more chains, no more fists meeting flesh. This journey I have asked you to come on will not be an easy one, and the standard I will hold you to in profession and personal will be higher than you think possible, and in return I expect the same from you. Our leadership will not be one of fear, but one of happiness. I am no fan of talk and no action, nor of pointless suggestions with no intent of coming to fruition.” Nicole finished and took a deep breath. She looked at all the faces staring back at her. 

“Alright how about we get this party started. Let us head into the war room and begin this path a new.” The red head said and walked down the steps through the middle of the twelve people and continued down the long room through the big wooden double doors into the hallway and to the left. The war room was the third door on the right. Nicole proceeded to her chair at the far end of the room and stood behind it waiting for the rest of the leadership to file in. The twelve filed in and stood behind their chairs looking to the red head for her next move. 

“Please sit.” Nicole said with her hand out to gesture her words. Nicole sat after everyone took theirs. She looked around the room and down to her notes of things to discuss. 

“Supreme alpha.” A voice Nicole recognizes breaks the silence of the room. The red head picked her head up and looked to the source, the blonde with the deep blue eyes that had fixed Nicole’s broken hand two day prior. The red head smiled and the blonde smiled back. 

“Please, you all can just call me Nicole. What is on your mind Clarke?” The red head asks. 

“Well, I was just wondering how this all works? And I’m sorry for my ignorance but some of us haven’t been groomed our whole lives for this line of work, and I realized yesterday that I have no idea how our leadership is organized.” The blonde said.

Nicole chuckles. “Well, there are twelve of you here, so two people will watch over each district and report back to me.” Nicole stated. 

“Report what exactly?” Clarke asks. 

“The state of their people, any needs or worries needing a solution. You are of course at liberty to make decisions about situations within your own districts, but should there be an internal conflict about what is the right way to handle something my door is always open for guidance or a ruling if you don’t want to carry the burden of making that choice. We will also be making new laws here together that hopefully better serve all of our people, and it is your responsibility to see those laws are followed.” Nicole finished. Clarke smiled and gave her a slight nod in understanding. 

“Any more questions before we get started?” Nicole asked. She looked around the room at all the shaking heads. 

“Great, first I think we should assign each of you to a district and position. Now myself, Bellamy, Clinton, and Wynonna had a meeting yesterday where we discussed many things, one of them being all of your assignments. These aren’t final and I’m open to suggestions if any of you think there is a good reason for changing things, but I wanted to propose these pairings.” Nicole stated. Nicole looked down to her bracket. 

“Alright. District one lieutenant will be Clinton and governor will be Wynonna. District two lieutenant Clarke, governor Lexa.” Clarke let out a slight gasp that made Nicole stop and look up to her. 

“Do you have a problem with this pairing Clarke?” Nicole questioned. 

Everyone looked at Clarke. Clarke took a moment to think before she answered.

“Well no, not exactly, I was just shocked I guess.” The blonde said almost in question. 

“Why?” Nicole said. Clarke looked over to the brunette woman with piercing green eyes who meet her eyes with a stoic face. 

“Because she’s an alpha.” Clarke said leaving her words to interpretation.

“So?” The red head pushes. 

“I just…” she took another moment to think before responding. “I just thought that she may be better suited to take the lead.” The blonde elaborated. 

“Because she’s an alpha?” Nicole questioned with a raised eye brow. 

Clarke shrugged, and blushed at being caught thinking in the old ways. 

“I get it. Its not easy to change our own thought processes when that’s all we’ve known. I placed you in the lieutenant position because I’ve talked to you before, I felt like I had seen your true intentions, your heart. I’ve never meet Lexa before, she was suggested by Bellamy, and though I do trust him I also trust myself. I thought you would be well suited for this position. But if you don’t have the confidence in your self to carry the brunt of responsibility then we can switch the two of you.” The red head said. 

Clarke’s eyes got big and her breath shallow at listening to Nicole words about her. The blond dropped her gaze to her clasped hands on the table to think clearly. Clarke picked her head up a moment later and looked at the emerald eyed women sitting across from her. 

“Do you have a problem with me being….” Clarke couldn’t finish her question in fear that she’d use the wrong word or imply the wrong meaning behind the word. 

“My boss?” Lexa questioned with a half smirk and single brow raised in challenge. Clarke just nodded.

“No problem at all. I think I’ll actually enjoy it.” Lexas’ smirk grew. Clarke gave a small chuckle in return and tried to hide the fact that her face burned bright red. Nicole looked between the two women and rolled her eyes at their obvious flirtation. 

“Right, now that that’s settled we can continue. District three, lieutenant Anya, for governor Jeremy.” Nicole picked her head up waiting for an objection, upon receiving none she continued. “District four lieutenant Bellamy, governor Niylah. District five lieutenant Raven, governor Aden. And last but not least district six lieutenant Titus, and governor Lincoln.” Nicole looked up searching for any unrest of the pairings. Everyone smiled and nodded slightly. 

“Good. Onto our first order of business. Omega treatment.” Nicole said with a slight hesitation with the weight of the situation. 

“We all know and agree I hope, that keeping omegas chained up, beaten, hungry, and alone is no way to treat them, or anyone for that matter. So here I propose a new law liberating omegas especially but anyone that is being held against their will to the freedom we enjoy every day. All in favor please raise your hand.” Nicole said. The red head raised hers and watched as all twelve of the others did the same. Nicole couldn’t help the dimple popping grin that suddenly appeared on her face. 

“Now we have to discuss the other side of this new way forward. Punishment for those who break this law. Is it death, prison, whipping? If you have a different idea I am more than willing to hear you out.” Nicole said looking around. 

“Death.” Wynonna piped up instantly. Nicole looked to her sternly. 

The room was quiet. Everyone could feel the tension between the brunette and the red head as they stared each other down.

“Death.” Lexa added. 

“Death.” Bellamy said. Soon all but one contributed their thoughts and they had all chosen death. Nicole looked to the blond, the only one left.

“What about you Clarke?” Nicole asked. 

“I’m not sure. Does the severity of the abuse have anything do with the appropriate punishment? How would we kill them? How would we determine if there is abuse? What happens if one person lies about being abused we kill the person responsible and find out later it was false? I’ve never killed anyone before, but I don’t think it’s a pleasant experience, maybe we shouldn’t take someone’s life so lightly.” The blond rambled. 

“It’s not. All of your questions are valid, many I’ve asked myself. We can work out the logistics after the initial question is answered. What do you think is an appropriate punishment for abusing anyone in your care?” Nicole asked. 

Clarke looked to each of the faces staring at her and gulped. She was nervous already and everyone looking to her waiting was only making it worse. She looked down and bit her bottom lip in serious thought. “…death.” She finally stated. 

Nicole gave her a slight nod. “Now, we must answer the question of how do we execute someone that has broken this new law?” The red head moves on. 

“Death by a thousand cuts.” Titus offers. Nicole drops her jaw and stares at the man with the bald head. “It would instill fear into those who still believe in the old ways. May make them rethink their beliefs and change before we discover them." He added. 

“I like it.” Wynonna voices. 

“I don’t think that should be the way.” Jeremy points out. 

“Why not? If these assholes continue to beat and rape omegas why shouldn’t they die a violent death? Why shouldn’t they feel the entirety of the pain they’ve inflicted over the years?” Wynonna argued back. 

“Well first the person would most likely become unconscious from the pain long before they died, so they wouldn’t really feel the pain that they have inflicted as you put it. Second, that just brings all us down to their level. We are trying to move forward toward better lives, not seek revenge for people considered to weak to have value by society. Our main goal is to change minds, to a more cooperative and inclusive way of thinking, not instill fear into every single person as only some live now.” Clarke said. 

Wynonna scoffed at the blonde and looked across the table at the supreme alpha as she fiddled with a simple silver ring on her finger. 

“What if we allow the omega abused to decide how they should die? Could help them feel a sense of security knowing they had something directly to do with their liberation.” Lexa asked. 

Clarke shot her head up and her eyes locked with Lexa’s. 

Nicole sighed not liking any of the ideas.  
“I don’t want the burden of someone’s death on the shoulders of an omega already beaten and broken. Have any of you ever killed another before?” Nicole questioned keeping her head and gaze down. Murmurs of no’s came flooding in. 

“I’ve only taken my first life recently, but I can tell you it is not something I take lightly, enjoyed, or even felt relief for. It is whole heartily a burden and a responsibility I will shoulder for the rest of my life. I can not put it on someone else no matter how much I wish to, nor can I be consoled with the belief I did it for the right reasons. It makes me second guess my instincts about every choice I’m faced with every day.” She chuckles. “Yesterday I couldn’t eat a tomato my mother picked for me because of it’s color. As soon as I saw it I saw my fathers blood all over my hands again. I know he was a horrible man and an even worse leader, yet I couldn’t eat or even look at a tomato, something I have enjoyed countless times. I do not want our people to suffer as I have when they do not have to.” Nicole left the words hanging. Everyone was silent at the admission of their fierce leader. 

“Public hangings. They are bloodless and quick, but will also show the facts. If you break the law you will be punished.” Clinton piped in for the first time. 

“I think that is the way as well.” Nicole stated. Nicole looked around the room and saw a few nods. “Should we vote?” Nicole asked. Everyone took a moment and they all said yes almost in unison. 

“All in favor of public hanging as punishment for abusing an omega or child in their care.” Nicole called for the vote. All twelve raised their hands along with Nicole. 

“It is settled then. I will have our scribe make twelve copies one for each of you, I expect you all to make more and post them in places frequented by your districts people. I also expect you to hold a district wide meeting within the week to announce the new law and the consequences of breaking said law. I don’t want there to be any excuse of ignorance when we start hanging the criminals. You all will also be responsible for informing the peacekeepers of their new responsibilities as well. If they suspect abuse they are to detain the offender and bring him or her forth to the governor and lieutenant of that district for judgment. It will sit on your shoulders to decide what is truth and follow through with punishment.” Nicole said coldly. 

“Now I also would encourage you all to go out in your districts and talk with the people in them, get to know them listen to their stories, listen to their needs and their wants. Let us change the way people think of us, not as greedy, selfish hostiles to fear, but kind and caring of them. We will have a meeting in a weeks time to discuss changes that need to be made within each district based on what the people of that district need or ask for. We have a few other things on the agenda to discuss. One of them being the mating festival. We started a discussion yesterday about it, not in depth but I want to hear what all of you think as well. I think we should start a new tradition, not with the intension of taking any omega you want, but one of togetherness. It wouldn’t be just for unmated alphas and omegas but for everyone to enjoy each others company, the chance to have a conversation with someone who you otherwise might never meet or talk to. Albeit, I also have many concerns, the greatest of which is maybe it’s to soon and there will be to many altercations from angry alphas not being able to take as they wish.” Nicole finished and looked to her leaders. 

“So this would be what, just a big party put on by the supreme alpha?” Wynonna asked in her challenging tone. 

“Basically.” Nicole returned. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. I think that even if there are altercations we have enough peacekeepers to control them and ensure everyone’s safety, along with enough people that believe as we do to step in and protect their fellow pack member should the need arise.” Bellamy said. 

“I am always down to party. There will be free drinks right?” Wynonna asked excited already knowing the answer. Nicole ignored her and looked to the other in the room. 

“What will be the rules for this gathering?” Niylah asked. 

“I’m glad you asked. No fighting, no touching someone else in an inappropriate manner unless invited to do so. If you are told to stop making an advancement towards someone and do not I will consider it punishable abuse.” Nicole said. “Other than that, have a good time.” Nicole added. 

“If we decide to go through with the festival I want the rules posted for everyone to see and know long before we hold the event. Ignorance of the rules will not negate guilt. Punishment for fighting will be ten lashings?” Nicole questioned and looked to the others. Everyone shrugged or nodded seemingly indifferent to the suggestion. 

“Great, how about we break for lunch and reconvene in two hours to discuss further details.” Nicole said standing up. Everyone else stood and made their way out of the war room. Nicole was left by herself as she looked off into the distance, thinking over every decision made today. A knock on the door brought the red head out of her head. 

“Enter.” She said. 

The door slowly pushed open and Waverly stepped in with a smile on her face. 

“Hey.” She said softly.

Nicole’s dimples popped with what she assumed was the dopiest smile she has ever had on.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Nicole asked. 

“Wynonna didn’t feel comfortable leaving me and Ben at home alone all day so she insisted that we come with her. I asked her if she could take Ben for lunch, I told her I wanted to have lunch with you.” Waverly let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “If that’s alright with you of course.” The brunette quickly added. 

Nicole dropped her head and chuckled to herself. She could feel the heat rise through her neck and face. “Yeah I would love to.” The red head said as she moved closer to the brunette. Waverly turned and started for the door right by Nicole’s side. The pair entered the hallway and made their way out of the palace through the main door. 

The two women made their way through the streets to the same street market they had been to yesterday. 

“How did you convince Wynonna to let you be alone with me?” Nicole broke the silence. 

“I told her I could take care of myself, and besides I told her if you mistreat me she could just use your own law to have you hung.” Waverly teased. Nicole laughed. 

“You’re right. I think she would take great pleasure in seeing me swing from a rope.” Nicole added. 

Waverly furrowed her brows. “Why do you think that?” She questioned.

“Oh you don’t know?” Nicole teased. Waverly just shook her head. 

“Wynonna hates my guts. I think if she could get away with it she would beat be black and blue just for the fun of it.” Nicole said seriously. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm to stop her. “Do you really think that?” Waverly asked. Nicole scoffed at the question. 

“Yeah I mean she’s always challenging me, and trying to keep me form looking at you or talking to you. I just don’t know if she hates me because of who I am or the fact that I am interested in you.” Nicole said. 

Waverly’s mouth dropped open at Nicole’s admission. “Wait you’re interested in me? How so?” The brunette asked as she started walking again. 

“Yeah, I mean….you are an interesting person. You’re an unmated omega from a poor family that can read, and likes to learn about history. Wait that came out wrong, I didn’t mean to imply……what I mean is that just because you were born into a situation that doesn’t usually allow for an omega to educate her self, you have. You’ve overcome every obstacle to pursue something you like. Its not often you see that kind of strength and I admire it. I didn’t make that any better. I’m sorry, I’m an ass.” Nicole was flustered. 

Waverly laughed, actually laughed at Nicole’s fumbling. “Nicole its okay. I understand what you're saying and I’m not mad.” The brunette said. 

“You sure?” Nicole questioned. Waverly just nodded. 

The pair made their way to the food stands once again got their food but continued to walk through the street aimlessly. 

“So how did you learn sign language? And how are you teaching it to Ben?” The red head asked.

“Ben and I were walking through the woods one day a few years ago, he was a baby. Anyway we were looking for a place stay the night and it started to get dark and we came across this old warehouse. It was filled with clothes and books and toys. I started looking through the boxes of books and I found one that was a how to learn sign language. Ben and I had somewhat of a way to communicate with each other already but it was more of trial and error of offering him things he could possibly want, I guess that’s just a normal baby thing though. But I already figured out he was deaf so I read the book and I’d show him things like an apple and then sign it and give it to him so he could feel it or taste it.” The brunette said. 

“Where was Wynonna? Why did you need a place to stay that night?” Nicole asked.

Waverly gave a huff. “I don’t really want to talk about that.” The brunette said hoping Nicole would leave it at that. Nicole nodded in understanding. 

“How old were you?” The red head asked. 

“Fourteen.” Waverly responded. 

“You’ve been taking care of Ben since you were fourteen?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah. Been taking care of myself since I was ten. Our mom died when I was four, Wynonna was eleven. She stuck around for me as long as she could, but she left on my tenth birthday. We had this little thing between us on my birthday since our dad never cared enough to celebrate it or even be tolerable for that day. But she’d wake me up while it was still dark and we would go outside and start a fire in the pit and just sit and watch the flames while we talked. Then when the sun came up we would walk into town and she would trade with people for anything I wanted. Food, a toy, sometimes a new shirt or pair of boots I liked. She would steal a bottle or two of daddy’s whiskey to trade. We would stay out all day walking these very streets, that very market and just enjoy the day together away from all the worries and troubles of our lives. When I woke up to the sun already shining on my birthday I knew Wynonna was gone. I cried all day. I thought for years after that I had done something to her to make her leave. Anyway I learned quickly when to stay out of the house. I learned a lot that year about surviving. Having to catch food, eat things I never thought I would, how to stay warm in the woods at night with no shelter. One day I had left before daddy got up and I was walking past a house and I heard a baby crying, so I went to the door and listened. The crying was all I could hear so I opened the door and walked through the house as quietly as I could until I found him. When I did he was in a crib and his mother was dead and bloody on the floor next to him. She had been stabbed. I threw up twice. I took the baby. I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I couldn’t leave him, so I just started treating him like Wynonna had done for me. Then last year Wynonna came back.” 

Waverly had unshed tears in her eyes. She finally looked over to Nicole who had streams of tears running down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole whispered. Waverly gave her a quick smile in acknowledgement and turned her gaze back to the road. 

“Um, I’ve never told that to anyone, Wynonna thinks that someone left Ben on our porch. Please don’t tell her.” Waverly asked worry evident in her voice. 

“Why didn’t you tell Wynonna?” The red head asked. 

Waverly shrugged. “I guess I didn’t want her to feel even worse for leaving me.” She said. 

“Thank you for sharing a part of you with me, and I promise to keep your secret.” Nicole says softly as she grabs Waverly’s hand, wraps her pinky around Waverly’s and brings their joined hands to her lips to seal the promise with a kiss. 

Waverly is just watching Nicole. “Thank you.” The brunette says. 

Nicole smiles as she drops their hands and releases the brunettes. “We should probably head back.” Nicole says. Waverly nods as the begin their journey back. After a few moments of silence the brunette slips her hand into Nicole’s and laces their fingers together. Nicole startles at the touch but relaxes a second later and smiles at the brunette. Waverly gives her a shy flustered smile back and the two make their way back in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yall think.


	6. The first test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leadership gets together to disscuss the changes that need to be made to help improve the lives of their people. Some shit goes down and the talks are interupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I guess I should put a WARNING for this chapter. There is graphic descriptions of the end result of an assault leading to a death. There are two fights in this chapter, nothing to gruesome. One is a training exercise so they aren't intentionally trying to hurt each other.. the other is someone needing to blow off steam the only way she knows how.. There is also a mention of past sexual assult, no details or anything just an admission.

“Nicole. Nicole, baby wake up.” Lyla said as she shook Nicole from her deep sleep. 

“Ugh. Muhhh. I don’t wanna.” The red head mumbled with an annoyed half asleep voice. 

“Cole, the sun is almost up and you have your training session, then you have your first week update from the leaders today.” Lyla said. 

“Moooooomm. Five more minutes.” The red head said.

“Cole, don’t make me go get Sarah.” Lyla said in a playfully treating tone. 

Nicole’s eyes shot open and she shot upright in bed. “OK I’m up. I’m going.” Nicole said as she moved to the edge of her bed and stood. She made her way to the dresser and pulled out her work out gear. She quickly pulled off her sleep wear and put on her fresh clothing. She walked to her mother gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I love you. Ill see you later.” The red head said as she started jogging down the long hall down the stairs out the back of the palace and the half mile to the training pit. When she arrived her trainer was waiting impatiently. He was a man with a healthy muscle build and an old style southern accent. Where he learned it Nicole had no idea, but I made her laugh on the inside. His name was John Henry Holliday. But everyone calls him Doc. 

“You’re late Nicole.” He said. “I don’t like it when you’re late.”

“I know. How many laps?” The red head asked knowing he didn’t like apologies, but rather accountability. Doc chuckled. 

“No laps this time. No this time you’re going to fight my friend here.” He said pointing to the bench at the edge of the pit. The red head turned to look and saw a giant of a man stand. He must have been seven feet tall and thicker than one of those thousand year old trees. He didn’t have an ounce of fat on him. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. 

“Doc I can’t fight him. I only have one hand.” She stated holding up the cast on her right hand. 

“I know. What better way to train the other half? This is a challenge Nicole, and you have two choices, fight or flight. Now what are you going to do?” He said with smirk. 

“Apparently I’m going to die today. Tell my mother I love her.” She said to him as she took a few steps towards the center of the pit. 

The giant stepped in and they squared off. Nicole kept her eyes on his hips looking for the slightest movement forward. They circled each other and he lunged at the red head, but he was slow. Nicole evaded and started to throw her right hand but quickly pulled back and spun out of the way of his second advance. He spun around with his fist strait out. Nicole ducked and moved in punched his stomach with her left and side stepped out of range quickly. He chuckled.  
“Good Nicole. Keep it up. He’s slower.” Doc yelled.  
The fight continued both landing blows, Nicole could feel her energy fading. She was getting tired, but her partner was even worse off. Sweating profusely huffing and puffing, he was even slower than before. Nicole saw her opportunity, she stepped behind him and before he could spin around she threw her arms around his neck securing a head lock awkwardly trying to use her left arm instead of her right. He tried to pry her hands away but he didn’t have anything left. He tapped her arm twice in submission. She released the hold on him and he gasped for air. 

Doc started clapping. “How did that feel?” He asked. 

“Really fucking strange. I thought holding back my dominate hand would leave me open but I guess I was wrong. I just didn’t feel as strong using my left.” The red head said. 

“Until you get that cast off that’s what we will be working on. Left side only, we will get you comfortable using your left just as much as your right.” Doc said. Nicole nodded gulping down some water. “Tomorrow, half an hour earlier. That's your punishment for being late.” He added. 

Nicole groaned, but nodded reluctantly. “I have to go. I have a meeting in less than an hour.” She said. 

“Ahh, heavy lies the crown.” He said. Nicole chuckled. 

“You have no idea.” She shot back. Nicole turned and started her light jog back. Once back she took a quick bath and dressed in a blue button down, a black silk vest and tight black jeans. She walked down to the war room, she sat waiting going over her notes from the previous meeting. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. The door opened and Bellamy walked in and sat down. 

“Good morning.” He greeted. 

“Good morning.” Nicole replied. “How has your week been?” The red head asked. 

“Really good actually, Niylah and I spent most of the week talking with people like you asked, some things were brought up we had no idea about. It made us realize we need to be more open and take some steps to make it easier for everyone to have the option to tell us what they want or need.” He said. 

Nicole nodded. “That’s great. I’m excited to hear what everyone needs or wants to change.” She said as a few others stared coming in. There were hellos and good mornings exchanged back and forth. There were only a few missing so the others engaged in small talk while they waited. The last three walked in and sat saying their apologies for being late. 

“Alright now that we are all here we can get started.” The red head said. “So I guess we just go around bring up things that are needed or wanted and we all discuss pros and cons, possible problems, and the improvement. Where shall we start?” Nicole asked. 

“How about with district one.” Wynonna said. Nicole nodded her approval. 

“OK so Clinton and I talked to a lot of people and the number one thing we heard was that they wanted a school for their kids. They want their children to learn and have the endless possibilities afforded to alphas to be available to their beta and omega children as well. Clinton and I think its only fair, and the untapped potential we have just wasting away isn’t right. There are probably some really smart people who are betas or omegas that don’t get to share their ideas with the world because of how they were born.” The brunette said never taking her eyes off the red head. Nicole shrugged one shoulder up and cooked her head holding her hand up to the rest of the people in the room offering up the floor. 

“Hell yeah, I like it. We could take experts in all different areas and have them teach the kids. Maybe the next generation of leaders will be able to bring this world back to before shit hit the fan. Can you imagine the technology we could have in a few life times. This so going to happen.” Raven said too excitedly. Nicole just chuckled. 

“OK schools. Sounds like a move in the right direction. What does everyone else think?” Nicole asked. 

“That’s also the number one thing I heard people want. I did also have some alphas that didn’t want betas or omegas in them. They just wanted their alpha children to be able to attend. They don’t think it would be a good idea to have second or third class people with their alphas. It made me sick. When I asked about their beta and omega children, they said that they were born for one thing and they didn’t see any reason to go through the trouble.” Lincoln said with a tinge of anger.  
Nicole’s head shot up at hearing the buff man’s words. 

“What did you do?” She asked. 

“Well, my first thought was to beat the crap out of them, but I thought better of it. I asked if I could take a look at their room, or meet their omegas. Some of them agreed, there were no chains in any of the homes. I talked to one omega the others were out. The one I did talk to said that her alpha was abiding by the new law, he had taken the chains out, been feeding her well, he hasn’t hit her since and when she had told him no the other night he complied, not happily she added but he hadn’t laid a unwanted finger on her. I told each of them that they would be checked up on by me personally and if I thought for one second they weren’t obeying the law I would take them in for judgement immediately. They huffed and got upset but I think I got the point across. I plan on visiting next week.” Lincoln said. 

Nicole nodded. “OK that sounds good. Sounds like some are slow to change. I hope they don’t think this just going to go away.” Nicole said through gritted teeth. “Has anyone else run into this?” She asked.  
Everyone nodded their heads. Nicole let out a harsh breath. “Do any of you suspect anyone of continuing their abuse?” She asked. 

“Yes. I talked to one alpha who’s omega stood in the door way hiding. She never looked at me. When I started to ask her how she was treating her omega she got defensive. Said she was taken care of. I asked to see their bedroom and she tried to keep me from it. I eventually got in, there weren’t any chains but the eye loops in the wall hadn’t been removed. I asked where the chains were and she said she had taken them to metal recycle as asked, but I’m not sure I believe her. I tried talking to the omega but the alpha wasn’t having any of it. I ordered two peacekeepers to make hourly sweeps by their house and to listen closely for signs of distress. They haven’t reported anything and even saw the pair walking down the street to the market and the omega seemed fine.” Lexa explained. 

Nicole nodded. “OK I have to leave all of that to you guys. I know it is going to be nearly impossible to sort out who is pretending and who isn’t until something happens, but keep up visits and talking with people. The pretenders won’t be able to hide themselves for ever. Follow your instincts when you are dealing with people and don’t be afraid to be wrong.” Nicole said. 

“Alright back to things needed and wanted.” She said. 

“District three, four, five, and six don’t have a medical clinic at all. They have a few healers that make house calls, but if there is something that requires a little more training the people have a long way to travel to get proper care. Some can’t make the trip and suffer for it or even die.” Jeremy said. 

“Um, OK so we need to open up at least one clinic in each district. Do we have enough doctors to at least head one clinic in each?” Nicole asked looking to Clarke. 

“Most of the doctors live in district one or two. There are only three of them including my mother that have the skills to teach and practice unsupervised. It may be a bad idea but what if each of them take on two districts, train healers and young people up to be doctors. It may be years before they can return to being responsible for just one, but at least everyone would have easier access to capable medicine.” The blond said. 

Nicole thought about everything Clarke has just said. “Do you think they would be willing to take all that on?” The red head asked. 

“I think so, but I think it would help if you asked personally. Told them you know you’re asking a lot of them but you have faith in their capabilities.” Clarke stated. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to each of them personally. If they agree I’d like you to handle the assignments. Maybe talk with your fellow leaders see what skills might benefit their districts need to make sure you have the best skills for most often illnesses or injuries.” Nicole suggested.

Clarke nodded. “Alright what else?” The red head asked. Just then there was a knock on the door. Nicole held her hand up stopping anyone from continuing. “Enter.” Nicole raised her voice. The door slowly opened, a peacekeeper walked through first followed by a small woman another peacekeeper behind her with his hand on her arm and a little boy behind him. When the woman was brought out from behind the first peacekeeper Nicole gasped in shock. “Waverly!?” Nicole yelled. Wynonna stood up and rushed over to her sister. 

“Let go of her!” Wynonna shouted as she pushed one of the keepers away from Waverly. 

“WYNONNA!” Nicole let out a growl. Wynonna stopped and turned her attention to the red head. 

“I’m not going to let these goons put their hands on my sister.” Wynonna spat. 

“Take your hands off of her.” Nicole said calmly. The red head took a moment to look at Waverly. Her heart broke as she looked on and anger started rise in her chest. Waverly’s right eye was swollen shut and purple. She had a large gash over her left eyebrow that was still bleeding, a fist sized bruise on the left side of her face and bruises on her neck where someone had obviously tried to choke her. 

Wynonna returned to her sister. “Waves….are you….fuck what did he do?” She whispered. 

Nicole looked to Ben. He had a red angry hand print across his cheek. Nicole walked over to him and knelt down. She reached for his face and he stepped away trying to hide behind Waverly. Waverly wrapped her arm behind him when he latched onto her leg and buried his face. She looked down for a moment. Nicole looked up to Waverly with wide eyes. Her mind was racing. What happened? Who did this to them? I am going to kill who ever did this. She thought to her self.  
Nicole turned her attention to one of the keepers. 

“What happened?” She asked angrily. 

“We were patrolling and we got lost down this dirt path. We came upon this house and so we thought we would ask for directions back. When we got closer we heard some one yelling so we kicked in the door and this woman was standing over an older man’s body. She was holding a frying pan with blood all over it. We looked at the man and we knew he was gone. As soon as she noticed we were there she started backing up crying saying she didn’t mean to and begging us not to kill her. Then the little boy ran in and jumped into her lap. It took us a while to get her calm enough to stand and come with us. We told her we would take her the district office to see the governor and lieutenant. But they are both here so….” The keeper explained.

Nicole took in all the information. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Wynonna turned around to face Nicole and shield Waverly. 

“Who was the man Waverly?” Nicole asked softly. 

Waverly didn’t answer. “Nicole! She doesn’t need this right now. I’ll take her home and we will come back tomorrow to sort this out.” Wynonna said as she turned and started to gently push Waverly out. 

“Wynonna stop. You can’t make this go away. Waverly killed someone. Who was it?” The red head asked getting in Wynonna face. Wynonna pushed Nicole back as hard as she could. Nicole took a few steps back, shocked the brunette would take such an action. Nicole stepped back into her personal space, inches apart. 

“You get one of those. Don’t touch me again.” The red head threatened. 

“I’m not going to let you interrogate her.” Wynonna challenged. 

“You need to step back before you do something we both regret.” Nicole warned. 

“Hey!” A loud voice drew the rooms attention. “You two separate now.” The demand didn’t leave room for argument. Clarke place her hand on Nicole chest and gently nudged her back and put herself between the two women. Wynonna half turned keeping one eye on the red head. Nicole looked at Waverly and let out a breath. Clarke turned to Wynonna handed her folded strip of cloth. Wynonna looked at her confused. 

“Put pressure on her cut.” The blond said as she turned back to look at Nicole. 

“Let me take them to the clinic and get her fixed up. We can break for lunch and come back to this, I think everyone needs a break.” Clarke said. 

“No. Neither of them are leaving my sight.” Nicole said harshly.

“Nicole. She need medical attention.” Clarke said.

“No. Bellamy, run down to the clinic get Clarke’s mother to pack up some supplies and bring them back. You can fix her up here.” Nicole said with cold eyes. “Lets take them to one of the guest rooms, we can hold them there until we figure out this mess.” Nicole added. 

“You are not holding my brother and sister prisoner here.” Wynonna spoke up. 

“Yes I am. Their door will be guarded the whole time and you aren’t allowed in until we figure out how to handle this.” Nicole said. “I want all of you to come up with a way to decide and pass judgment fairly after we hear all the facts while we are gone. I think it goes without saying Wynonna, Clarke, and myself are not allowed to be in the deliberations. Nor are we allowed to talk to you about this.” She said as she headed for the door. Nicole lead everyone through the long halls and turns, and up some stairs. She opened a door and held her hand up. Waverly and Wynonna entered first followed closely by Ben and then Clarke and Nicole.

“Guard this door. Bellamy is the only one allowed in when he returns with the supplies.” They both nodded. Nicole closed the door behind her. Clarke had taken over holding the cloth to Waverly’s head.

“The bleeding has stopped. I’ll just have to stich it up when we get the supplies.” The blond said. 

“Waverly what happened?” Wynonna asked softly.  
Waverly just shook her head and cried silently. Clarke pushed and pressed her fingers to Waverly’s swollen eye. 

“I don’t think anything is broken.” She said.

Nicole walked over to Ben and held her hand up to say hello. He held his up to respond. Wynonna watched Clarke as she poked and prodded her sister. Clarke held Waverly's hands up to look at the restraint marks on her wrists. Nicole looked over and she felt the anger rise higher. She hadn’t noticed them before. 

“Your thumb is dislocated. I’m going to pop it back in and its going to hurt.” Clarke said looking at Waverly. The brunette nodded. Clarke grabbed her thumb pulled it into alignment and pushed it back in. Waverly didn’t even flinch. 

“Move it for me.” She asked. Waverly showed she could move it and dropped her hand back into her lap. 

“What else besides your head and wrists hurt?” The blond asked. Waverly pointed to her shoulder, her stomach and her side. Clarke moved her hands to the hem of Waverly’s shirt, Waverly quickly grabbed her hands to stop her and shook her head slightly. 

“Waverly I need to see what injuries you have. I can’t fix them if I don’t know what wrong.” The blond said. She tried again and Waverly pushed against her and looked in the direction of her sister then Nicole and Ben. 

“Everyone out. Now.” The blond said looking to Wynonna then Nicole. 

“I’m not leaving.” Wynonna said. Before Clarke could say anything else there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” The blond said. Bellamy came in handed the bag to Clarke with a small smile. 

“Let me know if I need to go get anything else.” He said before he turned and walked out. Nicole held her hand out to Ben. He looked to Waverly and she nodded silently telling him to go with the red head. Nicole began to head out but stopped when she realized Wynonna wasn’t following. 

“Wynonna, let’s go. I’m not asking.” The red head said. Wynonna still didn’t move she continued to look at her sister. Waverly looked up at her sister with a pleading eye and gave a small nod. Wynonna huffed. 

“I’ll be right outside if you need me baby girl.” The brunette said before she left the room. Nicole closed the door. 

“No one goes in there except Clarke. Not even me. Do you understand?” She said to the guards. They both nodded. 

“Nicole you aren’t going to keep me from my sister.” Wynonna said with a raised voice. 

“Yes I am. Until we get this figured out you can’t see or talk to her. How is it going to look if you talk to her and she lies or is inconsistent and gets caught. I told you from the get go I will hold you to a high standard. You have to trust them to make the right choice. You already know what happened don’t you?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna ran her hands through her hair and nodded. “She went home and I wasn’t there to protect her from him. I think she finally had enough and fought back. He was probably drunk off his ass.” She said quietly. 

“Your dad?” Nicole asked. Wynonna shot her eyes to Nicole’s, studying her. How did she know? 

“Waverly told you?” The brunette asked. 

“Um kind of. She said that it wasn’t safe for her in the house so she spent a lot of time out and she would go home to sleep after your dad had already passed out.” She said. Wynonna just nodded. They remained silent while they waited. 

“Waverly I need to take your shirt off ok?” the blond asked as her hands returned to the hem of the brunettes shirt. 

“Um..” Waverly started hoarsely, she cleared her throat and tried again. “Listen before you do….I have some scars from a few years ago, and nobody has ever seen them and I really don’t want you to see them but I’m pretty sure I have at least one broken rib. I just…..don’t think differently of me and please don’t tell anyone, especially Nicole and Wynonna.” Waverly asked with her head still hung. 

“Hey, I promise I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t think differently.” Clarke reassured her. Waverly removed her hands and allowed Clarke to pull her shirt up. The brunette pulled her right arm through the sleeve, Clarke pulled it over her head and down her left arm. Clarke threw the shirt behind Waverly on the bed and returned her attention the brunettes torso. She held her gasp when her eyes landed on the scars Waverly was talking about. 

“Waverly?” Clarke whispered in surprise. “Who did this?” She asked as she ran her hand across the brunettes chest. Waverly recoiled quickly and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Clarke.” She said with all the forcefulness she could muster. Clarke nodded.

“OK I’m sorry.” She said, internally chastising herself. Clarke began her exam, she looked at the bruises on Waverly’s ribs and stomach. 

“I think you have two broken ribs. I’m going to wrap them. If you throw up blood I need to know immediately. The stomach pain should go away in a few days if there isn’t any internal bleeding.” Clark said as she pulled a wrap from her bag. After she finished she moved to grab a needle and thread to stich the gash over her eyebrow. She finished and started putting everything back. 

“Waverly I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth no matter how scared you are.” The blond stated. “Waverly, did he rape you?” She asked holding her breath.

“Not this time.” She said. The blond shut her eyes tight at the confession and let out a breath. “When was the last time?” She pressed. 

“Two years ago, when he gave me these.” The brunette said motioning to her chest. The blond nodded. Clarke stood and walked to the door. She opened it just a crack enough to poke her head out. 

“Waverly needs new clothes, hers are all bloody.” She said to the two women standing across the hall. 

“OK I’ll run home and get some of her things.” Wynonna said. She held her hand out for Ben to grab and he took it. They left quickly. 

“I’m going to go check on everyone, see if they have a solution for this mess.” The red head said. Clarke nodded and slipped back in the room. Nicole headed down the hall and to the stairs. She entered the war room with a loud slam of the door. 

“Let me hear it.” She said sternly. 

Clinton stood. “We have decided three people will listen to the facts and evidence and make a judgement. Two out of three must agree in order to accept the judgment.” Clinton said. 

“Sounds fair to me.” Nicole said. “Who will be the three?” She asked.

“Lexa, Raven, and Jeremy.” Clinton said. 

“An alpha, a beta, and an omega. Wise choice. We will start this trial tomorrow.” Nicole said as she walked out. Everyone stood and looked to each other for a silent moment before they started to file out. 

Nicole found herself running the path to the training pits. Once she got there she noticed Doc training a young girl. She walked up to him. 

“Doc.” He turned to look at the red head. 

“Nicole what can I do for you?” He asked. 

“I need to hit something.” She said coldly. 

The young girl felt the seriousness of the alpha and quietly went to the bench and sat down to watch. Doc unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground outside the pit. He put his hands up and Nicole ripped her shirt off and tossed it aside. Doc threw the first punch not holding anything back. Nicole shifted her head and avoided it. She felt her anger kick into high gear and she let loose. She still only used her left hand, but just a few minuets into the fight Doc’s face was already bloody. They continued for over an hour until both were completely wore out and couldn’t even hold them selves up right. Doc gave a last effort and tackled Nicole to the ground. He threw an exhausted punch hitting Nicole’s left cheek bone. Nicole put her arms in front of her face and rolled up her lower body to wrap her leg around Doc’s neck and pulled him backwards to the ground. She got up slowly and straddled the man’s waist. She fell forward with the effort of her left hook and landed an accidental elbow to his jaw. 

“I give.” He said breathlessly. Nicole rolled off of him and stayed on her back looking up to the sky trying to catch her breath. 

“Feel better?” The man asked. 

“A little, but not enough.” She replied. 

“That was a hell of a fight.” Came a high pitched voice.  
Nicole looked up to the source remembering the girl Doc was working with before she showed up. 

“Nicole this is Maddie, Maddie Nicole.” He said flopping his hand in the air as a tired introduction. Nicole stretched her hand out and Maddie grabbed it gently. 

“Nice to meet you Maddie.” The red head said. 

“Its nice to meet you to supreme alpha.” She said as she bowed her head. 

“Please none of that. Just call me Nicole. Now help me up.” Nicole said. Maddie pulled as hard as she could until Nicole was on her feet. Once she was steady she reached down to help Doc up. 

“Thanks Doc. Maddie come with me, I’ll walk you home.” Nicole said. 

“Thanks Nicole.” Doc said wheezing. 

Nicole and Maddie talked as the girl lead Nicole through the streets to her house. Once they reached it Nicole watched as Maddie walked through the door. Nicole made her way back to the palace. She walked up the stairs to her room asking some handmaidens on the way to bring some hot water for a bath for Waverly and herself. She made her to her room just as she was about to head in Clarke came from the room Waverly was in and noticed Nicole. Nicole tried to slip in quickly but had no luck. 

“What the hell happened to you?” The blond asked as she approached the red head seeing the blood all over her face and body. 

“I needed to blow off some steam.” She said nonchalantly.

Clarke pushed the red head into her room carrying in the bag with the medical supplies. 

“Sit.” Clarke ordered. 

The blond grabbed a rag and dipped in the bowl of water. She started running it over Nicole’s face and body trying to get the blood off so she could assess her injuries. 

“Do I need to have the guards hide a body?” Clarke asked.

Nicole chuckled. “No he is alive. He the man that’s trained me since I was old enough to stand.” She said. 

“So who won?” Clarke asked as she cleaned the dirt out of the cuts on the red heads face. 

“I did.” Nicole said a little proud of her self. “I’ve never beaten him before. Its felt good and was a distraction.” She added. 

Clarke grabbed Nicole’s ear and pulled hard until the alphas head was turned sideways. Nicole let out a low growl in warning. 

“Listen and listen good.” Clarke said as got in the alphas face. “That girl next door doesn’t feel safe unless she can smell you. When Wynonna left she was fine. As soon as you walked away she started to panic. You will stay as close as possible to her to keep her calm, but you won’t pressure her with words. If she wants to talk to you, you shut your big fat mouth and listen, do you understand me?” The blond said showing no sign of being afraid of the alpha. When Nicole nodded Clarke released her ear and continued to clean Nicole’s cuts.  
A few minutes later the hand maidens returned with hot water. 

“Take it next door first.” The red head said. “Will you go with them make sure Waverly is OK with it.” Nicole asked. Clarke nodded. She rose and lead the maidens out and down the hall. She knocked and entered the room. 

“Waverly, there are some handmaidens here to fill up the tub so you can take a bath if you want.” Waverly nodded. They filled the tub quickly and left. 

“Can you smell her?” Clarke asked. Waverly nodded. 

“OK. Are you going to OK by yourself?” She asked. 

“Yes. And thank you.” Waverly said. Clarke gave her smile and left. She went back to Nicole’s room. 

“Did you use your right at all?” She asked as she walked in and realized Nicole was no longer on the bed but in the tub. 

“No.” She said. Clarke quickly turned away. Nicole chuckled. 

“Next time wait until I’m done looking you over to get in ok. Now I have to wait.” Clarke scolded.

“Clarke, it wouldn’t be the first time some on has seen me in the bath. You want to look at my arm right?” She asked. 

“Yes.” She said trying keep her embarrassment hidden.

“OK so come over here look at my arm then you can leave with a clear conscience.” The red head said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the edge of the tub. Clarke walked over keeping her eyes down. She kneeled down and took Nicole’s arm in her hands squeezing her fingers. 

“Any pain?” She asked. Nicole shook her head. “Wiggle your fingers.” Nicole complied. “OK looks good. Don’t get it wet. I’ll see you tomorrow at the trial.” The blond said before she left. 

Nicole stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. She dressed in some loose fitting sleep wear and started to pace her room. She was thinking about how things would work tomorrow, unsure of her faith in herself to keep it together for the burnette in the next room. She slowed her pacing when she heard a pounding heartbeat that wasn’t her own. She slowly walked to the wall and put her ear to it and listened. 

“Waverly?” She said softly. 

“Yeah" Came the reply. 

“Hey, I just want to say I’m sorry it has to be this way. I know you were just defending yourself. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this. Are you ok?” She said softly. 

“Nicole I……please don’t think of me as weak tomorrow when everything comes out. I couldn’t handle that. Promise me.” The brunette said. 

“Waves, I would never think of you that way. No matter what you’ve done or why, you will always be the strongest person I know. How’s the pain?” Nicole asked. 

“Physical or mental?” She asked. 

“Both?” Nicole said. 

“My face hurts, and my ribs but its nothing I haven’t had before. I’m just trying not to think about all the blood. I’m kind of disgusted with my self. ” Waverly said. 

“Waves, I know. I feel guilty. I knew you weren’t safe at home and I didn’t do anything about it. One of my biggest fears has come true. I failed you.” She almost whispered trying to keep her emotions from spilling out. 

“No you didn’t. The only reason I’m alive right now is because you’re you. If this had happened a month ago they would have already killed me for killing an alpha. I have faith the judges will see it wasn’t my intention.” She said. 

“Will you tell me?” The red head asked. 

“No. I don’t want to smell your hatred and anger all night. I like how you smell right now. Calm. You smell like vanilla. Its my favorite.” Waverly said with a smile. 

“OK. Will you lay down with me. We can make a pad on the floor and just lay here together and talk, or not.” Nicole asked. 

“That sounds nice.” The brunette replied. 

The two got all the blankets and a few pillows set up a pad and laid down. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah?” Nicole replied.

“Are you going to hold a mating festival?” The brunette asked. 

“No. The leaders and I want to change it to an annual celebration. I never liked the idea of the festival. It’s the old way.” She said. 

“Don’t you want to find a mate though?” Waverly asked.

“I already found her. Now I just have to get her to love me back.” The read head said nervously. 

After a few minutes of silence Nicole turned her head so she would be looking at Waverly if it weren’t for the wall. 

“Waves?” Nicole said.

“Good night Nicole.” The brunette said ending the conversation. 

“Good night.” The red head replied. 

Clarke made her way out of the palace.  
“Hey.” A voice came from behind her. Clarke whipped her head around and smiled as a familiar pair of green eyes approached her. 

“Let me take that for you.” Lexa said as she reach for the bag in Clarke's left hand. 

“I can carry my own bag you know.” The blond said in a challenging tone. 

“I know, but I didn’t get my lifting into day like I wanted so I figured I use your bag while I walked you home.” The brunette said. 

Clarke laughed as Lexa lifted the bag like a weight a few times. 

“Real smooth. And you don’t have to walk me home. I can mange just fine on my own.” Clarke said. 

“What kind of governor would I be if I didn’t make sure my boss made it home safe? I think the supreme alpha would kill me if something happened to you. You’re her favorite.” Lexa said with a smirk. 

“I am not. But, I guess I wouldn’t mind the company, and if we could not talk about Nicole that would be great.” The blond stated harshly.

“OH. Why is that?” Lexa pressed as the two walked down main street. 

Clarke huffed. “She so frustrating. She breaks her hand punching a brick wall so I fix it, then I told her not to get into fights with walls or train for one month, to which she says that’s not going to happen and she’ll just use her left hand. Well today after I kicked everyone out of the room to fix Waverly up the idiot goes and gets in a knock down drag out with her teacher then just says she had to blow off steam like all the cuts and bruises are nothing. So I clean her up and then I go to let the handmaidens in to Waverly’s room so they can pour the water for a bath and when I come back in Nicole is in her own bath. I wasn’t done, and I was so embarrassed I just walked in on her, and she’s just all don’t worry Clarke its not the first time someone has seen me in a bath. Ugh. She might be used to it but I just….I don’t know.” Clarke rambled. 

Lexa chuckled. “You were embarrassed cause Nicole is hot and you like her.” Lexa teased. 

Clarke started laughing. “I do not like Nicole. I guess I’m just not used to people being so comfortable around me to be naked. Besides I’m not into alphas. They just don’t do it for me.” Clarke said.

“Really? Whys that.” Lexa asked.

“They're just all I’m a big bad alpha I can do whatever I want, look at me I’m so strong.” Clarke said in a mocking voice. 

“We aren’t all like that you know.” Lexa said defensively. 

“See that’s what I’m talking about. I say something in general about my personal experience with alphas trying to get in my pants and you take it personally.” Clarke chuckled. 

“OK I may see your point. But really not all of us are like that. Some of us are level headed people that respect their mate or someone they are interested in.” Lexa said. 

“I believe you. I just haven’t meet any yet. 

"What about me?” Lexa asked forwardly. 

“What about you?” Clarke asked confused. 

“What do you think of me?” Lexa asked. 

“Does it matter?” Clarke asked trying to buy herself some time put her thought together. 

“Yes, it does to me.” Lexa replied. 

“Why?” The blond asked. 

“Well, firstly your my boss, I’m sure you could have me out of a job if you don’t like me, and second, I want to get in your pants eventually.” The brunette said with a chuckle. “You are incredibly kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. I would like to take you out, but I want to know if I even have a chance before I ask.” The brunette said with a smile. 

Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Um, I um….I don’t know if that a good idea, I mean we work together and I’m your boss. How would we keep our private relationship from interfering with our professional one?” Clarke said looking down at the road in front of her. 

“True, but I think both of us are more then capable of separating feelings from duty. Besides, I think we work well together so if something were to happen I’m sure we would work it out.” Lexa said. 

Clarke remained silent until she stopped in front of the steps up to her house. 

“Well this is me.” She said awkwardly.

“OK. So will you go out with me this weekend?” The brunette asked. Holding Clarke’s bag out for her to take. 

“Um…can I think about it?” Clarke asked. Taking the bag from Lexa.

“Absolutely. Let me know.” Lexa said as she watched the blond walk up the steps and into the house. 

Clarke leaned against the door after it clicked shut. She turned her head to find her mother sitting on the couch in the living room reading a old medical book. 

“Who was that?” Abby asked her daughter. 

“That was Lexa, she’s my governor.” The blond said.

“Unhuh. She walked you home?” Abby asked. 

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Clarke looked to her mother dropping the bag on the chair to her left.

“Not as long as you don’t. So where is she taking you this weekend?” Abby asked. 

Clarke groaned. “You heard all of that?” She asked. 

“Yes, and I can see you like her. So why did you tell her you’d have to think about it?” Abby asked still not looking up from her book. 

“Well first she’s my subordinate, and second she's an alpha. You know I don’t like alphas.” Clarke says. 

“Try to look past the alpha thing Clarke. Get to know her, you might find you like what you see. I’m going to bed now that I know your safe. Good night love.” Abby said as she closed her book and headed up the stairs. 

“Night mom.” The blond replied. Clarke slumped on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought about what her mother said. ‘Maybe she should give Lexa a chance. I need to talk to Nicole first, after this shit with Waverly is done.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	7. The ruling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens to Waverly. There is a LOT of tension, and maybe a kiss or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fair WARNING Waverly describes in detail what happend the night before. Its pretty intense and she does admit to the three leaders that Ward tried to rape her. You can skip it if you want. But the rest of the chapter is nicole being nicole and waverly being utterly confusing.

Nicole woke with a stiff neck, she slowly sat up turned her head and reveled in the quick successive pops that rang out. She stilled a moment remembering her conversation with Waverly through the wall last night. ‘Did I really tell her I loved her?’ ‘She must hate me.’ ‘How could I be so stupid?’ The red head thought to her self. She leaned her head towards the wall placed her ear on it to listen into the next room. She could hear a soft even breathing. Waverly was sleeping. She smiled and stood on wobbly legs, she made her way to her dresser and grabbed her clothes for the day. All black, today was an all black day. She quickly dressed and went to the hallway looking for a hand maiden. “Lizzy.” She called. A moment later the woman rounded the corner and stopped in front of the red head. 

“What can I do for you supreme alpha?” She asked

“Food, for Waverly and my self please. We have a long day ahead of us.” Nicole said with a smile. Lizzy nodded and turned walking back the way she came. Nicole entered her room again, dragged a chair over to the wall, sat down and raised her fist to it debating whether or not to knock and wake the sleeping beauty on the other side. 

Three soft quick knocks. “Waverly” She said quietly. No response. Three more knocks. “Waves.” She said a bit louder. There was movement on the other side. Nicole smiled as she imagined one day maybe she would wake up next to the beautiful woman and just watch her sleep while gently stroking her beautiful brown hair. Three more knocks. “Waverly, its time to get up. I have breakfast coming up to you. She heard some grumbling. She waited a minute, just listening to he tossing and turning of the petite body next door. “Waves, are you awake?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I’m up.” The brunette said quietly. There was a knock on Waverly’s door. She got up with some painful grunts and made her way to the door to open it. Lizzy smiled at the brunette and handed her the tray of meats and fruits with a smile. Waverly took it closed her door and set the tray on her table. She poured some water in a cup set it on the tray and walked back to the wall where she had slept. She heard a knock on Nicole’s door and the red head get up to answer it. The door closed once more and she heard Nicole take her seat by the wall again. 

“Hey Waves, will you join me for breakfast?” She asked with teasing tone and a chuckle. 

“Guess I don’t really have a choice. This looks really good, thank you Nicole.” Waverly said. 

“You do have a choice, always. As long as I’m alive don’t you ever think you can’t say no. I mean it Waverly, I already failed you once, I swear on my life it will never happen again.” The red head said seriously. 

Waverly didn’t respond but took a piece of meat and bit into it. 

“Waves, I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Nicole said with her head hung. 

“You didn’t mean what you said?” Waverly asked

“What? No I did, I do, you just didn’t say anything about it back so I thought I made you uncomfortable or weirded out or something. I just, I don’t want you thinking….” The red head cut her self off not knowing the words to say in the right order to make the brunette understand.

“What Nicole?” Waverly asked. 

“I don’t know Waves, I just feel this force inside of me pulling me to you. I can’t explain it. When I saw your face yesterday, it’s like I felt the pain you were in and I had to fight my alpha back so hard just to not kill the keepers that had their hands on you. I felt like my insides were being ripped in half, one side telling to let my alpha out and just take you into my arms, protect you from everyone and everything, burn this world to the ground in search of any threat. The other side telling me not to be hypocrite. Telling me to trust the system I’ve come up with to be right and fair for everyone, not just the privileged. I guess what I’m trying to say is no matter what happens today, and no matter the way you feel about me, I will always care for you and protect you. I can’t control the thoughts that race through my mind when you smile at me, or give me that challenging look. You aren’t scared in the moment that I'll retaliate and try to hurt you. I feel like I see the real you in those moments. Your fear is an after thought, and you just make me realize that my thoughts or opinions aren’t the only ones in the world that matter. You make me a better person, and a better leader.” The red head took a deep breath waiting for the rejection she was facing. 

“Nicole, I don’t know wh…….” Waverly stopped when she heard a knock at her door. Nicole jumped up and ran to her door threw it open to see Clarke standing there patiently. Nicole closed the door behind her as she too waited for Waverly. The other door opened and Waverly stepped into the hall way. 

“Its time, the leaders are waiting.” Clarke said. Waverly nodded and started down the long hall to round the first corner with Clarke and Nicole behind her. The three made it to the big wooden double doors of the throne room. Nicole put her hands on the handles and looked over her shoulder to Waverly. She gave a slight nod signaling she was ready. Nicole responded with a soft smile and took a step forward following the opening doors. She took in the sight of three members of her leadership sitting at a table hands folded and stoic faces. She moved aside and turned her attention to the brunette. Waverly slowly took the few steps to catch up to Nicole. She stopped inches from the red head, and leaned in so her lips were nearly pressed to her ear. 

“Thank you. For everything.” The brunette said as she pulled back slightly and planted a soft kiss to the red heads flushed cheek. Nicole gulped as her eyes fluttered shut momentarily. Waverly pressed further into the room and stood before the three people that held her life in the palm of their hands. Nicole closed the doors and walked to be even with Waverly and leaned against the wall to her right.

“Waverly Earp you stand before us today accused of murdering an alpha, your father, your protector. How do you answer these charges?” The green eyed alpha said. Waverly took a deep breath to calm her self. 

“Its true, I did kill him, but I wasn’t murder it was self defense.” She said sternly. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Lexa said coldly. The leaders could hear a low growl start to the right but ignored it. 

“Please tell us what happened yesterday.” Raven said. 

Waverly took another deep breath shakily letting it out. Nicole was watching her intently. 

****WARNING*****?

“My brother Ben and I went out before daddy woke up. We were playing in the wood behind the house. We had already been out for several hours when Ben realized he forgot his favorite toy. A stuffed dog name apple. He started crying. When I asked him what was wrong he said he left apple at home and he wanted to back and get him. I tried to tell him we couldn’t got back until later that night but he just kept crying.” She was interrupted. 

“Why couldn’t you go back until that night?” Jeremy asked.

Waverly held her breath not wanting to answer the one question she begged the gods to not have anyone ask. “I knew we wouldn’t be safe if daddy was awake.” The brunette said looking at her feet. 

There were a few hums at the admission. “Please, continue.” Lexa said. 

“I tried everything to get him to calm down and stop but he wouldn’t let up. So finally I told him we would go back for it. When we got back to the house I told Ben to wait in the barn and I would be back in a few minuets. My plan was to sneak in undetected grab the dog and sneak back out. I climbed up to my bedroom window from the back porch. I made it in and tried to sneak my way to Bens' room. Once there I found the dog and went back to my room and scaled down the pillars of the porch. I ran to the barn to get Ben, but when I went in daddy was there, holding Ben by the throat and cursing at him. He looked so scared, and he was gasping for air. So I yelled at daddy to stop. He threw Ben across the barn into a pile of hay and turned towards me. I turned to run for the door but he snatched me up by the collar of shirt and yanked me to the ground.” She let out another deep breath shakily. “He, uhh….he straddled me and started choking me.” She said as she brought her left hand up to lightly touch her throat remembering the feeling his hands on her. “He ripped my shirt open and told me I was going to be a good little whore and take what he gave me. I don’t know what happened but the next thing I remember was punching him in the throat as hard as I could and he rolled off of me. I jumped up as quick as I could and ran to Ben I grabbed his hand and we started running for the door. He caught up to us quickly and dragged me by my hair back to the house. I was screaming for help but no one was there to hear me. I tried to tell Ben to run but he just watched and followed us to the house. Daddy opened the door and threw me back to the floor in the kitchen, he kicked me,” She recounted as she placed her hands on her broken ribs. “He leaned down punched me in the face a few times, then he grabbed my chest laughing. I tried pushing his hands off me, I tried wiggling my way from under him but he was holding me down to tight. He grabbed my wrists held them above my head. I brought my knee up between his legs as hard as I could and rolled to the side. I smashed his nose with my forehead and scrambled to my feet trying to run out the door. He tripped me up by grabbing my ankle and I reached our for the counter to catch myself knocking some pots and pans off of it. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back towards him, his hands were all over me. I felt disgusting, I thought for a minute I should just let this happen, maybe he’ll kill me and I won’t have to worry about it anymore. I’d be free.” She said with a shaky voice and a waterfall of tears. “I reached up found the handle of a pan turned over as he was pulling me back and swung as hard as I could. He dropped to the floor and put his hands in front of his face and begged me not hurt him. I stood over him, I could see he was saying something but I couldn’t hear him. I just got so angry I didn’t even see him anymore, I just felt blood splatter across my face. Then I hear this voice come from the door way, I looked down and then my hand felt heavy so I looked and I saw the pan and I realized what I had done. I killed the man I called father, and I was finally free.” 

********************************************************

Waverly stilled and took a deep breath. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her but she refused to see the utter discuss she knew was plastered all over the redheads face. She couldn’t handle it, not right now. 

“Thank you Waverly. You are excused.” Lexa said.

Waverly turned and walked through the long room to the doors with Nicole behind her. They made it to the hall way where Wynonna was pacing quickly chewing on her thumb nail. 

Once she noticed her sister exit the room she quickly made her way over and wrapped her In a tight hug. Waverly just stood there. She couldn’t cry anymore and her whole body hurt. Her mind was numb from telling her story, her truth. 

“Hey, baby girl its okay. You’re gonna be okay. We're gonna stop on the way home and get some jelly filled donuts.” Wynonna said. Waverly let out a half sob half laugh. 

“That’s your comfort food Wy not mine.” She said

“I know I really need one right now.” The older sister said. 

Nicole watched the interactions between the sisters silently. A moment later Raven appeared from the door. She looked to Nicole and then to the sisters.

“Hey, so we want to hear Bens' accounts of what happened.” The omega said calmly. 

Wynonna scoffed. “What you don’t believe my sister, look at her face. Ben can't talk, he’s deaf, and the only one who knows sign language is Waverly so she tell you whatever the hell she wants and you won’t know if she is telling you the truth or not. Idiots.” She finished.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled at her sister for being rude. “He can read pretty well, his writing is messy but I shouldn’t be to hard to understand.” Waverly said. 

“Waves what are you doing.” Her sister scolded. 

“Being honest, I don’t have anything to hide Wynonna, I didn’t do anything wrong.” She said harshly. 

“Fine but I’m coming with him.” Wynonna said as she started walking towards her brother. 

“No you aren’t, we can’t have you trying to influence what he says.” Raven said leaving no room for argument. Waverly knelt down in front of her brother and told him to go with Raven and answer all of her questions. The boy looked at the omega and back to his sister. The asked her what was going on and she just told him to tell Raven the truth no matter what. He nodded and asked if she could come with him. She told him no, that she wasn’t allowed to but she knew he could do it because he was a big boy. He smiled and stood. He walked over to Nicole who was leaning against the wall and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. The three walked back into the long throne room and Ben sat down on the opposite side from the three leaders. Nicole stood to the side so the little boy could see her but she wasn’t distracting him. 

Waverly and Wynonna sat on a bench in the hall. 

“I’m sorry" The older brunette said. 

“It wasn’t your fault Wy.” The younger said back. 

“Yes it is. I left you. I left him alone with you, for far to long. I’m sorry I left and I didn’t protect you. I should have protected you. I promised momma I would and I failed.” She fought the tears but one slipped. Waverly placed her hand on her sisters knee. 

“Hey, its OK. I’m ok now. What ever they decide I’m free from him. Just promise me if they decide to hang me that you’ll be a good big sister for Ben. I don’t want him having the life we did. Promise me you’ll take care of him.” Waverly said. 

“They aren’t going to hang you Waverly. I won’t let them.” Wynonna huffed out as she stood frustrated. The sisters stayed silent for what felt like forever. Finally the doors opened and the little boy emerged with the tall redhead, both with smiles on their faces. He ran up to Waverly and gave her a big hug. Waverly giggled and got lost in playing with her brother. Wynonna looked to the red head questioning. Nicole just smiled and nodded trying to convey the feeling that everything was going to be alright. 

A few minutes later Lexa appeared from the door and held it open for all of them to come back in. Waverly stood in the middle Nicole to her right and Wynonna and Ben to her left. 

“Waverly Earp, you have been found not guilty of murder. You are free to go.” Lexa said with a smile. The three stood as Waverly just stood and stared. She felt a hand on her back and she twitched startled. 

“Waves, hey, its ok. We can leave.” Wynonna whispered to her. Waverly nodded and turned around to head out the door. Nicole watched her with a hurt expression. Waverly hadn’t looked at her this whole time.

Does she hate me now? Was it because of what I said? How do I fix this? The red head huffed and exited the hall she went in search of the only person she could talk to. 

“Clarke!” Nicole yelled when she spotted the blond walking through the garden. The blond stopped and turned to face the redhead. 

“Hey Nicole. How’d it go?” The blond asked. 

“Great. They found her innocent. She’s free. I need to talk to about something Clarke.” Nicole said with a worried look on her face. 

“Okay, there’s something need to talk to you about to.” The blond stated worryingly. 

“Alright, you go first, mine might take a while.” Nicole said matter of factly. 

“Okay, um, Lexa…” The blond started. 

“Its everything OK? She’s not making you uncomfortable is she?” Nicole asked with a slight edge in her voice. 

“Um, that’s a complicated question to answer. Yes she is but in a good way.” Clarke stated cautiously. Nicole just looked at her waiting for the blond to explain. “Yesterday she walked me home because it was late and she said she didn’t want anything to happen to me.” She paused trying to gage the red head. “She um asked me out, like a date. I said I’d have to think about it. Normally I don’t even like being in the same room as alphas, they annoy the crap out me, always trying to get in my pants and I just wanted to know if you would have a problem with it if I said yes?” The blond finished and looked to her friend. 

“Why would I have a problem with it? If you like her go for it. Wait you don’t think I have feelings for you do you?” The red head tries to ask cautiously. 

“No! Of course not. I just meant cause technically I’m her boss. I just thought you might not be ok with two of your leadership have a personal relationship. I don’t want it to cause problems with in it or between us.” The blond said.

“OK good. I hadn’t thought of that. But it seems to me that you’re both smart adults and are more than capable of separating the two. If it does become a problem we can figure out a way to deal with it then. I don’t want to stand in the way of you two being happy. But tell her if she hurts you she has to answer to me.” The red head said seriously. 

“Get in line. I think my mother would fight you for first crack.” Clarke chuckled. 

“Noted. OK now that that’s settled, so last night and again this morning I basically told Waverly I was in love with her, and today I was with her for most of it and she wouldn’t look at me at all. I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright and that she was safe now, but she wouldn’t look at me and I was lost. What do I do?” The red head asks with a groan.

Clarke chuckles at the red head. “Did you ever stop to think maybe she was embarrassed about what happened and she thought that maybe there was no way someone like you could ever love someone like her?” Clarke said.

“What? I don’t understand. What do you mean someone like her?” Nicole asked. 

“Someone who’s had to fight her whole life just to survive. She isn’t in the right head space right now Nicole. She probably thinks she deserves what happened to her, then she’s got the worlds strongest alpha all over her, confessing her love, sowing interest. What do you think she’s thinking? Do you think she thinks she’s good enough for you? Or that she’s strong enough for your liking? Or does she think she’s weak and just some stupid omega that is only good enough to be some alphas play thing? Her whole life, she’s been told she isn’t good enough, and not just with words but with the actions of the people that were supposed to love her. I’m going to tell you something Nicole and I need you to really listen. As an omega even as lucky as I am to actually have parents that care about and gave me everything I could possibly want I still feel like I have no place in this world except on my hands and knees in some alphas bed. It’s not easy to think differently and it isn’t going to change over night. If you want Waverly to understand how you feel about her you have to show her, and you have to show her your not just another person here to use her then leave her.” Clarke said staring down the alpha. 

Nicole nodded. “Do you think she could ever love me?” 

“Yes, you just need to be patient, and listen to what she says, and not just her words, but the tone in her voice, her body language. She might tell you what she think you want to hear in fear of being rejected or punished for telling you how she actually feels. Slowly show her what you want and then give her time to accept it.” The blond answered. 

Nicole nodded once again, stunned still not sure of what to do or not do next. “Thanks Clarke. I appreciate the advice.” Nicole said as she turned and bolted back to the palace. 

“Crazy kid.” The blond chuckled to herself. Clarke decided she was going to go find Lexa, she made her way through the streets and to the office. She walked through the door and saw the brunette sitting at her desk looking over some papers. The blond walked into Lexas' office and shut the door. The brunette popped her head up at the sound of her door being closed. She smiled when she saw Clarke saunter towards her. The blond walked around the desk put her hands on the arms of the brunettes chair and turned it so they were facing each other only inches apart. 

“Clarke, what ar…..” Clarke cut her off by pressing her lips to the brunettes. The kiss was gentle and cautious. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s neck to keep her in place. Lexa hummed in approval as she reveled in the feeling of the perfect pair of lips gliding against her own. Clarke pulled back and Lexa tried to chase her lips. Clarke placed her hand on the brunettes chest and pushed her back into her chair. 

“I’d love to go out with you. Saturday, pick me up around one.” Clarke said with a smirk as she walked away not looking back at the stunned brunette. 

“Yes ma'am.” She called after Clarke smiling to her self. 

Waverly heard three knocks on the front door to her home. She got up from the floor where se was scrubbing the dried blood. She made her way through the house and grabbed the door handle, she pulled it open to find a smiling red head holding a single purple columbine out to her. 

“Uh…Nicole what are you doing here?” The brunette asked with a confused look on her face. She eyed the flower but refrained from taking it. 

“Um.. Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Then I saw this field of beautiful flowers and it reminded me of you so I thought I would pick one and bring it to you.” The red head said nonchalantly. 

“Uhh… Okay. Listen I’m kind of busy right now so…” She said as she looked to floor. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Nicole asked hopefully. 

“No. I’m sure you’ve got something better to do.” Waverly said coldly. 

“Actually I don’t.” Nicole said. 

Waverly was at a loss for words. Was Nicole really expecting her to let her in. 

“Why are you really here Nicole?” Waverly accused. 

“Waves, you wouldn’t even look at me today. I just can’t help but feel like I did something to upset you, and if I did I would like to know so I can apologize and make it up to you.” Nicole said concerned. 

“Nicole look, you didn’t do anything to upset me, I just need to get this mess cleaned up.” She deflected throwing a thumb over her shoulder into the spotless house. Nicole leaned her head to the right lookimg over Waverly’s shoulder to inspect the ‘mess' that Waverly was referring to. 

“Looks pretty clean to me.” The red head said in challenge. 

“That’s because I’ve spent the rest of the day cleaning it and I’m not done yet.” The brunette said defensively.

“Okay so let me help and you will be done sooner so you can relax.” Nicole replied with a smile. 

“I’m not letting you in here Nicole. I don’t…” She stopped.

“You don’t what Waverly?” The red head asked. 

“I don’t want you to see my house like this.” Waverly finally said quietly. 

“Waves I don’t care about the mess. I just want to spend time with you.” The red head finally revealed.

“I don’t want to see you.” The brunette said in an unconvincing voice. 

“Why not?” Nicole asked hurt.

“Because.” Was all she said.

“Because why Waverly?” Nicole pushed. 

Waverly let out a huff. “Because you scare me.” Waverly practically yelled. 

Nicole’s face turned, shocked at Waverly’s confession. “I’m… Waves I didn’t…” Nicole shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, that wasn’t my intention. I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you or make you afraid of me. I'll leave you alone. I’m sorry.” Nicole said quietly looking at her feet in shame as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

Nicole walked back into town and she heard someone yelling her name from across the street. She looked up to see the familiar sight of blond hair coming her way. 

“Hey Clarke.” She said glumly. 

“So did you talk to her?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, she hates me. She said she’s afraid of me and she doesn’t want anything to do with me. I don’t understand Clarke, what did I do?” She asked 

Clarke whopped the alpha upside the head. “For one you didn’t listen to me. Now, what did she actually say?” 

“She said I scare her.” Nicole said defeated. 

“You numbnut. She was telling you she was scared of her feeling for you. I told you have to listen to more than just the words coming out of her mouth.” The blond said.

“Fuck. I’m so stupid. Well what do I do now?” Nicole huffed. 

“Wait for her to come to you. She knows how you feel. When she's ready to accept herself she will let you know.” The blond said. 

“Okay. Thanks. What are you up to the rest of the day?” Nicole asked

“I was going to go home.” Clarke said.

“Oh okay. Well I guess ill see you later.” The red head said. 

“Why, what were you thinking?” Clarke followed up. 

“I was going to get drunk. You want to join?” She asked. Clarke just nodded. They walked back to the palace and into the kitchen. The each grabbed a growler of ale and sat in the grand dining room alone. They spent the next few hours drinking and laughing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	8. Planning progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders take steps to push forward with their ideas. Nicole offers Waverly something, and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GETS DARK! So.....this was supposed to be a short filler chapter but one thing lead to another and.....all I'm gonna say is this one kind of got away from me a little, or a lot. Anywho I just wanted to say thanks for your comments and kudos, they bring a smile to my face when I see them. Hope you enjoy.

Nicole laid on her back in the dark room staring at the ceiling above her. Her mind raced with thoughts of a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes and a fiery personality. It had been two weeks since Nicole went to see Waverly at her home and the red head hasn’t even seen the brunette around town. She huffed impatiently wondering how long it would take the brunette to come around. It was still dark but Nicole was restless, so the alpha decided to get up and go for a run before her early morning meetings with her leadership. She was looking forward to hearing about the districts progress with the projects they had started two week prior. Nicole stepped out into the hallway and started her journey through the maze like hallways through the palace and to the street. She took a deep cold crisp breath and looked to her right, then to her left. Right would take her through her city, down streets, in front of shop fronts, past old demolished buildings that wept with the sins of their broken past. To the left, she could make her way the one way she really wanted to go. To the right she went, aimlessly taking turns, taking in her surroundings, learning new details of the city she spent her whole life in and never really got to know. She continued running until the sun started peaking over the distant mountains. Nicole stopped to take in the sight, feel the cold struggle to keep its crisp bite. She took her moment then started back to her home.

Nicole walked into the war room where her entire leadership waited for her presence. She took her seat swiftly. 

“Is it stuffy in here?” The red head asked. Everyone looked at each other confused and gave few shrugs. “It’s a beautiful day, why don’t we take this out to the gardens?” The red head asked. 

Upon hearing no objections the group made their way to the gardens and they all just plopped down on the grass. Nicole smiled, she felt like she could breathe and finally focus on the tasks at hand. 

“Clarke, how are the clinic arrangements coming along?” Nicole asked. 

“Great, Abby has taken over districts one and two, Jackson has three and four, and Carson has five and six. We sent out a search party in the surrounding areas to look for more equipment to stock the new clinics. Each district has selected buildings that are deemed stable enough to start minor repairs and clean up. I expect the clinics will be open in about a months time. We have also put the word out for anyone who’s interested to come in for interviews for various positions. Mostly support staff, but there has been a pretty big turn out. Even a few omegas.” The blond informed. 

“Fantastic. Keep us up to date with the progress and let me know if you need anything.” Nicole said. 

“Actually there is one thing, with some of the equipment we already have I was thinking we could open a research lab.” The blond said cautiously. 

“A research lab?” Nicole repeated slightly confused. 

“Yes, it would help further our understanding of viruses, bacteria, illness, and treatment options. I read in a book once in prewar time they had a medicine called penicillin, and basically its helpful for curing lots of illnesses and supposedly not that hard to make. It wouldn’t drain a lot of resources and could potentially improve our medical knowledge vastly. And that’s just one example.” Clarke elaborated. 

“OK. And who would run this lab? We already don’t have enough qualified doctors and healers. I think it is a really good idea and could prove to change lives, but I think maybe we need to wait until we have the current crisis under control and can spare the people.” Nicole said. 

“I hadn’t thought of that, you’re right.” The blond said. 

“Alright how about the schools. We should discuss how they should be set up, and buildings that would be big enough to accommodate the population and different studies.” Nicole inquired. 

“What if we had the younger kids in one building or section that learned just the basics, like reading, writing, basic math, then we had a middle school with advances of those plus a wide variety of skilled classes that would help them find what they love to do. Then there could be an advanced school that teaches them necessary skills to pursue a job in that field.” Raven said.

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked.

“Well like me. I like to blow shit up. If I had gone to school to learn explosives I could be making dynamite for miners and blowing holes in mountains to help those guys out, instead of blowing up trees purely for my own enjoyment.” Raven said with an enthusiastic tone. 

“You blow up trees for fun?” Nicole said in an almost judgmental tone. 

“Uhh, yeah, I mean not anymore since you I’m here now but I used to.” Raven said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Huh. I do see your point though.” The red head said. 

“What if we had the skilled schools in the districts where those skills are needed. For example, our metal plant is in district four, so let’s put the advanced skills school in district four, the workers could teach the classes with actual hands on knowledge of what is needed, they can watch the kids as they learn and already have an idea of who should be placed in what position for the best efficiency .” Bellamy said. 

“What does everyone think?” Nicole asked. 

“I think it sounds like a great idea. This structure could greatly benefit our world and propel us into a better future faster than expected. If our kids are excited about their future they will want to put all their effort in.” Lexa said. 

“Excuse me miss!” Nicole hollered to a passing beta woman with a waving of her hand. The beta approached hesitantly. 

“Supreme alpha, how can I help you?” The beta said with a bow.

“Please call me Nicole. What is your name?” The red head asked. 

“Wren. Supreme alpha.” The woman said politely.

“Wren, call me Nicole, please. Do you have pups Wren?” She asked. 

“Yes, two. A five year old boy, and a two year girl.” The beta said with her eyes cast down. 

“Wren please sit.” Nicole said with her hand pointing to the ground. The woman sat across from the red head and glanced up to her. 

“So Wren, we are discussing the possibility of opening schools for children. We want teach them to read and write and be able to do simple math. We also want the older kids to go to a different school and learn skills that could potentially help then with their future profession. I want to know what you think about that.” Nicole said. 

“Well, I think that’s a good idea. My son Adam, he keeps asking me to teach him to read, but I don’t know how, so he has to wait for my mate to get home from work. I think if our children have the opportunities we didn’t growing up then we will all be better off.” Wren said.

“So you would want both of your kids to go to school?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes. Even if they decided they didn’t like it, or it wasn’t useful for them, it would be a good experience and they would have basic skills to read and write.” She added. 

“Huh. Thank you Wren. Enjoy the rest of your day.” The red head said with a smile. The beta got up and left. Nicole turned her attention back to her leaders. 

“Raven, Wynonna, I want you two to get together decide what skills schools will go in what districts based on that districts main contribution. Then I want you two to scout buildings in each. Have a few options for back up incase your first choice isn’t safe or repairable. Also discuss if we should have all levels in one building or separate ones. Also I want you to come up with a standard that each teacher must have and start interviews to gather the best candidates. I want a full report with a structured outline in two weeks.” Nicole said. They both nodded in acceptance. 

“Alright, is there anything else of importance before we get to festival of change topic?” The red head asked. 

“Yes. There have been a few alphas found guilty of abuse of their omegas. There are two currently sitting in a cell of sorts in district six, and at least one in district three. We decided on public hangings but….” Lincoln started. 

“But what?” Nicole asked with a serious face. 

“Well, the gallows are in the final stages of being built and tested, but we don’t have someone to do the deed.” He explained. 

Nicole looked at him. She hadn’t thought of this part.

“Uh…Well, this is my responsibility. When they are finished we will put them in Red Square to do it, so as many people can come as possible. Put up postings in each of your districts to announce the hanging. It will be held next Friday. That should be enough time to complete construction and testing, then the move to Red Square.” The alpha decided with a gulp. Lincoln nodded his understanding and everyone felt the shift in their supreme alpha. No longer was she cheerful and relaxed, but cold and distant. They all knew she didn’t want this responsibility yet she took it anyway. 

After a moment of silence Nicole forced out the dreading thoughts and put a small smile in her face. “ How about we move on to happier matters, the festival.” 

They all nodded. 

“Alright, where are we going to hold it?” She asked.

“We have a large park in district four not to far from our office and main street. There are lots of shops and food stands. The area should be big enough to accommodate roughly fifty or sixty thousand. There is a large stage area and stone floor for dancing. The stage area is surrounded by six acres of grassy fields, and is probably the most centrally located venue for something this size. People from all districts would be able to attend.” Niylah stated. 

“Any objections?” Nicole asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Great, that’s settled.” She added. “Alright, Lexa I want you to arrange the peacekeepers shifts and routes of patrol for the festival. Niylah, I want to put you in charge of decorations and music. Jeremy, I want you in charge of games and activities, what games and where to set them up. I will take car of food and drink. Is there anything else?” The red head asked. 

“Well we should decide on an actual day.” Wynonna popped in with a huff. 

“Two weeks from today. We will start on Friday night, and end midday Sunday.” Nicole said

“Wait, were going to have a three day party!!?” Wynonna hollered in a shocked tone. 

“Yes, I figure it would give everyone at least the chance to attend part of it.” 

“Hell yes.” Wynonna shouted. 

“Alright, is there anything else we need to discuss?” Nicole said with a sigh.

“One last quick think, I don’t think it need a discussion, more of an idea that is solely up to you Nicole.” Titus spoke up.

“What is it Titus?” She asked. 

“I’ve have several omegas ask me when you were going to come to our district. They want to meet you and talk to you.” He said.

Nicole gave him a stunned look. She didn’t know what to say. “Talk to me about what?” She asked.

“Most of them want to thank you for freeing them, for saving them, making them feel worthy of life.” He explained. 

“That’s not necessary.” She quickly said.

“Maybe not to you, but to these omegas it would mean the world to express their gratitude.” He pushed. 

“I didn’t do this alone Titus. Tell them they can give it to everyone of you actually doing the hard work. I’ve done nothing worth their thanks.” She said as she stood up and left. 

Waverly was standing in the kitchen just after sunrise making breakfast for her brother and her hungover sister, who was still passed out drooling on the couch. She sipped her tea while she flipped the pancakes. She was humming softly while slowly moving to the rhythm of her own song. She placed two medium sized pancakes on a small plate, covered them in maple syrup and place the plate in front of Ben with a small fork. His eyes went big and he licked his lips ready to shove his tasty breakfast in his mouth. Just before Waverly was about to pour more batter into the pan she heard a knock on the door. 

“Who in the hell is up this early?” She grumbled to herself as she set down the bowl and ladle to go and answer the door. As she walked through the living room she glanced to her sister who was still drooling undisturbed by the knocks. The brunette reached for the door handle and opened it. She looked up into golden brown eyes. At the realization of Nicole being on her front porch so early in the morning, with her in her sleepwear none the less her eyes went big in surprise and she slammed the door shut. Wynonna stirred at the abrupt ruckus. 

“Waves, what the hell.” The older sister mumbled. 

“Nicole’s here.” Waverly whispered yelled, pointing back towards the door. 

“What? Why the hell is she here?” Wynonna asked confused as she stood up from the couch and stretched her cramped up limbs. 

“I don’t know, I was making pancakes and then there was a knock on the door and I go to answer it cause your over here all drooling on the couch and its freaking Nicole standing there with a smile on here face, so I panicked and shut the door real quick.” Waverly rambled quickly. 

“Damn Waves, so rude. Why didn’t you invite her in?” Wynonna chuckled to herself. 

“I’m in my pajamas Wynonna!” Said with a harsh emphasis on her sisters name. 

Nicole stood on the other side of the door laughing to herself at the bickering between the two sisters on the other side. She thought about knocking again or saying something to break it up but, she was far to interested in what Waverly might say. 

“I can’t just let her see me in my pajamas. She’s your boss, and not to mention the supreme alpha. I can’t just be hanging around willy nilly in my pj’s with the SUPREME ALPHA in our house. What is wrong with you.” Waverly scoffs. 

“Chill baby girl. She’s probably here to scold me like a child for something I did or said that I don’t remember. You go up stairs and change if it bothers you that much, but I’m going to let her in.” Wynonna said as she pushed past her sister towards the door. Once Waverly realized Wynonna was going for the door she bolted up the stairs as quick as she could, ducked into her room and slammed the door. Wynonna opened the door with a satisfied smirk on her face at her sisters flustered actions. 

“What’s up Haught dog.” Wynonna said casually. Nicole’s smile dropped to a hard pressed annoyed line at the play of her name

“Don’t call me that. I was actually here to see Waverly.” She said matter of factly. 

“Well she had to run upstairs to change. Why don’t you join us for breakfast, I’m sure she’ll be down in a minute.” Wynonna smirked. Nicole stepped in the house past Wynonna and headed to the kitchen where Ben was attacking the last few bites of his food. The red head kneeled down beside him. He turned his head looked Nicole in the eye, smiled and launched himself sideways to wrap his arms around her neck. The little boy nuzzle his face against Nicole’s as sign of affection. Nicole froze not sure what to make of the gestures. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. The little boy broke the embrace and Nicole stood up. She noticed Waverly standing in the door way in shock. 

“Hi.” The younger brunette said with a small voice. 

“Hi.” Nicole replied with a smile and hopeful eyes. 

“Waves, ‘THE SUPREME ALPHA’ is here to talk to you.” Wynonna mocked. 

Waverly and Nicole rolled their eyes at Wynonna’s mockery and looked back to each other. 

“OH? Talk to me about what?” Waverly asked shyly.

“Um, I was hoping in private, if that’s alright.” The red head stated staring at Waverly. 

Waverly glanced to her sister who had swung her head around quickly, then back to Nicole’s unwavering expression, then back to Wynonna, silently begging her to accept. With no move from Wynonna to ease the obvious tension Waverly dropped her gaze to the floor. 

“We could go for walk?” Waverly suggested. Nicole nodded her approval. 

“Don’t burn the house down Wynonna. I’ll be back later. And don’t let Ben run around in his pajamas all day.” The younger brunette said sternly. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Waves. I’ll see you later.” Wynonna said as she focused on the task at hand. 

Waverly and Nicole walked out the front door, down the walkway, at to the dirt road in front of the homestead. The two were walking in an awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry….” 

“Waverly…” 

The both started at the same time. They glanced to each other flustered. 

“You start.” The brunette said. 

Nicole took a deep breath. “I don’t know if Wynonna told you or not, but we are going to open schools for everyone to be able to learn. We want everyone to grow up with the same opportunities to succeed no matter what you were born as. We want all the smartest people in the right positions to help us succeed as a society. We want to teach young kids to read and write, to do simple math, and older kids to pick a specialized skills school in the profession they want to do.” Nicole explained. 

“She didn’t tell me, but what does that have to do with me?” Waverly asked. 

“Well, when all of this first started coming up, I remembered how you told me about teaching Ben sign language and how you loved to read and learn. I thought you would make a really good teacher.” The red head said hoping Waverly thought the same. 

“What? Nicole, I…. I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” The brunette said shaking her head.

“Why not?” Nicole asked trying to hide the disappointment.

“Well for one I’ve got Ben to look after. I’m to young Nicole, I’m only seventeen, I’d be teaching kids my own age, I’m an omega, they wouldn’t respect me, and….” She trailed off.

“And what Waves?” Nicole pushed. 

“I’m a murder. Do you really think parents would want their children being taught by someone like me?” Waverly finished. 

Nicole stopped and grabbed the brunettes arm gently to get her to stop as well. They turned to each other but Waverly refused to look up. Nicole huffed, she wanted Waverly to look at her while she spoke but didn’t want to overstep but making her when she knew the brunette was in a vulnerable place. 

“Listen Waves, all of those things may be true but, they don’t matter. Yes you are an omega, one that overcame so many obstacles to get where you are now. Yes you killed your father in order to protect a child, and you may be young but, you are the smartest person I know. If I had pups I would want what’s best for them, and an over protective brilliant omega is exactly who I would want to teach them. As far as Ben, we could work something out. If Wynonna was unavailable to watch him, I could.” She finished shyly. 

Waverly scoffed. “Really you? You’re the supreme alpha, I’m sure you’re far to busy to watch a pup. Besides what would you know about watching a pup?” She said.

Nicole dropped her head trying to hide the slight frustration with the brunettes assumption. She took a deep breath to calm herself so her words didn’t come out wrong. 

“I have brothers and sisters that I practically raised. My father kept my mother from us as much as possible and he wasn’t much of a father. Someone had to make sure they ate, took a bath, learned to read, cook and clean, I taught them all how to ride a horse, and how to protect themselves and I got beat for it almost everyday because they weren’t alphas so my father didn’t see the point in wasting my time. But I took everyone bruise, every broken bone or cut to make sure they were cared for. They never felt the pain of their father laying a hand on them because I protected them. You don’t have the monopoly on shitty fathers Waverly. I think we have more in common than you think and I would really appreciate it if you get it through your thick skull that I don’t look down on you because of what or who you are. The things you’ve had to do to survive I don’t hold against you. You’re not a murder. You’re strong, and smart, so kind, and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. And I just want you to know, I know how you feel, I know what you’re going through, and as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Nicole finished shyly. 

Waverly just stood there in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I…don’t…know what to say.” The brunette said. 

“Just say that you will think about it. You don’t have to decide right now, we still have several months worth of work to do. I’m not trying to pressure you but if you decide its something you want I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens. Even if that means I have to take in another pup everyday, and I promise you I will protect him with my life.” The red head finished. 

Waverly just nodded and sniffled. The brunette had waterfalls running down her cheeks and she couldn’t bring herself to look at the alpha. When Nicole looked back to Waverly and realized she was crying she took a step into her personal space and hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin and brought the woman’s head up. 

“Don’t hide from me. I know you have conflicting emotions rushing through you right now and plaguing your mind against your own self interest, but when you’re with me you don’t have to hide, ever.” She quietly demanding Waverly to understand. 

“Waverly brought her hand up to wipe her tears but Nicole caught her wrist to stop her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment while Nicole brought up her casted hand to wipe the brunettes face. Nicole’s breathing became labored as she felt her heart beat speed up. Waverly’s hazel eyes flicked to the red heads lips and back up. Nicole search the brunettes eyes for hesitation. 

“Waverly…” Nicole growled in warning.

Waverly slapped Nicole’s hand that was still holding her wrist away and brought both hands up and shoved Nicole back as hard as she could. Nicole stumbled back a few steps but meet Waverly’s gaze once more. She couldn’t tell what was going through the brunettes mind, she looked mad but was torn between that and something else. The brunette pursued the red head and brought her hands up again and pushed her back again. Nicole let out a low warning growl but let the brunette continue her advances. 

“Come on alpha!” Waverly yelled “Come on, you know how I feel, tell me!” She screamed with another shove. Waverly once again had tears streaming down her face as she advanced again. “Come on Nicole, hit me, I know you want to. I’m just a stupid omega here for your pleasure. That’s all I’m good for. Come on, treat me the way I was born for, to be your whore.” She yelled as she threw a fist and connected with Nicole’s lip. Nicole’s face snapped back to the brunette with a smirk. 

“Is that all you’ve got little O?” She taunted. Waverly clenched her jaw and swung again, hitting the red heads jaw. Nicole continued to back up and Waverly pressed forward. Her vision was impaired by the tears so her punches became wild hay makers that Nicole evaded. Waverly could hardly breathe, she was huffing and puffing and crying out. Finally Nicole side stepped Waverly’s lunge but wrapped her up in her arms tight holding her hands against her own front before she fell. Nicole tucked her head in tight to Waverly’s as the brunette thrashed. 

“shhh…shh… Its ok Waves. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Let it out little O.” The red head whispered into the brunettes ear. Waverly continued to struggle against Nicole and grunt in frustration. Nicole nudged the back of Waverly’s knee with her own, telling the brunette to drop to them. Waverly tried one last time to struggle free but was to exhausted so she accepted her fate and dropped to her knees. Nicole followed her down keeping her tight hold. Once on her knees behind Waverly she dropped down further to her ass and pulled the brunette back with her so the two were laying on their backs Waverly on top of Nicole looking up at the vast sky. 

“Shhh….Its ok baby. Its ok. Breathe. Breathe. Calm down.” The red head cooed. Once she felt Waverly relax into her Nicole released her hold on the brunettes wrists and took a deep breath. 

“Tell me.” Nicole said quietly. 

Waverly turned onto her belly to hide her face in the crook of Nicole neck. She shook her head slightly hoping Nicole would drop it. The red head placed her hands on Waverly’s back and slowly rubbed up to her shoulders and back down to the small. 

“Tell me.” Nicole said again. 

“I don’t want you to know.” The brunette said shakily. 

Nicole nodded her understanding and took a deep breath. 

“Right here.” She said as she took Waverly’s hand from under her body and placed their combined hands under her shirt on her left hip. “All the way up to here.” She continued as she dragged their hands up her abdomen to just below her sternum. “I have a scar. My father gave that to me on my thirteenth birthday.” 

Waverly played with the dip of scar tissue on Nicole’s stomach. “Why?” she asked quietly. 

Nicole let out a sigh as she looked to the bright blue sky. “I didn’t wait long enough for him to pass out to bring my mother a piece of my cake. I wanted her to have it so bad, I wanted her to be able to celebrate the day with me. So I snuck into their room like had a thousand times before, I knew it was to soon I was just so excited I couldn’t wait anymore. So I go in and get to her and I smile and she smiles back. I take a piece and I feed it to her. Next thing I know he’s up and across the bed, he’s got me by the scruff and holding me up in the air against the wall. He’s growling and I’m so scared my bottom lip starts trembling. I try to submit to show him I was sorry, but he takes the knife he kept under his pillow puts it at the bottom of my sternum and slowly drags it down to my hip. He gets in my face and waits till I look him in the eye. He says ‘don’t you ever pay attention to a useless omega bitch again. They are meant for one thing and one thing only.’ Then he flings me out of the room and slams the door. That was the day I decided I was going to kill him. But he did reach me an important lesson that day.” She finished. 

“What lesson?” Waverly asked. 

“Patience. No matter how much you want something, you can’t force it to happen. I’ve been thinking about this moment, planning even for five years, I never even told my mother, even though I knew she would die before telling him anything. I’ve gone over it in my head a million times, thought through all the possible outcomes tried to prepare for any thing that didn’t go to plan and you know what?” Nicole ended and wait for Waverly’s response. 

“huh?” The brunette grunted. 

“I never once thought about how killing him would make me feel like an unworthy monster, that I didn’t deserve to live.” Nicole let out a deep breath. The two were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the other breathe. 

“I always fantasied about killing mine, but I never thought I would have the physical capability to do it. So I just adapted to staying away from him. I spent most of my time in the woods away from everyone because of what I am. I knew it wasn’t safe for an omega around others. So I turned inward. Its easier to hide my self from everyone than to look for comfort. I hate myself so much that sometimes I think Wynonna and Ben especially would be better off if I weren’t here anymore. Sometime I hear him calling me a whore in my dreams and I wake up startled because I feel his blood all over my face again, and then I just sit in bed and wait for someone to come a take me for what I’ve done” Waverly confessed. 

“I know. I wouldn’t be a good person if you weren’t here. And Ben wouldn’t even be alive and Wynonna definitely wouldn’t. I know its difficult but maybe we can work through these things together. Sometimes I just want to cry but I know I can’t because then I’ll look weak, so I go looking for a fight, or punch a wall. I know its not right but it’s the only way I have to let it out. Sometimes I just feel so out of control. I envy you for being able to cry.” The red head said. 

Waverly pushed up so she could look Nicole in the eye. “I'll be your shoulder to cry on if you’ll be mine.” Waverly offered. 

Nicole let out a chuckle. “I would love that.” The red head smiled. 

Waverly smiled back as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. Nicole was caught off guard for a moment but kissed Waverly back after her brain caught up. The red head moved her hands to the sides of Waverly’s hips and pulled her tight. Their lips started slow and testing, but quickly moved to passionate and heated. Their lips slid together as Waverly tilted her head to the side and swiped her tongue across Nicole’s asking for entrance. Nicole was startled at the brunettes action. She wasn’t sure if Waverly was asking or just playing. After a second swipe Nicole parted her lips and pushed her tongue towards the front of her mouth to meet Waverly’s warm muscle. The kiss slowed dramatically as their tongues danced together. Waverly let out a quiet moan into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole's grip tightened on Waverly’s hips and in response Waverly rolled hers down into Nicole’s. Nicole felt a fluttering in her stomach and her dick start to harden. Once she felt the tightness across the front of her jeans she pushed Waverly up and off and set her on the ground as gently as she could as she stood up and turned her back to the brunette. She closed her eyes and balled her fist tight. 

“Nicole…. What’s wrong?” Waverly said as she stood up and approached the alpha from behind placing her hand on the red heads shoulder. 

Nicole was shaking as her dick continued to grow to its full length. “Uh…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I can’t control it sometimes.” The red head said ashamed of her lack of control.  
“Control what?” Waverly asked.

“Uhh…you know. My uh…my thing.” She stuttered out. 

“Nicole…its ok. I’m not offended.” Waverly said in a confident tone as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s front. “I’m not scared.” Waverly said. 

“I am.” Nicole said as she placed her hands over Waverly’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! am I right? Let me know what you think.


	9. The gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut with feeling and the first look at the public hangings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it took me all night to write this. I'm really nervous to post this chapter just because of the smut. I don't feel like I wrote it well enough form the emotions side I was trying unravel between the two. So please let me know what you like what you don't and any suggestions to help me improve. I know this is what all of you have been waiting for. I hope its good enough.

Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands off of her stomach. “Waves, we can’t.” She said sternly. 

“Why not? I want you, you want me, what’s the problem?” The brunette asked.

“I…we…Waves, we’re in the middle of a field and I…..” Nicole trailed off nervously. 

“Do you not want me?” Waverly asked ashamed. 

“No! No baby, trust me, I want you. Really badly actually, but I mean we haven’t even had a conversation about it, we literally just had our first kiss and I’m just not sure the moment is right. I don’t want you to feel rushed or pressured. I mean are we even together, or are we just a warm body to each other? I don’t want you to regret being with me and then push me away again. I can’t take it. The past two weeks have been hell and its only going to get worse with tomorrow.” Nicole said. 

“Look, I know what I want and it’s you, and I might only be able to admit it here with you, but I’ve been fighting this pull to long and I’m tired of it. What I regret is pushing you away and wasting time I could have been wrapped up in your arms. I’ve never been with someone that I’ve wanted to actually be with. This is new for me to, but I’m not afraid. I trust you, and I want to have a relationship with you. I’ve thought a lot about it these past two weeks and I’ve come to the conclusion you’re the one I want to share my true self with. We don’t have to do anything if you really don’t want to but I just want you to know I do and I’m ready whenever you are.” The brunette confessed. 

“Waves, I don’t even know what to say. I thought you hated me, I thought I had blown my chance with you. And then you came out with me today and we fought and we talked and we kissed and I feel like it’s just moving to fast, and then the other part of me is saying its time and we've been going through this back and forth for a while and to just take a leap and hopefully you’ll be there to catch me. I know I’m in love with you and I will wait for you for as long as it takes. I have to tell you something though. I’ve never been with anyone that way, I’ve never even kissed anybody before today. I’m scared and nervous and excited at the potential for the future that going through with this may have. I don’t just want to be your warm body and I don’t want you to be mine because you’re so much more than that to me.” The red head said breathlessly. 

“You’ve never even kissed anyone before?” The brunette ask in shock.

Nicole shook her head and she felt the heat creep up into her cheeks. “Is that a problem?” Nicole asked shyly.

“No! No, I’m just surprised is all. I would have though you would at least had someone to help you through you’re ruts. Most alphas do even if they aren’t mated.” Waverly said.

“I just um….I didn’t feel right doing that, I know there were probably plenty willing betas but it just didn’t sit well with me so I just took care of my self.” Nicole elaborated. “What about you, your heats?” She asked.

“I uh……I actually haven’t had my first heat yet.” Waverly said embarrassed. 

“OH. Um, I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I shouldn’t have assumed…” The red head trailed off. 

There was and awkward silence for a few minutes as they slowly walked into the open field of purple columbines and red Indian paint brushes. They stopped and sat amongst the flowers and soaked up the feeling of the warm sun beating down on them. 

“So…I don’t want to have sex with you if I can’t have all of you. I know this maybe forward but, I don’t think I can have you just physically, it would kill me. I know neither of us are in a particularly good place right now but, I don’t think emotionless sex is the answer. So if you want to do this it would mean we would be together, a couple, and I know we both have a lot of shit to work through so I just want you to promise me one thing.” Nicole stopped and stared into the brunettes eyes looking for any hesitation. 

“Anything.” Waverly said softly. 

“No matter how mad or hurt or broken you feel you talk to me, even if you have to scream it just to get it out, but no more pushing me away, no more ignoring me or your feelings. If your have a hard day just tell me what you need and I will give it to you.” The red head said. 

“Okay. I promise. I won’t shut you out, but I just want you to know sometimes I need time to process things on my own, sometimes I just need to be left alone to my thoughts and feelings. I’ve been alone for so long and my ability to confide in someone isn’t going to change over night.” Waverly said. 

“That’s fine love, you just have to tell me you need some time and I promise to give it to you.” Nicole said with a dimpled smile. Waverly moved so she was sitting facing Nicole and their hips were touching. They were both leaning back with their hands on the ground to hold them up.

“There is something else I have to tell you, or show you rather, before we do anything.” Waverly said shyly as she glanced to Nicole’s almost auburn eyes. She hesitated for a minute and took a deep breath while her head hung. 

“I um…..I have some scars…..on my chest.” She stopped still not looking at Nicole in embarrassment. Nicole sat up strait with a serious look on her face as she placed her hand on Waverly’s thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. “No one knows about them, well except Clarke, she saw them when she was cleaning me up after that night. But um, I want you to know so you're not surprised and grossed out, and I will totally understand if you don’t want anything to do with me after you see them. So just know that, I won’t hold it against you if you change your mind about this.” The brunette said trembling. 

Nicole shot her hand to the brunettes cheek and guided her head up to meet her gaze. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere no matter how many scars you have, physical or emotional. I want to fight tooth and nail to earn your complete trust. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you every day that you can trust me not to hurt you.” Nicole said sternly while not breaking eye contact. 

“You might feel differently after you see them.” Waverly said.

“I won’t.” Nicole promised. 

Waverly stood up and turned her back to the alpha. Nicole got to her feet and closed the space between them. She didn’t touch Waverly just leaned into her ear and whispered “There’s no rush, take your time, I'll wait right here all day and all night until you’re ready.” She said. Nicole took a step back and waited patiently. Waverly took a few deep breaths and slowly moved her hands to the front of her shirt and began unbuttoning it. When she reached the last button she hesitated for a moment before popping it. She slid the shirt down her arms and off her hands. She held the shirt in her left hand and looked around for somewhere to put it before she felt a hand slide down her arm to her hand to take the shirt. The brunette smiled small and gave the red head a slight nod as a thank you. She brought her arms up to try and cover her chest from the world for just a little while longer. She took a deep breath as she moved her hands to the tucked in binding end and began to unwrap her best kept secret. The bindings fell loose and Waverly balled them up and held on tight. The brunette felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt Nicole pump out a protective scent and encase her in warmth. She took a deep breath and chanced a look over her shoulder at the red head. She noticed Nicole’s head down patiently waiting. She looked back to the endless sea of flowers and exhaled slowly. 

“Just turn around.” The brunette whispered to herself. Waverly slowly turned her body with her arms pulled tight to her chest trying to cover as much as possible. Her legs started trembling. The tremble moved up her body and her arms began to shake, she felt her jaw clench tight. Nicole felt Waverly’s shaking body even through the distance between them. 

“Are you ready?” Waverly asked shakily. 

“Are you?” Nicole asked keeping her eyes on the ground. 

Waverly slowly lowered her arms to her sides exposing her self to the alpha. She still shook and fought the urge to put her clothes back on and run as far and as fast as she could. 

“Nicole.” The brunette said quietly. The red head slowly dragged her eyes up the brunettes body. She took in every detail of the brunettes Jean clad legs, up to the button and a little higher to her protruding hips. She looked across her belly to the other and up to the bottom of her ribs that showed to much. I’m going to fatten this girl up she thought. She slowed her pace even more giving the other girl a chance to back out. She stopped at the soft swell of the underside of Waverly’s left breast. She moved her eyes up just a tad more until the woman’s perky pink nipple was in view. Nicole immediately felt her body betray her as she felt the tightness across the front of her jeans reappear. She closed her eyes tight and she moved her hands to cover her growing bulge. She silently begged her body to cooperate with her to no avail. She took a few deep breaths and accepted her fate. She returned her eyes to the brunettes beautiful body and up the slope to the flat where she found the scars. 

She fought the gasp trying to leave her mouth as she shot her death glare to the brunettes face which was turned to the side and down with her eyes shut tight trying to fight the tears that slowly escaped. Nicole was pissed instantly. ‘How could someone do this to her omega, her Waverly. She balled her fist as she tried to calm down. The asshole is dead, there’s nothing I can do but be here for her. Its ok, she’s safe now, control yourself.’ She released her balled fist and took a slow step towards the brunette. She noticed The woman tremble harder. Nicole's heart broke as she thought about the pain she must have been in. Carved into the brunettes chest were the letters W H O R E. 

Nicole took one more step and was now close enough for Waverly to feel her hot breath on her neck. The brunette started to bring her arms up to cover herself. “Don’t.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly obeyed but folded in on herself trying to make herself as small as possible. “Can I touch you?” Nicole asked softly. There was a moment where the world stood still and neither woman thought, or felt. A spot in time that will be forever marked in their memories. The brunette gave a slight nod keeping her eyes shut. Nicole reached her hand to Waverly’s chin. She placed her thumb on one side and her fingers on the other. The brunette flinched at the contact but let the red head pull her head strait. Her eyes remained closed. Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and blew a stream of air on the brunettes face. Waverly flinched once again. Waverly let out a breath.

“Good girl.” Nicole cooed. “Please don’t hide.” She begged. 

Waverly fluttered her eyes a few times still trying to decide if she wanted to face the music. She finally opened them and looked into the sweet patient mocha swirls that penetrated her walls so easily. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand with her free one and placed it over her heart. 

“I’m here, for you Waverly. Nothing will ever change that. I will protect you and provide for you in whatever way you need. You’re beautiful.” She whispered. 

Waverly didn’t know what to say. She thought Nicole would throw her away like the piece of trash she thought she was. The brunette moved her hand from over Nicole’s pounding heart to the back of her neck and puled the red head down to connect their lips in a slow sensual kiss. Nicole pressed her body into Waverly’s and wrapped her arms around the brunettes lower back protectively holding her tight. The kiss slowly escalated, soon there were tongues tentatively poking out to meet the other before pulling back quickly at the sudden touch. Waverly slipped her hand up and into the luscious red locks and gripped tightly. Nicole grunted into Waverly’s mouth at the action. Waverly slid her other hand down Nicole’s side to her taught belly. She held there for a moment, but continued down and cupped the alphas bulge. Nicole broke the kiss and grabbed Waverly’s wrist and pulled her hand away. 

“We don’t have to do anything Waves. We don’t have to rush.” Nicole said panting. 

“I want you.” The brunette said with conviction. 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked one more time as she stared into hazel eyes looking for hesitation. 

“Yes.” Waverly said as she pressed her hand back to the alpha. Nicole moved quickly to reconnect their lips and took control. The red head ran her hands up and down the brunettes back as she slowly walked her back. Waverly moved her hands to Nicole’s shirt and ripped it open sending all the buttons flying at a loss into the flowers. Nicole gasped at the brunettes action. They both tangled their arms trying to work together to get the red heads shirt off. Waverly broke the kiss and glanced to Nicole’s chest. She ran her hand across the flat of it and noticed a single small scar to the left side just before her collar bone meets her shoulder. Waverly kissed the scar lightly as she worked Nicole’s bindings loose. They fell to the floor and the brunettes eyes widened with lust as she took in the alphas full breasts.

Waverly took a breast in each hand and gave a little squeeze. Nicole let out a tiny moan in response and Waverly leaned down and kissed the perfect pink bud already hard with arousal. Nicole watched in awe as Waverly poked her tongue out and flicked the bud then swirled around it before pulling in into her mouth and sucking. She held the bud between her teeth and pulled lightly earning a deep groan from above before letting go. Nicole slid her hands down to grab the brunettes ass and pulled her pelvis flush with her own so she could feel the woman’s heat against her fully erect cock. Nicole rolled her hips up grinding her throbbing length against Waverly. Nicole ducked her head to pull Waverly’s ear lobe into her mouth. She nibbled and sucked and pulled back just a little. 

“If at any point you want to stop just say the word and I will.” The red head whispered. She felt Waverly nod and she latched her lips to brunettes neck. She nipped and soothed and she slid her hand to the button on Waverly’s jeans and popped it loose. She dragged the zipper down slowly. Waverly let out a moan from the figure eight patterns Nicole was now tracing on her neck. Nicole moved her hand flat against Waverly’s belly with her fingertips resting just above the woman’s panties. 

“Is it ok if I go under?” The red head whispered. 

“Please.” A whispered response came. 

Nicole slid her hand under the band and slipped her fingers through wet folds. Her eyes shot open in shock. 

“Is all of this for me?” The red head asked with a smirk. 

Waverly nodded. “All for you, because of you.” Waverly said breathlessly as Nicole found the soft bundle already swollen with need. She gave a few slow circles just testing the reaction. Waverly’s moan was short and soft so the red head pressed harder while continuing her slow circles. The brunettes sharp intake of a hitched breath told Nicole everything she needed to know. She pressed a little harder and sped up her circles. She moved to capture the brunettes lips and shoved her tongue through parted lips to plunder the other woman’s mouth. Waverly wrapped her hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and bucked her hips into the red heads hand. Nicole backed Waverly’s up to a tree and began assaulting her neck once more. The brunette let out a loud moan as she felt Nicole bring her to the edge of bliss. Nicole pushed her hand down Waverly’s slit and searched for her opening. Once she located it she circled it and stared into hazel eyes silently asking for permission. The brunette bucked her hips and to Nicole’s surprise her finger slid in. 

“Holy shit!” Nicole gasped. Waverly continued to grind her hips effectively fucking herself with Nicole's finger. 

“OH fuck. Fuck, Nicole, I need….” Her thoughts stuck on the tip of her tongue. 

Nicole's mouth hung open. She still had no idea what to do. “W-what do you need baby?” She finally got out. 

“Move.” The only word Waverly could muster. Nicole’s brain finally caught up to the brunettes body and she began to pull her finger out just to push it back in. She picked up the pace after a moment when she realized Waverly’s hips were rolling faster. 

“Harder!” Waverly gasped as her stomach clenched tight and refused to release. Nicole pushed as hard and as fast as she could. Waverly’s rhythm started to falter and she wrapped her arms around the red heads shoulders pulling her in tight as her pussy walls clamped down on Nicole’s finger and her body tensed. Waverly’s hips were bucking uncontrollably. Nicole stilled as she felt Waverly’s entire body lock up and send a gush of cum that run down her hand. Nicole waited for the tremors to stop before she slowly pulled out of the brunettes panties. Both women were panting in each others ear. 

“Wow. I had no idea that was a thing.” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly gave a breathy laugh in return. “Me either. That was incredible.” She moaned softly. 

Nicole pulled back to see the beautiful woman in her arms. She pulled her hand up to her face inspecting the sight of Waverly’s pleasure, she inhaled deeply as Waverly watched and waited for the alphas next move. Nicole brought her hand to her mouth and licked from her wrist to the tip of her finger staring smugly into the brunettes eyes. “Mmmmm.” She moaned as she cleaned every drop. When she was done Waverly pulled her in for a soft kiss. Waverly cupped the alpha and gave a gentle squeeze. The alpha bucked into her hand and groaned. The alpha was panting. Waverly stared into her alphas eyes as she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her perfectly toned ass until her throbbing length was freed. 

“Holy shit!” Waverly squeaked in surprised.

Nicole’s hands flew to cover herself unsure of Waverly’s reaction. “W-what’s wrong with it?” Nicole asked ashamed as she tried to tuck herself back in her jeans only to be stopped by the brunettes hands pulling her away. Waverly chuckled. 

“Nothings wrong with it. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so...” Waverly trailed off still in shock. 

“So what Waves?” Nicole asked as she looked down trying to figure out what the brunette was thinking. Waverly wrapped her hand around Nicole's throbbing cock and tugged. She raised up to kiss her alpha, she broke and moved her head to the side and whispered in her ear. 

“Its so big.” She said as she began gently stroking her alphas hard cock. 

“OH fuck. That feels really good Waves.” The red head panted. 

“Yeah?” She responded. 

Nicole nodded and slid her hands down to Waverly’s hips to rest on the waist band of her jeans. Her grip tightened as the brunette sped up her strokes. 

“Waves, baby, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that. Oh shit, fuck.” The red head said. 

“Then cum for me.” The brunette said as she gripped her length tighter and rotated her wrist every time she felt the alphs head in her hand. 

“Waves fuck. I’m…..gonna…..FUCK!!!” She roared out as her thick white juices shot out and ran down Waverly’s stomach. Nicole was resting her head on Waverly’s shoulder as the brunette rubbed her back and slowly continued her gentle strokes to bring the alpha down as she shivered. Waverly reached down and brought her finger through her cum coated belly gathering the white liquid on her fingers and popped them in her mouth. 

“Huh…that’s different.” She said as Nicole shot back to watch Waverly’s show. The brunette continued until the hot juice was gone. 

“Good different, or….?” Nicole asked. 

“Good, definitely good.” The brunette reassured. 

“Good.” The alpha beamed with pride. Nicole moved in and kissed Waverly softly. The red head fought her way into Waverly’s mouth and hummed as she tasted herself on the brunettes tongue. Waverly broke the kiss as she grabbed Nicole’s still erect cock and pumped it a few times. 

“Are you ready to again alpha?” She said in a challenging tone. 

“I’m always ready for you little O.” The red head smirked with her reply. Waverly turned around so her front was pressed into the tree and shoved her pants down past her knees so she could spread her legs as wide as possible. She arched her back so her ass was left open, and enticing, waiting for the alpha to take her. Nicole stepped up behind her fisting her hard cock and leaned down to Waverly’s ear. She let out a puff of hot air. 

“Are you sure about this Waves?” She asked as she pumped her length between the omegas legs grazing her clit with the head of her dick. 

“Yes, I want to feel you, I want to love you.” She replied. Nicole swallowed thickly and pushed her length through Waverly’s fold a few times coating it in the omegas juice. 

The alpha pulled her hips back and lined up the head with the woman’s entrance. She teased the hole staring at her cock beginning to open it up. 

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked one last time. 

“YES!!! Please Nicole.” Waverly begged.

Nicole pushed her hips forward so just the tip broke past Waverly's tight entrance. “Ohhhhh. Fucking fuck!!!” Nicole threw her head back in pleasure as Waverly’s warmth encased her sensitive head. 

“Ahhh…shit…fuck…Nicole, you’re so big….fuck me….God damn it.” She screamed in pain. 

Nicole quickly pulled out. “Fuck, Waves I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you….fuck I’m so stupid.” Nicole cursed herself. She kissed the back of Waverly’s neck trying to comfort the omega. 

“Why did you pull out? Fuck Nicole.” Waverly scolded.

“What? What the fuck do you mean why did I pull out. You were screaming, Waves, I hurt you.” She said frustrated. Waverly turned her head to make eye contact as Nicole rubbed soothing circles on her back and hip. 

“Nicole its fine, I just need a little time to adjust. I promise you, you weren’t doing anything I can’t take, okay.” She said as she reached back and grabbed the alphas hard cock and stroked it few times. 

“You promise you’re okay?” The red head asked trying to ignore the pain shooting through her hard cock. 

“Yes I swear. Just put it back in and wait, I'll tell you when you can push further in. And if it gets to be to much I'll tell you, I swear.” The brunette pleaded. 

“Okay. You’re sure?” She asked again. 

“Yes.” She said with huff.

Nicole pulled back again and lined herself up, she took a relaxing breath and slowly pushed her head in and stayed still once she was trapped once more. She gave a grunt. 

“Oh…..fuck..” Waverly said as she reached for Nicole’s hand that rested on her hip. Nicole panted on her neck before she attached her lips and sucked a deep purple bruise into the smooth tan skin. Nicole soothed the spot with her tongue. 

“Okay, you can push in more.” She said out of breath. 

Nicole pushed her hips up and felt her hard shaft push in another inch where she stopped. She pulled back and adjusted her stance. She slowly pushed back in and pulled out, short gentle strokes, slowly working more of her cock into Waverly’s dripping warmth. 

“OH, shit, Cole….that feels really good.” The brunette's voice trembled.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked against the brunettes neck. 

“Yeah. Keep going. I want all of you.” She demanded. 

“Waves, are you sure?” The red head asked concern heavy in her voice. 

“Yeah just keep doing that.” She replied. 

Nicole kept her slow pace working more of her throbbing length into Waverly’s tight warm heat. 

“Fuck Waves, you feel so fucking good. I can’t get enough of you. I’m almost there.” Nicole praised. 

A few strokes later she was buried to the hilt and stayed motionless waiting for Waverly to give her a sign. 

“Are you okay? Its not to much is it?” The red head asked in concern.

“I’m so full…..is it all the way in?” The brunette asked in a moan. 

“Yeah baby, its in. You took it so well…..ahhh fuck!!” Nicole yelled as Waverly clamped down on Nicole's hard cock. 

“Waaaavess.” She growled in warning. Waverly rolled her hips forward pulling off the impaling cock just a few inches and pushed back down to the hilt again. 

“Move alpha.” The brunette commanded. Nicole pulled her cock back out half way then pushed in in one even stroke filling the omega once again. She kept the pace slow and steady as she pulled further out each time and pushed back in balls deep. 

“Faster.” Waverly whined. And Nicole picked up the pace as she dropped her lips to the brunettes shoulder to leave soft loving kisses. She started to nip the skin there and reached her left hand around to Waverly’s clit. She started with slow circles and light teasing pressure. 

“Ahh….shit…just like that. That feels so fucking good Cole.” The brunette rushed out in ecstasy. Nicole grunted in her ear every time she bottomed out in the brunette. 

“Fuck baby, are you close?” Nicole asked between pants, fighting the urge to rut carelessly into the omega. 

“Uhhhh…..shit….yeah I’m gonna cum……Cole…” Waverly moaned out. When the red head felt Waverly's walls clamp down again. She slid her hand up Wavelr's belly to her chest and pulled the brunette upright so they were standing flush and pushed forward to pin Waverly’s front flush with the tree trunk. The new angle proved to be Waverly’s undoing and Nicole hit the spongy patch with the tip of her cock every time she plunged back in. When she felt Waverly’s body go still and heard her breath catch in her throat Nicole sped up and gave a final pump as she felt the brunettes walls give a final tight squeeze. Nicole froze buried to the hilt shooting hot spurts of white love into the brunettes womb. Nicole rolled her hips a few times as she came down pushing her cock further in. Her cock released a small spurt every time Waverly’s walls pulsed with pleasure. 

“huuuuu….huh….” Waverly squeaked with every roll of the red heads hips, sending a jolt of pleasure through her whole body. Nicole bit down on Waverly shoulder not hard enough to break skin but enough for the woman to feel. Their breathing returned to normal after a few minutes. 

“I’m going to pull out now okay baby?” Nicole said softly.

Waverly nodded and gave a sigh in acknowledgement. Nicole eased her softening dick from the brunette and watched as their combined cum ran down the inside of Waverly’s thigh. She kept her hands on Waverly's waist to steady her lover. Once she was sure the brunette wasn’t going anywhere she kneeled down and trailed her tongue up the inside of the brunettes thigh collecting the juices as they ran down. Once one thigh was cleaned she switched to the other enjoying the tremors she was giving the brunette. Nicole ran her tongue lightly through Waverly’s lips and swallowed everything running out of the woman’s tight pussy. Waverly jerked her hips forward, away from the lapping tongue. 

“Too sensitive.” Was all she said. Nicole smirked satisfied with her self and slowly dragged the omegas panties up to their rightful place. Nicole brought her pants up next and buttoned and zipped them up. The red head stood and pulled her own pants back up tucking her cock back inside and buttoned them up. The red head walked back to where their shirts and bindings laid amongst the flowers, she picked them up and strolled back to her omega. The red head wrapped her arms around Waverly’s front after they were both fully clothed and held her close, her heart pounding. 

“Are you ok love?” Nicole asked softly. 

“Mmmmm, yes, I’m wonderful. You’re incredible.” The brunette said with a sleepy smile. “Are you ok?” She added.

Nicole let out a breathy chuckle. “Yes. I’m wonderful, happy. I just had the most beautiful woman in the whole world offer herself to me. I’ve never cum that hard. Even during my ruts I’ve never had a whole body orgasm that left me tingling all over.” She said giggling. That’s right, the supreme alpha, strongest alpha alive is a giggling mess with a dimple popping grin. 

Waverly craned her head around asking for a kiss, which of course Nicole gave her. 

“Are you steady enough to walk?” The red head asked. Waverly nodded and Nicole released her grip. Waverly turned and wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck bringing her down for another kiss. 

“Are you ready to go? Its getting late and I don’t want Wynonna killing me.” The red head chuckled

“Yeah, but I hope you know what you just got yourself into. You aren’t going to be able to get rid of me now.” Waverly said with a smirk. 

“Good. I don’t ever want to be without you. The two women began their journey back the few miles they had walked. They held hands and laughed together and stole glances. They didn’t want this day to end but they knew in a few short minuets it would as the home stead slowly came into view as the sun began hiding behind tall mountains. 

They slowed their pace as they approached the long walk way leading to the front porch. Waverly released Nicole’s hand and looked away guiltily. 

“Hey, we don’t have to tell anyone we’re together. We can wait if you want. Like I said before, I’m in no rush.” Nicole said. 

“I think its for the best, I just..I don’t want everyone knowing yet. I need to tell Wynonna and Ben first.” The brunette explained. 

“Hey that’s perfectly fine. There’s no pressure. Its just you and me. Good night Waverly.” The red head smirked as she kissed the back of Waverly’s hand. The alpha watched as the omega walked up the steps to the porch and through the door giving the alpha one last knowing grin before closing the door. The alpha turned with a giddy smile and made her way back home. 

Waverly shut the door as quietly as possible and turned trying to sneak up stairs and into the bathing room. She made it through the living room and was about to get to the stairs when a familiar voice spoke. 

“Where in the fuck do you think you’re going?” Wynonna said harshly. 

Waverly turned her head and came around the dividing wall and saw Wynonna sat in her chair taping her fingers impatiently. 

“I was going to go have a bath.” She said softly. 

“OH yeah? Why do you need a bath Waverly?” Wynonna asked in challenge. 

“Uh it was hot and Nicole and I walked a lot, so I was sweating and then we sat in a field of flowers and talked some more so I just have dirt and sweat all over me.” Waverly gulped hoping Wynonna would leave it at that. She didn’t. The older Earp stood up quickly and bolted to her little sister pinning her against the wall as she inhaled through her nose sniffing all around her. Waverly put her hand on her sisters shoulder and pushed her back and tried to walk away, but Wynonna was quicker and brought her arms up against the wall blocking her. 

“You reek of her. Did she force you?” Wynonna said through gritted teeth. 

Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise and the bluntness of her sisters words. “No! Wynonna she didn’t force me to do anything.” She said truthfully. Wynonna eyed her warily. 

“Waves, I need you to be honest with me. Did anything happen with Nicole that you didn’t want?” Wynonna’s voice was full of concern. 

“No. I asked for everything she gave me. She was gentle and sweet……and…..” Waverly started but stopped. 

“And what Waverly?” Wynonna pressed. 

“Well we're kind of a couple. She said she didn’t just want me physically, that she wanted all of me, and that she wouldn’t have sex with me if she couldn’t be with me emotionally too.” The younger brunette said. 

Wynonna nodded and gave a small smile. “Was she good to you?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly nodded. “The best. I swear Wy, she wouldn’t hurt me. Um we aren’t telling anyone yet so if you wouldn’t mind keeping this to yourself I’d really appreciate it.” 

Wynonna thought for a minute. “Fine but I want to talk to her alone here, so next time you see her tell her that. And I mean it baby girl, if steps one foot out of line with you I will kill her.” Wynonna stated seriously. 

“I know. And so does she.” The omega said. 

“Okay, go get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready.” She said. Waverly smiled and bounced up the stairs. 

The next morning Nicole woke from the best sleep she had had in a long time. She stretched her limbs and slid out of bed. She quickly dressed and headed out side for her early morning run. Today she decided to run to Waverly’s. On her journey she thought a lot about her day. Today was the day she was going to kill three more of her people. Her thoughts started going downhill quick, but were totally wiped away as the sight of the Earp home stead finally appeared on the horizon. She pushed herself harder and ran up the walk way jumped on the porch and knocked quietly. 

“Who the fuck!!! You know its like the middle of the night!!! I swear to fucking hell…..” Wynonna was shouting but stopped as she opened the door and saw Nicole standing there with a dopey smile on her face. 

“Wynonna? Shit I’m sorry I figured you would still be passed out. I was hoping to see Waverly.” She said a little to chipper for Wynonna’s liking. 

“Yeah you and I gotta talk about that Haught plate. Let’s take a walk.” The brunette said as she slipped on her boots and stepped out side. 

The women started walking around the back of the house. Nicole got an uneasy feeling like she new where this was heading. Wynonna opened the barn door and let Nicole enter first. The brunette closed the door behind her and turned to face the red head with her death glare plastered on her face. Wynonna closed the distance slowly starting to circle the red head. Nicole eyed her as the brunette walked behind her. 

When Wynonna came to a stop in front of the red head again she raised her fist quickly and landed a single punch to Nicole’s left eye. Nicole’s head whipped to the side, but she snapped it back growling loudly baring her teeth to the beta woman. She wanted to brawl so bad but she knew the only out come would be Waverly’s pain. 

“You took my baby sisters virginity!” The brunette yelled. Nicole was about to scream that had happened a long time ago, but then she realized that Waverly never told Wynonna the extent of their fathers' abuse. Her eyes widened in shock at the realization. She softened her face and pressed her lips into a tight line. 

“I did.” She stated matter of factly. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you. She’s a child she doesn’t know what she wants.” The brunette yelled.

“Waverly is anything but a child Wynonna, you know that. She had to grow up to fast because you left her scared and alone. She freely gave it to me as I gave her mine. I’m not some piece of shit that’s just trying to use her to get off. I swear to you, I’m in love with her and I will do everything in my power to prove that to her and you until my dying breath.” Nicole said strongly. 

“You have no idea what she’s been through. If you did you’d know she isn’t capable of thinking clearly of the consequences of her actions.” Wynonna spat. 

“I know more than you think, and Waverly is the strongest woman I know. She’s smarter than both of us put together, and yes she may be suffering right now but I plan to be here for her to help her through this. I don’t care how long it takes, I won’t stop until she sees herself the way I see her. You hit me as many times as you want, you can kill me, but you know that would only hurt her. And that is the only reason you are still alive. You’ve pushed me on everything, openly challenged me and I’ve let it slide because to give into my most basic desire to crush your throat between my teeth would kill the only thing I need to live.” Nicole said harshly.

“I’m not alright with this. My worst fear is that you break her and I won’t be enough to put her back together. She’s the only thing that keeps me going, she makes me a better person, makes me want to help you make this world worth fighting for.” Wynonna confessed. 

Nicole stood there mouth agape. 

“You may be the supreme alpha but I swear on my baby sisters life if you break her I will kill you, and it won’t be quick.” The brunette said with her most menacing tone. 

“I understand. And if I ever hurt her I will let you.” Nicole said with a smirk. 

Wynonna nodded. “Now that we have an understanding let go get some food. The two sleeping beauties will be up soon.” Nicole just nodded and followed Wynonna back to the house. 

Wynonna and Nicole started cooking and a few minutes later Waverly walked sleepily into the kitchen. She blinked her eyes a few time at the sight of her girlfriend and her sister silently working together. 

“What on gods green earth is going on here?” Waverly asked in a surprised tone.

“Haught dog here showed up before sunrise wanting to talk to you. I told her we had to talk first. She decided to stick around for breakfast.” 

Waverly gasped when she noticed Nicole’s fresh black eye. “Wynonna what did you do to her face?” The tiny spitfire spat rushing to her alpha. 

“Like I said we had a talk.” She shrugged. 

“After she hit me.” Nicole spoke up. 

“Are you ok?” The younger brunette asked. 

“I’m fine beautiful.” Nicole kissed her on the forehead. 

“Yuck.” Wynonna mocked. 

“Hush you.” Waverly said to her sister. “What are you doing here?” She turned her attention back to the red head. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright with everything that happened yesterday. And I just needed to see your beautiful face before today.” The red head added. 

Waverly blushed and ducked her head. “I’m great with everything that happened yesterday. What’s today?” Waverly asked. 

Wynonna’s head jerked up at the realization of what today was. Friday. The red head will have to pull the lever on the gallows today. ‘Shit. That’s why she’s here. She’s scared.’ The brunette thought to herself. 

“The first hangings are today.” Nicole swallowed harshly. 

“Oh….right. I forgot. Do you want me to come, be there with you?” Waverly asked. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t think you can handle it. I’ll be fine.” The red head replied. 

“No. I actually want to go. I think it might actually be good.” Waverly said staring into Nicole’s eyes. 

“OK. Its up to you. Why don’t we eat then I can head out to get ready and we can meet up there.” She said. 

“Sounds good.” Waverly replied with a quick kiss. 

“Charles Pike, Cage Wallace, Tucker Gardner, you three have been found guilty of abusing your omegas. Do you have any last words?” Nicole bellowed in her most authoritative voice. 

“I didn’t do it, the bitch lied.” Tucker spat.

“This isn’t right I have complete control over her and should be able to do as I please with my property.” Cage yelled. 

Pike just smirked at his omega in the front row. 

Nicole walked behind each man placed a hood over their heads and looped the noose around their necks and tightened the knot. Once she was done, she walked back to the lever and took a deep breath. Her heart raced inside her chest and she couldn’t help but feel shame looking out and spotting Waverly who was looking back at her with empathy written all over her face. At least someone knew what she was going through. 

“Burn in hell.” The read head roared loud enough for everyone in attendance to hear as she pulled the lever dropping the floor from under the three men. She watched with a stone cold face as their bodies struggled. When they all stopped twitching she pulled her knife from her belt and cut each body down, letting them fall the few feet to the dirt. 

“Burn these bodies as only fire can cleanse their sins of the past.” Nicole spoke loudly to the palace guards. The guards hauled the bodies away one by one. Nicole turned and walked alone back to the palace. Once she made it back she shut herself in her room and ordered a bath. As she soaked in the warm water she felt the swirl of different feelings run through her. She heard a knock on her door. 

“Enter.” She called out. As soon as the door opened she could smell her omega. She turned quickly in the tub and watched as her omega locked the door and silently undressed, stalking her way to the tub. Nicole watched in awe of the sheer beauty of Waverly Earp. The brunette climbed in behind the alpha and wrapped her arms around her as she settled back against her omega. 

“Its ok. I’m here. Just relax.” The brunette said as she ran her hands up and down the red head taught abs. "You're not allowed to shut me out either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I knew from the start I wanted wayhaughts first time to be outside of their heat/rut. I felt like it was the only way to have their true feelings in it and their minds not be clouded by the haze of it. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writting it.


	10. The First Day of the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at the budding clexa relationship. We also see a lot of Nicole and her mother's relationship and how it's grown. there are a few confessions and some Wayhaught smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the delay in posting, but this chapter kicked my ass. I had a rough work week last week and couldn't get in the right mind set to write. Then when I did, I ended up not liking it, so i've rewrote this chapter like five times and am still not sure about some parts of it. I hope you guys enjoy.

A knock on the door alerted Clarke from her spot on her bed. She quickly threw on a robe to cover herself and made her way down the stairs to the door. She was surprised to find Nicole. 

“Nicole w-what are you doing here?” The omega asked quickly as her heart began to race with fear and embarrassment. 

“I thought I could get my cast off today. I know it’s a little short notice, but we both have been busy and its only going to get worse with the festival starting at the end of the week.” 

“Right, of course.” The blond said as she stepped aside and invited the alpha in. “Uh, take a seat in the kitchen, I’m going to get dressed then we will get that thing off and you can be on your way.”

Nicole nodded; Clarke made her way back to her room. 

“What the hell is Nicole doing here?” Lexa said from Clarke’s bed as Clarke began untying her wrists and ankles. 

“She wants her cast taken off.” The blond said. 

“So? She had to come to your house instead of the clinic? How does she know where you live? Wait this isn’t like some ploy to get rid of me is it?” The brunette said. 

“She’s been here before, to get her hand fixed, and I’m sure she just didn’t want to waste anyone’s time at the clinic to take her cast off. I’m not trying to get rid of you. I doubt she even knows you’re here.” The blond said as she checked Lexa’s wrists and ankles. 

“I’m fine, and she knows I’m here, if I can smell her, I’m sure she smelled us as soon as you opened the door.” Lexa said. 

Clarke finished getting dressed and headed back down the steps and into the kitchen. 

“Sorry, let me go grab my kit from my mother’s office.” Clarke said. 

“How’s Lexa?” Nicole said with a knowing smirk. 

Clarke stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath before turning back to face Nicole. 

“Is it that bad?” The blond asked horrified. 

“Worse, make sure you air out the house before your mother comes home. Maybe get some candles in here to. Does she know?” Nicole asked. 

Clarke shook her head. “No, and I don’t plan on telling her anytime soon.” The blond said as she headed out of the kitchen. 

“Nicole, pleasant surprise.” Lexa said with a bite.

“Enjoying getting to know your boss Lexa?” The red head said smirking. 

“Very much. She’s an animal.” The brunette said chuckling as she filled a glass with water. 

“Oh shit.” Clarke said under her breath as she walked back into the kitchen with her bag. “Um, let me clear the table, take a seat.” The blond said. 

Nicole and Lexa decided to have a staring contest while Clarke cleared the table and set up what she would need. 

“Listen both of you, I’m happy for you guys. No judgement from me.” Nicole said.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what we were getting up to together.” Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke nearly chocked on air as she started cutting Nicole’s cast. 

“Whoa. Carful there.” Nicole said worriedly. 

“Lexa!! Really?” Clarke scolded. 

“What is it exactly you two get up to?” Nicole said interested. 

“Lexa don’t you dare.” The omega warned as Lexa opened her mouth to retort. 

Nicole just laughed. 

“There we go.” Clarke said as peeled the cast apart and Nicole pulled her hand out looking at it as if it were a gold bar. “Let me see.” Clarke said as she grabbed Nicole’s hand.

“Make a fist. Good. Open. Hold up one finger. Good.” Clarke said. “Any pain when I apply pressure?” She continued her exam. 

“Only to Lexa’s ass.” Nicole chuckled. 

Lexa and Nicole erupted into laughter. Clarke smacked the red heads shoulder. “Not funny.” Clarke scolded as her face went from a light pink color to lobster red. 

“It was pretty funny.” Lexa said still laughing. Clarke shot the brunette a death glare. 

“Listen, I’m not going to stand here and be made fun of, so if you two are done I’d like to enjoy the rest of my day alone.” The blond snipped. 

“I’m sorry ok. You’ve been an amazing friend and even better advisor. Your personal life is yours and I have no right. As long as you aren’t breaking any laws.” Nicole took one last stab with a smirk. 

“She’s not. Her participant is perfectly willing to be tied up.” Lexa said with a mischievous smirk. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke gasped as the steam shot out of ears. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? Like for real?” The red head asked. 

“Oh yeah. Clarke may be an omega my birth, but she is an alpha by choice.” The alpha quipped. 

“Really? Can we not talk about this anymore?” The blond said in defeat. 

“Ok, alright. There is actually something I wanted to ask you about, but seeing as how embarrassed you are by it, it may be best to ask someone else.” Nicole said. 

“Um, ok. Well why don’t you just ask, and we will go from there.” Clarke said. 

“Uh, that’s ok you guys are busy. Maybe another time. Thank you. I’ll see you guys on Thursday.” The red head said as she left the kitchen headed for the door. 

“Did you really have to tell her about our sex life?” Clarke scolded.

“What? How could I not brag? I’ve got the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed almost every night letting me pleasure her. How could I not?” The brunette said. 

“Look I get that your alpha is all puffing out its chest and all, but details weren’t necessary. We’re not even together, we’re just sleeping together. What if my mother finds out, what if the other leaders find out? This could be bad for you to.” Clarke worried. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean make you uncomfortable. I was just having fun, and you know she isn’t going to say anything. Look I’m not worried about anyone finding out, except your mother. But if anyone does find out its not the end of the world. I’ll take what ever words they spit at me because I’m the one that keeps your attention, I’m the one that is honored with your time, I’m the one that gets to run my hands all over your perfect body, and I’m the one that gets to see your beautiful mind work.” Lexa finished with a sweet kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand. 

“It’s just, I don’t want you to get harassed, or picked on and I don’t want my mother to find out.” Clarke said. 

“And like I said, I’m not worried about it. How about you take me back up stairs and punish me for being naughty?” Lexa said with a puppy dog pout. 

“Unbelievable. You would like that to much. It would be more of a punishment to ignore you for the next week.” An idea popped in Clarke’s mind. “Ok here’s what were going to do. I’m going to take you upstairs, I’m going to tie you up and we’re going to have some fun, then I’m going to tell you your punishment. How does that sound?” The blond said dragging her finger from the bottom of Lexa’s neck between her breasts to the band of her pants. 

“Yes Please.” The brunette said as she started walking backwards up the stairs. Clarke shoved Lexa against the bedroom door as she shut it behind her and moved in for a deep rough controlling kiss. Clarke pulled Lexa off the door spun her around and walked her back to the bed. Clarke ripped the brunette’s shirt up and tossed it to the floor. The blond placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and pushed her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her. She connected their lips as she pushes Lexa on to her back. The brunettes hands quickly moved to the blonds back which the blond ripped off and pinned above her head. 

“Nah uh. You don’t get to touch me.” Clarke said as she trailed kisses down the side of the brunettes neck. “Leave your hands here or I’m going to restrain them again.” She said. 

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Lexa moaned. 

“We’re not here for what you want.” Clarke replied as she took her own shirt and bindings off. Lexa’s eyes went wide at the sight of Clarke’s full breasts coming out to play. She sat up quickly and sucked a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard bud. 

“Ohhh…. Shit. That feels so good.” Clarke said breathlessly. 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa said as she let go and reattached. 

“Yeah, but you aren’t supposed to be touching.” Clarke said as she forcefully pushed the brunette back down. 

Clarke held the brunette’s hands above her head once more as she teased to brunettes’ neck with light lips and hot puffs of air. 

“When are you going to let me mate you?” The question left the brunettes mouth before she realized what she said. 

Clarke paused instantly then pulled her body up to look into the brunette’s eyes. Lexa knew she fucked up as soon as the words left her mouth. Their relationship was supposed to be purely physical. It was supposed to be about Clarke finding herself, what she liked, for the both to blow off some steam. 

Still holding Lexa’s hands above her head Clarke’s face changed from seductive to scared to frustration. They’ve had this conversation before, and Clarke hasn’t changed her mind. Every time Lexa brings it up Clarke gets more furious. She never lied to Lexa when they started this fling. It was supposed to be fun, and Clarke’s main fear is it would affect their work, which it hadn’t yet but she just got a horrible gut feeling that was about to change. 

“Lexa.” Clarke said disappointed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just can’t help the way I feel. I want you so much, I can’t think straight. Every time I’m with you I just get this overwhelming urge to bite you and claim you as mine. I know that isn’t what we agreed to, but that’s what I want.” Lexa said and Clarke quickly got up and picked up Lexa’s shirt and tossed it to her, then grabbed her own and pulled it over her head. 

The look of disappointment on the brunettes face nearly broke Clarke’s resolve. 

“Lexa, I’m tired of having this discussion. I never lied to you and I told you if feelings came into this it would end.” The blond said harshly.

“I know, I just, I’m tired of hiding it. I have these feeling for you and I can’t make them go away. I know you have them for me too, yet you hide them, keep them to yourself. Why Clarke? What’s the point, you like me I like you, lets be together, what’s holding you back I don’t understand.” Lexa finished. 

“Get out. We’re done Lexa. I can’t keep doing this with you. We’re collogues that’s it, no more private relationship.” Clarke said coldly. 

“Clarke, please, this isn’t what I intended.” Lexa pleaded. 

“You think I can’t find someone else to mess around with? I have alphas lining up to get a piece of me, you’re not special Lexa, you were fun that’s it. I told you from the start that’s all this was or ever will be.” Clarke lied.

“Fine Clarke keep lying to yourself. Let me know when you decided to stop being a coward.” Lexa said as she slipped her shirt back on and made haste out of the room down the stairs and out the front door. 

“Fuck me.” Clarke dropped onto her bed and threw her arms over her face and let out a huff. “Why did I do that? I’m so fucking stupid.” The blond said angry and confused. 

Nicole made her way back to the palace stopping in the main courtyard where she noticed her mother and all her siblings playing and enjoying the sun. she stood for a minute to observe with a grin on her face. This is exactly what she wanted from the start. A world where her mother could be a mother to all her children with out fear. She sauntered over and sat down next to her mother who was holding her youngest brother, Charlie. 

“Hey momma. How are you doing?” The red head asked. 

“Hi baby. I’m wonderful and happy. I’ve been missing you; I know you’re a busy woman, but I would like to see you more.” Lila said. 

“I know. I’ve been missing you guys to. Its just crazy right now, we’re just starting out with this whole new…..everything really and I have to make sure it all happens and works. You know I never really thought about this part, trying to balance my personal and private life. It’s a lot harder than it should be.” Nicole said.

“I know baby. What are you guys working on now?” Lila asked. 

“Clinics, schools, the festival. We had our first public hanging last week, and I never thought I’d feel sad or guilty about it.” Nicole confessed. 

“Taking a life isn’t easy for someone with such a big heart. You just have to accept the reason you’re the one that has to do it is because you’re the only one strong enough to handle the consequences. If it didn’t mess you up, that’s when I’d be worried. What about the festival? Are you going to follow tradition and take an omega?” Lila asked slightly hesitantly. 

Nicole chuckled. “No, I want the festival to become something different. Something everyone can enjoy, a party, for everyone to get to know each other and bond, to make relationships that will help them and in turn they can help. I want everyone to understand the only way forward is together for everyone’s benefit.” The red head said as she took Charlie in her arms and started to make faces at him. 

“Good. What about your personal life? Are you going to try and find a mate? Is that something you are even thinking about?” Lila asked.

“I mean maybe, I don’t know mom. I have been thinking about it, I’m just not sure if right now is the right time, with all of this shit going on, I don’t want to drag anyone down with me. I know my head isn’t in the right place but the thoughts of having a future with someone I love is tempting.” Nicole said smiling. 

“Who is she?” Lila asked with a smirk.

Nicole froze. Shit how did she know? “What do you mean?” She tried to sound innocent. 

“Nicole Haught, don’t you dare lie to me. I know you better than you think.” Lila said in a firm tone. 

Nicole gulped scared of what her mother might say or do to her. She couldn’t lie or keep anything from her. She let out an exhausted sigh. “Her name is Waverly. Her older sister is the governor of district one, that’s how we met. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen mom, she’s kind and smart, and she’s not afraid to tell me what she thinks even if under previous circumstances it would get her beat or killed.” Nicole said.

“Hummmm. Waverly. Beautiful name. When can I meet her?” Lila asked with a protective tone. 

Nicole chuckled. “We’re not really telling anyone yet. We want to take things slow and get to know each other first. But as soon as she’s comfortable you will. I’m just worried I’m going to fuck it up. She’s had a rough life and I don’t want that to continue because of me or something I do. We both have demons and she accepts mine with out judgment or scrutiny. I love her more than anything, and I know it’s probably a little naive of me to think that, but I just can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about her and all I want to do now is create this world she’ll be safe in.” Nicole says with a huff. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve already done that, look at us, when have I ever been able to sit outside with all of my children with no guards. I know its not running yet and it will take time to get there and have everyone cooperating, but you will do it. Just be kind to her and make sure she knows you love her every day. It’s the little things you do every day for her that will prove to her your love is real. You know I loved your father when we first got together.” Lila confessed. 

Nicole shot her head up and her gaze to meet her mother’s eyes, confusion twisted her lips down and her eyebrows to pull together. “What?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes, really. I remember when you father took over from his and the festival was announced. I was so excited, he was so handsome and I just knew we could have a happy family. There were thirty other omegas lined up with me, and as he walked down the line and got closer and closer to me my heart started racing faster and faster. I could smell him, and it was so strong I loved it. Well he chose me, and he took me back to the palace that night. He used to be so gentle and caring, I never felt like I was a captive. He didn’t even chain me up or anything. We used to walk through the gardens and talk, hold hands and kiss……” She trailed off at the memories. 

“What happened?” Nicole asked still stunned at the new information about her father she had never known. 

“My first heat.” Lila said dryly. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked. 

“Your grand father knew my first heat was going to happen soon so he started to push your dad to act more like an alpha. He berated him and told him if he didn’t start acting like a real alpha that he would take me on my first heat instead. It went on for a while and your dad refused to chain me up and beat me into submission for a few months. Then the night my heat hit and he walked into the bedroom and got a whiff, he snapped. He let his alpha take full control. That was the first time he ever laid an unwanted hand on me, first he beat me black and blue and forced me on my hands and knees on the bed, I wasn’t so far into my heat that I was begging him to do it so I tried to fight him and that’s when he put the collar on me. I finally gave in, he wasn’t gently or caring anymore, he was rough and temperamental. I don’t know what happened to cause the constant change in behavior, I thought that maybe after my heat was over he would go back to normal but he never did. We had six amazing months before that night and those are the memories I try to hold onto. Not the next eighteen years but the first six months.” Lila finished.

“Wow, I had no idea. Does that happen to all alphas?” Nicole asked now concerned. 

“No, my sire never beat my mother, but still chained her. I think your dad was like that the whole time and was just looking for a reason to unleash it, I don’t know why he would try to hide it but he did.” She answered. 

“I don’t want that to happen to me mom. What if I do that to Waverly, or anyone else for that fact. I don’t want to let my alpha take over who I am.” Nicole said now sobbing at the thought of hurting the woman she loves. 

“That won’t happen my love. You are not your father no matter how much of a monster you think you are. You don’t enjoy hurting anyone, even if they deserve it.” Lila reassured her. 

Nicole nodded and gave her mom a small smile as she looked at her siblings playing and hearing their laughter. 

“Mom, how do I treat her right when she goes into heat? I don’t want to do anything wrong or hurt her. How do I let my rut happen while not hurting her?”

“You listen to her. Trust her to know her own body. Listen to her want and desires. When she goes into it she’s going to get incredibly hot and itchy, she’ll feel a pain in her belly so bad she will just want to die, the only thing that makes it better is being mated. She’ll need you praise her, all she’ll want to hear is how much you love her and feel your strong arms on her, protecting her. She will not want to eat or drink anything, the only thing on her mind will be being knotted and bred, but you have to be strong enough to stop her and make her eat and drink. He body will go through a lot and she will be exhausted by the end of it. But the most important thing is that you two will have a bond that will make you feel like nothing else in this world matters. a bond so strong nothing can break it, even death.” She finished.

“Uhhh…Do you still feel bonded to dad?” Nicole asked guiltily. 

“Yes. It hurts to not feel him anymore, but I know its better for everyone he’s gone. The physical pain isn’t that bad its just constant. Don’t get me wrong and don’t feel guilty, I’m glad he’s gone, I wouldn’t change this for anything.” She said.

“It must be really confusing, to still have feelings for the man that caused you so much pain and to be glad he’s dead, but to have it physically hurt.” The red head said. 

“Sometimes, but then I look at all of my pups and how happy they are now that he isn’t here, and I forget.” Lila said. 

Nicole smiles. “Thanks mom, I love you.” She said as she wrapped her free arm around her mothers’ shoulders. 

“I love you to baby, more than you could possibly understand.” Lila replied. 

Nicole walked into the war room after all her leadership filed in and sat down in her chair. 

“Alright, is everything ready for tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Yes, the peacekeepers have their schedules and routes of patrol, they are well versed on protocol for different situations that may occur, and they have all been to the site to familiarize them selves with the surroundings and routes. They also have exit and extraction strategies in place just in case the people riot.” Lexa said confidently. 

“Excellent. Games?” She continued.

“All set up and manned. We have over one hundred. Prizes for the winners and a raffle for the unclaimed five acres in district four.” Jeremy said with a smile. 

“Perfect, that should interest lots of people. Decorations and music?” Nicole said. 

“Going good. I’ve got an army at the park now setting up. All the musicians are organized, there is a wide variety, so there should be something that everyone can enjoy.” Nylah said. 

“Great. I hope to see you all there. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone.” Nicole said as they all stood and exited the room. 

Nicole took a deep breath as she was about to walk out on the stage. Her mother gave her a reassuring squeeze and smiled. “You’re going to be fine Nicole.” Lila whispered. 

Nicole stood up strait and put on her supreme alpha face. She took her first step and the rest just followed. She stopped in the middle of the stage and waited for the crowed to grow silent. 

“Thank you all for coming.” She started. “I wanted this festival to help change all of our minds, our ways of thinking, but I realized something a few days ago. One festival isn’t going to change anyone’s way. So, what I do want to happen, is to give everyone here the opportunity to listen and learn from each other. and my hope is that if we all do that, we just might be able to understand what we need as a society and work together to change our way of life to benefit everyone. You all know the rules, you know the consequences of breaking them. With that being said, enjoy your festival of change.” Nicole finished. She took a deep breath and walked off the stage as the crowed roared in applause and excitement. 

“I told you. Now let’s go enjoy ourselves.” Lila said. 

Nicole nodded as she followed her mother down the few steps and out into the crowd. They walked hand in hand through the park enjoying each other’s company stopping only to play some games along the way. 

“So is Waverly coming to the festival?” Lila asked nonchalantly. 

“Umm….Yeah she is, she will probably busy most of the night babysitting her drunk of a sister.” Nicole said harshly.

“You mean the sister that’s in your leadership?” She asked. 

“Yep that’s the one.” Nicole replied popping the p. 

“How can you let a drunk in your leadership Nicole. That’s not a good idea.”

“Well I didn’t pick her, Clinton did. She’s never come in drunk so…” Nicole left it.

“Ok but what happens when she does come in drunk or makes the wrong choice because she can’t think clearly?” Lila pressed.

“Then I’ll deal with it then, for now she does her job effetely.” The red head said. 

“And she’s the sister of the woman you love.” Lila added.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Nicole asked.

“I just mean that you feel obligated to keep her in her current position.” Lila said.

“I don’t actually. The only reason I haven’t killed her yet is because of Waverly, but Wynonna is something else. She’s a beta and openly challenges me. She’s snarky and pisses me off to no end, but she makes me think about stuff I wouldn’t normally, so, no I don’t feel obligated, I just like that she wants our society to be better, even if she goes about saying it the wrong way.” Nicole says looking at a beautiful prewar silver and ruby necklace. 

“That’s beautiful, she’ll love it.” Lila says. 

“Really? You think so? It’s not to soon is it? I mean we’ve only been together for like less than a week, and we’ve only done it…….” Nicole stops herself but it’s already to late. The red head gulps as her eyes widen when she meets her mothers’ eyes. 

“You two have been intimate?” Lila says with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Uhhh…. that’s uhhh….no…I mean….it’s um…” Nicole stopped completely embarrassed. 

“How was it, your first time?” Lila asked.

“What?” Nicole scoffed. “It wasn’t my first time mom. I’ve always had betas and omegas throwing them selves at me. Even a few alphas.” Nicole tried to sound confident. 

“Nicole Haught, what have I told you about lying to me?” Lila said with a stern voice. 

“Mooooommm. I don’t want to talk about it ok.” Nicole whined like a child. 

“Fine, that’s all you had to say.” Lila said. 

Nicole scoffed again. “Hi, what can I trade for this?” The red head asked the old beta woman standing behind the table. 

“Supreme alpha! Nothing you can have it, a gift from me to you.” The beta said.

“No, I don’t want a hand out, and this has to be worth at least a moose.” Nicole said sternly. The beta sighed. 

“Fine, a deer, a ten pound bag of flour, and………a dance.” The beta said. Nicole looked up at her and gulped. 

“I don’t know how to dance.” Nicole said.

“That’s fine, I will teach you.” The beta said. 

Nicole chuckled nervously. “Uh ok, I’ll have Bellamy deliver you the deer and flour on Monday. What is your name?” The red head agreed. 

“Katerina supreme alpha. I will be free in about an hour when my daughter returns. I will see you on the dance floor.” She said with a smile. 

Nicole nodded and smiled back as Katerina boxed up the necklace and handed it across the table. 

“Thank you, Katerina, I will see you in an hour for our dance.” She smiled and walked with her mother towards the stage and dance floor. 

“I’m going to go put this somewhere safe. I’ll be right back.” Nicole said. Nicole walked to the clinic building and opened the safe and place Waverly’s new necklace. She stood and made her way back to the festival. She watched as the crowd parted for her. She smiled and kept her head up but sometimes Nicole just wanted to be normal person that didn’t have all the power. When she found her mother she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the crowd and started to dance. 

“Uh I’m sorry I don’t know how to do this.” Nicole blushed as she placed her left hand in her mothers right and her right hand on her waist. 

“Ok, now just move your feet. That’s it.” Lila said. 

Nicole and Lila laughed out loud as nicole stepped all over her mom’s feet. “I’m sorry, I’m just awful.” The red head laughed at herself. 

“It’s alright love, no worries. You need to practice if you’re going to impress Waverly though.” Lila poked fun. 

“Ha ha. I know.” Nicole got serious quick. 

A tap on Lila’s shoulder diverted their attention. 

“May I cut in?” Katerina asked. 

Lila smiled and leaned in to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course. Watch out for her feet. She’s got two left one’s.” Lila smiled and walked away. 

Katerina looked to Nicole an placed her left hand on the alphas shoulder and her right hand on Nicole’s left. “Now listen, left foot back, then right to meet it. Then left foot to the side the right to meet, the right forward and left up to meet, then right side step then left to meet, then repeat. Got it?” Katrina said. 

“Ok. I think I got it. Wait, my left or yours?” Nicole asked nervously. 

“Yours, now follow my lead.” Katrina said with a raised eyebrow in question. Katrine stepped forward and Nicole stepped back a second to late and stumbled. “It’s ok, keep going.” Katerina said. They moved to the side, then forward, then the side. Nicole started to find her rhythm and smiled at her small accomplishment. 

“Good, now when I step back let go of my waist and spin me then we start over, understand?” Katrina asked. Nicole nodded. Nicole stepped forward and let go spun the other woman once and caught her. 

“You learn fast. That’s a great thing.” Katrina said. 

“Where did you learn to dance?” Nicole asked. 

“My mother, a beta, she was a free spirit, she was always dancing even with no music. She would take us out into the middle of nowhere and we would just play and dance and sing. She used to tell us that dancing would save us from the horrors of our world. It took me a long time to understand what she meant.” Katrina said. 

“What did she mean?” Nicole asked. 

“Dancing, opens the heart to love, and if we all love each other, we can work out any problem.” Katrina said. 

Nicole looked up and noticed a commotion over by the drink stand. She looked back to Katrina. “Excuse me.” Nicole said and walked past her through the crowd to the two alphas pushing each other and growling. “Hey! What’s going on here?” Nicole growled. 

The two alphas stopped instantly and dropped to their knees. “Supreme alpha, my apologies. We were just goofing around.” The taller one said. Nicole raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Goofing around? Over what?” She asked seriously. 

“You see this is my brother Malcom, and he took the last cookie, they’re my favorite and he knew it so he took it and tried to shove it in his mouth so I couldn’t take it from him.” The boy said. 

“Really, you’re willing to risk a lashing over a cookie?” Nicole asked. 

“There’re really good supreme alpha. I didn’t mean for it to get that out of hand.” The tall alpha said. 

Nicole chuckled. “Alright I’ll tell you what, I’m going to let this slide because you are two siblings fighting over a cookie, but if I hear you two are going at it again I will deliver the lashings my self and it will double licks. Understand?” They both nodded their heads vigorously. “Where’s the cookie?” Nicole asked. 

Malcom raised his right hand with the cookie in it. Nicole chuckled again as she took the cookie and inspected it. She broke it in half and handed a half to each of the boys. They reached for their pieces hesitantly. “Now, you two learn how to share, your brothers, family, one day you might only have each other to depend on. Get out of here.” Nicole said as she watched the boys scramble to their feet and turn tail. 

“That was very kind of you supreme alpha.” Nicole heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She smiled and slowly turned around to gaze upon a small brunette with green eyes. 

“Well, I know what its like to have siblings so. They were just kids.” Nicole shrugged. 

“I saw you dancing with an older woman, should I be worried?” Waverly teased.

Nicole chuckled. “Absolutely not. I traded for something of hers and the dance was part of the deal. So, did you see how awful I was?” Nicole asked shyly.

“I did.” The brunette smiled. “You just need a little more practice is all.” Waverly said. 

“Yes, I do. Hey listen, I um…. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I kind of told my mother about us. Well she kind of figured it out and then when I tried to cover it up she gave me that look and I just felt like a pup in trouble. I’m sorry.” Nicole looked to her feet.

“Hey it’s ok. I guess it’s only fair since Wynonna punched you and gave you a black eye when she figured it out.” Waverly said. 

“So, do you want to dance with me or are you worried about what people will say?” Nicole asked. 

“We can dance. And we can also tell everyone if you want.” Waverly said. Nicole shot her head up at the brunettes’ statement. 

“Really? You want that?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded. “Yes, I realized that I don’t want this to stay between us. It traps us, we can’t be ourselves while we’re trying to hide. I am done hiding and running. I just want to be happy and safe, and you give me both, so let’s go dance and have a wonderful time.” Waverly said as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and raised up on her tippy toes to kiss her alpha. The broke and Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. 

“My mother wants to meet you.” Nicole said with a gulp. 

“Really? She’s not going to kill me is she?” Waverly asked sarcastically.

“Um..she might.” Nicole smiled. “You know how protective a mother can be of her child.” Nicole said as she twirled Waverly around. 

“Oh yeah, I’m dead.” Waverly chuckled. The pair continued dancing and laughing. Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped her head around. Her mother, oh shit this was happening. 

“Take a hike kid.” Lila said to Nicole. Nicole glared at her mother for a minute before looking at Waverly with an apologetic smile. The red head leaned in to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “Don’t show any fear, be yourself.” Waverly nodded. Nicole turned and walked to her mother’s side. “Be nice.” She growled as she walked past and to Lexa who was sitting by herself getting drunk. 

“Shall we?” Lila said to Waverly holding her arms out to continue the dance she interrupted. Waverly nodded and stepped into the embrace of her girlfriends’ mother. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Waverly’s mind raced. 

“You know when you become a mother all you want for your child is be safe and happy. It doesn’t matter what wrong they do, or who they hurt, you can never not forgive them. It’s a biological instinct to keep our race alive. I shouldn’t be saying this but your first born is always your favorite. They’re the one that you learned everything from. The one who taught you exactly how strong you are, and what you’re willing to do to survive because you know the only chance they have to make it long enough to take care of themselves is for you to be alive to take care of them. I’ve failed my daughter more times than I can count. I wasn’t a good mother at all, I was weak and a coward. I should have killed Nicole’s father years ago. He beat her, tortured her, told her she was never good enough and that she never would be. Make no mistake miss Earp, you break my daughters’ heart I will not be a weak coward this time. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Lila said coldly. 

Waverly looked down and cleared her throat. Her heart was pounding, she knew better than Lila thought she could what a protective mother would do to the person that hurt their child. “I understand. I’m not here for the power, or the luxurious life. I love Nicole. She makes me feel safe and loved, something I’ve never had, and it’s scary and new to me. One thing you should know about me, well about all Earp’s really is that we don’t give up when life get hard. The last thing I want to do is hurt Nicole. She’s the best person I’ve ever met.” Waverly smiled and blushed. 

Lila nodded. “Now that we have an understanding, I’d like to thank you for making her happy. I haven’t seen that side of her in a long time.” Lila said. 

“Hey, getting drunk on the first day are we?” Nicole asked Lexa. 

“Yep.” Lexa replied simply.

“What’s wrong?” The red head asked. 

Lexa pointed to Clarke dancing with some beta male. “She dumped me, and now she is flaunting it in my face.” Lexa growled. 

“Ahh. What happened?” Nicole asked as she took a gulp of her own ale. 

“I told her I was in love with her and I wanted to be together.” Lexa sighed. 

“I thought you two were together?” Nicole asked confused.

“Nope, just for the fun parts. Purely physical, and my dumbass agreed thinking I could sway her, but I fucked up. That day you came over actually.” Lexa said.

“Ouch. That sucks. Why don’t you go find a girl to take your mind off it?” Nicole said. 

“Is that what you would do?” Lexa asked.

“No. I would sit here and drink myself into Monday and have a pity party.” Nicole chuckled. 

“Heh, yeah, me to.” Lexa slurred as she clinked her cup to Nicole’s. 

“She’ll come around. She’s in love with you to, she’s just scared.” Nicole said. 

“What are you like the master of love now or something?” Lexa asked.

“Ha, no I wish. But she basically told me so. Just be patient with her.” Nicole said. “Can I ask you something that you promise not to tell anyone else?” She added after a minute.

“Sure, I probably wont even remember by the end of this thing.” Lexa said.

“Yeah probably. Um, have you ever been with an omega during their heat?” Nicole asked. 

“No, I’ve only ever been with betas to help me through my ruts.” Lexa said. 

“Did you ever loose control?” Nicole asked.

“No, but they were betas. I’ve heard of alphas losing control during an omegas’ heat though, and others that don’t. I think it just depends on the person and how much control over their alpha they have.” Lexa said. “Why you got your eye on an omega?” She added with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, me and Waverly. We’re together, we had sex the other day, and it got me thinking about when she goes into heat and I go into rut if I’m going to hurt her. I don’t want to hurt her and I’m terrified I will.” Nicole said staring into her almost empty cup. 

“You won’t. You’re to far down the rabbit hole. I think you would lay down and let her beat you to death if it would make her happy.” Lexa slurred. 

“You’re right, I would.” Nicole conceded. 

“There you go don’t worry about it.” Lexa said as she stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked. 

“To find a pretty beta that wants to suck my dick.” Lexa said. 

Nicole scoffed. “Alright have fun, hope you don’t regret it later.” The red head said.

“I’m sure I will.” Lexa said as she pushed her way drunkenly through the crowd. 

“Hey.” Waverly said as she approached Nicole. Nicole reached out her hand and pulled Waverly to sit in her lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

“I’m glad to see you’re still alive.” Nicole smirked.

“Me to.” Waverly said as she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

“So, it was a good talk then?” The red head asked.

“It was. I’m mean she told me she would kill me if I broke your heart, but I was kind of expecting that.” Waverly finished. Nicole’s face dropped to anger. 

“She did what?” Nicole growled as she moved to get up. 

Waverly placed her hand on her chest to stop her. “Stop. It’s ok. She’s a mother protecting her pup. I wasn’t expecting anything less.” Waverly smiled. 

Nicole let out a sigh. “Fine, but if she does it again or anything to hurt you I will punish her.” Nicole said harshly. 

“You will do no such thing. She’s your mother and you love her. We aren’t even mated yet Nicole.” Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded. “You’re right, like always.” She let out another huff and finished her drink. “I got something for you, a present.” Nicole said with a smile. 

“Ooooo. I love surprises. Where is it?” Waverly squealed in a high pitch as she started running her hands all over Nicole trying to find it. 

“It’s not here silly. I put somewhere safe. If you want to take a walk with me I’ll give it to you.” Nicole smiled up at her girlfriend. 

Waverly jumped off Nicole’s lap and ushered the red head up. “Up come on. Let’s go.”

“Wow, patience little O. it’s not far.” Nicole scolded.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand as she led the brunette through the crowd and down the street pasts some shops and around the corner. They stopped in front of an abandoned building. 

“What is this place?” Waverly asked. 

“It will be the new clinic in this district. There is still a lot of work to be done but I have a set of keys for all the clinics in all the districts.” The red head said as she unlocked the door and held it open for her omega. Waverly took a few steps in and waited for Nicole. The red head locked the door behind her and turned back to face the brunette. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole chuckled. “No, but if you think of it as a gift, I will gladly take credit.” Nicole smiled. “Come on follow me.” She said as she walked to the back office. Once in the red head moved to the safe and opened it. 

“I saw this when my mom and I were walking through the stands of people trading. I saw it and I thought it would look more beautiful around your neck.” Nicole said as she opened the box revealing the silver and ruby necklace. 

Waverly’s eyes went wide. “Nicole, you shouldn’t have. I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Honestly, I think it’s more for my alpha than you anyway.” Nicole said.

“What do you mean?” Waverly said.

“Well it brings me great joy to see you smile and to accept something I worked for to have you wear it. I don’t know if it’s some possessive thing for my alpha but she’s purring right now and my hearts racing so fast just seeing you happy. It makes me feel good.” Nicole smiled as she clasped the necklace around the back of Waverly’s neck. Waverly turned to face the red head. 

“Thank you.” The brunette said with a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly connected her lips to Nicole’s. The kiss started slow, but quickly escalated. Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips and pulled the brunette flush. Nicole swiped her tongue across Waverly’s bottom lip asking for entrance and the brunette complied. Waverly moved hands down to cup her alphas bulge and smirked as her alpha groaned into her mouth. Nicole pulled away sharply. 

“Waves, we don’t have to.” The red head panted. 

“I know, I want to.” Waverly whispered. 

“You’re sure?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly just smirked and nodded as she pushed Nicole down into a chair and straddled her lap. Waverly wrapped her hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and roughly connected the lips again. Nicole moaned as the brunette ground her core against the alpha’s bulge. Nicole felt her cock grow and harden to its full length. Nicole pushed her hands under Waverly’s shirt and ran her hands up and down the smooth skin of the brunettes belly. 

Nicole broke the lip lock. “Can I take your shirt off?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly turned her head towards the door out of fear that someone might walk in. 

“I locked it. No one will come in.” Nicole reassured. Waverly turned back nodded and put her arms above her head. Nicole slowly slide her hands up Waverly’s side bunching the shirt as she went and pulled the shirt over the other woman’s head and dropped it to the floor. Nicole attached her lips to Waverly’s neck. She kissed and sucked her way up to the brunettes’ jaw. Waverly ground particularly hard when Nicole sucked on her sensitive sent gland under her jaw. Waverly reached for Nicole’s pants button and popped it open. The brunette climbed off the red heads lap and started tug at the waist band of her jeans. Nicole lifted her hips and Waverly slowly revealed the alphas hard cock. Once she freed Nicole of her pants completely the brunette wrapped her hand around the shaft of Nicole’s hard on. She began to stroke it slowly, giving gentle squeezes. 

Nicole couldn’t help but moan and gasp as she watched Waverly stroke her cock. Waverly looked up into blown eyes and smirked a feral grin. Nicole drew her eyebrows together in confusion. Waverly moved her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of Nicole’s dick. Nicole’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and tilted her head back with a loud breathy moan. 

“Fuck Waves. That’s incredible.” The red head said. 

Waverly hummed and Nicole felt the vibrations shoot down her entire length. Waverly twirled her tongue around the head and sucked hard. She pushed her head down on the shaft as far as she could and teased the middle of Nicole’s shaft with the tip of her tongue and dragged it back up. 

“Oh fuck.” Nicole blurted out as Waverly sucked hard on the tip. The brunette pushed back down slowly trying to take more or the redhead’s cock. She gaged hard and pulled off quickly trying to catch her breath. Nicole cupped Waverly face and made the brunette meet her eyes. 

“Hey, you don’t have to take it all. It feels really good what you’re doing now.” She said as she stroked the brunette’s cheek. 

“I know, I just want to try. And don’t lie, you like the thought of me chocking on your massive dick.” The brunette said with a smirk. Nicole’s face turned to shock as Waverly wrapped her lips around her again and began bobbing her head quickly. 

“Oh…..ugh….fuck. fuck. Waves.” Nicole begged as she laced her hand through Waverly’s brown locks. Waverly bobbed faster and harder. She felt the head of Nicole’s cock hit the back of her throat and kept pushing. She relaxed as much as possible and continued to push until her nose was touching the alphas skin. 

“Ahhh. FUCK!” Nicole yelled as she looked down and saw her cock completely encased in the omegas mouth. The red head bucked her hips uncontrollably and heard Waverly gag harshly. “Fuck Waves, I’m gonna cum.” She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to hold back her orgasm. Waverly pulled off but continued to stroke the redheads' dick quickly. 

“Cum, in my mouth.” Waverly said. She took Nicole’s cock back in her mouth and resumed her pace. 

“Are you….shit. Sure Waves?” Nicole barely got out. Waverly just pushed further down until she had the alpha all the way down her throat. Nicole squeezed her eyes tight again and wrapped her hand on the back of the omegas head and held her there and she felt her dick twitch one last time and began shooting hot salty sweet cum down the brunettes throat. Nicole bucked her hips a few times as the final spurts shot and released her hold on the back of the brunettes’ head. Waverly pulled back gasping for air and wiped the corner of her mouth where a dribble of cum escaped and popped her finger in her mouth. 

“Mmmmm. Every time I taste you, it gets better and better.” Waverly said as she stood up and started taking of her pants and underwear. 

“Hummm. Good.” Was Nicole’s lazy response. 

“Did I wear out my big strong alpha?” Waverly teased. Nicole’s face went stern as she stood up a took a quick step towards her omega and grasped her hips roughly and pulled her in tight as she smashed their lips together. Nicole pushed Waverly back until the brunette’s ass hit the desk and Nicole pick her up by the back of her thighs and sat her down atop the old oak desk. The red head pushed the brunette down so her back meet the cool top. The red head stroked her dick through Waverly’s hot wet heat coating her cock in the delicious juices of the brunette’s pussy. Nicole lined up the head of her cock with the brunettes’ entrance. 

“Wait!” Waverly said. Nicole pulled back instantly worried she had done something wrong. 

“Waves, what’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she stroked the brunettes face with her thumb. 

Waverly brought her arms up to cover her chest and turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Nicole took a step back and started to look for Waverly’s clothing. 

“Wait, just not like this.” Waverly said. 

“Waves, I don’t understand. What did I do?” The red head asked. 

“Nothing baby. I just……..It’s stupid.” She said as she sat up and hugged her knees. 

“Hey, It’s not. Whatever it is you have to tell me otherwise I won’t know how to fix whatever I’m doing that you don’t like.” Nicole said as she rubbed her hands softly up and down Waverly’s sides. 

“I don’t…I can’t look at you yet while we…you know.” The brunette said softly as she turned her head in shame. “I told you, it’s stupid.” The brunette added. 

“Hey It’s not. Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Waves. If you only want me behind you that’s fine, that’s what we will do.” Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s back. Waverly nodded and relaxed into Nicole embrace. 

Waverly pushed Nicole back and slid of the desk. She reached down and grabbed a hold of the alpha and placed her other hand on the back of her neck pulling her in. 

“Uhh…” Nicole let out. She broke the kiss after a moment. “Why don’t we get dressed and go back to the festival?” She said trying to give Waverly an out. 

Waverly shook her head. “You owe me an orgasm alpha.” She smirked. Waverly turned around and placed her palms flat on the desk and looked back over her shoulder. Nicole stalked toward the brunette and wrapped her left arm around the front of the omegas body and pressed her front against Waverly’s back. Nicole started slow kisses from under the brunettes’ jaw to the top of her shoulder. 

“Huh. I like that Cole.” Waverly whispered. 

“Yeah? You like being worked up?” Nicole asked as she slide her left hand down between the brunette’s thighs. Waverly parted her legs to allow Nicole more access. Nicole slipped her middle finger through Waverly’s still soaked folds to find her clit and began slow circles. 

“No, I like feeling loved, and cared for.” The brunette confessed. 

Nicole hummed in her ear. “Good, I like making you feel loved and cared for.” She said as she pressed a little harder and circled a little faster. 

“Uhhh. Fuck. Cole.” Waverly whined. 

“Be patient love. We have all the time in the world.” Nicole said as she dipped her finger down to Waverly’s entrance and pushed inside. 

“uhhhh.” Waverly let out a breathy moan. 

“That’s right beautiful, enjoy yourself.” Nicole husked as she pumped her finger in and out. Nicole picked up the pace and curled her finger on every out stroke hitting Waverly’s sweet spot every time. She felt the brunettes pussy start to clench and her hips start to grind harder against the finger inside. 

“Fuck. Cole I’m gonna…….Fuck.” Waverly rasped harshly. 

Nicole sucked hard on Waverly’s shoulder and released it with a wet pop. “Not yet Beautiful.” The red head said as she pulled completely out of her omega. Nicole gripped her cock with her right hand and pumped it twice before trying to line it up with Waverly’s entrance. 

The brunette whipped her head around. “What the fuck Nicole” Waverly yelled. Nicole put her left hand on the back of Waverly’s neck and pushed her down so her front was flat on the desk. Nicole quickly lined up and thrust all the way to the hilt in one quick stroke. 

“Ahhhh….FUCK!!!” Waverly screamed and wiggled at the sudden intrusion. 

“Shhh….Baby, it’s ok. You’re alright. Shh” Nicole cooed as she rubbed slow circles on Waverly’s back and hip. 

“Ughh. Fuck. I wasn’t…..uhh..expecting that.” Waverly said between grunts. 

“I know. Are you ok? Doesn’t hurt to much?” The red head asked as she kissed behind Waverly’s ear which sent shivers down her spine strait to her core. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Waverly said as she tried to lean her upper body back up. 

“No.” Nicole growled. “Just relax and feel. Let me do all the work.” She said. 

Waverly nodded, and Nicole pilled all the way back out and waited a second before slamming back into the hilt. She repeated the action a few more times, enjoying the moans and screams of pleasure she was ripping out of her omega. Nicole started an easy smooth pace. She watched her cock repeatedly disappear into her omega’s cunt in awe. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good. So tight wrapped around my cock. Ugh.” Nicole grunted every time she bottomed out. Waverly squeezed her walls as tight as she could to urge Nicole to go faster. 

“Please Cole.” She screamed. 

“What, baby girl, what do you want?” Nicole asked with a gravely husk. 

“Faster.” Waverly begged. 

Nicole draped her body over the omegas back and whispered in her ear. “I can’t wait for your first heat baby; I want to know what it feels like to knot you. I want to know what you look like with your belly swollen with my pup. I bet you will look beautiful. Is that what you want love? You want me to mate you and put a pup in you?” Nicole husked. 

Waverly panted and groaned as Nicole picked up speed and bottomed out with every thrust. “Yes.” She panted out. 

“Good, because I love you so much, I want to show the world my love with the most beautiful pup ever.” She said as she bit and tugged Waverly’s ear lobe. 

“Ahhh…..Fuck, Cole, I’m gonna cum.” Waverly forced out. 

“Then cum my beautiful queen.” She said as she felt Waverly’s entire body lock up and her hips roll back against her. Nicole slowed her pace but fucked Waverly through her aftershocks. Once Waverly calmed down and her breathing returned to normal Nicole picked up her pace once more. 

“Are you ok to go again love?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes, please. You feel so good.” Waverly said.

“Ok babe.” Nicole said as she resumed her relentless pace. She moved her left hand back to Waverly’s clit and began stroking it again. Waverly raised up on her tippy toes trying to get pressure off her sensitive bud. 

“Too sensitive.” She forced out. 

“No, it’s not. You know it’s not. It feels good doesn’t it?” Nicole said between clenched teeth. “Come on babe, you know you want to cum again.” Nicole said.

“Ahhhh. Fuck. Fuck, Cole, Please………” Waverly groaned in pleasure. 

“What baby, Please what?” Nicole asked. 

“Harder.” Waverly screamed. 

Nicole obliged. She pounded into the brunette so hard the desk started moving and creaking. 

“Ahhh. Fuck. I’m gonna…” Waverly didn’t finish what she was saying as Nicole felt her body go stiff once again. 

“Shit, me to.” Nicole groaned out as she felt her balls tighten up and hot shots escape the tip of her cock painting Waverly’s pulsing walls. Nicole rolled her hips through the pleasing jolts of her orgasm as she collapsed against the brunettes back. They stayed like that for several minutes and they caught their breath. 

“Uhh. Cole, you’re heavy.” Waverly said. 

“Sorry.” Nicole murmured as she raised her top half off the woman under her. She panted a few more times as she gathered the strength to stand up strait on wobbly legs. “Are you ok baby?” She asked. 

Waverly let out a pleased sigh. “I’m fantastic. Better than a unicorn riding a rainbow.” She smiled giddily. 

“Good.” Nicole said as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on the brunettes’ shoulder blade. “Is it ok if pull out now?” Nicole asked. 

“Mmmmm, Yeah.” The brunette said. Nicole stood upright and took a small step back until her flaccid cock slipped out of Waverly’s wet heat. She grabbed Waverly’s discarded clothing from the floor and helped the still trembling woman into her panties and jeans, then her shirt. Nicole got dressed and moved back to stand in front of Waverly with her hands on either side of the girls thigs still backed against the desk. 

“Hey.” She leaned in to kiss soft pink lips. “I wasn’t too aggressive was I?” The red head asked. 

“No. Although I was surprised, I thoroughly enjoyed you embracing your alpha a little.” Waverly smiled. 

“Ok. I wasn’t sure, I almost stopped and beat my own ass a few times. I still think I’m hurting you all the time. Even when you’re moaning and asking for more I just can’t help feeling like I’m going to hard, or rough. That’s part of the reason why I want to see your face and your eyes. Reassurance I guess.” The red head huffed. 

Waverly nodded guiltily and stared off over Nicole’s shoulder to gather her thoughts. God why does she like to have these conversations after two mind blowing orgasms? 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Nicole asked stroking the back of her hand down Waverly’s arm. 

“I just needed to think for a minute.” The brunette said. 

“Ok. Take how ever long you need.” Nicole said softly. 

“I um….I just feel like I’m going to have a hard time looking at your face when you’re looking at my chest. I just keep thinking that you won’t be able to hide your disgust, or anger, or pity. I know I’m going to have to deal with it at some point but…..” She trailed off.

“But what Waves?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t want it to ruin us so soon.” Waverly said. 

“That’s what you think? That I’m going to be disgusted and leave you, or dump you?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded. “But also, that I’ll freak out at you looking at me.” Waverly said trying to hold back her tears. 

“Hey, shhh. I’m not going to leave you. I’ve already seen them remember. And as far as you freaking out, maybe we can think of a way to get you comfortable with me looking together. Like maybe we try with your shirt still on and I just my hands under it to play with you. Then the next time we just unbutton the top few buttons so I can only see a little, and progress from there. And we don’t have to start tomorrow or anything, you let me know when you want to try and we will. Even if it takes a few times to get anywhere that’s fine by me.” Nicole said. 

“Ok.” Waverly said barely above a whisper. Just then the pair heard a loud boom. Waverly jumped into Nicole’s arms scared and buried her face in the red heads neck. 

“What the fuck was that?” Nicole said angerly. “Come on.” She said as she grabbed the brunette’s hand and pulled her towards the front door. There was another loud boom and crackling just before they got to the door. Nicole ripped open the door and stepped outside with Waverly behind her as another boom sounded and Nicole scanned the area looking for danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the fuck are the booms? Who Knows? Let me know what you guys think.


	11. BOOM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the booms are and who is causing them. The leadership also attends to some business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I guess this chapter was easier to write than I thought so it's getting posted a few days early which I'm sure you guys have no problem with. I really enjoyed this one as its mostly light and fun and sexy (I think) but there is a little bit of darkness.

“Look!” Waverly yelled as she pointed up at a beautiful burst of color in the sky. 

“What the fuck is that?” Nicole asked. 

“I have no idea but look how beautiful they are. Oh! That ones' purple.” Waverly giggled.

“Let's go. We need to find out who's doing this.” The red head said as she grabbed Waverly's hand and started making towards the festival once more. 

“Cole, wait. Can't we just enjoy this?” Waverly asked. 

“No, I had no idea this was going to happen. Someone didn't get my approval to do this and it's not ok.” Nicole replied. 

“Why?” Waverly asked.

“What do you mean?” Nicole said as she continued her brisk pace towards the festival.

“Why is it not ok? I mean what's the problem with not telling you? Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise.” The brunette said. 

“Yeah well, for one its dangerous. What if something goes wrong and some one gets hurt or killed?” Nicole said. 

“Nicole the explosion is hundreds of feet in the air, who's up there?” Waverly mocked. 

Nicole grumbled. “Yeah and what happens if one of those things malfunctions on the ground and blows someone up?” 

“Do you think that will happen?” Waverly asked suddenly panicked.

“I hope not.” The red head said. 

The pair made it back quickly and they made their way through the crowd. Nicole spotted Wynonna at the front of the crowd and pulled Waverly with her as she made her way over to the brunette. 

“Wynonna, what the fuck is going on?” Nicole asked through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, Haught daddy. How's it hanging?” Wynonna drunkenly slurred. 

“A little to the left. What's up with the explosions?” Nicole asked.

“I don't know but they are really pretty aren't they? All the different colors, the loud booms and crackles. Why has no one ever done this before?” Wynonna ponders drunkenly while taking another swig from her beloved flask. 

“Right.” Nicole turned to Waverly. “Stay here with Wynonna, I'm going to see if I can find who's doing this.” Waverly snatched Nicole's arm as she tried to walk forward. 

“Hey, promise me you wont punish who ever is doing this. It's really beautiful and one got hurt.” Waverly begged with big hopeful eyes. 

“I can't promise that Waves.” Nicole said as she turned and ran through the open field to the tree line. She scented the air trying to smell anything but black powder. She could see plumes of smoke close to the ground through the trees to a small clearing. She started off in that direction. Her ears started ringing as she got closer to the source. She came upon a large metal pen where the fire works were shooting out of. She kept her distance to the tree line and circled around looking for the culprits. When Nicole rounded the side she noticed two people she immediately recognized. She looked on as the pair were kissing and groping each other. 

“Really? What the fuck?” She said to herself. Nicole continued to the pair who still hadn't noticed her arrival. Nicole snuck up behind the alpha and wrapped her arm around her neck putting her in a choke hold. The alpha's instincts kick in and she reached for the arm around her neck trying to pry it from her neck. When that didn't work she turned away from the girl that was in front of her and she flung Nicole over her shoulder to the ground. Nicole didn't let go of her hold and brought the alpha down with her. The alpha started growling and snarling in an effort to submit her attacker. She just heard laughter and felt the other alpha release her grip. The alpha popped up so she could see who it was. 

“Oh shit. Nicole I'm sorry. I didn't know. I couldn't smell you.” Anya said. 

Nicole just continued laughing as she stood up and brushed her self off. “It's alright Anya. So how long have you to been ah, whatever it is you are?” The red head asked pointing between Anya and Raven.

Anya cleared her throat and looked back to Raven. “Um well, the first day we met.” Anya said. 

Nicole's jaw dropped. “Seriously?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Anya said trying to hide her smile. Raven stepped up to her girlfriend. 

“You got a problem with that?” She snipped with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nope, not at all. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work I couldn't care less what you guys do on your time. Except for this.” The red head said pointing to the sky. 

They both smiled. 

“I actually came back here to find out what the hell is up with the sky explosions. I didn't approve this Raven.” The red head scolded. 

“I know, I just wanted to put my talents to good use, so everyone could enjoy them. And they're called fireworks by the way. Waverly told me about how she read about a celebration in the prewar days that had these and asked if I could make them for the festival.” Raven said. 

“Waverly asked you to do this?” Nicole questioned in shock. 

“Oops. She's going to kill me.” Raven giggled nervously. 

“When did she ask you to do this?” Nicole asked. 

“Uh well, we ran into each other one day while we were at lunch and she started asking me about explosions and stuff then brought it up. I told her I had never heard of such a thing but that I would try to figure it out, so I've been experimenting with different things trying to figure out how make different colors and shapes and such. It was the week after you first brought up the festival.” Raven said.

“Ok, look, they are awesome Raven, but they are also dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt.” 

“They wont. That's what the shield is for. If they malfunction on the ground it will be contained inside of it. We are far enough away from the crowd if something goes wrong mid air before they reach high enough. And it's been raining enough that any thing flammable more than likely wouldn't catch fire. I promise I took great care in setting this up. I thought through all of the possible out comes and prepared for them.” Raven said confidently. 

“Ok fine, but maybe next time a heads up.” Nicole said. 

“That would have ruined the surprise.” Raven said cheerfully. 

“How are you setting them off?” Nicole asked as the three sat down and watched the fireworks continue. 

“Delayed ignition” Raven said.

“What?” Nicole said confused. 

“It's a long story. But honestly I didn't know if it would work for this long or not.” Raven said.

“Huh. Ok, You will have to explain it to me later. I'm going to go find Waverly. Make sure you clean all of this up.” Nicole ordered. 

“Hey don't be to hard on her she was trying to do something nice for you. And I will, but I have more for tomorrow night.” Raven said excitedly. 

Nicole groaned. She made her way back through the woods and found Waverly right where she left her. She smiled at the kid like curiosity Waverly was expressing at the marvels in the sky. Nicole smiled to her self. Nicole sat behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

“Thank you love. They're beautiful.” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled and turned her head to give Nicole a peck on the cheek. 

“So you aren't mad?” Waverly asked. 

“Oh, I'm mad, but I also appreciate the thought and planning on your part. I just don't get something.” Nicole said.

“What's that?” Waverly replied. 

“How did you keep this from me for nearly a month?” The red head asked. 

“It was easy. I just kept you distracted silly. I really didn't know if Raven would be able to do it so I didn't get my hopes up. But I knew you'd love it if we pulled it off.” The brunette said. 

“Wait Waves, you did this?” Wynonna said in shock. 

“Well me and Raven. My idea Raven's brain and hard work.” Waverly beamed. 

“This is so cool. My sister is a genius!” Wynonna yelled. All three chuckled

“Yeah she is.” Nicole agreed. They sat and watched as the fireworks slowly came to an end. 

“Oh Fuck yeah. That's good. Don't stop.” Lexa moaned. The beta woman on her knees hummed at the praise from the alpha above her and doubled her efforts taking all of the alpha's hard cock in her mouth and down her throat. 

“Oh shit.....I want to cum. Can I cum?” Lexa begged breathlessly. The woman nodded as she pulled back and took a deep breath through her nose before sliding back down all the way. Lexa placed a free hand on the back of the woman's head and jerked her hips wildly as she felt the hot spurts of her orgasm shoot from the tip of her cock. 

“OH!!!!!! Fuck yeah.....mmmm. That was amazing.” Lexa cooed as she helped the woman up off her knees. The beta pressed up and kissed the alpha. Lexa moaned at the taste of her self on the woman's lips. 

“Thanks beautiful.” Lexa slurred as she tucked herself back in her pants. 

“No problem. Let me know if you want to forget about her again and I'll make you forget all night long.” She smirked as she wiped her mouth and walked back down the ally way towards the ongoing festival. 

“That was some show.” A familiar voice said. Lexa jumped and whipped her head around to find an incredibly angry looking blond staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Clark! W-what are you doing here?” Lexa asked nervously as she leaned back against the wall. 

“I followed you after I saw you walk off with her.” Clarke said angerly. 

“Why? Why do you care?” Lexa yelled back.

“I don't.” Clarke defended as she stalked toward her prey. 

“Obviously you do if you followed me.” Lexa challenged. 

“I guess I just wanted to see if you'd go through with it. And you did.” Clarke shot back. 

“Yeah well, why wouldn't I? She's attractive and I asked and she said yes. I don't really see how this is any of your business.” Lexa scolded as she came off the wall and started to walk away. Clarke took a few quick steps towards the alpha and grabbed her arm yanking her around to come face to face. The blond pushed the brunette up against the wall and pressed her body to the alpha's pinning her there. 

“It's my business because you belong with me and we both know it.” The omega purred. 

“Yeah well I knew it weeks ago and you pushed me away cause you're a coward. I'm sorry Clarke this ship has sailed and you aren't on it.” Lexa said harshly. 

“Oh really? Ok just tell me one thing Lexa who's lips were you thinking about wrapped around your cock?” Clarke said as she tool a step back. 

Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Does it matter?” Lexa asked almost defeated. 

“It does.” Clarke replied softly. 

“Why?” Lexa asked. 

“Because I need to know if there is any hope for me to right my wrong.” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa's eyes shot up to study the blond's face. That was a fucking mistake. Forrest green meet ocean blue and Lexa was at a loss for words. 

“I don't know Clarke. I know what I want, and I'm just not sure I can trust you with my heart. You've ripped it out once already and I know it's half my fault for agreeing to the terms. I was stupid and I knew I wanted more, but I was just so desperate for any bone you would throw me I snatched it up like an undisciplined pup who couldn't wait for for anything.” Lexa confessed. 

“I know I fucked up. And I know I hurt you. I'm just terrified of letting you hold my heart. I don't want to become a bitch just meant for bearing pups.” Clarke said.

“You really think I'd treat you like that?” Lexa asked hurt. 

“No, I just.....I don't want to want that and I just think if I mate with you I'll give in to my nature and loose myself.” Clarke said. 

Lexa just stood there not knowing what to say. “That would never happen Clarke. I wouldn't let it. You are strong and independent and that's why I'm in love with you. If I just wanted a mate to obey me and be at my every beckoning call I would not have pursued you. It's ok to want to share your life with someone and have a family. I do want pups someday. Like I said, I know what I want, if there is a future for us you need to figure out what you want first. I do love you Clarke but I won't have my heart ripped from my chest again.” Lexa said as she walked back down the ally way and disappeared.

Clarke felt like she had been punched in the gut. Lexa's words were harsh but true. She started to silently cry. 

“Fuck!” She yelled. “I'm going to get her back.” She promised her self. 

“Thanks for helping me with cleaning this up.” Raven said. 

“No problem gorgeous. Spending time alone with you is way better than being surrounded by thousands of people I don't even know.” Anya said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends back and pulled her in for a soft kiss. 

“I agree. It was fun having this spot to ourselves.” Raven said happily. 

The omega leaned in for another kiss which quickly turned passionate. Anya slid her hands down Raven's back to cup her ass. Raven hummed in approval. Raven dragged her hands downward from Anya's neck to the middle of the alpha's button down shirt and ripped it open. Anya jerked back in shock. 

“You little shit. That was my best shirt.” The alpha growled. 

“It was in my way. I'll have Waverly fix it.” Raven said as moved her mouth down suck purple marks on the alpha's chest. 

“Ahh..Shit.” Anya moaned. “I'm.....Fuck..Gonna get you....back....fuck baby.” Anya grunted out as Raven slid her hand under the alpha's pants and underwear, grabbing her semi hard cock forcefully. 

“Oh yea what are you gonna do about it?” Raven challenged as she ripped the alpha's bindings down exposing her perky tits and biting down roughly around her nipple. 

“I'm gonna........” Anya couldn't form a sentence at all. 

Raven sucked hard on the nipple in her mouth as she flicked it up and down with her tongue. She stroked the alpha to her full length. The brunette removed her hand from the alpha's pants to unbutton and pull them down. The alpha forcefully stopped her after she got them undone. Anya took Raven's wrists in her hands and placed them at her sides and gave the omega a stern look indicating to keep them there. The omega nodded her understanding and shivered at the thought of what was about to transpire. Anya slowly circled behind the omega and stood close placing her hands on the hem of Raven's shirt and lifted. Raven complied by raising her arms above her head. Anya dropped the shirt to the ground and started placing rough sucking kisses down the side of Ravens' neck. The omega moaned loudly as the alpha made quick work of Raven's pants, pushing them down to mid thigh where Raven's leg brace stopped them. 

“On your knees.” Anya growled low in her ear.

“Make me alpha.” Raven challenged. Anya started pumping out her scent strongly trying to force the omega to submit. 

“Is this what you want? You want an alpha to tell you what to do?” Anya growled. 

“Not an alpha, my alpha.” Raven shot back. 

“On. Your. Knees.” Anya punctuated each word harshly. 

Raven willingly gave in and eased down onto her knees. “Good girl.” Anya cooed stopping her forceful scent. Raven's head felt light and airy. 

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” Anya asked softly stroking the back of Raven's head. 

“Yes.” Was all Raven said. 

“Lay down.” Anya said. Raven bent at the waist put her palms down on the soft grass and lowered her upper body to the ground. Anya watched in excitement as she slowly paced back and forth by the omegas feet. After a moment of letting the omega squirm in anticipation she stepped over the omega straddling her and pulled her fully erect cock out of her tight leather pants stroking it a few times. The alpha knelt down so she was on her knees and brought her hand down on the omegas right ass cheek. 

“Oh!!! Shit.” Raven squealed. Anya started messaging the brunette's ass. 

“I love your ass babe. It's absolutely amazing.” Anya said. 

“Well are you just going to play with me or are you going to do something about that boner I feel?” Raved mocked earning her another slap to the other cheek. 

“Ahhh....Fuck me.” Raven moaned. 

Anya spit in her hand and started stroking herself. Once she was satisfied her cock was well lubricated she parted the omegas ass and moved her hips so the tip of her dick was resting at the woman's entrance. 

“Are you ready babe?” Anya asked seductively. Raven just pushed her hips up. 

Anya smirked at the squirming woman beneath her. The alpha grabbed her cock and moved forward on her knees slightly and pushed the head of her dick inside. She leaned over to suck on the back of Raven's neck, and felt the woman shake and tremble at the action. The alpha pushed the rest of the way in so her hips were flush with the beautiful tight globes of Raven's ass. She stayed still for a moment while she adjusted her position so she had Raven's thighs squeezed together causing the warm wet walls to collapse further around her cock. Once she was happy with the positioning Anya pushed her upper body up on her hands and started rolling her hip slow and deep. She wasn't pulling out but an inch or two. 

Uhhhh...Fuck. Don't stop alpha.” Raven grunted out. Raven began rolling her hips back and up every time the alpha rolled down and in. They found a good rhythm slow but steady. Raven could feel the alphas every move and it sent shivers down her spin. 

“Ughhh...Fuck, you feel amazing babe.” Anya praised. “I can feel every clench and spasm.” She added. 

Anya picked up the pace and soon was pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in. Raven was a screaming mess at this point as she could feel the alpha splitting her open with every thrust. Anya leaned back so just her knees were supporting her as she continued to pound into the omega she grabbed her ass roughly and began giving it quick stinging slaps. 

“Yeah fuck babe, take my fucking cock. Oh shit, fuck. You're taking it so well.” She said as she stopped her assault on raven's ass. The alpha popped her thumb in her mouth and then placed it on the tight ring between Raven's cheeks. 

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Raven asked in a panic as Anya circled her thumb. 

“Do you trust me?” Anya asked. 

Raven bit her lip. Anya slowed her movements and was back to just rolling slowly. She leaned down placing her lips on Raven's exposed cheek and gave her a quick kiss. 

She moved her lips to raven's ear and whispered. “Do you trust me Raven?” 

Raven nodded and moaned at a particularly deep thrust. Anya started circling her thumb again slowly working the tight ring of muscle open. 

“I need you to relax baby. It will hurt more if you try to fight it.” Anya instructed. Raven nodded and took a deep breath. Anya kept her circles and pressure until she felt the omega relax and pushed her thumb past the entrance. She stilled her thumb but kept her hips moving. 

“Ahhhhh.....Fuck. That hurts.” Raven groaned. 

Anya slowly wiggled her thumb in a circle trying to loosen the tight hole. 

“It's ok, it will feel good in a moment.” She said softly as she pushed her thumb in as far as it would go. 

“Ahhghhhh, mmfu.......FUCK!!!.” Raven screamed as she bucked back into her alpha. 

“See, I told you.” Anya said with a smirk as she pressed the pad of her thumb down to feel her own cock through the thin barrier. 

“Mmmmmmm. I can feel my cock inside of you.” She growled. 

“Unhh..Don't....Plea...” Raven was past the point of being able form words. 

Anya bent her thumb a few time effectively stroking her own dick. She started a slow pace with her hand while she picked up a quick pace with her hips. After a few minutes Raved was again meeting each one of her thrusts with her own and the alpha started slamming into the omega once more. 

“Ungh. Ungh. I'm gonna....” Raven grunted out. 

“Come on baby. I want to hear you scream.” Anya growled. 

“ahhhhhhhh!!!! FUCKING FUCK, SHIT.” Raven screamed so loud her voice gave out as her pussy clamped down so tight Anya couldn't pull out even a little bit and her ass squeezed the alpha's thumb so hard she thought it would break bone. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Anya groaned as she rolled her hips uncontrollably and tried to push her cock further in. She was cumming so hard she thought she would pass out. The alpha pulled her thumb out as she panted and hunched her body over the omega. She rested all of her weight on the woman underneath her as she felt her arms shake while trying to hold her self up. Both women twitched and shook as the after shocks rolled through them, and every time Raven's pussy would pulse Anya shot a little spurt of cum and rolled her hips involuntarily. They were both panting trying to catch their breath. They laid there enjoying each others warmth for what felt like forever. 

“Are you ok?” Anya asked quietly. 

Raven nodded, still unable to trust her voice. 

“Ok. I'm going to get up now.” She said.

Raven nodded again and wiggled her hip side to side. Anya grunted loudly at the woman's teasing and the jolt she felt travel through her shaft. The alpha pushed up and slowly pulled her hips back until her half hard dick slipped out. She took a deep breath and sat back on her heels as she rubbed soothing circles on the omegas ass. 

“I really love your ass.” She said as she gave it a light tap which Raven jolted at. The alpha stood and tucked everything away and adjusted her bindings over her chest. She grabbed her shirt from the ground and slung it over her shoulders scoffing at the fact she could no longer button it up. She picked up Raven's shirt and put it over her shoulder while she knelt down and stroked the side of her omega's face. 

“There she is.” Anya cooed when Raven finally looked at her. “How do you feel?” 

“Really go-goo-good.” She gave a dopey smile. 

“Good. Can you get up now?” Anya asked sweetly. 

Raven nodded and pushed up on her arms and Anya placed her hands under Raven's arms and pulled her up to standing. 

“Don't let go. I'll fall.” The brunette slurred. 

“I won't let go I promise.” Anya said as she reached down to the waist band of Raven's pants and pulled them up into place and buttoned them. Raven rested her head on Anya's chest and had her arms slung carelessly over shoulders. 

“Can we put your shirt on now?” Anya asked. 

Raven nodded and Anya grabbed the shirt from her shoulder and bunched it up and slid it over the omega's head. Raven put her arms through one at a time and let the rest of it fall into place. 

“You want a piggy back ride back?” Anya asked.

“Hell yeah.” Raven said excitedly. “When have I not wanted a piggy back ride?” She added. Anya just chuckled and turned and bent down to one knee. Raven draped her body over the alpha's and wrapped her legs around her front locking her ankles. Anya stood up and wrapped her hands around the underside of Raven's thighs. 

“Giddy up!” Raven yelled. 

Both women just laughed as they made their way across the small clearing and through the woods back to the dying down festival. 

Nicole walked into the war room and sat down looking over her notes from last week while she waited for her leadership to arrive for the midday meeting. 

“Hey Nicole.” Lexa said with a chipper smile on her face. 

“Hey, happy Monday. I didn't see you Saturday or Sunday at the festival, what happened to you?” Nicole asked.

“Uh, I just stayed home. I wasn't in the mood after Friday night. Plus I was basically asleep all day Saturday then hung over.” Lexa said. 

“Hummm. I see. This isn't going to be a problem is it?” Nicole asked. 

“No. We will work it out one way or another.” The brunette replied as a few others filed in the room. 

After everyone was settled Nicole began. 

“Nice to see everyone here. I trust everyone enjoyed the festival?” She asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and there were a few yeses murmured. 

“Great. Are we ready do get down to business?” She asked. At hearing no objections Nicole continued. “Fantastic. So first order of business is how many people did we apprehend at the festival for breaking the rules?” 

“Twenty three. All but one were just fights with no serious injuries.” Lexa said. 

“And the one?” Nicole inquired. 

“An attempted rape of an omega by an alpha.” Bellamy chimed in. 

Nicole let out a disappointed sigh. “Attempted? How far did the alpha get?” She asked.

“Not that far. The omega has some bruising on her face and arms. The alpha did manage to get her hand down the omegas pants for a moment before the peacekeepers got there. The alpha fought back and ended up getting a beat down in order to be subdued. She's currently sitting in a cell in four awaiting decision. We have all the statement from everyone involved and Wynonna and I plan to sit down after this meeting to come to judgment.” Bellamy stated. 

“Alright, I'm sure you will come to the right conclusion.” Nicole encouraged. Bellamy nodded. 

“Alright as for the punishments of the fighters, I was thinking you guys could execute the lashings to each offender from your own districts?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah, that works for me.” Lexa said. 

“Yeah me too.” Titus said. 

The rest of the room nodded their agreement. 

“Ok, on to schools, where are we?” The red head asked. 

“We have selected buildings in each district for each school. We also put the word out for teacher interviews. Wynonna and I were thinking that each of us can handle our own district's interviews as it might be more helpful to actually know about the specific needs in our own districts, and we might know the people that come to interview. Each district could set up their own date and time for scheduled interviews.” Raven said. “We also have an outline of what is needed for each buildings repairs and a time line for each step we need to take in order for all of this to come together.” Raven finished. 

“I'm just amazed at how you found time to do all of this while trying to figure out how to make fireworks for the festival.” Nicole said coldly looking over the out line Raven gave her. 

“She even had time to get laid.” Wynonna jumped in laughing. 

Nicole shot her head up to give Wynonna a death glare. She sighed at the immature statement and tried to move on. 

“She's not wrong.” Raven said. Wynonna raised her hand to give Raven a high five. Raven clapped the other brunettes hand and the both giggled. 

“Anyway, this looks really well thought out. Good work.” Nicole complimented. “And where are we with the clinics. Two weeks ago they were almost all up and running.” Nicole looked to Clarke. 

“Yes, One through five are now operational and staffed. We had a slight set back with six. The roof fell in over night. We found another building and had the construction workers reinforce the roof first thing and now they are renovating the inside. It should be up a running in two weeks. Until then we have everyone from six going to four or five. It is causing a slight congestion in the process but I am confident it will be resolved soon.” Clarke explained. 

“Was the roof not checked out before deciding on the first building?” Nicole asked. 

“It was, and was deemed safe enough to begin working on the inside first. Obviously a mistake was made.” Clarke said. 

“Obviously.” Nicole replied. “Ok the lashings will be scheduled for tomorrow at noon in the Red Square. I expect every one of you there even if you don't have a punishment to dish out.” Nicole said. “Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?” 

“Yes.” Titus spoke up. Nicole motioned for him to continue. “I keep getting lots of people asking me to ask you to come to district six. They want to see you, meet you and talk to you.” Titus said hopefully. 

“Titus I've already told you....” Nicole was cut off.

“I know what you told me, I just think you should reconsider.” He said. Nicole stared at him with a scowl at being cut off. He wasn't budging from his stance on the matter. 

“I'll think about it.” Nicole said with a firm tone. 

“That's all I ask.” He replied. 

“Alright go get to work.” Nicole said dismissively. They all stood and exited the room leaving the red head to her thoughts. Nicole sat for a few minutes thinking. She decided she needed a good training session to clear her head. She ran up to her room quickly changed and headed out along the back path through the woods to the pit. Once she got there she noticed Doc training a very familiar looking brunette. 

“Lexa?” She whispered to her self. She jogged up to Doc. 

“Hey Doc, I didn't know you trained Lexa.” She said. 

“Right left left right.” He ordered. “You would have if you had shown your face around her in the past two weeks. She been here almost every day. She's quite good.” He said softly. 

“Well, you know I was busy with stuff.” She said. 

“Hummmm.” Was his reply. “How about the two of yous match up?” He said.

“Sure, if Lexa is willing to take an ass whooping.” Nicole smirked. 

“I think you two are pretty evenly matched actually.” He said with his own smirk. 

“Alright let's see.” Nicole shot back. 

“LEXA!” He yelled. The brunette turned her head and noticed the red head. She walked over to the two and smiled.” 

“Nicole.” She greeted. 

“Little miss I'm to busy to train over here thinks you don't stand a chance against her.” Doc said. 

“Ha. I've seen her fight. I could kick her ass with one hand tied behind my back.” The brunette challenged. 

Nicole's face grew hard and cold. “Put your cock where your mouth is.” Nicole challenged. The brunette nodded and the pair headed to the middle of the pit shook hands and raised their fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this one. And i guess i owe DynamicCheese 10 bucks lol. As always let me know what you guys think.


	12. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and a little bit of a set up for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all I'm sorry for the long wait. i kind of hit a stretch of writers block and literally had to force myself out of. Y'alls encouraging comments helped a ton so i just wanted to thank you for them. I think the biggest reason I struggled was because i couldn't find the right way i wanted to transition back into the shit. so this is it basically just fuff and a set up for the next chapter where i think basically all the shit is going to hit the fan. hope you guys enjoy.

Nicole looked around at the large crowd gathered around the gallows. The faces started to blur as she wondered how many times she would have to pull the lever currently in her hand to make her people understand the past thoughts, feelings, and actions were unacceptable. How many alphas would she have to hang to get everyone on the same page.

“Nia Azgeda you have been found guilty of attempted rape of an omega. Do you have any last words?” Nicole yelled coldly. 

Cold blue eyes with shards of ragged white gazed upon her crowd. Even in her death she had omegas shivering. She knew at least a few would remember her face, her name for the rest of their lives. 

“This is not my death but my legacy and it will live on with those I've touched.” She said with a smirk. She turned her head to Nicole. “You think you're doing what is right for them but you are not. They are only good for one thing, and now you've given them the freedom to refuse that one purpose. You will pay for this, there are more of us than there are of you.” Nia ended with a cold stare. 

Nicole could feel her blood boil. She let go of the lever and took several cautious steps towards the alpha she was now locked into a stare off with. Nicole smiled something feral and leaned in so her lips were close to the alphas ear. 

“Today we find out what the fear of death looks like.” Nicole said as she held the hood up in front of Nia's face and dropped it to the ground. Nicole grabbed the noose and slipped it over the blond mop of Nia's hair and tightened it a little to much. Nia began to cough and gasp for breath. Nia turned back to face the red head with pleading eyes unable to speak. Nicole tilted her head again her eyes turned a deep shade of purple. 

“I'll see you in hell.” She whispered as she took a few steps back and yanked the lever dropping the floor beneath Nia's feet. The red head looked on and the crowd gasped. Some turned their heads or covered their eyes at the sight, some looked on as the once strong alpha clung hopelessly to life. Nia's face turned from a deep Autumn red to blue to a dark purple. Her eyes became blood shot with the burst vessels. Her body thrashed violently and swung side to side from the force of her convulsions. As her body started to turn so her back was to the crowd Nicole watched as her left eye popped out of her head and dangled in front of her mouth. The red head finally walked to the rope and drew her knife cutting the rope and dropping the body. She kept her eyes on the lifeless body while she felt the anger continue to bombard her body. The red head stepped to the front edge of the platform. 

“I know some of you don't like our new ways. I know some of you will never change. I will not stop looking for and killing you for your crimes against omegas. Mark my words, your actions have consciences and I will happily hand them out each and every time. We are one pack, one people, and the sooner you all realize we can not survive with out each other the easier and happier life we will all have.” Nicole pleaded. The red head turned and made her way off the platform through the crowd. Everyone stood in shock. The red head felt all the eyes on her as the mood slowly shifted to something even more drastic. For the first time their alpha had lost control of her self and they all witnessed it. 

Nicole made her way to the edge of the city and through the woods. She kept walking until she found her self in a familiar field of wild flowers. She laid down and stared up at the sky trying to quiet the thoughts racing trough her mind. 

“WAVES!!!!! Are you here?” Wynonna yelled as she burst through the homestead door. “Waverly!!” She yelled again. Waverly came rushing down the stairs quickly. 

“Wynonna. Hush, I just got Ben down. What the hell is going on?” Waverly whispered yelled. 

“Nicole, she lost control today during the hanging then just walked off like nothing happened. I've never seen the look in her eye before.” Wynonna said. 

“What the hell do you mean she lost control?” Waverly asked in confusion. 

“I mean Haught shit hung the bitch with no hood. Everyone saw what happened to her face, I think one of her eyes popped out, and then just walked off after saying that she would kill anyone that tried to live in the past.” Wynonna stated. 

“What the fuck?” Waverly said as she stormed out of the home stead. 

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled across the the street. Lexa paused and turned slowly to face the blond omega walking across the street. The blond quickly approached giving an awkward smile. 

“Hey um, I was wondering if we could talk?” The blond said. Lexa gave her a questioning look like she wasn't sure exactly what the blond wanted to talk about. 

“About what Clarke?” The brunette asked shortly. Clarke dropped her smile at Lexa's obvious annoyance. 

“Uh, about what happened between us at the festival.” Clarke said quietly. 

“Uh well I've only got an hour for my lunch break, I can't be late my boss is a hard ass about being on time.” Lexa said dryly with a barely turned up corner of her lips. Clarke eyed her cautiously before giving her a snort. 

“Ok, well I'm sure I can talk to your boss and let her know I held you up if you're late.” Clarke retorted hoping to have her chance. 

“What are you some like sweet talker or something?” Lexa challenged as she invaded Clarke's personal space. 

“Yes, and I also happen to personally know your boss. I may or may not have some dirt on her I can threaten her with.” Clarke said sternly. Lexa thought for a moment. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” The brunette finally smiled with a little chuckle. 

“Like the fact she just happens to be a complete idiot for being an ass to you and pushing you away.” Clarke said as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. 

“Well you're right about that.” Lexa said. “Alright, walk with me.” Lexa said as the brunette turned offered her arm to the omega and started down the street. 

“So.....Lexa I understand I hurt you and I'm sorry, I really am. I'm still not sure about pups but I do know that I want to be with you. And not just for the fun parts for everything. The hard parts, the easy parts, everything. So I was thinking if you wanted to give me another chance I would like to take you out on a date. Maybe we can start the right way and see where it goes?” Clarke finishes with a nervous breath staring at the side of the brunette's face looking for any sort of reaction. Lexa stayed quiet for a moment while she thought. 

“I'd love to, but I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone. I want your mother to know and I want to be able to talk about you with my friends.” The brunette says as she stops in front of a old brick home and begins up the steps. 

“Lexa where are we?” Clarke questions looking at the slightly beat up house. 

“My house. You're welcome to come in.” The brunette smiles as she holds the door for the omega. Clarke nods and quickly makes her way up the steps. Lexa closes the door and slips her shoes off and sets them against the wall. Clarke looks at her in a silent question. The brunette just smiles and points next to her shoes. The blond squats down and unlaces her knee high boots quickly and sets them next to the brunette's. 

“Ma, you here?” Lexa yells as she watches Clarke. The blond turns her head up with panic on her face. 

'Shit. Did she really just walk me into an ambush.' Clarke quickly composed herself and stood staring' I hate you daggers' into the brunette's emerald eyes. Lexa just stood there with a smirk. 

“Lexa? Why are you home? Did that bitch of a boss fire you or something?” Indra asked as she walked into the front room. Lexa's eye's turned to saucers and her cheeks flushed past all the other shades of embarrassment to lobster red. 

“Mom! We have company.” Lexa rushed out trying to keep her mother from saying anything else. “This is Clarke.......” She said holding her hand towards the blond. “My boss.” She finished. 

“Huh.” Indra's face turned cold instantly. “So you're the omega my dau....” 

“Mom!” Lexa interrupted with a daggered look. 

Clarke tried to stifle her snicker at the brunette's embarrassment. “Hello Mrs. Woods. I'm Clarke Griffen.” The blond said extending her hand to the older beta woman. Indra shook the blond's hand skeptically. 

“Lunch is almost ready if you two want to go wash up.” Indra said. 

“Thanks mom.” Lexa said as she walked past her mother grabbing Clarke's hand in the process leading her to the wash room. Lexa closed the door and turned to face Clarke. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to say something like that.” Lexa said apologetically.

“I'm a bitch huh?” Clarke said with a raised eye brow. 

“I may have been a little emotional and a lot drunk after I made it home from the festival.” Lexa said with a nervous chuckle. 

Clarke nodded her head once in understanding and gave the brunette a strait smile. “I deserved it. Don't worry about it.” Clarke said. Lexa turned to the bowl of water dipped her hands in and grabbed a bar of soap. Clarke followed suit. The pair made it back to the kitchen and sat down at the high counter and watched as Indra moved around the kitchen. 

“What are you making?” Lexa questioned. 

“Rabbit stew.” Indra replied with out looking up. Lexa's eyes went wide like a little kid that just got a new toy. 

“Did you make your rolls with the apple cinnamon butter?” Lexa squealed and Clarke just scoffed at the child like behavior of the alpha sitting next to her. Indra smirked at her daughter's reaction. 

“I did, but I don't think you've earned one.” Indra said coldly. 

“But mom. What? Why?” Lexa complained. 

“You lied to me.” Indra said. 

“What? When? No I didn't.” Lexa said confused. 

“When you came home from the festival, you were a sopping mess, saying how Clarke broke your heart and you didn't want to see her ever again and that you'd never find love again, blah, blah, blah.” Indra finished still not looking at the pair. 

“I did not. I was drunk but I wasn't that drunk.” Lexa challenged. 

“You were whining like a kicked puppy. Your eyes were all puffy a crying, and you just flopped down on the floor in the hall and cried.” Indra continued her anecdote.

“Mom, please stop trying to embarrass me. It's not funny.” Lexa said.

“I think it's funny.” Clarke smirked not daring a glance to the brunette. Indra turned her head around to look at Clarke then to Lexa and back to the blond. She gave a small smile and turned back to her stew. 

“I like her.” She said as she threw her thumb over her shoulder towards the blond. Lexa just sat there looking back and forth between the two. 

“Whatever. I still didn't lie.” Lexa pouted. 

“Fine you can have one.” Indra gave in. 

“Just one?” Lexa complained once more. 

“Yes and be happy I'm allowing you that much. Clarke you do like rabbit stew yes?” Indra asked. 

“Um, I've never actually had it before, but I love food so I'm not worried.” She said with a smile. Both women turned to the blond in shock.

“Are you serious?” Lexa scoffs. Clarke just nods with a shrug. “What the hell do you eat then?” Lexa questioned. 

“Mostly venison and moose. I”m not a big fan of bear but I have eaten it a few times. My mom and I don't really cook, we mostly go to the market for our meals.” Both women just shake their heads.

“Well you're in for a real treat then. My mom makes the best rabbit stew in the twelve districts.” Lexa says. 

“Just for that I'll allow you to have a second roll.” Indra says. 

“Yes!” Lexa fist pumps into the air. 

“Nicole?” Waverly questions as she approaches the red head from behind. The red head doesn't say anything, she just turns her head to catch the omega out of the corner of her eye. Waverly walks around and sits in front of the alpha. She places her hand on Nicole's arms that are crossed across the top of her knees that are pulled up to her chest. The red head give the omega a soft smile. 

“What are you thinking about?” Waverly asks. Nicole lets out a sigh as she lays her head down on her left shoulder so she can still look at Waverly.

“I'm loosing control. I lost control of my self and my alpha today.” The red head confessed. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked. 

“At the hanging today, Nia, she pissed me off and I didn't put the bag over her head before I pulled the lever. It was a gruesome sight Waves. But in the moment my alpha was so overbearing and I let her out. I guess I felt like I just had to do something drastic to make a statement or something, or maybe I felt challenged and I overreacted. I'm not sure, but now I'm terrified I'm going to loose control again and hurt someone I love. That I'm going to turn into my father.” Nicole confessed emotionless. 

Waverly just looked at her alpha in concern. “I know you have a lot on your shoulders and the stress of your life can be terrifying but, you aren't your father Nicole. I would trust you to completely to loose control with me. I know you would never hurt me or anyone you love. Hell even people you don't like but didn't do anything wrong. You aren't that monster and you need to realize that to take a little bit off yourself. Yes our world rests on your shoulders, and sometimes you have to make horrible choices for the greater good, but that in no way makes you a monster.” Waverly says gently stroking Nicole's arm.

“Do the ends really ever justify the means?” Nicole asks.

“Absolutely. We both know if you allow a little bit of slack we will end up with a war which will just cause more innocent deaths. We've already come so far, if we have to put some people down in order for the rest of us to be safe it's absolutely justified.” Waverly said. 

“But what about what I did today? That wasn't the right way to handle the situation. She was going to die already and I just can't help but think I took it to far.” The red head said sadly. 

“I don't think you did. I think some people have earned a little bit of disgrace in death for the actions they chose in their life.” Waverly said. 

Nicole shrugged. “Maybe. But I'm still not proud I lost control. I've never lost control, the only reason I'm here and able to make these changes is because I've been in control.” Nicole said. 

“I don't think you lost control. You could have pulled her down and done something way worse, inflicted hours of pain and torture before letting her slowly die. You stuck to appropriate punishment. It may have been more graphic than before but we still have a huge problem and everyone needs to know, change or die.” Waverly said. 

“I guess so. I never really thought about it like that. I think It's just easier to pick myself apart then give myself an out.” Nicole said. 

Waverly nodded. “Do you remember when you told me one of the things you love about me is I tell you what I really think regardless of the possible consequences?” She asked. Nicole nodded. “Well there you go, I promise I will tell you if you've gone to far or I think you're making a bad decision.” Waverly smiled. Nicole nodded again and smiled at her omega. The brunette pulled the alpha's arms from her knees and pushed her knees out from her body. The brunette climbed over the red head's knees and sat in her lap. Waverly stroked the alphas face and leaned in for a soft kiss. The alpha wrapped her arms around her back and held her close. 

“I love you Waves.” Nicole said. Waverly smiled and gave the red head's nose a quick peck. Nicole scrunched her face up. 

“I love you to.” The brunette said. 

Waverly laid her head on Nicole's shoulder and the pair just held each other for a few minuets. “Hey, so I'm thinking about going to all the districts to talk to people.” Nicole said. 

“Really? Why?” Waverly asked. 

“Well Titus has been bugging me about it for weeks. Apparently he keeps getting people asking him when I'm coming to visit, that they want to talk to me and thank me I guess. At first I was dead set against it. I don't think I've earned their thanks, but then I realized that I've asked my leadership to do that but I'm not willing to. I guess I'm just not sure that I should ask something of them that I'm not willing to do myself.” Nicole said. 

“I think it's a good idea. If I didn't know you I would want to meet you and thank you. Whether you like it or not you are the sole reason our society is changing for the better. I think it might also help you accept some of the choices you've been forced to make.” Waverly said. Nicole thought for a few minutes.

“Humm. Ok, will you come with me?” Nicole asked.

“What? What do you mean?” Waverly asked as she sat up and looked into auburn eyes. 

“Come with me. I figure we can spend a few days in each district so I don't have to go back and fourth. And you could be by my side and help me talk to people and listen to them.” Nicole said. 

“You mean like a tour?” Waverly cocked her head to the side in question. 

“Um, yeah I guess. I'm sure we could find somewhere to stay in each district and then everyone will know that we are together and that we care, that we are making the effort to understand what they need and want. And I also think that you might be easier to talk to than me. I've kind of noticed a lot of people don't like to tell me the truth or the full reality of what is actually going on in their districts. I don't know if it's fear or they just think I won't listen but I think having someone who isn't involved with the leadership at all that can relate to them might be helpful.” Nicole said. 

Waverly thought for a few minutes. 

“I mean you don't have to, I just thought you could help me connect with them.” Nicole added after a minute. 

“I would really love to...” Waverly trailed off.

“But?” Nicole asked bracing for rejection. 

“What about Ben? I've never spent more than a night away from him, and if we spend a few days in each district then I'll be away from him for a few weeks. I'm not even sure how comfortable I am with the thought of leaving him with Wynonna for that long.” Waverly said. Nicole nodded. 

“Well there are a few options, we could take him with us, or I could ask my mother to take him while we are gone. He would be protected by the palace guards and looked after by the best mother in the world. I know you would probably still worry about him, but we could have updates sent every day if you want on how he's doing, and if you really can't take it we could go back and get him, or you could just go back and not have to finish the tour with me.” Nicole rambled. 

“Um.....I...Um...Ben Isn't your mothers responsibility and I wouldn't want him to be a distraction. He's still little and that's a lot to do and deal with. Plus I'm really the only one he can communicate with.” Waverly said shortly. 

“Hey, hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to go, I just thought it would be nice. And you don't have to make a decision right now. Take your time think about it, talk it over with Wynonna if you want. If you want me to ask my mother to see if she's ok with it I will. And I do know she would love to get to know her future grandson.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly shot her head back to get a better look at Nicole. “He wouldn't be her grandson. He's my brother, not my child.” Waverly spat. 

“Really? You've raised him since he was a baby. You taught him how to communicate with others, you've gone hungry in order to feed him, you keep him safe. You have sacrificed everything for his sake and you don't think your his mother because?” Nicole asked. 

“I...I didn't give birth to him. I can't be his mother.” Waverly shook her head. 

“Giving birth isn't the only qualification that makes someone a mother. It's the love you have for him. All the things you are willing to do to keep him happy and healthy, not the fact you didn't bring him into this world.” Nicole said. 

“You really think he will ever see me as his mother?” Waverly questioned. 

“Yeah, I don't think he will ever know the difference. He loves you and trusts you, relies on you for everything.” Nicole smiled.

“You know for being a big dumb alpha you sure are sweet.” Waverly said with a smirk. 

Nicole laughed. “Oh really?” Nicole said popping her dimples as she started tickling the brunette's sides. Waverly squealed and tried to stand up but Nicole held her down and continued her assault. Waverly squirmed and tried to cover her belly. 

“Take it back!” Nicole said. 

“Nooooo!” Waverly yelled.

“I'm not going to stop until you take it back.” Nicole said as she rolled Waverly to the ground as gently as possible. 

“Ok, ok......I take it back.” Waverly screamed in a fit of laughter. Nicole stopped and grabbed the brunettes wrists and pinned them above her head. The red head leaned down and pressed her lips to the brunettes. She pulled back and looked into her omegas eyes. 

“Is this ok Waves?” She asked quietly unsure if she had gone to far. 

“Yes. You aren't hurting me. I trust you Nicole.” Waverly said. Nicole looked down at Waverly's neck and further to her chest. The red head place her free hand at the bottom of the omegas neck and unbuttoned the top button of the brunettes shirt. She paused and looked back into Waverly's eyes. 

“Do you still trust me?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded and smiled. The red head popped the next button and paused again looking to the brunette. 

“Still trust me?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly nodded and Nicole popped the next two buttons. “Still?” She asked one more time. Waverly began to squirm a little but nodded her head. Nicole popped the last two buttons and pushed the shirt to the sides so she had access to Waverly's torso. Nicole leaned down and kissed the omega's jaw and slowly down her neck. She placed a kiss in the hallow spot at the base of the brunette's neck. She felt Waverly shiver and heard her breath start to go ragged. She pulled back up and looked into the brunette's eyes once more. 

“Do you still trust me Waves?” She asked with a shaky breath. Waverly nodded and closed her eyes. 

“I need to hear you say it baby girl.” Nicole said softly. Waverly squeezed her eyes tight. “Waves, open your eyes, look at me and tell me if you want me to stop.” Nicole cooed. 

Waverly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was meet with concerned auburn eyes begging her to be alright. “I trust you.” Waverly said. Nicole searched for anything that would tell her Waverly was lying. The red head smiled and gave the brunette a slow sensual kiss. The red head broke the kiss and dragged her lips lightly down the column of Waverly's throat. The alpha continued down and stopped in the valley between the omegas breasts. She heard a gasp from above and flicked her eyes up to Waverly's face. The red head placed her free hand on the omegas belly and started a northbound journey of circles and light touches that raised goose bumps in her fingers wake. The red head reached the top of the brunette's bindings and started to pull them down. 

“Waverly!” a distant voice called out. Nicole popped up and looked down into scared eyes. She released the brunette's wrists and helped her sit up. Waverly fumbled trying to get her shirt buttoned back up. 

“Waverly!” The voice came again. 

“What the fuck is Wynonna doing here?” Waverly spat. 

“I don't know.” Nicole said quickly. They both stood and look around. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly called backed. A moment later the older Earp appeared at the tree line and continued her march toward the pair with Ben in tow. “Wynonna what the hell?” Waverly said harshly. 

“What? Ben woke up and was hungry and asking for you to make him something.” Wynonna said. 

“So you couldn't make him something?” Waverly asked. 

“Really? Waves, you know I'm more likely to burn the house down than actually cook anything safe to eat.” Wynonna scoffs. 

“Really. You could have taken him into town or something. I can't believe you.” Waverly said. 

“Well whatever Waves. It's not like I interrupted........” Wynonna trailed off looking to Nicole and then back to Waverly's miss buttoned shirt. “Really Waves. You ditched me and Ben to come fool around with Haught dog here?” Wynonna accused. 

“No! We weren't doing anything Wynonna. I came out to make sure Nicole was ok after today.” Waverly challenged back. 

“Really? That's why your shirt isn't buttoned right and you have fresh hickeys all over your neck, cause you where talking?” Wynonna smirked knowing she caught her sister red handed. Waverly looked down and redid her buttons. 

“Whatever Wynonna. I haven't even been gone that long.” Waverly said. Wynonna just laughed. “Alright let's go. Come on Cole.” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole's hand and started making her way back through the Forrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading and tell what you think


	13. Challenging the Supreme Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leadership dives into specifics about law breakers. They also realize something important that is needed. Then some SHIT hits the fan, and we see Nicole's alpha come out to play for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. A lot came of it that I wasn't expecting to happen. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Nicole was startled awake by a loud boom outside. She looked out the window of Waverly's bedroom at the early morning light glowing around the mountains. A cool breeze chilled her nose as she looked to the ground and saw a figure setting up targets on an old wooden fence. Nicole shook her head at the older Earp sister. Gun in one hand bottle of whiskey in the other. She turned her head to the still sleeping brunette wondering how she could sleep through the noise. She chuckled to her self and gave Waverly a kiss on the forehead and made her way down stairs and out the back door. 

“Wynonna! What the hell are you doing?” The red head asked. Wynonna whipped around gun in hand causing Nicole to drop to the ground. The brunette started laughing. 

“It's empty. Get up.” She said as she opened the cylinder and dumped the spent shells out on to the ground. Nicole stood up eyeing the brunette cautiously. 

“You realize its early in the morning and people are still sleeping right?” Nicole scolded. 

“Look captain Haught potato, it's my land, my gun, and my morning, if I want to get drunk and shoot shit off the fence I will.” Wynonna finished with a big gulp from her bottle. 

“Why are you already drunk? You know we have a meeting today.” Nicole asked.

“HA! I'm not drunk. I may be a little tipsy but I am no where near drunk. I will be fine, besides our meeting isn't even till like noon.” Wynonna said. 

“It's at nine and you have an important update with the schools. How about you stop drinking and get a few hours of sleep.” Nicole said. 

“Listen you ain't my momma Nicky dicky. So why don't you just go back inside make some breakfast for everyone and mind your own god damn business.” Wynonna said taking a step into Nicole's face. 

“I think I'll go for a run instead. Tell Waverly I left early when you wake her up with your childish behavior.” The red head said as she turned and made her way around the house and down the walk way to the dirt road headed back to town. 

Nicole sat in her chair tapping her fingers on the table waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Wynonna was first to arrive. 

“What up Haughty potty. Look I'm here, early even and completely in control of myself.” Wynonna beamed a shit eating grin at the red head. Nicole just shook her head. Wynonna sat down and put her feet up on the table. 

“Get your feet off my table Wynonna.” Nicole growled with out looking up.

“No. I'm comfortable.” She said as she shoved her powdered jelly doughnut in her mouth. 

Nicole looked up with a death glare. She stood and walked to the other end of the table holding the brunettes stare. The red head leaned down placing her hands on either side of Wynonna's feet. “Don't be rude.” Nicole growled as shoved the brunettes feet off the table with her right hand. Wynonna just smiled up at the red head in challenge. Nicole gave a huff and returned to her seat. Clarke and Lexa were the next to arrive. 

“Good morning.” The blond said. 

“Morning Goldie locks.” Wynonna grinned. Clarke returned the smile. The door opened once again and a majority of leadership entered and sat. There was one empty seat left. Nicole looked around the room. She landed on Aden. 

“Where is your lieutenant Aden?” Nicole asked. 

Aden looked up at the red head. He didn't know what to say. “I believe she is on her way.” Aden said. 

“You believe?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I believe. I'm sure she will be here soon. Possibly a bad leg day.” Aden said. 

“Huh. Alright why don't we get started.” Nicole said. 

“Clarke, are all the clinics up and running?” Nicole proceeds.

“Yes. Each clinic has one doctor and three in training. They are serving on average forty people a day. Districts four, five, and six are experiencing higher rates of accidents leading to amputations. It makes sense though as those are the districts with the more physically dangerous jobs. I would also like to recommend that all of the trainees rotate so that their experiences aren't limited. Everyone gets an equal amount of exposure to different kinds of illnesses and injuries.” Clarke finished. 

“Good. That's great to hear, and I think rotations are a wonderful idea. Make it happen.” Nicole says. “Wynonna. Where are you and Raven on setting up schools?” 

“All the districts are set up to have interviews for teachers this week. We have an idea of what districts will have what skills schools. We think district one should be medical, Abby Griffin is the best and most experienced we think she should be the head teacher or head master whatever it's called, Raven had some fanciness for it I just don't remember. Two should be politics and leadership skills, kind of like a management school of sorts. There will also be a carpentry school. Three is manufacturing, they have four functioning plants that basically create all of our material needs, wood, metal, paper, and chemicals. Four will be applied sciences and engineering. Raven has lots of specif ideas about that one, she's really excited about it. Five will have our peacekeeping school and academy, it will also be partnered with a law school of sorts. And last but certainly not least six will be agriculture and hunting, gotta keep everyone fed. We also have almost all the buildings picked out and renovations have started on two of them.” Wynonna finished. 

“What about the primary and middle schools?” Nicole asked. 

“There will be one of each in each district. We still aren't sure how the academics will be set up, Raven and I were thinking that once we have all the teachers acquired we will sit down with them all and let them have input on how to organize it all, come up with standard of what should be taught in the primary and middles schools, then have the teachers of each skills school do the same but for the specifics of their type of work.” Wynonna said. 

“Very well, sounds like it's all moving in the right direction. Keep it up.” Nicole said.

“Wynonna, how long are you expecting all of this to take?” Niylah asked. 

“Uh, well, we aren't sure. Raven and I want to set it up right the first time, we also have to wait until the buildings are renovated properly to ensure everyone's safety. Our next step is getting the teachers together and making the curriculum. But most of the wait will depend on the renovations. If I had to guess probably around the beginning of the year.” Wynonna shrugged. 

Everyone nodded. “Alright how are our jail cells looking in each district?” Nicole asked. 

“Ours our empty. We haven't had any problems with alpha's recently.” Clinton said. Nicole nods. 

“District two has an alpha and a beta currently sitting in a cell. There were fighting over an omega that went into her first heat in the market. No one else was hurt but Lexa and I are still trying figure out an appropriate punishment.” Clarke spoke up. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked.

“Well the boys didn't actually touch the omega at all. According to her they both approached her respectfully and asked to mate with her then the pissing contest started between them. They are both also under the age of eighteen and considering the circumstances, both of them kept pretty good control of them selves, but they did get into a fight in public.” Lexa explained.

“What do you mean they kept pretty good control of them selves?” Nicole asked. 

“There are no broken bones. Just a few bumps and bruises and some scrapes, neither one were seriously hurt.” Clarke said.

“Alright so the right punishment should be what?” Nicole asked the room. 

“What about ten lashings, just like at the festival?” Lincoln said. 

“Lexa and I discussed that, we felt that because the boys are only fifteen that maybe to harsh.” Clarke said. 

“So you two think because they are under eighteen they should be held to a lesser standard?” Nicole questioned.

“Not at all, we think that the punishment should not be as sever because they are underage, and in all honesty this situation could have been a lot worse. They obeyed our number one law, they didn't touch the omega.” Lexa said. 

“Interesting. So let me ask you this, if they had touched the omega would we not kill them because they are underage?” Nicole challenged. 

Everyone stayed silent in thought for a minuet. 

“Yes. We put them in jail until they are eighteen then we kill them.” Aden said. 

“Why would we waste the possible years of having to feed them when the result will be the same?” Titus said. 

“Fair point.” Aden conceded. 

“What if that is the only law that has no exception for age. But these horny teenage boys showed more control than adult alphas and betas. I don't think they should receive a punishment for adults when they just got into a scuffle, and they both tried to approach the omega the right way.” Bellamy said. 

“Alright, so we make different punishment levels according to age and severity of damage?” Nicole asked. 

Everyone nodded their agreement. “Alright so how do we classify each level and what will be the punishment for each?” Nicole continued.

“Something like this, how about slave for a week. Make these boys wait on someone hand and foot.” Niylah said. 

“Who?” Nicole pressed. 

“The latrine pits in their district's public outhouses.” Wynonna popped up. 

The room all groaned at once. 

“Give these boys something nasty to do and give some poor hard working Joe the day off. The have to get a piece of paper signed at the end of the week saying they showed up everyday and did the work to the sanctification of poor Joe and then they turn it in to Clarke or Lexa and they get to move on, lesson learned.” Wynonna expanded. 

“Community service.” Bellamy said. 

“I like it.” Nicole said. “So a fight that results in no major injuries you get a week of community service. What about one that results in broken bones or a dangerous or life altering injury?” Nicole asks. 

“Six months manual labor. Same set up have to get poor Joe to sign off that they were there everyday and didn't cause any problems. If they do add an extra month.” Lincoln said. 

“If they are under age.” Nicole adds. 

“What if one of the people ends up dying?” Nicole asks. 

“Five years in prison.” Jeremy says. 

“Five years? That's it for someone's life?” Clarke asks. 

“Well, yeah? I mean we have to feed them for five years and attend to their medical needs. If we keep them much longer depending on how many times this happens it could be a strain on resources for all of the law abiding people especially during winter. I don't think that a young kid deserves to die for a mistake though, and it takes two to fight, the other party could have submitted long before anything bad happened.” Jeremy finishes. 

“What if we watch them after they are released? If they do anything wrong they get hung.” Titus says. 

“What do you mean watch them?” Nicole asks. 

“Like with the community service, they have to check in with the governor of their district once a week. If they get arrested for stealing a loaf of bread they screwed up their last chance at life. Make them show us they are willing to play by the rules.” Titus elaborates. 

“I like it, and how long will they be watched?” Nicole asks. 

“Five years. The same length as their jail time. The have to maintain a job and aren't allowed to take a mate in that time. Once they complete both they are once again a trusted member of society and can do as they please.” Lexa chimes in. 

“Alright so what do we call these levels?” Nicole asked. 

“Assault one, assault two, and manslaughter.” Lincoln says. 

“And if you are eighteen years or older?” Nicole presses. 

“Assault one is ten lashes just like at the festival.” Niylah says. 

“Ok, assault two?” The red head asks. 

“Three years in jail, and three years being watched. We need a different word for that.” Wynonna says. 

“Probation.” Clarke pops up. 

“Probation, I like it.” Wynonna smirks. “And death for killing someone?” The brunette asks. 

“Yes.” Nicole says coldly. Everyone nods their approval. “Alright let's break for lunch. We will get through the rest of the districts after and then I have something I want to discuss with all of you.” The red head stands and exits the war room. 

Nicole makes her way through the palace to the kitchens. “Tabitha, how are you?” She asks the older omega cook. 

“Wonderful darling. How can I help you?” Tabitha says. 

“I wanted to have lunch with my mother today and I was hoping it was ready so I could take it to her.” The red head smiles. 

Tabitha takes a spoon and dips it into the pot of elk stew. She blows on it to cool it down and raises the spoon to Nicole's lips. The red head takes the spoon in her mouth and chews the chunk of meat. 

“Wow, that is delicious Tabitha.” Nicole compliments. The omega smiles and turns back to the pot grabs two bowls and fills them. She places them on a tray along with some bread and butter. 

“Enjoy dear.” She says. 

“Thank you Tabitha.” Nicole gives her kiss on the cheek grabs the tray and head up the stairs where she finds her mother and siblings in the main living room playing a game. 

“Nicole! What are you doing up here sweat heart?” Lila asks. 

“Well I wanted to talk to you about something, I also figured you might be hungry.” The red head said as she set the tray down on the table. 

“Brody.” Lila called to her second eldest child. The tall beta rises and walks over to his mother. “Can you take your brothers and sisters down to the dining room for lunch so Nicole and I can talk please.” Lila stated. 

Brody groaned but nodded. “Hey Nicole?” He wanted to ask something. 

“Yeah buddy whats up?” The red head asks. 

“Can you take me to the training pits next time you go? I want to learn to fight?” Brody asks with his chest puffed out and his head held high. 

“Brody we talked about this, you don't need to protect us. We have Nicole for that.” Lila says. 

“I know, but what if she isn't around and something happens. I'm the next oldest. It's my duty to be ready to protect my family if Nicole isn't here.” Brody explains. Lila looks to Nicole for help. Nicole sees the worry in her mother's eyes and turns to her brother. 

“Mom and I will talk about it ok. No promises.” Nicole says. Brody lets out a huff of annoyance but nods his head. He turns to the other five kids. 

“Let's go everyone. Lunch is waiting for us,” He says as he picks up Charlie and leads the kids down stairs to the dining room. 

“Brody is right. He should learn how to fight.” Nicole said as she takes a bite of stew. 

“Really? You want your brother to go through what you do?” Lila asks in disgust. 

“Of course not. But I do have other responsibilities that may take me away from home for extended periods of time and I need to know you are all safe.” Nicole says. 

“I don't want him to know violence. I feel like we do a pretty good job of protecting them together.” Lila says sadly. 

“Mom we do. He's fourteen, he's old enough to know what he wants. He's smart and he knows what he's capable of. What if he wants to join the palace guards or even the peacekeepers? Years of training in hand to hand combat will only help him.” Nicole says sternly. 

“I'll think about it.” Lila says. 

“Mom, don't let your fears keep him from being happy.” Nicole replied. 

Lila looked at her daughter in shock. “When did you get so smart?” She asked. 

“Well, I like to surround my self with smart omegas that I sometimes listen to so.” Nicole smirks. 

Lila laughs. “Speaking of, how is Waverly?” Lila asks.

Nicole's face reddens and she looks at her stew like it's the most interesting thing ever. 

“Nicole.” Lila warns. 

“Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” The red head says shyly. 

“Ok what about Waverly? Are you two ok?” Lila asks. 

“Yeah we're great. I um, I'm thinking about going on a tour through the six districts and I asked Waverly to come with me.” Nicole says. 

“Oh, ok. What did she say?” Lila asks. 

“She said she would think about it. She has responsibilities here so she's not sure if she wants to go. But I was wondering if she decides to go with me would you be willing to take in her brother Ben? He's almost four and he's deaf. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really want her to come with me and I don't think Wynonna will be able to handle him the whole time, plus she has work and stuff to attend to. You don't have to and I think it will probably be Waverly's last choice but I didn't think you would mind. I mean if you do that's ok we can figure something else out.” Nicole rambled. 

“Calm down Nicole. I would love nothing more. You know I love pups. I would be happy to help. Tell Waverly if she wants to talk about it she is more than welcome here anytime.” Lila says. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Nicole gives her mother a dimple popping grin. Mother and daughter finish their lunch and they both head down to the dining room. 

“Alright I better get back. Important meeting today.” Nicole says then gives Lila a kiss on the cheek and exits the dining room and makes her way back to the war room where everyone is already waiting for her. 

“Alright district three.” Nicole starts. 

“We don't have anyone in jail. All is quiet for now.” Anya says. Nicole nods and turns her attention to Bellamy. 

“We have an omega in a cell for stealing food. She's sixteen and her parents are dead. She is living on the streets. We aren't sure what to do with her.” Bellamy says. 

“How many kids do we have in our land that are homeless?” Nicole asks.

Everyone remains silent looking to each other for an answer. 

“Probably a lot why?” Clarke asks. 

“Why don't we have anywhere for these kids to stay?” Nicole questions. 

“What like a house just for kids that don't have parents?” Niylah asks. 

“Yes exactly. There has to be something we can do for them. Give them a home, food, someone to look after them. What if we place them with families that are well off and can afford to feed and shelter them?” Nicole asks. 

“I don't know if anyone would be willing to do that.” Wynonna says. 

“Then we make them.” Nicole retorts. 

“I think that might cause problems. The kids might be treated differently, or even abused. If we are forcing them to do it they won't care.” Clarke says. 

“So what do you suggest then?” Nicole asks. 

“Ask for volunteers. We check them out make sure their homes are capable of accommodating a kid or another kid, also that they will make good care takers.” Clarke adds. “We could also open an orphanage if there are to many and not enough homes for individual placement. Kind of like a group home. Have a few adults that swap out.” Clarke continues. 

“I really like these ideas. Bellamy, you and Niylah start on this. Find a building for an orphanage and start looking for volunteers.” Nicole says. 

“Ok. What about the omega currently in our jail for stealing?” He asks. 

“One week helping the person she stole from then find her a home even temporarily until we get all of this going. Maybe someone you trust to look after her.” Nicole says. 

“I'll do it.” Clarke says. As all the heads in the room turn to look at her. Nicole smiles and nods her head. 

“There you go.” The red head says. Clarke and Bellamy share a look and a nod. 

“Why don't you come to four after our meeting and meet her. Her name is Madi.” Bellamy says. 

The blond gives him a smile and a nod. 

“District five?” Nicole asks. 

“We have an alpha accused of taking an omega unwillingly. We are still investigating, a lot of the omegas story isn't adding up though.” Aden says. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks. 

“Well the omega says that this alpha raped her but we talked to the alpha and he was really forth coming. Said he was on patrol with his partner no where in the vicinity of the attack. We are trying to get a hold of his partner but have yet to do so. It only happened yesterday. We did go to the alpha's home and talked with his sister who is also an omega, she spoke very highly of him and said that he treats her well even before you took over. So like I said we are still investigating. We will get to the bottom of it.” Aden explains. 

“You mean to tell me that this omega accused a peacekeeper of rape?” Nicole growls.

“Yes.” Aden answers. 

“How old is the omega in question?” The red head asks. 

“Just turned eighteen.” Aden says. Nicole nods. 

“Let me know what you find out.” Nicole says. Aden nods. 

“Six.” Nicole moves on. 

“No problems.” Titus says. 

“Very good. Alright on to what I wanted to talk to you all about. I've thought long and hard about this and I hope I'm making the right choice. I want to go on an all district tour and meet my people.” Nicole says cautiously. 

All eyes are on the red head. 

“Really?” Titus asks excitedly. 

Nicole smiles and nods. “Yes Titus, you can thank Waverly for convincing me.” Nicole says. 

“I don't know what to say. District six will be happy to have you supreme alpha.” Titus bows his head. 

“Thank you Titus. I was thinking that I would spend a few days in each district meeting people talking with them, maybe we could have a district wide feast at the end to celebrate. I was also thinking I would start with six and.......” Nicole was in the middle of saying when a big ball of fire exploded from underneath the table sending everyone in the room flying towards the walls slamming them hard against them and sending shrapnel into their bodies. 

Nicole woke dizzy and groggy. Her eyes were burning from the smoke that filled the air. The table was in pieces on fire in the middle of the room. She felt a sharp pain in her arm as she tried to pull her self to her feet. The loud ringing in her ears was defining. She placed her hands over her ears to try and silence the painful noise. Her throat burned as she tried suck in oxygen. Her eyes finally cleared enough for her to see her leadership unconscious and bloody. She turned her attention to the several small fires in the room. The red head was finally able to stand. She threw half the table off of Clarke and Lexa who were sitting to her left. She grabbed a hold of the blond picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She stumbled her way out of the war room just as all the palace guards were rushing towards the war room. The red head carried Clarke all the way out side set her down on the grass and yelled for someone to get a doctor. Nicole stood and stumbled back inside making her way through the hall ways. The guards had five more as she passed them. She made it back to the room and picked up Niylah. She noticed Lincoln had started to stir. 

“Lincoln, get up. Lincoln you need to get up.” She yelled.

“What.......What happened?” He asked. 

“I don't know. Just grab Bellamy and get the fuck out. All the way out side.” Nicole said. She watched him pick up the curly haired alpha and they headed out of the room passing the guards going back for the rest. 

Once they got outside they put the bodies down and crashed down on the grass them selves gasping for breath. Moments later Nicole saw the guards escorting her mother and siblings out of the palace and a few others running in with buckets of water. She stood and rushed over to her mother and wrapped her good arm around her. 

“Are you all ok?” Nicole asked.

“Yes we're fine Cole. We had already made it upstairs when the explosion happened. 

“Good. Good. ok. Let's go sit down.” The red head said as she pointed over to area she had been sitting before. The family sat and watched as doctor griffin and her three trainees came rushing towards them. 

Abby looked at her daughter laying on the ground unconscious, and turned her head to Nicole. The doctor walked over to the red head and started looking her over. 

“No, I'm fine. Go to Clarke.” Nicole said. Abby gave her a look of appreciation and walked back to her daughter to examine her. Clarke started to stir moments later. 

“Clarke honey stay still. I need to check you out.” Abby said. 

“What happened?” Clarke asked.

“There was an explosion. Now lay still.” She said. Abby ran her hands along the blonds ribs and looked for blood. “I don't feel anything broken and I only see little cuts. Does anything hurt more than soreness?” She asked. 

“Just my head. I think I have a concussion.” Clarke says. 

“Look at me. Follow my finger.” Abby instructed. “Yes I think you're right. Take it easy and let me know if anything comes up ok?” She finished. Clarke nodded and Abby stood moved over to Lexa who was conscious but had the bone sticking out of her upper right arm. 

“Hey just breath ok. Are you hurt anywhere else besides your arm?” She asks the brunette. 

“My back feels like it has a bunch of hot paper cuts on it.” Lexa says. Abby quickly looks over Lexa's shoulder to her back. 

“Yeah, looks like you took a bunch of shrapnel. None of it looks to deep. I'm going to wrap your arm up but I have to get you back to the clinic to set and cast it.” Abby says. Lexa nods. 

“What the fuck happened?” Nicole asks herself. She stands up abruptly and marches to one of her guards near by. 

“Take a few guards and sweep the rest of the palace. Every room. Toss the beds and the furniture too. I want to know we are going to be safe in there.” The red head growls. 

Nicole looks back to all of her leadership slowly coming to and being checked out. Something is off but she doesn't know what. Then her eyes land on Raven standing over Anya. Nicole runs over and tackles Raven to the ground. 

“What the fuck!” Raven yells. Nicole has a hold of her shirt collar with her good arm and is growling in her face. Anya stands quickly and wobbles but regains her bearings enough to grab the back of Nicole's shirt. Anya tries to pull the red head off Raven but is met with a snarling supreme alpha releasing such a strong wave of domination pheromones that Anya is knocked to the ground on her back, she exposes her throat and brings her knees to her chest. Everyone else is watching in shock. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Nicole growls returning her attention to the omega.

“What the fuck do you mean? What happened?” Raven yells back.

“There was an explosion and you were the only one not here today, not to mention you make shit go boom.” Nicole snarls snapping her teeth at the omegas throat. 

“Nicole, I didn't. I swear. I would never.” Raven pleads. 

“Nicole?” A shaky voice calls. Nicole swings her head around to find the source. She knows who it is, but her instincts are running rabid. Her alpha's harsh purple eyes meet confused hazel ones only a few feet away. 

“Stay out of this Waverly. Take Ben home, it's not safe here right now.” The red head growls as she turns her attention back to the omega under her. 

“Why did you do this?!” The red head yells.

“Nicole, I didn't.” Raven says. 

“Then where were you today?” Nicole asks again. 

“With me.” Abby says. “Physical therapy, for her leg.” Abby says. 

Nicole looks back to Raven and huffs. She still isn't sure. “Guards. Take her to my room once the palace is cleared. I still have questions.” The red head grunts as she stands up and walks toward Waverly. When the red head gets close the brunette takes a step back and stares the alpha down. 

“Waverly.” Nicole says softer than she was before but her alpha is still in control. 

“Nicole, don't touch me.” Waverly says as she put her hand up and pulls Ben behind her self with the other. The red head looks on in shock not sure why the brunette is scared of her. 

“Waverly, please don't be scared, I would never hurt you.” Nicole says. 

“Just don't touch me ok. I'm not going anywhere I'm just a little scared of you right now. I've never seen you like this.” Waverly says.

“Ok, no touching.” Nicole almost whines. Abby slowly approaches the pair. 

“Nicole I need to get you and Lexa back to the clinic. I need to fix your arms and remove the shrapnel from you guys. Everyone else just has scrapes, bruises, and concussions. I've ordered the peacekeepers to escort them home and not to leave them alone.” Abby says. 

Nicole nods her under standing. “Come with me?” Nicole asks Waverly. The brunette nods and turns to walk with Abby to the clinic a few blocks away. 

Abby gets everyone settled in different rooms. “I'm going to take care of Lexa first her injuries are more severe, but I'm going to have one on my students remove the shrapnel.” Abby says. 

“Ok can you ask them to give us a few minuets first?” Nicole asks.

“Yeah.” Abby says as she leaves the room. 

Waverly turns to Nicole. “What the hell were you thinking Nicole?” She scolds.

The alpha puffs out her chest and gives the brunette a low growl in warning. 

“Don't even. You know I'm not challenging you. I just want to know why you think Raven had anything to do with this?” Waverly says sternly with a death glare. 

“I was thinking that Raven was the only one not in that meeting and we all know she like to make shit blow up. What should I think Waverly?” Nicole says loudly. 

“That there is now way Raven could ever do that. First of all you know now she was with Abby all day so she couldn't have placed the bomb there, and second why would she want to kill you guys? She's an omega numb-nut. She's not going to risk you dying and some other alpha taking over and putting things back the way they were.” Waverly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Watch your self Waverly.” Nicole warned. “I don't know what to think. It made sense at the time. And she still might have had a part in it. She could have made the bomb.” Nicole says in an angry tone. 

“She didn't make it Nicole. If she had all of you would be dead.” Waverly said. Nicole stared at her in confusion. “She doesn't fuck up her explosives. If she wanted to kill all of you, you all would be dead.” Waverly explained. 

“Ok let's say she had nothing to do with it, who did it then?” Nicole asks.

“I don't know. Who all has access to that room?” Waverly asks. 

“The leadership, all the guards, I guess anyone really that works in the palace. Kitchen workers, gardeners, maids. I never thought of this kind of threat. I didn't know I should have posted guards at all times. That will change. There will be no next time.” Nicole says more to her self than anyone. “Can I touch you now? I know I haven't completely reigned her in yet but I need to hold you.” Nicole asks quietly. 

Waverly smiles and approaches the alpha. The brunette cups the alphas cheek with her right hand and strokes her cheek with her thumb. Waverly smiles and leans in for a quick kiss. The red head purrs and slowly wraps her good arm around the brunette's waist and pulls her close. They break the kiss and the red head buries her face in the brunettes chest and inhales her omega's calming scent. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just the whole situation is crazy, and I let my alpha out in order to protect evenone.” Nicole mumbles against Waverly.

Waverly nods and tries to hold back the tears threatening to spill. “I know. I just wasn't sure how far gone you were or what you would do.” Waverly confessed. 

Nicole pulls back with hurt written all over her face. “Hey my alpha would never hurt you either. The second I heard your voice she started to calm down. I would never let her do anything to you. She knows who we belong to Waves. I was worried about not being in control around you while she was out but the only thing going through my mind when you looked at me out there was to protect you, even if it was from myself.” Nicole said. “Please don't cry baby. I swear I didn't mean to scare you.” Nicole choked up. 

“Ok. I know. I trust you and your alpha. You just startled me. I didn't know what to expect.” Waverly confessed. Nicole nodded as she tucked back into her omega's embrace. 

“How are going to figure out who did this Cole?” Waverly asked.

“I don't know, but we will. I'm going to start by talking to Raven and seeing what she knows about the bomb. She must have some idea of who all is capable of making something like that.” Nicole said. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always let me know what you guys think.


	14. The Investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole runs all over hell and back to get to the bottom of who planted the bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter took me forever to write. About a day and a half and is mostly dialog, so to say it kicked my ass is an understatement but it was a nice challenge. I never intended to go this deep into the investigation but all these things just kept coming up and I thought I had to keep going with it. I hope I wrote it well enough so that everything is explained properly. I hope you all enjoy it.

Abby finished stitching up Nicole's arm. She started packing up her supplies and throwing away the scraps. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Abby asked cautiously.

“Uh, sure.” Nicole replied. 

“I was wondering, why you thought one of your own leaders could be responsible for the explosion?” Abby asked.

“Uh, not this again, look Waverly already ripped me a new one alright.” Nicole huffed annoyed. 

“No, I'm not trying to rip you a new one, I'm just curious as to your thought process.” Abby says.

“Uh, well, just the fact that Raven was the only one not there and her capabilities with explosives. It would make sense. Why would she willingly go into a room she knew was about to be blown up?” Nicole says. 

“Why wouldn't she?” Abby challenged. Nicole gave her a confused look. “Well, if I was going to try and kill the supreme alpha that way I would go into the room and try to position my self as far away as possible, but I would be there to make it seem like I had nothing to do with it.” Abby explained.

“You think one of my leaders planted the bomb?” Nicole asks. 

“Possibly. Who else would have access?” Abby asks. 

“Lots of people. Everyone that works in the palace.” Nicole says. 

“I think there are easier ways to get to you if it was personal. Attacking your whole leadership is a statement. An attack on your ideals as a whole. The changes you guys are making in that room, it's a significant message some one is trying to send.” Abby says. 

“What message is that?” Nicole asked as she stood up and into the doctors space.

“That maybe not everyone is willing to lie down and take what they see as a bad thing.” Abby says coldly. 

“What do you know?” Nicole presses further into the doctors space making her take a step back. 

“Nicole, I had nothing to do with this. I'm just trying to make sense of it, same as you. I was just trying to put my self in that persons shoes, trying to think like them.” Abby defends. 

“Think like them.” Nicole whispers to her self. “I have to go.” Nicole says as she turns and heads out of the room. “Waves, lets go.” Nicole says not waiting for the brunette to follow.

Nicole briskly walks the few blocks back to the palace with Waverly and Ben in tow trying desperately to keep up. Once Nicole enters the front doors she grabs the brunettes hand and tugs her along. The go up the stairs into the living room occupied by her mother and siblings. The red head kneels down next to her mother on the couch. 

“Guys come here.” She says to her siblings. “Hey, this is Waverly and her brother Ben. They are very important to me, I was wondering if you could look after them for me while I take care of a few things?” Nicole asks. 

“Of course we will Cole.” Brody says with a smile. 

“Cole are you gonna find the bad man that hurt you?” Sarah, Nicole's six year old sister asks. 

“Yeah I'm going to try. But in order to do that I need to know Waverly and Ben are safe and being looked after. You think you can help me out and make them feel welcome?” Nicole asks. Sarah nods her head. “Good. Behave and keep all these boys in line ok?” Nicole says giving her sister a soft smile. Sarah nods again and turns to Ben and waves at him. 

“Waves, mom.” Nicole calls them aside. The three women separate them selves from the kids and speak in quiet voices. 

“Cole what's going on?” Lila asks.

“I have to go talk to Raven, but I need you two to do something for me.” Nicole says with a worried look on her face. 

“Anything.” Waverly replies. Nicole looks between the two omegas for a moment. 

“I need you two to question the guards, see if they saw anyone enter the war room at lunch time. There should have been at least two passing's by the guards down that hall way while we were at lunch.” Nicole said.

“You think someone planted it at lunch?” Lila asked. 

“I'm not sure. I think that is the most likely, but that's one of the things I need to ask Raven about.” Nicole said. 

“Ok. We can handle that. You are only going to talk to Raven right?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole smiles. “Yes Waves. I need her knowledge of explosives. I don't think she had anything to do with it.” Nicole reassures. Waverly smiles and nods. “Ok, I'll send you the captain on shift right now, you tell him who you need to talk to and if he gives you any trouble send Sarah up to my room to let me know.” Nicole instructs. Both omegas nod their understanding and Nicole heads back down stairs.

“Captain!” Nicole yells across the foyer as she sees him briskly walking towards a group of guards to give them orders. He gives his orders and the group of four turns and split into pairs to head their separate ways.

“Supreme Alpha. How can I be of assistance?” Captain Kane asks. 

“I would like an update.” Nicole says sternly. 

“We have cleared the entire palace of bombs and now my guards are talking with the staff to see if they saw or know of anything. No one seems to have seen any kind of odd activity yet but we have just started.” Kane said.

“Alright. I have something else. I need you to go up stairs and talk with my mother and Waverly. Their orders are coming directly from my lips. Am I understood.” Nicole says.

“Yes Supreme Alpha.” Kane replies. 

“Good. I also want this palace locked down tight. No one in or out.” Nicole adds. 

“It's already been done.” Kane assures. 

“Good. Get to it.” Nicole orders as she turns and heads back up the two flights of stairs, down the maze like hallways to stand in front of her bedroom door. The red head takes a deep breath, picks her head up and pushes the door open like a over confident alpha. As she enters her room she quickly scans it to make sure nothing is out of place. Her eyes lock onto Raven, hands and feet bound to the wooden chair of Nicole's dining table. The red head also notices a gag tied around the brunette's head. Nicole slowly walks to the table pours her self a cup of water and sips from it like she has all the time in the world sitting on the edge of the table crossing her arms. 

“You know I never would have thought an omega would try to kill me. It kind of makes a girl wonder where she went so wrong.” Nicole says shaking her head staring off to the far corner of the room. Raven closes her eyes tight and takes a deep breath through her nose. 

“I have to confess something to you Raven. I have never been more terrified in my life. Waking up, not being able to see, or hear, smell, or even breath properly. I felt like a little pup again being chucked against the wall by my father. No control of my self or my surroundings. Not knowing if I was going to live or die, not knowing if I was ever going to see my family again. Do you know what happened to the last person that threatened to take my family from me?” Nicole asked as she turned her head to look the brunette in the eye letting her alpha out just a little. 

Raven closed her eyes trying to keep a tear from rolling down her cheek. She tried to close her lips around the gag as she slowly nodded her head. 

“I imagine you are now feeling a lot like I did earlier today. Unsure of how long your life will be now. I talked to Waverly earlier and she seems to think you would never have done this. She made some very good arguments. Arguments I can't ignore. But for what ever reason I just can't get over the fact that you weren't there and your capabilities with explosives. I'm torn between my gut and Waverly's. So I need you to show me to the truth. Do you understand?” Nicole asked in an even tone. Raven opened her eyes staring directly into the alphas and nodded. 

“Good. Just remember your life may depend on it.” Nicole said as she took a step forward and pushed both of her index fingers between the gag and Raven's flesh and pulled the gag out of her mouth and let it rest around her neck. Nicole turned back to the table and poured a second cup of water turned back to the brunette and held it to her lips. Raven licked her dry lips and opened them as Nicole tilted the cup up. 

“Thank you.” Raven gasped sloppily after gulping the entire cup. Nicole set the cup down and walked behind the brunette slowly pacing back and fourth out of her field of sight. 

“Is Anya alright?” Raven asks worried. Nicole's brows furrow at the question. 

“Humm. I'm not sure. She looked pretty messed up last time I saw her being carried off to the clinic. Why do you ask?” Nicole taunts. 

“You know why.” Raven growls.

“Ahh yes. You're in love with her. Right. So how would you feel if I told you she died from the explosion?” Nicole says evenly. 

Raven's eyes slam shut as she clenches her jaw tight. “I would tell tell you to let me out so I can go rip out the throat of whoever did this.” Raven grits out. 

Nicole thinks in silence for a minuet, debating on the truthfulness of the brunette's threat. “Please just tell me she's ok.” Raven begs. 

“I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know.” Nicole states. 

“What the fuck do you want to know?!” Raven screams in frustration. “I'll tell you anything you want to know.” She begs again.

“Who has the capabilities to make a bomb?” Nicole asks. 

Raven takes a deep breath while she racks her mind. “Only a few. But seeing as how poorly it was made makes me think it wasn't any of them.” Raven says. 

“Explain.” Nicole orders. 

“Bombs are incredibly delicate things, temperamental even. If you don't get the formula exactly right or assemble it exactly right lots of stuff can go wrong. It can blow up in your face, it can never go off, go off at the wrong time, be less of a blast or more of a blast than you intend. This was either an armature that fucked up, or someone incredibly skilled that their intent was not to kill us but more of send a message. And I personally think it was an armature.” Raven concluded.

“Call it a gut feeling. The three people besides myself that are good enough to pull this off and not kill all of you are on our side. I've known them for years. Two are betas and the other is an omega like me. We grew up together. They're my family. I know them and we are all about this change. We would do anything to see it through and keep it going.” Raven states. 

“Good. Then give me their names and where they live.” Nicole says. And she finally comes around to face the omega. Raven nods. Nicole takes out a knife and walks back around Raven and cuts the rope binding her hands together. The red head stalked back around and pushed a piece of paper and charcoal towards the omega. Raven picked it up and began writing names. She also drew a map of how to get to the house the four shared. 

“This is in district six, in the middle of no where, you travel that distance everyday?” Nicole questions.

Raven glares up at the alpha. “Yes.” Raven says shortly.

“How do you get to five and back everyday?” Nicole asks.

“I have a horse.” Raven answers. 

“How did you acquire a horse? Only the wealthy can afford them. I don't see how four reckless kids living together could afford one, let alone afford to feed it.” Nicole presses further. 

“Can you cut my legs free, they've fallen asleep and it's incredibly uncomfortable?” Raven asks. 

Nicole smirks, but squats down cuts the ropes. Raven lets out a relieved sigh. Nicole turns and walks to the door, she opens it and hands the guard the piece of paper and orders him to bring the four people to the palace for questioning. Nicole closes the door and returns to the table, she pulls out a chair and sits down. Raven points to the pitcher of water. 

“May I?” The brunette asks. 

Nicole nods and Raven pours herself a cup of water, gulping half of it down. 

“You never answered my question.” Nicole says. 

“We each have a horse. We got them as payment for a job for some rich alpha a few years ago.” Raven explained. 

“What kind of job?” Nicole asked tone suspicious.

Raven let out a frustrated huff. She didn't want to answer not knowing how the alpha would react. “We blew up a competitors building.” Raven confessed. Nicole's eyes went wide. 

“Who's?” The red head pressed. 

“The old lumber mill in three. The guy who hired us knew that he wouldn't be able to rebuild.” Raven said. 

“So you blow it up and the guy builds a new mill for his benefit and you all get horses?” Nicole recaps. 

“Yeah basically.” Raven says.

“Why did you do it? That was someones livelihood.” Nicole questions. 

“Well, horses would give us opportunities none of us ever had before. We were poor kids struggling and both of these guys were wealthy alpha's that never gave a shit about us. He was going to make that happen one way or another, why shouldn't we have gotten a taste of the good life?” Raven asks rhetorically. 

“Fair point. No one was hurt right?” Nicole asks suspiciously. 

“No! We waited until the middle of the night. That was five years ago.” Raven adds. 

“Who was the guy that hired you?” Nicole asks. 

Raven's head shoots up in shock at the question. She really doesn't want to answer. “He's dead now, so what does it matter?” Raven tries to blow off the question. 

“You know I could just go by there and ask which family owns it.” Nicole challenges. 

“Huh. Why don't you do that then.” Raven chuckles to her self at the alpha's lack of knowledge of her own lands. 

“Who owns it Raven?” Nicole asks in a demanding tone.

“You.” Raven says with her head hung. Nicole is taken aback. She doesn't know how to react. 

“My father asked you to blow up the lumber mill?” Nicole tried to confirm. 

“Yes. And we did.” Raven said. 

“Well I guess I have a lumber mill to return to a family at some point. But for now I want you to come down to the war room and look around. Maybe you can tell where the bomb was placed or what went wrong or if something went wrong at all.” Nicole said. 

“Yeah, I'd love nothing more than to get out of this nasty alpha smelling room.” Raven smirked. 

Nicole chuckled. “It can't smell that bad.” Nicole jokes. 

“Trust me, get some candles and open all the windows before you let Waverly spend the night.” Raven says seriously. Nicole and Raven stand, exit the room and make their way down the two flight of sitars, through the halls and stand still in front of the nonexistent door. The red head and the brunette stare into the blackened room. 

“Where did the explosion start?” Raven asked. 

“From the table. Underneath.” Nicole points to one of the two halves. 

Raven walks forward and inspects the table top. “Help me flip it.” She requests. Nicole carefully makes her way over and picks up the table half from the side and flips it up and carefully lays it back down. 

“See the half circle of powder burns pointed towards the wall?” Ravens says. Nicole nods. “The bomb was pointed towards you, well kind of.” Raves says. 

“What do you mean kind of?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, if you were sitting squarely at the head of the table, here.” Raven says aligning her body like she was sitting at the head of the table. “Then the bomb was set at approximately a forty five degree angle, basically aimed right in between you and who ever was sitting on your left.” The brunette elaborates.

“So it wasn't directly aimed at someone specific?” Nicole asked. 

“No, but it's where I would place it if I wanted to take out as many as people as possible on this side of the room. Who was sitting on your left?” Raven asks. 

“Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Aden, Empty chair, Bellamy, Wynonna at the foot, then Titus, Lincoln, Niylah, Jeremy, and Clinton.” Nicole named as she pointed to each position from left to right around the table. 

“Ok, so you Lexa and Clarke were probably the main targets. Everyone further than Clarke would more than likely just have small cuts and bruises, nothing serious.” Raven says. 

“Ok so why was everyone unconscious when I woke up?” Nicole asked. 

“Was everyone still close to the table or against the walls?” Raven asked. 

“Against the walls. Lexa was on top of Clarke, I had to move her in order to pick Clarke up and carry her out. I also had to flip this half of the table off of Lexa's back.” Nicole said. 

“Ok, so what do you, Lexa, and Clarke all have in common?” Raven asked. 

“I don't know. Lexa and I are alpha's, Clarke is an omega though.” Nicole says. 

“What else? Come on think. There has to be something.” Raven pushes. Nicole shakes her head. 

“I don't know, we all want this change. Lexa and I train together sometimes. Clarke was in the medical field before this, I don't even know what Lexa did. I was always locked up in the palace except for training. I hadn't meet either of them before.” Nicole says still trying to put something together. 

“Ok, let's focus on you and Lexa for now. You're both alphas, you both work hard on changing society, you train together sometime, does that mean you have the same trainer?” Raven asked. 

“Yes. Doc Holiday.” Nicole answers. 

“Anya trains with him to. Do you think he would ever be capable of doing this?” Raven asks. 

“No way in hell. He was more of a father to me growing up than my own father. He's the one that taught me that the way we treated omegas was wrong.” Nicole said. 

“Ok.” Raven bends down and picks up a piece of metal tubing. “This right here is a part of the bomb. Looks like they made a pipe bomb. Idiots.” Raven says. 

“Why are they idiots.” Nicole asks. 

“Pipe bombs are good for one thing, destruction. With how big this piece is everyone should be dead, and you and Lexa should be nothing more than dust. Pipe bombs are powerful but really hard to make right. You're more likely to blow yourself up before you get it placed. Obviously I was right before, it was an armature maker.” Raven said. 

“Ok so every one of us should be dead?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah, and our bodies would have probably burned to nothing before anyone could get in here to help.” Raven said. 

“Ok so why place it at my end specifically? Why not in the middle? If you thought you made it right why would you put it at one end of the table? Why not by the door effectively cutting off anyone to come help or by chance someone did survive the initial blast they couldn't get out?” Nicole asks. 

“They wanted to make sure they got you and Lexa. Even if something went wrong at least the two of you would be dead.” Raven said. Nicole nodded. 

“Let's get out of here and see what Waverly and my mother found out.” Nicole says as she carefully steps over the debris scattered across the room. Nicole and Raven climb the stairs and are greeted with an acknowledging glance from Waverly but is quickly returned to the guard she was currently questioning. 

“I didn't see any one in the halls around lunch.” The beta guard said. 

“Was there anyone out of place in the palace at all?” Waverly continued.

“No. the only people I've seen all day are fellow guards, some kitchen staff serving the supreme family, and some of the leadership as they returned from lunch through the main door.” He said. 

“Alright thank you for your time. Can you ask your partner to come up please?” Lila asks. 

“Yes ma'am.” He replies as he makes his way back down stairs. 

Nicole approaches Waverly and Lila with a questioning look. “Anything?” She asks. 

“No, but that was only our second one, we have six more to go through.” Waverly huffs in frustration. “Raven, I'm happy to see you're ok.” Waverly says with a smile. 

“Ahh, you know me, I'm not going to let some alpha huff and puff at me to long.” Raven ends with a chuckle, to which Nicole shoots her a death glare. “You should also ask the guards if they saw anyone carrying a medium sized bag that they normal don't have with them, or blankets. Anything that can conceal a bomb about yay big.” Raven says as she holds her hands about ten inches apart from each other. 

“You really think it was that big?” Waverly asks horrified. 

“Yes. The piece I found earlier was fairly large. Good thing the idiot had no clue what he was doing when he was making it.” Raven says. 

Waverly nods slightly as she knits her brows together thinking. “What are you thinking about Waves?” Nicole asks. 

“I was just wondering why we're specifically asking the guards about the two hours you guys were out of the room?” The brunette asks. 

“Um, well I think we would have noticed if it was in there for the first half of the day.” Nicole says.

“But you didn't notice it when you returned either, so why would you notice it if it had been there from the start?” Waverly questioned. 

“I......Your right. I guess it could have been there all day. I guess I just thought I would have smelled it or something.” Nicole shakes her head thinking back. 

“I don't think so. I'm not one hundred percent sure but with how spectacularly it failed I think the timing device would not have lasted four and half or five hours. It doesn't seem likely. I would have to gather all the pieces that are left and try to reconstruct it to be sure but, I think it was probably planted there before you all returned from lunch.” Raven said. 

“Who was the first to return?” Lila asked. All three women turned their heads to the omega who had been mostly quiet throughout the conversation.

“I'm not sure I was the last to arrive.” Nicole says. “Raven take a guard and go back to collect all the pieces, try to reconstruct it. Waves, mom keep talking to the guards that were patrolling during lunch. If you get anything write it down along with the name of the guard.” Nicole instructs as she turns to walk back down the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” Waverly yells after her. 

“I can't tell you, but I'll be back as soon as I can. And please do me a favor and stay here.” Nicole asks as she hustles back down the stairs. 

“Alright I'll see you guys later.” Raven says as she makes her exit. Waverly turns to Lila with a worried look. 

“Sweet heart, she'll be fine. She's strong and apparently indestructible.” Lila gives a small smile. “You know she told me that she wants to tour all the districts......” Lila pauses trying read The brunette's reaction. “She also told me that she asked you to go with her.” Lila finishes. Waverly drops her gaze to the floor not sure what to say. 

“Yes she did but....” Waverly trails off. 

“But what?” Lila presses. Waverly shakes her head as she glances up to the other omega. 

“I just don't think it will work out.” She admits. 

“What won't? You and Nicole being together or the tour?” Lila asks. 

“The logistics of the tour. I have Ben to think about. Nicole said we could bring him with us but I wouldn't want him to be a distraction or take the peoples time with her away from them. It's just complicated and I'm just not sure.” Waverly finishes. 

“Huh. Well, I think there is probably an option that you two haven't thought of yet, but I understand your worries. You would be away form your pup for a long period of time and worry constantly.” Lila says nonchalantly. 

Waverly is shocked at the statement. “He's not my pup, he's my brother.” Waverly tries to correct. 

“Really? What's the longest you've ever spent away from him?” Lila asks with a challenging eyebrow raised. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Waverly deflects. 

“Everything. He is completely dependent on you for everything and you know it. When was the last time you did something for yourself, where your first thought wasn't for his well being? For almost four years you have put him first every second of everyday. I know what that is like and I know it just becomes habit and after a while you just don't even remember yourself at all. Take a chance on her, trust that she will keep him safe for you for a little while.” Lila says. 

“Excuse me are you ready for me?” A guards pokes his head up high enough to barely be seen. 

Lila looks back to the brunette who has her head down again. “Yes please.” Lila gestures to the opposite couch for the guard to sit. 

Nicole walks up the few brick steps to the old town home she has become familiar with. She knocks on the door three times then places her hands behind her back a waits patiently. She knows its been a long day and it's getting late but she has this insatiable drive to find out as much information as possible, as soon as possible. The door swung open a moment later and Nicole was shocked to find Lexa the one to answering it. 

“Lexa? What are you doing here?” Nicole asks.

Lexa gives the red head a sly grin. “Clarke insisted. Something to the effect of her place is a lot closer that mine, and somebody with medical training needs to watch me while I sleep because of the concussion.” Lexa chuckles. 

Nicole laughs with her. “Right, purely medical reasons. Is she here?” Nicole asks. 

“Um yeah, she taking a bath trying to get the blood and grime off. Why don't you come in and sit down. I'll go let her know your here.” Lexa steps aside and the red head steps in closing the door behind her. Lexa staggers her way up the stairs and knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Clarke?” Lexa calls. 

“Yeah. Come in.” The blond responds. Lexa opens the door and slips in closing the door and leaning back against it. 

“Are ok? You aren't supposed to be out of bed.” Clarke asks as she sits up and turns her body to face the brunette. Lexa's eyes drift down the blonds glistening neck to her collar bone and further down to land on her full breasts now barely above the water line. Lexa swallows hard but can't seem to tear her eyes away. 

“Lexa.” Clarke tries. “Lexa!” She tries a little louder. “LEXA!” She yells startling the brunette who now makes eye contact. 

“Sorry what?” Lexa says. 

“Are you alright?” Clarke asks firmly. 

“Oh yeah. I'm fine.” She smiles. 

“Then....What are you doing in here?” The blond asks confused raising her hands palms up. 

“Oh right that. Sorry. Uh....Nicole's here. For you.” Lexa fumbles out. 

“Ugh. Really? Did she say why?” Clarke presses. 

“Just that she needs to talk to you.” Lexa replies running her eyes over the blonds body once more. 

“Damn it. Tell her I'll be down in a few and then get your ass back to bed.” Clarke orders as she turns back around and waits for the brunette to leave. 

Lexa makes her way back down the stairs groaning as she goes. “She'll be down in a minuet.” Lexa says. 

“So.....Are you two back on?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah, but were like together together this time. My mom knows and Clarke was going to tell her mom today but we almost died so.....” Lexa explains. 

“Cool. I'm happy for you guys. I'm just glad I don't have to see you mopping anymore.” The red head jokes. 

“I was not mopping.” Lexa defends. 

“You were. And it was incredibly hard to watch my friend. If I recall correctly I also kicked your ass last week because you were so sad and mopping you basically just laid down belly up and took a beating.” Nicole smirks. 

“Yeah well you try having your heart broken and then tell me a beating hurts more.” Lexa scoffs. 

Nicole just chuckles. 

“So that's what happened to your face last week?” Clarke asks angerly looking at Lexa.

“Uh oh. Somebody's in trouble” Lexa sing songs taunting the red head. 

“You're both are in trouble. You'll be dealt with at a later time.” Clarke chastises. “What do you need?” The blond asks turning her attention directly to the red head. 

“Um, Lexa can Clarke and I talk in private?” Nicole guiltily asks. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry I didn't realize.” Lexa says as she walks out of the room and back up the stairs. 

Clarke turns her head back to Nicole and raises a questioning eyebrow. “What the hell Nicole?” She asks. 

“I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust her, just the less people that know what I'm looking for the better. So with that being said I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anyone what we are about to discuss.....That includes Lexa.” Nicole warns. 

“I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. Lexa and I just started being together and I don't want to lie to her.” Clarke says. 

“I under stand that. I need you to trust me. I didn't even tell Waverly or my mother what I was doing. Just tell her I asked you not to say anything, and that you will tell her everything as soon as you can. Our conversation could be the difference between catching the person that blew us up or risking it happening again. And maybe next time we won't be so lucky.” Nicole says. 

Clarke bites her bottom lip and looks to the floor trying to decide what to do. “Alright fine, but as soon as I can I will tell her everything.” Clarke warns. 

Nicole nods. “Ok. Who was the first person back from lunch today?” Nicole asks in a hushed voice. 

“I think it was.......Wait why? Do you think one of us planted the bomb?” Clarke questions as a hundred thoughts race through her mind. “Are you fucking serious Nicole?” Clarke asks. 

“Lower your voice.” Nicole grit out between clenched teeth. 

“Sorry,” Clarke whispers. “Do you really think it was someone in the leadership?” The blond asks again.

“I don't know. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. Raven thinks the bomb couldn't have been there all day so that means someone planted it at lunch while were were all out. And it was planted directly between me and Lexa. I think we were the main targets, but I still don't know why.” Nicole explains. “So who was in the room when you came back?” Nicole asks. 

“Uh, just Jeremy, Titus, and Lincoln. Lexa and I were together for lunch and came back together. Titus and Lincoln usually arrive back together. I think they usually work through their lunch break. Titus is a work-a-holic and expects nothing less from Lincoln.” Clarke says. 

“Ok good. Did any of them seem weird or anxious at all?” Nicole asks. 

“No, Jeremy was his usual bubbly self making bad jokes that only he understands. He was talking with Lincoln about working out, saying he wanted to beef up so he could impress some alpha guy he likes. Titus was quiet as usual. I asked him how his lunch was and he said it was fine. I didn't notice anything out of the norm.” Clarke recalls still trying to think of anything. 

“What about smells? Did you smell anything strange when you came back?” Nicole continues. 

“Um....I don't think so. Maybe.....Wait. Something was off. I remember I buried my nose in Lexa's neck to smell her. It was alpha, I didn't like it. It wasn't calm or soothing, more agitated, hyped up ready for a fight but it was so faint and as soon as we sat down it disappeared.” Clarke says.

“Ok and your sure it wasn't Lexa?” Nicole asks. 

“I'm sure.” Clarke says looking the alpha in the eye. 

“Ok, thanks Clarke. I'll see you later, rest up and take care of her alright. We may need her in a fight soon.” Nicole says as she stands up and walks out of the town home. 

Clarke rests her chin on her propped up hand and stares off in the distance thinking about which of the two alphas tried to kill them all. Lexa silently stalks her way up behind the blond and places her left hand on her left shoulder softly, causing the blond to jump at the contact. 

“Sorry. Didn't mean startle you. What was that all about?” Lexa asks cautiously.

“Um, I promised Nicole I wouldn't tell you.” Clarke looks at the brunette guilty. 

“Huh. Ok, um, maybe I should go home.” Lexa says sadly. 

“No, please don't.” Clarke pleads. 

“You still don't trust me Clarke.” Lexa states. 

“I do. Please believe that. I swear to you Nicole asked me not to tell you. I told her I wasn't really comfortable with that but, she made a pretty convincing case. And I told her as soon as it was safe I was going to tell you.” Clarke explained. 

“So Nicole doesn't trust me?” Lexa asked slightly confused.

“No, she does. She just said the less people that know what she's after the better. Alright, I swear it really has nothing to do with your trust worthiness.” Clarke begged the brunette to understand. 

Lexa nodded. “Ok. Can we go to sleep now. Those stairs have been kicking my ass.” The brunette sighs. 

“Did you see anyone in the hall of the war room during lunch toady?” Waverly asks. 

“Uh, yes I did actually. It was near the end of the lunch period but the two alphas from district six.” The guard says. 

“What were they doing?” Waverly pressed. 

“They were walking back to each other.” The guard answers. 

“What do you mean?” The brunette asks for clarification.

“The older one was walking from the direction of the war room towards the younger one who was coming from the main hall.” The guard replies. 

“Were either of them carrying a bag or any thing in their hands?” Lila jumps in.

“Um, they both were. The older one had it around his shoulder and the younger had his in his hand.” The guard says. 

“Then what happened?” Lila asks as she writes the previous answers down. 

“They met closer to the main hall way talked for a moment, then the younger one went to the war room while the older turned left down the main hall way.” The guard says. 

“Did you see where the older one went from there?” Waverly asks. 

“No. we had just come from that direction. But my assumption would be the out house. The only other thing down that way is storage. I don't think he would have any reason to poke around in a room that hasn't been cleaned out twenty years.” The guard answers. 

Lila nods. “Take your partner and another pair of guards, I want that storage room torn apart. Everything gets pulled out and checked. You report it directly to me. Do you understand?” Lila asks. 

“Yes ma'am.” The guard replies and stands. 

“Also send me your captain, I need to speak with him.” Lila orders. 

The guard nods his under standing, turns and heads down the stairs. Lila and Waverly look at each other in concern. They don't want to admit out loud what are both thinking. A few moments later the captain comes up the stairs. 

“You needed to see me ma'am?” He asks. 

“Yes captain, I've ordered two pairs of guards to go through the storage room in the main hall. I want everything pulled out and checked thoroughly. If there is anything out of the ordinary I want it reported directly to me. I also want guards posted outside our sleeping quarters all night.” Lila orders. 

“Yes ma'am.” He replies and heads down to make the arrangements. 

“Do you really think that someone from the leadership could have done this?” Waverly asks biting her bottom lip. 

“Anything is possible. They had the access and they are both alphas, so maybe they aren't as open minded as we thought.” Lila says. 

“I'm scared they are going to try again.” Waverly confesses. Lila wraps her arms around the brunette and hold her close. 

“I know. Me too. But if we have figured out who is responsible then Nicole will stop them, and we can carry on. No one ever said this revolution was going to be easy.” Lila says. 

“You can say that again.” Waverly says. “So what do we do now?” The brunette asks. 

“We wait for Cole to come back, tell her what we know then we go and get some sleep.” Lila says breaking the embrace. Waverly nods. 

“I need to check on Ben. It's been hours.” She says. 

Lila nods. “Alright let's go find all the little rascals.” Lila smiles and the two omegas head down the steps and through the maze like hall ways to a large room filled with toys and books. Waverly notices Ben and Nicole's only sister sitting on the floor rolling a ball back and fourth. They are both laughing like this ball is the funniest thing in the world. It's been a while since Waverly has heard her brother laugh like that and she revels in the purity of it she no longer posses. Lila places her arm around the brunettes shoulder and sighs. 

“I love the resilience of children.” She says. “Alright all pups upstairs, wash up, it's time for bed.” Lila announces. All the pups groan and waste as much time as possible putting up their toys and moving towards the stairs. Ben looks around confused for a moment before he spots Waverly and gets up and moves to her. He asks what was happening. Waverly told him I was time to leave. 

“Thank you for having him looked after. We should get going, it's late.” Waverly says to Lila. 

“Nonsense. You two are staying here. Nicole has the palace on lock down. The guards won't let you leave.” Lila informs the brunette. 

“Ah, I don't want to be a burden. Besides I'm sure Wynonna is worried sick that we didn't go home.” Waverly tries to make an excuse. 

“I will have a guard head to your home to inform her of your whereabouts. Tonight you and Ben are staying here. You two can have Nicole's room. Now let's go get these pups to bed.” Lila states leaving no room for argument. Waverly leads Ben upstairs and down the hall and turns left and continues to Nicole's bedroom door. The brunette pushes the door open and steps inside taking a deep breath full of her alpha's scent. She walks to the washroom and helps wash up before doing so herself. There is a knock on the door as they are finishing up. 

“I thought Ben could use some clean clothes to sleep in.” Lila says holding out some shorts and an over sized t-shirt. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate all of this.” The brunette says shyly. 

“Don't worry about sweetheart. Try and get some rest before Nicole gets back. It's been a long day for all of us, and if I know my daughter she isn't going to rest until she has the people responsible in jail.

A knock on the homestead door wakes Wynonna from her slumber on her favorite couch. The brunette makes her way over and peaks out the drawn curtains releasing her grip on peacemaker.

“What the fuck Haught dog. It's like midnight.” Wynonna says groggily. 

“I just came by to let you know that Waverly and Ben are staying the night at the palace. I have it on lock down, no one in or out. I didn't want Waverly to worry about you worrying about her.” Nicole says asking her self if that even made sense as she was saying it. 

“Oh ok, thanks. So there is no way I'm getting in to check on them is there?” Wynonna asks. 

“Nope. Sorry, but they are both fine and the palace is the safest place right now. I'll bring them back as soon as it's safe to let them out.” Nicole says. 

“Ok. So do we have any idea who did this yet?” The brunette asks. 

“No, but I'm working on it.” The red head lies. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Wynonna asks sincerely.

“No, Raven is looking at the bomb and I've got my mother questioning the guards that were on duty at the time. So until we get a lead there is nothing more to be done.” She lies again. 

“Alright, well I guess let me know if anything changes.” The brunette says. 

“Will do.” Nicole says. The red head heads down the walk way and down the road back towards the palace. 

Nicole enters the palace and heads down the main hallway passing several guards carrying objects covered in dust. She stops on of the men. 

“What's going on here?” She asks the guard. 

“Your mother's orders supreme alpha. She wants us to take everything out of the storage room at the end of the hall and check it for anything unusual.” He says.

“Did she say why?” The red head asks. 

“No supreme alpha, just she wanted it done and if we found anything report it directly to her.” He says. 

Nicole nods. “Carry on.” She says. Nicole makes her way up the two flights of stairs and stops in front of her bedroom door. She can smell Waverly on the other side and debates weather or not to wake the omega. She does need to wash and change her clothes. She's still wearing her tattered rags and is covered in smoke and dirt and blood from the attack. Nicole slowly opens the door and peaks her head inside. She spots Waverly laying on her bed with Ben laying on her chest. The brunette pops her head up slightly to see who is coming into the room. She smiles when she sees Nicole slip inside and close the door. 

“Hey sorry Waves, I didn't mean to wake you.” Nicole whispers as she walks to the left side of the bed and kneels down to be level with the brunette. 

“You didn't. I haven't been able to stop thinking about everything. My mind is just going to fast. But Ben refused to go to sleep until I laid down with him. Your mom said we could have your room, I hope you don't mind.” Waverly whispered back. 

“I don't mind at all. What's mine is yours. You two are welcome to stay here anytime. I was just coming to get cleaned up and a change of clothes before I head back out. I also wanted to see if you found anything out.” Nicole explains. 

“We did. Lets go talk in the washroom.” The brunette says as she slowly shifts the sleeping boy onto the bed. Nicole quickly grabs a change of clothes and meets the brunette in the washroom. Once Nicole closes the door behind her the brunette pushes the alpha back against it and quickly attaches their lips before the red head has time to react. Waverly is all heat and passion refusing to pull away from her alpha. Nicole drops her clothes to the floor and grabs the brunettes hip pulling her flush with her own body. Waverly weaves one hand through Nicole's red locks and the other has a firm grip on the side of the alphas neck. Finally they have to break for air. They are both panting as Waverly rests her for head on Nicole's. 

“I was really worried about you.” Waverly whines as she runs her hands over the flat of the alphas chest and shoulders. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, but I had to talk to someone. Well, two someones. I stopped by your house to let Wynonna know you and Ben were safe and staying the night here. I didn't want her showing up at god knows what time trying to break down the walls looking for you.” The red head says as she runs her hands up and down the omegas back. 

“Thank you. That means a lot that you took the time out of this important investigation to make sure my sister wasn't worried.” Waverly says placing a peck on the red heads lips. Nicole pushes off the door and out of the brunettes hold and walks over to the water basin dipping a rag in the water. She starts wiping her arms down being careful not to get her stitches and bandages wet. 

“What did you two find out?” She asks quietly. 

“Well, we found a guard that passed by the hallway where the war room is that saw two members of your leadership talking then one went in the room and the other down the hall and turned left. He either went to the out house or the the storage room at the end of the hall.” Waverly said as she stepped up behind the alpha taking the rag from her hand and continuing to wipe the dirt and blood off of her. Nicole placed her hands on the counter and enjoyed the treatment for a moment. Waverly set the rag in the basin and tugged the bottom of the red heads shirt up and over her head. She ran her hands down the oust side of Nicole's arms, to her belly moving upwards and removed the alphas bindings. The brunette kissed the alphas shoulder as she picked up the rag once more starting under the alphas jaw, washing down both sides of her neck and moving down to he chest. 

“Who?” Nicole asked as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. 

“The two alphas from district six. The guard said Titus was the one coming from the direction of the war room and then went to left down the main hall. Lincoln came from the main hall and went into the war room. He said this all happened close to the end of the lunch period, but hadn't seen any of the others arrive yet.” Waverly explained as she continued washing the alphas skin. Nicole opened her eyes and dropped her head back down. She stilled the brunette's hands. She took the rag form the brunette and dropped it back in the water. Nicole kicked her boots off and quickly dropped her pants and underwear. She grabbed the clean clothes from the floor where she had previously dropped them and quickly got dressed.

“Nicole?” Waverly asks softly. 

“Thank you baby. I have to go. Please stay here and get some rest. I'll see you later today alright.” Nicole says. 

“Cole, what are you going to do?” The brunette asks shakily. 

“What I have to to keep everyone safe. I love you.” The red head says before leaning in for quick kiss. 

Waverly huffs an annoyed sigh and goes back to lay down as Nicole exist the room. The red head makes her way down to the bottom floor and approaches one of the guards carrying stuff from the storage room. 

“Raven Reyes. Where is she?” Nicole growls. 

“West wing, in the wood shop, said she needed somewhere quiet to work.” The guard replies. Nicole turns on her heels and starts winding her way through the halls. She bursts through the door to the wood shop startling a hard at work Raven. 

“Raven. Do you know where Titus and Lincoln live?” The alpha asks shortly. 

The brunette looks up at the alpha in confusion. “I know where Lincoln lives. Went over and had an ale with him an Anya once. I don't have a clue where Titus lives though.” Raven says. 

“Ok draw me a map.” Nicole says. 

“Alright.” Raven grabs some paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. 

Nicole rushes out the door once Raven hands her the map. She winds her way back through the long halls into the main hall and approaches the captain on duty. 

“Captain, I need four pairs of guards, now.” Nicole orders. The captain takes off in a hurry and returns a few minuets later with the requested guards. 

“Let's go.” She orders. The group leave out the west wing doors and over to the stables. They tack up their horses along with two extras. 

An hour and a half later after a hard fast ride Nicole and her guards arrive outside Lincoln's farm house. They all dismount. 

“You six, cover the sides and the back. You two with me.” Nicole ordered. They all moved into position. Nicole stepped up to the door and took a deep breath. She looked to both of the guards who nodded their ready. Nicole stepped back picked up her right foot and kicked the door in. the door bounced off the wall behind it and the red head caught it as is came back towards her. The three rushed in and moved through the house. Nicole made her way by scent to the bedroom where Lincoln was sleeping. Nicole let out a loud growl waking the sleeping alpha. 

“What the hell? What's going on?” Lincoln says as he shoots up right. 

“Get out of bed Lincoln. We need to have a word.” Nicole growls letting her alpha out just enough to discourage any resistance. 

“Um, can I get dressed first?” Lincoln asks annoyed. 

“Hurry up.” Nicole grit as she starts pacing back and fourth her eyes never leaving Lincoln as he moves around his room.

As soon as the other alpha has pants and shirt on Nicole moves behind him ties his hands behind his back and pushes him out his front door. 

“Get on the horse.” Nicole orders. 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that, you tied my hands behind my back.” Lincoln growls. 

“Boys, get him up.” Nicole orders as she swings her leg over the horses back. 

Two of the guards help Lincoln on to his horse and mount their own. “Lincoln where does Titus live?” Nicole asks. 

“The other side of the district. Rich side, biggest house on Potters Drive.” Lincoln says. 

“I'll escort the prisoner back you eight go get Titus and haul his ass back.” Nicole orders. The guards head off and Nicole starts back towards the palace. 

“Are you going to tell me what this is about or do I just have to guess the whole ride back?” He asks. 

“Shut up. You'll find out soon enough.” Nicole growls. 

Nicole and Lincoln make it back to the palace just before sunrise. She dismounted, handed her horse to a stable boy, then pushed Lincoln off his horse causing him to groan in pain at meeting the hard cobble stone floor of the stable. Nicole walks around the horse and yanks the alpha to his feet. 

“Walk.” The red head barks pushing him forward out the back end of the stable. The two walk about a thousand yards out to and old tool shed. Nicole opens the door and shoves the alpha through the door way and slams him down into the chair in the middle of the empty room. She tied his legs to the legs of the chair and retied his hands to individual slats in the chair back. Nicole walked over to a small work bench and unrolls a pouch and looks over her options. Nicole hummed and ran her hand over the different knives and pliers. She stepped to the side so Lincoln could see her tools. The red head turned around to eye the alpha. 

“Are you going to tell me what this is about or just jump strait into slicing and dicing me?” Lincoln asks. 

“I haven't decided yet.” Nicole rumbles with a devilish grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Nicole dive head first down the slippery slope and torture Lincoln and Titus, or will she get the answers she's looking for before she has to betray her morals? Thank you all for reading and as always let me know what you think.


	15. How Many Pups?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught go through a lot and it gets physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a set up chapter and to kind of explain stuff i guess. I hope you all enjoy.

Waverly woke to a knock on the bedroom door. She stretched her arm out in search of her alpha, but all she found was a tiny body lightly snoring away the morning. The brunette slide out of bed and made her way to the door. The brunette opened it. 

“Lila. Good morning.” Waverly greets sleepily

“Good morning. I let you sleep as long as possible, breakfast is ready and we are all waiting for you two.” Lila polity informs. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Waverly apologizes.

“No problem. Here are some clothes for Ben and feel free to steal some of Nicole's for your self.” Lila says. 

“Oh ok. Thank you. We will be down in a minuet.” Waverly informs. 

“Alright. See you guys in a minuet.” Lila says as she turns and heads back down the hallway. 

Waverly walks over to the bed and begins shaking Ben. After a moment the boy begins to stir. He opens his eyes and smiles up to the brunette. She tells him to get up and get dressed. He groans at having to get up. Waverly begins to tickle the boy and they both laugh as he squirms around. Waverly sets the new clothes next to him and tells him to get dressed. Waverly moves over to Nicole's dresser and begins going through them finding something that will fit her. Once Ben is dressed she tells him to go wash up. Ben reenters the room a few minuets later and the pair head out of the room through the hall ways and down the stairs to the main dining room. They were greeted by The entirety of the Haught family except Nicole bouncing in their seats waiting to begin their first meal of the day. 

“Good morning.” Waverly says quickly slightly embarrassed by the all the eyes silently begging her to sit down so the meal can begin. 

“Good morning Waverly, Ben.” Lila says shifting her eyes to the small boy. Waverly turns to him and tells him Lila told him good morning. The boy turns to Lila and signs good morning with an adorable smile. “Please have a seat so we may begin.” Lila points to the two empty chairs at the table. 

“Thank you. You guys didn't have to wait on us.” Waverly insisted as she sat down. 

“It would have been awfully rude to eat with out you two don't you think?” Lila asked. 

“No, not at all. If you're hungry eat.” Waverly states plainly. Lila smiles and nods slightly. The pancakes start being passed around. Waverly places two on Ben's plate and one on her own. Next is the bacon, again two strips on Ben's and one on hers.

“Not hungry?” Lila asks the brunette. 

“Starving.” Waverly replies scooping fruit onto Ben's plate. 

“Then why are you only taking one of everything?” Brody chimes in unable to keep his curiosity to him self. Waverly's head comes up and looks at the younger boy in confusion, then looks to Lila.

“Um, it's just um. I'm not sure.....” Waverly stutters. 

Lila smiles. “Brody.” She says and gestures to the brunette's plate. Brody stands and grabs the plate of pancakes and plops two more on the brunette's plate, then grabs the bacon and places three more strips on it. He grabs the fruit and scoops until there are berries falling off her plate. Waverly just looks on in shock not sure what to do or say. 

“Strawberry, apple, grape, or apricot?” Brody asks. 

“Um...what do you mean?” Waverly responds looking at him confused. 

“Jam. What kind of jam would you like on your toast?” He clarifies. 

“Oh uh. Apple. Thank you.” Waverly decides. “I don't think I'll be able to finish all of this.” Waverly turns to Lila. 

“So?” Lila asks. 

“So I don't think it should be on my plate. Some one else could have it.” Waverly says confused. 

“Why not?” Lila asks as she puts a piece of honeydew in her mouth and chews. 

“Well, I don't want it to go to waste.” Waverly says. 

“It won't. The kitchen staff eats after us and then the guards come in and finish whats left. And if they don't finish everything then we feed it to pigs and goats to get them nice and fat so we can eat them later.” Lila says. “You don't have to not eat here to make sure everyone else gets their fill. Believe me they will be full.” Lila assures.

Waverly just nods and starts with her fruit. 

“Good, I'm glad we are in agreement.” Lila says with a smile. 

“So Lincoln, as you can tell I'm not happy.” Nicole says. 

“Why is that?” He questions. 

“Well, somebody blew up my war room trying to kill me and I don't know why.” The red head says as she picks up a fairly thin knife and toys with it in her hands. 

“And you think it was me?” Lincoln asks hurt. 

“Well that's what we're here to find out. So, we can do this the painful way or the not painful way, it's up to you.” She gives a devilish grin. 

“I choose the not painful way, as I assume you won't be the one to feel the pain.” Lincoln grits out. 

“You are correct, I won't be the one in pain. Alright so, the non painful way is we just have a conversation and you don't hide anything. If I even get a feeling that you are it turns painful, you understand?” Nicole explains.

Lincoln nods his understanding and tries to swallow around his dry throat. 

“Would you like some water before we start?” Nicole asks holding her cup towards him. He nods and she takes a step towards him and puts the cup to his lips and tilts. He gulps the water as fast as he can. 

“Thirsty huh?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah.” He answers shortly. 

“Alright lets begin. Did you place the bomb in the war room?” Nicole asked staring daggers into the man's eyes. 

“No. I would never. I love my job and I love changing our world the way we are Nicole, how could you even think I would have anything to do with this?” Lincoln asks. 

“Because I have a guard that says he saw you enter the war room first during lunch.” Nicole says.

“So?” Lincoln looks genuinely confused. 

“So you were the only one who was in that room alone to plant the bomb.” Nicole says. 

“According to your guard. That doesn't mean someone else didn't wait until we all left to plant it and then plant it then go to lunch and come back after everyone else already had. Besides I was with Titus the entire time he would have seen me, so just ask him.” Lincoln says. 

“Oh I fully intend to, but right now I'm asking you. Why do you hate me Lincoln?” Nicole asks.

“I don't. I just told you I didn't do this.” He growls. 

“What do you and Titus talk about at lunch?” She asks. 

“What? I don't understand.” Lincoln asks. 

“What do you two talk about? Non work related stuff.” Nicole clarifies.

“I don't know, we really only talk about work stuff. What we need in our district, how help the omegas. We aren't together a lot of the time, he said we could talk to more people if we split up.” He says.

“Ok, does he ever say anything about not being happy with the changes?” Nicole asks.

“No, he's been one of the biggest advocates for it. He's always trying to find betters ways, things to help.” He says. 

“So you don't think he would be responsible?” Nicole asks.

“No I don't.” He says confidently. 

“My guard also said that he saw Titus walking towards the hall away from the war room before you entered. So I ask again and I need you to really think, when you entered the room was anything off?” She asks. 

Lincoln closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. There was a knock on the door. Lincoln opened his eyes glaring at the red head. She takes a moment to glare back at him before she sets the knife down and exits the shed.

“What the fuck I thought I told you I wasn't to be interrupted.” Nicole growls to the guard. 

“I'm sorry supreme alpha, but this couldn't wait.” He says. 

“What couldn't wait?” Nicole asks. The guard hands her a piece of paper. The red head looks down and begins to read. 

I acted alone. I failed. I was trying to kill you and set things back the way  
they should be. Alphas should have every right to own any omega they want.  
I would not let myself be captured and tortured and hung for public view.  
Give up now and let a real alpha take charge. This is just the beginning.

Nicole grits her teeth. “He took his own life?” Nicole asks the guard.

“Yes supreme alpha.” The guard responds. 

“How?” She asks. 

“He slit his own throat.” He answers. 

Nicole nods and turns to head back into the shed. 

“What do you want us to do with the body?” The guard shouts back. 

Nicole stops. She turns her head, “Take it to the cells below, I'll deal with it later.” She says as she turns and reenters the shed slamming the door closed behind her. 

“I just found out something interesting.” Nicole says to Lincoln.

“Oh yeah?” He questions. 

“Yeah, really interesting. Titus, slit his own throat before we could get to him. He left this note.” The red head stares down the other alpha while holding the note up for him to read.

She gives him a moment to look it over. “It's funny, his first statement says he acted alone, but his last says this is just the beginning. So which is it Lincoln?” She growls.

“I don't know. He never would have tried to bring me in, I would have killed him my self.” He growls back.

“Really?” Nicole's interest perks up. “Prove it.” She says. 

Lincoln looks up at the red head. “How?” He asks.

“Get in on it, and report back to me.” Nicole says. 

“Done.” He says without hesitation. 

Nicole takes a step back and sets the note down on the table. She turns back to Lincoln and quickly rears back landing her fist to his jaw. 

“What the fuck?” Lincoln says snapping his head back to the red head.

“They aren't going to believe that you want to hurt me if I don't hurt you first.” She says as she rears back and connects again. The red head continues the beating. 

“Was that for me or for you?” Lincoln asks as the red head wipes the blood off her hands. 

“Not sure. I still don't trust you.” Nicole confesses. 

Lincoln groans. “You will.” He says. The red head looks back at him feeling conflicted. She grabs the knife and walks around his back. She drags the blade down his arm to the ropes and hesitates for a moment before cutting them. 

“We'll see.” The red head says as watches him hobble out of the shed. 

Everyone went silent as Nicole walked through the dining room bloody. She didn't look at her family as she continued to the kitchen. Waverly looks to Lila and then back to the door way to the kitchen. The brunette stands up and makes her way to the kitchen. The brunette looks around the kitchen as the staff pay no attention to the red head's presence. 

“Everyone out.” The brunette says loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turn to look at her not sure weather or not to follow her orders or continue their tasks. “Now!” She growls. Nicole doesn't move or turn, she just takes another piece of apple and pops it in her mouth. Waverly waits for everyone to exit before turning her attention back to the red head. 

“Are you ok?” Waverly asks hesitantly. She knows its not the right question but she doesn't know what is. Nicole ignores her and continues eating. Waverly takes a few steps closer. “Nicole?” Waverly growls. Still with no acknowledgment from the red head she takes a few more steps until there are only inches between them. Waverly reaches out her hand and slowly slides it up and down the alphas arm. “Nicole please talk to me.” Waverly pleads. The red head shakes her head and the brunette lets out a frustrated huff. “Nicole you have to talk to me, that's our deal.” Waverly tries again. The red head shakes her head again. The brunette gently places her hands on Nicole's hips and roughly shoves her against the counter and presses her body against the back of the red heads. “Tell me!” Waverly growls again. Nicole pushes back and spin around quickly growling eyes gone completely purple. Her alpha is out. Waverly doesn't budge with her look of disappointment. The two stare each other down for a moment before Nicole grabs the brunette by the hips spins her around and roughly shoves her against the counter removing her hands from Waverly's hips to grab the brunette's wrists and hold them down on the counter top. The red head presses her hips tight to the brunette's so she's pinned. 

“Cole.” Waverly let's out a shaky breath. 

“What? What's the matter Waves? You scared? Scared of what I might do to you? That I might hurt you?” The red head rumbles deep in Waverly's ear. 

“No!” Waverly turns her head quickly so she can see the red head out of the corner or her eye. 

“Really? Because I can feel you trembling. Am I hurting you?” Nicole asks squeezing the brunettes wrist slightly indicating what she meant. 

“No. you would never hurt me. But it looks like you hurt someone else.” Waverly said pumping out calming pheromones. 

“Stop it. I know what you're doing.” Nicole growls.

“Not until you calm down.” Waverly says. 

“No, now.” The red head snarls in the brunette's ear. Waverly shuffles her feet trying to steady herself. 

“Cole.” Is all Waverly can say. The red head leans in and rubs her nose against the brunette's scent gland and pulls in a long breath while grinding her hips into the brunette's ass. “Nicole stop.” Waverly says. The red head does. 

“Why? You smell so good. You're wearing my clothes. I can smell my self all over you and it's so enticing. You're so beautiful and you always smell so good, sometime I just want spend all day in bed with you. Keep you there, hold you close, forget everything else that's going on in the outside world.” She purrs in Waverly's ear. 

Waverly closes her eyes and rolls her hips up and down slowly. “Whats going on out there Cole?” She asks softly. Nicole lets out sigh at the feeling of her omega rubbing her ass against her quickly hardening cock. 

“You better stop before I can't control my self.” Nicole says. 

“Then tell me.” Waverly says sweetly. 

“I don't want to.” Nicole replies. 

“Why?” Waverly says as she grinds harder. Nicole let's go of Waverly's right wrist and runs her hand under the hem of the brunette's shirt reveling in the feel of Waverly's soft belly.

“You like that?” The red head purrs. 

“Yes. You didn't answer my question.” The brunette says as she stops her grinding. 

Nicole pushes her hips against Waverly's again trying to get what she wants. “I don't want to.” Nicole says. Waverly pushes back spins and pushes the alpha away from her. 

“To fucking bad. Talk to me or Ben and I are leaving.” The brunette says raising an eyebrow. 

“The guards won't let you out of here.” Nicole reminds. 

“You really think I can't get out of here? I could have left anytime I wanted. I already have three ways to leave and no one would notice for hours.” The brunette says sternly. 

“How?” Nicole asks.

“What?” Waverly questions. 

“How would you get out of here?” Nicole asks. 

“Ha! You really think I'm going to tell you? And you really think I'm going to let you change the subject?” Waverly challenges. 

Nicole steps up to the brunette again and puts her hands on her waist and steps her back once more. Waverly turns her head so she's looking up sideways with a serious look. Nicole leans into the brunette's ear and whispers. “Not here. Go up to my room, I'll be there in a minuet.” Nicole instructs. Waverly looks at the red head for a moment and grabs her wrists and shoves them off her. She turns with out another word and heads back through the dining room noticing that everyone is there except Lila. 

Lila comes around the corner and folds her arms over her chest. 

“What?” Nicole growls. 

“Don't you dare. Don't fuck up your relationship with that smart beautiful woman, you'll regret it. Control your self and talk to her.” Lila growls back. 

“You have no idea mom.” Nicole stands her ground. 

“Doesn't matter. Don't keep secrets from her. She's not fragile, she's not going to break. Tell her your secrets all of them and she will love and care for you more than you ever thought possible. Now tuck your alpha back in and go beg her to forgive you. You acted like your father just now, don't let your own fears come to fruition.” Lila says.

“Don't. I'm nothing like him.” Nicole snarls. 

“Prove it.” Lila says as she turns and walks away. The red head takes a deep breath. She grabbed another piece of apple and walked out of the kitchen through the dining room and up the stairs. She got to her bedroom door and could hear the brunette pacing and murmuring to herself. Nicole opens the door and steps through. The brunette stalls and turns her attention to the red head who doesn't look at her and walks to the bathroom. She washes the blood off her hands and dries them as she steps back into the bedroom. 

“Waves. I'm sorry.” Nicole says genuinely. Waverly just purses her lips and tilts her head up staring the alpha down.

“Put your alpha away so we can talk.” Waverly orders. 

“I'm trying. She's mostly gone.” Nicole says.

“Really, because your eyes are still purple, and your fists are still balled.” Waverly points to the red heads hands. 

“I know. I'm working on it.” Nicole grits between her teeth. 

“Not hard enough.” Waverly says as she steps into the alphas space.

“Waverly.” Nicole warns.

“What? You don't like me challenging you? You want to take control of me, push me up against a wall and take what you want?” Waverly says harshly. 

“No. I don't.” Nicole says. Waverly brings her hands up and shoves the red head back a few steps. “Waverly, stop.” Nicole snarls again. 

“Why, this is what you want right? Your omega just here for you not asking questions, just a good little obedient omega ready and willing whenever you want. Huh Nicole?” The brunette pushes the red head again. “You're just waiting for some reason to let your alpha out, to loose control aren't you? You just want something to push you over the edge so you have an excuse to take what you want, just like your father did, don't you?” Waverly shoves her again. Nicole looses the battle and wraps her hand around the brunette's throat and slams her up against the wall growling in the omegas face and sending out dominance pheromones to make the omega submit. The omega gasps. 

Nicole presses her head next to the omegas and pants in her ear. Waverly reaches down and grabs the alphas cock hard. “Come on alpha, show me who's in charge. Make me submit, teach me a lesson. That's all I'm good for right?” Waverly presses further as Nicole hisses in pain. The alpha grabs the omegas hand and pulls it off her groin and pins it to the wall above her head. Waverly rushes her other hand to the alphas crotch and squeezes harshly again. The alpha let's go of the omegas throat and pulls her other hand away and pins it above the brunette's head next to the other one. The alpha pants and the omega struggles. 

“Come on alpha, what are you waiting for?” Waverly challenges. Nicole continues to pant. 

“No. I love you and I would never hurt you. I'm not my father. I know it, my mother knows it and so do you. Now if we're done with this I'm going to talk to you even though I don't want to. I need you and I know it. My alpha needs you and she knows it to.” Nicole says softly. “I'm sorry for hurting you. It will never happen again no matter what you do to provoke me. I won't be controlled or let go of my control. Can you forgive me?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly turns her head and rubs her nose under the alphas jaw over her gland and purrs. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you either.” Waverly says. Nicole nods and purrs in the brunette's ear. Waverly licks the red heads gland softly. Nicole let's go of her grip and slides her hands down the omegas arms, down her sides to her hips and wraps them around the omegas back. Waverly drops her arms around the alphas neck and pulls her in close. 

"Why are you having a hard time controlling your alpha?" The brunette asks. 

"I don't know Waves. When she comes out my rational thoughts disappear and all I'm focused on is getting to whatever it is I'm after." The red head says. "I don't know if it's fear, or something else but for the first time since I killed him I just lost any control over her. I put my hands on you and I shouldn't have. I mean my actions are exactly what I've been trying to prevent and I just did it to you." Nicole says ashamed. 

"I know, and I did it to you as well. I didn't help anything, and I shouldn't have put my hands on you either. We have to be better, both of us." Waverly states. Nicole nods in agreement.

The alpha pulls back and kisses the omegas forehead. She lets go completely and makes her way to her bed and sits. Waverly sits on the bed next to the red head and starts stroking her arm gently. “We need to trust each other, and I know it's mostly me. It's not that I don't trust you really, it's more of I don't trust my self. I know I need to work on that, there is just so much going on and I feel my alpha gaining control over me more and more. It's not strait forward at all. I've never been not strait forward and this whole keeping shit to myself not knowing who to trust even within my own leadership is doing my head in.” Nicole lets out a breath as she feels her alpha retreat. 

“Ok. I'm confused now. Start from the beginning.” Waverly says. 

“Well I went out and picked up Lincoln because of what you found out from the guard. I brought him back here and tied him up. I told him that I would torture him to find out what I wanted to know. He said he would talk with out it, so we talked. I'm not sure if he's playing me or not. He seems genuine but I just can't help but think what if I'm wrong again and someone actually dies because I was to careless. Anyway in the middle of us talking a guard knocks on the door and informs me that Titus killed him self before they could pick him up to question him. He left a note that said he acted alone at first but then says that it's not the end. I showed it to Lincoln and he said he had no idea about it. I still didn't believe him so I told him to find out and then I beat the shit out of him while he was still tied to the chair.” Nicole huffs out a breath. 

“Why? Did you think it would make you feel better?” Waverly asked. 

“I'm not sure. Maybe. But if there is a group trying to put things back to the old ways, then they aren't going to believe I let Lincoln go with out beating it out of him first. It's not how I wanted it to go, but now I just feel paranoid. Like who can I really trust. My own leadership for fucks sake. I need to be more observant. I need to get to know them on a personal level. I'm going to pull them all in and have a chat with them.” Nicole says aloud to herself. 

“What kind of chat? And why would Titus kill himself. It doesn't make any sense. How would his death help his cause?” Waverly asks. 

“Just a chat. I don't know, maybe if his buddies think I killed him it would make their cause stronger.” Nicole contemplates.

“Ok so what's your next move? I mean you have Lincoln trying to get in with these alphas and now what?” Waverly asks. 

“We keep investigating quietly, and we continue on. We have to look like nothings wrong. That we got the single culprit and now we are moving on. Business as usual.” Nicole says. 

“Ok, what do you need from me?” Waverly asks.

Nicole let's out a sigh. She wraps her hand around the back of the brunette's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet. 

“I need you here with me so I know you're safe. And I need you to come with me on the tour to help me connect with my people.” Nicole says.

“Wait what?” Waverly stutters. 

“What?” Nicole asks confused. 

“You want me to move in with you?” Waverly asks. 

“Oh....Uh...that's not what I....” Nicole fumbles trying to figure out what she meant. “I didn't mean it like that but um, yes.” Nicole finally gets out. 

“Then what did you mean it like?” Waverly furrows her brow. 

“Um, just that I would feel better if you and Ben stayed here until we get this problem taken care of.” Nicole says. 

“Oh, ok. Well I guess you do have enough rooms Ben and I could take one.” Waverly says. 

“Um I was thinking Ben could stay with one of my brothers and you could stay here with me.” Nicole says.

“Really? That's what you were thinking?” Waverly accuses. 

“Um.....Yeah, you know, I mean it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. I'll just sleep better being able to wrap my arms around you.” Nicole says pulling Waverly to straddle her lap. 

“Hmmm. I guess that can be arranged.” Waverly smiles into a kiss. 

Nicole walks into the throne room. She starts sniffing the air for any scent she doesn't recognize. She walks along the walls looking them up and down searching for anything out of place. She looks under the table that was brought in and under all the chairs. She moves to the throne and looks under it as well. 

“Looking for another bomb?” A voice echos through the long room. Nicole pops up from the floor and looks to the source of the voice. 

“Uh, yes actually. Never to careful. I learned my lesson.” Nicole says. 

“Yes well, maybe one day we won't have to look under every chair in fear.” Clarke says. 

“Maybe.” Nicole responds. “How are you?” Nicole asks.

“I'm alright. Lexa is still sore but she's putting up her alpha mask not letting it show.” Clarke says. 

“Alphas am I right?” Nicole scoffs. Clarke lets out a laugh. 

“Yeah no shit. How are you?” The blond asks.

“Uh, been better, but the only way is through. Speaking of Lexa where is she?” Nicole asks.

“She refused my help getting dressed this morning, and actually made me leave the house before she even tried so she might be late.” Clarke chuckles.

“Ahh. Fucking alphas.” Nicole responds with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. So whats the plan now?” Clarke asks. 

“Well, we continue doing what we're doing. We can't let one attack scare us into submission. We wait and we investigate, ask the people for help. If this is a group effort we have to take them down.” Nicole says. Clarke nods and takes her seat. Jeremy and Lincoln are next. Lincoln smiles at the red head but sits down with out a word. 

“Whoa. What happened to you?” Clarke asks Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles and glances to Nicole who is just staring at him. “A misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about.” Lincoln says. 

“Lila can I ask you a question?” Waverly asks as she picks at the grass.

“Sure. You know you always can.” Lila says. 

“What's a heat like?” Waverly asks timidly. 

“What do you mean?” Lila asks. 

“Well, I mean I've heard stories that when an omega goes into heat all they want is an alpha to take control of them and you know.” Waverly stops abruptly. 

“Your mother didn't ever talk to you about it?” Lila asks.

“No she died a long time ago, before I could have understood. Daddy always taunted me about it made it seem like I was going to die, and Wynonna is a beta. So I didn't really have anyone explain it to me that has first hand knowledge.” Waverly looks to the ground in embarrassment.

“Uh, well, you will be in pain. Your skin gets hot and you start sweating. Your belly clenches harshly every few minuets. Your muscles feel like jelly and really the only thing you can think about is getting pregnant. Even if you don't love your alpha or like them, you just want to be filled. Your mind gets kind of fuzzy and yes really all you want is an alpha to throw you down and take you. It's a strange thought actually wanting to be controlled, but it's more of a lack of caring than thinking. It does change you. You'll get easily frustrated, you'll beg for things you normally don't like or want. After it's over the first few times you'll second guess yourself about the things you begged for. Your mind won't even start to process it until it's over.” Lila says. 

“Wow. Um. That's.....I don't even know what to think.” Waverly says. “Will it be the same for the alpha?” The brunette questions.

“From what I understand yes, and even worse. A lot of them have a hard time even thinking about the omega, their comfort their pleasure.” Lila states. 

“Wait, is it pleasurable?” Waverly wonders. 

“Very. Your body just reacts. That's where the mind games come in, because after, you know you didn't want it but if feels really good so how could you not. But you do also have to remember I didn't love my alpha. He wasn't kind even when I wasn't in heat. My experience might be different than yours. I hope it is. Are you scared of Nicole for when that time comes?” Lila asks. 

“Um, kind of. Not really scared of her, just that, I don't know.” Waverly huffs out frustrated. “I guess I'm just scared that I'm not going to be able to deal with the mental side of it. I'm used to being beaten, I can take the physicality of a mating I think, I just don't want to loose myself and become this whimpering fragile omega that everyone thinks I am.” Waverly confesses. 

“You won't. You have an alpha that loves you, and will keep you sane. She knows you aren't that way and I don't think she'll let you go like that. But if it's something you are worried about you need to tell her. Talk about all your fears with her. Is that even something you're ready to go through with Nicole yet?” Lila asks.

“What do you mean?” Waverly cocks her head to the side. 

“Well you don't have to spend your heat with Nicole. You can spend it with a beta or another omega. They can take care of you, help you through it.” Lila says.

“Uhh..I don't think Nicole would be ok with that.” Waverly says dismissively. 

“It's not her choice. If you are too scared you're going to be hurt or not be able to handle a part of it tell her.” Lila says. 

Waverly nods. “What about the bite. I know that only the alphas bite the omegas to claim them but how bad does it hurt?” 

“Well it actually doesn't when it happens. After your heat is over its sore for a few days, but when it happens it actually sends surges of pleasure through your whole body. You feel so light, air like. You can't even feel the knot being pushed in and it lasts for a few hours. You actually pass out because your body is so sensitive your mind can't process all the things you feel so you just pass out. Then you wake up and you're ready for more.” Lila explains. 

“What about after the bite, taking the knot, does it hurt?” Waverly continues.

“Extremely. Sometimes are better than others. If your alpha has prepared your body enough it doesn't hurt that much, but if they haven't it can actually be really dangerous. It can tear you, and if your alpha is in the middle of it and doesn't care the more times you're penetrated and knotted the worse it can be.” Lila explains. “It also hurts the alpha. The skin around the knot is incredibly sensitive. So if they go in to dry it can tear them as well. A knot has to be worked in, it's incredibly difficult to just slam in and most alphas instincts tell them that, some are just so lost they just try slamming in in one thrust and that's when you run into trouble for both.” Lila continues. 

Waverly looks at Lila. “Thank you. For telling me.” Waverly says.

“You are welcome. So what are you thinking?” Lila asks.

“I'm not sure. I love her and I don't think she would intentionally hurt me even in the middle of her rut, but I'm also not sure I want to take that step. And I know it's coming soon, I can feel it. I can feel my emotions changing and my body to. I guess I just don't want to be surprised.” Waverly tells. 

“Hmmm. Well if it helps, having your alpha all sweaty and all over you wanting to prove their worth to you is incredibly attractive. Gets an omega going real quick.” Lila chuckles. Waverly blushes at the picture of her tall red head alpha pushing her down on the bed and panting sweet nothings in her ear. 

“I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears open. Listen to the people in your districts and don't hesitate to arrest anyone you suspect of being apart of this threat. I have also decided that Waverly and I will visit each of your districts, talk with the people, get to know them. I'm asking for your help setting up a place to stay while we are there. We will start on Monday, so that gives you all a few days to make arrangements. We'll be starting in six and then five, four, three, two and then one, which we will be staying at Waverly's home stead for.” Nicole says as she looks to Wynonna. 

“Like hell. I am not going to listen to the two of you banging it out every night. Not gonna happen.” Wynonna states as fact. 

“Then you can leave while we're there.” Nicole says sternly.

“Ha! Nope. Thats my place and I'm not going to allow that.” Wynonna scoffs.

“It's Waverly's and she can stay where ever she wants.” Nicole shoots back. 

“It's mine and I say no. Waverly is more then welcome to stay but not you. You will not turn my home into your own personal sex cave.” Wynonna says. 

“You think you have a choice, it's cute.” Nicole laughs Wynonna off. “Alright I think that's all for today. Stay safe and continue your work.” Nicole ends the meeting. 

Wynonna stays seated glaring at the red head. “You really think you're going to stay at the home stead for a few days? Have you even talked to Waverly about you're little plan yet? Is it even safe to take her anywhere? Come on Nicole think about this. You really want her out there unprotected?” Wynonna scolds. 

“She will be protected, she'll be with me. And this group if there is one wouldn't be so stupid to attack in their own district. They know it would cause some serious consequences.” Nicole retorts.

“And have you talked to Waverly about you're little plan to stay at the home stead?” Wynonna grins already knowing the answer.

“No, but why would it be a problem?” Nicole asks.

“Because I'll be there, and she knows she wouldn't have any peace.” Wynonna says. “And wait what about Ben? Where is he going to be?” Wynonna asks. 

“You wouldn't. And that's up to Waverly. There are a few different options we ARE discussing.” Nicole says. 

“Yeah whatever. How is Waverly anyway. She hasn't been home yet at all.” Wynonna asks. 

“She's good. Really good. She spends a lot of time with my mother and siblings, but she seems to enjoy it. I've asked her to stay with me, for her protection.” Nicole informs. 

“And she said yes?” Wynonna asks shocked.

“Yeah.” Nicole confirms. 

“Alright well, tell her I love her and I want to see her when ever she has time.” Wynonna says. 

“You can come see her if you want. You're always welcome here Wynonna.” Nicole informs the brunette. 

“Alright, yeah, maybe tomorrow, I have schools to build today.” Wynonna says as she turns and exits the throne room. 

Nicole enters her room after the meeting and is surprised to see Waverly reading on her bed. “Hey beautiful.” Nicole says as she leans down and kisses the brunette's forehead. 

“Hey. What are you doing up here?” Waverly asks putting her book down.

“Well our meeting is finished so I thought I would come up and get some rest since I haven't slept in two days.” The red head says as she strips her clothes and pulls out a clean shirt and shorts to sleep in. the red head crawls into the bed and lays her head on her omegas chest. 

“You must be exhausted. How did the meeting go?” Waverly asks lightly scratching her nails on Nicole scalp. 

“Uh, not to bad. Everyone is aware that I'll be talking with them individually and to be aware of anything and everything looking for anyone that maybe involved.” Nicole says. 

“I um, had a good talk with your mom toady.” Waverly reveals shyly.

“Oh yeah? Bout what?” The red head asks sleepily.

“Uh.....My heat.” The brunette says quietly. Nicole shoots up staring at the brunette.

“Wait, uh it's not starting is it? You don't smell different, you don't feel hot or anything.” Nicole starts touching the brunette almost in a panic. 

“No, No, calm down. It's not starting yet, but it will soon. And we haven't talked about it at all.” Waverly says.

“Um, ok, What's there to talk about? When you go into heat it will trigger my rut, we will mate and then you can't ever get rid of me.” Nicole chuckles. Waverly fiddles with her hands nervously. “Oh shit. Waves I'm sorry, I didn't think you were upset about this.” Nicole says pulling the brunette closer.

“I'm not upset, just really scared.” Waverly says as she lets a tear roll down her cheek.

“Oh baby. Come here.” Nicole pulls the brunette into her lap and holds her tight. “Are you scared of me?” Nicole asks trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. 

“No, not that you'll hurt me or anything, just the mental side I guess.” The omega says.

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks.

“Just like after. Or during but after I think about it.” Waverly tries. 

“Baby I don't understand.” The alpha says. 

“Like during, I become this whimpering blubbering mess just begging for you mount me and take me how ever you want. Maybe I'll ask for things I don't normally want or like and then I'll like them and then when my heat is over I'll be all like, why did I do that and ask for that? I just I'm not sure what to do. Do I spend it with you and hope for the best that we're happy with everything that happens, or do I go through it by myself and hope I make it through. I just wish I had and answer.” Waverly cries into the red heads shoulder. 

“I wish I had an answer for you Waves. I do however know my choice.” Nicole says lightly.

“Oh yeah? Whats that?” Waverly says

“I know we are stronger together and if we can get through all of this together and still not hate each other, well then we are meant to be and I want the world to know by proudly displaying your bite on my neck.” Nicole says proudly.

Waverly pulls back in shock. “What? Omegas don't bite alphas.” The brunette says furrowing her brows. 

“Says who?” Nicole challenges.

“Says everyone. It's not allowed.” Waverly stammers. 

“Well I'm the supreme alpha and if my omega wants to bite me then that is exactly what is going to happen. I don't care what anyone says, I love you and I want to be your mate. I want our bond to go both ways, not just mine so I can control you or prove that I'm the strongest alpha around, or to use you as a statement of my wealth. I want our bond to be complete so I can know you better, and know you better than you know yourself, and be there for you, to know what you're feeling before I even see your face. I know all of this is new and strange and scary but I swear to you, IF you decide you want those things with me I will always be here for you, no matter what, and we will get to happiness together and raise our pups and watch them have their own. But you have to let me die first cause I think the pain of loosing you would literally rip me in half.” Nicole finishes with a smile.

Waverly slaps the alphas arm. “You were doing so well.” The brunette chuckles. 

“Was I?” Nicole asks with a smirk. 

“Yes. How many pups do you want to have?” Waverly asks. 

“Uh you know not that many. Maybe like ten or so.” Nicole smiles.

“Ha! Not happening.” Waverly says. 

“Nine and a half?” Nicole offers.

“Wow, really? How do you have half a pup?” Waverly questions. 

“You name her Wynonna.” Nicole chuckles. Waverly hits the alphas arm again. 

“That was mean. My sister is at least three fourths of a pup.” Waverly insists. They both start into a fit giggles. 

“Hey, I kind of told your sister today that we were going on the tour and that when we got back to district one we would stay at the home stead.” Nicole says. 

“You what?” Waverly questions. “Ugggghhh. Why would you do that?” Waverly adds. 

“Uh well I thought you'd want to stay at your home while we were on tour. I don't know I just thought you'd be more comfortable.” Nicole shrugs.

“She would never leave us alone. She would literally wait until we got undressed to get ready for a bath or bed and just burst into the room and start rambling on about nothing just to piss me off. Probably in the middle of the night to. We are not staying there on tour.” Waverly states. 

“What if we kick her out?” Nicole asks.

“Ha! Yeah right. You'd have to kill her in order to get her out.” Waverly replies. 

“Two birds one stone.” Nicole shrugs. Waverly gives Nicole a displeased look. “Ok fine, we will stay somewhere else.” The red head states. 

“And who says I'm even going?” Waverly adds. 

“Uh well I thought after I asked you again earlier it was settled.” Nicole says.

“Oh, well I'm still not sure with Ben.” Waverly says. 

“Ok, well you see how well he is doing here with everyone. It has to has put your mind at ease a little bit.” Nicole says. 

“Well yeah a little, but I've been here the whole time. How is he going to be when I'm gone?” Waverly questions. 

“Well I told the leadership to start making preparations, it starts on Monday.” Nicole slips in.

“Ughh. Really? Monday?” Nicole just nods. “Let me sleep on it and I'll give you my decision tomorrow.” Waverly settles.

“Ok. Now can we take a nap?” Nicole whines. Waverly nods and the two cuddled up and the red head falls asleep to her omega humming quietly, and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yes I know this chapter is an emotional roller coaster, but I think it fits well with how helpless Nicole feels and that's why she seems to have less control over her alpha. Let me know what you guys think.


	16. The Tour: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly leave for district six. Lexa officially meets Abby as Clarke's girlfriend, and as always some shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I am super sorry for the long wait. July is a super busy month for me. Three birthdays to celebrate with the family, parents came into town, and I hurt my back so bad that I literally had to ask my husband for help out of bed for about a week. But now I'm all better and have a week off so this won't be the only chapter posted this week. I am also bouncing off the walls for Sunday because Wynonna Earp is back!!!!!!!! I can't even contain how excited I am for it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Nicole awoke to a tiny foot being lazily dropped on her face. The alpha flinched back and grabbed the foot quickly shooting up looking for the source of the threat. Her eyes traveled up the little leg to land on the adorable face of Ben who was laid sideways across Waverly's stomach. The alpha chuckled to herself quietly and gently set Ben's foot down on the bed. Nicole slid out of bed and made her way toward the washroom glancing out the window on the way by. She still had a few hours until sunrise. She made a plan as she washed up. They were leaving for district six today and they had yet to pack. Nicole walked back into the bedroom and put on comfortable clothes. She made her way to the kitchen where a few workers were starting to prepare breakfast. 

“Good morning everyone.” The red head says. 

“Good morning supreme alpha.” They reply in unison. 

“Knock it off. What are we having today?” Nicole asks as she picks a piece of sweet pepper off the cutting board and pops it into her mouth. 

“Hands off unless you don't mind loosing it.” Tabitha threatened. Nicole's eyes went wide and quickly tucked her hand to her chest. 

“I wanted to take breakfast up to Waverly and Ben today, We have a busy day so we need to get started early.” The red head informed. 

“Very well. I'll be done in a few minuets. And no picking.” Tabitha scolded playfully. 

“Clarke. Clarke, babe wake up.” Lexa shook the blond. 

“Nah uh. No wanna.” The blond slurred sleepily. 

“Babe the sun is up. We need to get a move on. We have to be on time to meet your mother for breakfast and then get to the palace, come on.” Lexa continued to shake the blond. 

“But why? Why did we agree to have jobs and stuff, it's really cramping on my sleep.” Clarke whined.

Lexa chuckled. “Well if you hadn't insisted we go for a fourth round last night you wouldn't be so tired. Now get your perfectly shaped ass out of my bed and get ready.” The brunette said as she sneakily gripped the side of her mattress. “I will flip this mattress if you don't start moving.” She threatened. 

“I didn't hear you complaining about round three or four last night so I don't want to hear it from you. Don't worry we have plenty of time to get ready. Why don't you come back here and snuggle with me.” Clarke offered a flirty smile with a hand extended towards the brunette. 

“Nope” Lexa said coldly before yanking upward on the mattress hard and rolling the blond off onto the floor. 

“Ahhhhh. Shit really?” Clarke groaned. 

“I told you I was going to get you out of this bed one way or another.” Lexa said with a pleased with herself smile. 

“That was rude. Why are you in such a hurry?” Clarke asked as she picked herself up and brushed herself off. 

“I'm not in a hurry.” Lexa defended. 

Clarke eyed her curiously. “Really? It kind of feels like you are.” Clarke challenged.

“Nope, not at all. Now hurry up and get dressed. I want to get to market early.” Lexa said as she throws the mattress back on the frame. 

“You just told me to hurry up and you say you aren't in a hurry?” Clarke pushed. 

“Yep, right.” Lexa answers shortly. 

Clarke jumps on the mattress and latches on as tight as she can. “I'm not moving till you tell me whats really going on.” The blond give a stern look. 

“Nothing is really going on, what are you talking about?” Lexa scoffs throwing her hands up and turning away from the blond to hide. 

“Leeexxaaaa.” Clarke warns. 

“Claaarrke.” Lexa mocks. 

“Lexa talk to me, why are you all squirrely?” Clarke asks. 

“I am not acting like a deformed rodent with bug eyes.” Lexa says in defense. 

“Yes you are. And I think I'm going to go back to sleep if you refuse to tell me what is really going on.” Clarke says as she fold her arms over her chest.

Lexa lets out a huff in defeat. “I'm nervous. I want your mom to like me and I just think she's going to think I'm not good enough for you, and then you're going to listen to her and dump me again and then she's going to hate me for ever and then you are going to hate me forever and I just really want her to approve.” Lexa pouts.

Clarke laughs. “Lexa, I haven't asked for my mother's approval since my dad died. We've had a rocky relationship for a long time that is just now starting to heal. So don't worry, even if she doesn't like you she won't say anything. She might tell me her concerns but she wouldn't try anything. You need to relax and realize that my mother approving of you is not a deal breaker. You know it's really funny that you're the one that said you wanted my mother to now about us and now you're the one freaking out. It's not a big deal.” Clarke says.

“It is a big deal to me Clarke. I don't want to cause a problem between you two.” Lexa confesses. 

“You won't. Now can I go back to sleep?” Clarke asks.

“Nope get up and dressed.” Lexa says as she yanks the blond from the bed and to her feet wrapping her arms around her back and holding her close. Lexa lets go and grabs Clarke's shoulders, turns her around and pushes her toward the outfit she brought with her sitting neatly folded on the dresser. 

“You folded my clothes?” Clarke asks laughing to herself. 

“Yes? They were just sitting in a lump on the chair. They were getting wrinkled. You know if you take care of them better they last longer.” Lexa informs. 

“You're insufferable.” Clarke says as she pulls her shirt over her head drops it to the floor grabs her change of clothes and walks towards the washroom. Lexa bends down picks up Clarke's shirt and starts folding it. 

“Really? Just going to drop it on the floor and leave it huh?” Lexa shouts in the blond's direction. 

Half an hour later Clarke emerges from the washroom and climbs on Lexa's lap. She leans down connecting their lips in a slow lust filled kiss. The blond grinds her hips down on the brunette's and starts running her hands over the fit body of her girlfriend. Lexa breaks the kiss and pushes Clark's hips up so she can't continue her torture.

“Clarke. We need to get going. We don't have time for round five.” She says as she tries to sit up.

“Yes we do.” Clarke says as she reconnects their lips and grabs Lexa's hands to try and pull them off her hips.

Lexa holds on to Clarke's hips tight and pushes her up higher so the blond is suspended above the brunette. “Clarke stop trying to be naughty. I'm not meeting your mother five minuets after fucking the life out of her daughter.” Lexa says. 

“Why not. It'll be our little secret.” Clarke suggests. 

Lexa throws Clarke to the side and throws her right leg over the blonds hips quickly, grabs her wrists and pins her down. “You are misbehaving. I really don't want a noticeable bulge in my pants when I meet her ok? So you are going to behave yourself.” Lexa warns. 

“But, but, no. why are you trying to take away my fun.” Clarke pouts. 

“Because this is not a fun thing. It is a serious thing and I want it to go well.” Lexa says sternly. 

“Fine, but when we get back, I get to have my fun with you.” Clarke compromises. 

“Deal.” Lexa agrees and seals it with a kiss. “Now up, let's go.” Lexa moves off the bed and heads for the door. They walk hand in hand the few blocks to the market laughing and giggling. They browse the different booths and kinds of food. As the two stopped in front of a particularly good smelling food stand Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and smiles as she wraps her arms around her mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey mom. How are you?” Clarke asks as she releases the embrace. 

“I'm good. Had a rough surgery last night, almost lost a little girl, but she pulled through, so I count it as a win. Not out of the woods yet but I'm hopeful.” Abby informs. 

“Good, I'm glad.” Clarke smiles, steps to the side and half turns to look at Lexa. “Mom, this is Lexa, my girlfriend. Lexa, this is my mom Abby.” Clarke gestures between the two. Lexa smiles and extends her hand. 

“It's wonderful to meet you Dr. Griffin. Or see you again, I'm not exactly sure because the first time I was kind of unconscious.” Lexa says nervously as Abby shakes Lexa's hand. 

“It's nice to actually be able to talk to you this time. How are you feeling?” Abby asks. 

“Good. My ribs are still sore, but other than that I feel fine.” Lexa replies. 

“She's lying. She's working really hard not to limp in front of you, and she jumps anytime I accidentally touch her right arm.” Clarke tattles. Lexa shoots the blond a shut up look. 

“You shouldn't lie to your doctor. I can look you over later if you like.” Abby offers. 

“Ahhh, no I don't think that's necessary” Lexa laughs off. 

“It's necessary. She won't let me help her do anything, and she continues to believe that she doesn't needs to stop throwing me around and rest so she can heal.” Clarke scolds. 

Abby's face turns serious. “In what context is she trowing you around?” Abby glares at the brunette. 

“Mom, calm down. Not in a bad way. She just flipped the mattress over to get me out of bed this morning.” Clarke informs. 

“Did you feel any pain when you did that?” Abby asks. 

“Just a little. Mostly ribs and my arm.” Lexa says quietly. 

“After breakfast we will go the clinic and I'll look you over then you can go to the palace. You need to stop exerting yourself or you won't heal properly.” Abby scolds. 

“Yes ma'am.” Lexa nods. 

“Great, let's get some food, I'm starved. She hasn't fed me all day.” Clarke dramatically whines. Abby shoots another glare in Lexa's direction but walks to the grill and orders her food. The three collect their breakfast and move to take a seat. Lexa quickly shoves a bite in her mouth and looks to Clarke in a pleading manner. 

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Abby asks. 

“Not long. A few weeks. We were kind of just sleeping together at first, then we had a big fight, then we made up and decided to be actually together.” Clarke says causally before taking her first bite. Lexa's eyes bulge out of her head as she looks at the blond worryingly, then chances a glance at Abby. 

“Oh, and how does the relationship work with the two of you working together?” Abby continues. 

“Really well actually. Besides our fight we work well together and keep it professional. It is a learning curve though. For me, as you know I don't like to let people in, so Lexa had to push me pretty hard.” Clarke says. Abby nods her understanding.

“So Lexa, what are you wanting out of this relationship?” Abby asks bluntly. 

“Um. I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean.” Lexa says.

“Well, are you just interested in Clarke's wealth? Her status or raising yours to be more precise. I'm just wondering what you get out of it. Are you just using my daughter to have an easy in to a better life, better house, better things?” Abby asks coldly. 

“MOM! So uncalled for, and incredibly rude.” Clarke scolds.

“Honey, alphas are used to doing that ok. It's not out of the realm of possibility.” Abby says.

“Mom, Lexa doesn't care about any of that. She's not some controlling ass alpha that wants a bed warmer. She cares about me.” Clarke rebuts. 

“How about you let Lexa answer for her self.” Abby challenges. 

“There is no need for her to answer such ridiculous questions.” Clarke challenges back. 

“Clarke, it's fine. If I had an daughter and some alpha I didn't know was courting her I would ask the same thing.” Lexa says trying to deescalate the tension. 

“Lex you don't have to.” Clarke tells her. 

“No, it's fine. I want to.” Lexa smiles. “Doctor Griffin, I am in no way trying to use Clarke for personal gain. Although I do hope to gain the knowledge of what it's like to feel loved unconditionally by the best and brightest person I've ever met. All I want is to make Clarke happy and satisfied, and I know that is probably an impossible task for anyone but her self, but I fully intend to try everyday for the rest of my life. Even if that means I sacrifice everything I have, everything I want out of life and my future. Clarke has this way about her that I find myself just unable to pull away from. Clarke doesn't talk about her father much, or your relationship with him, but just seeing what an amazing, strong woman you two raised, I get a sense that you two loved each other very much and you know the feeling I get just being around her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me or not, but I am willing to wait as long as it takes to find out. I don't want anything from her that she could buy me. I don't care if I have a huge mansion, or live under this table, my only concern is Clarke and her happiness, even if that means we aren't together.” Lexa flashes a small smile, proud of the way she explained herself. 

Abby's eyes were wide and her lips pressed tight. There was a long pause and Lexa finally glanced at Clarke seeing some movement. Lexa watched as Clarke tried to hide her face as she tried to discreetly wipe a tear that had escaped her eye. 

“I see.” Is all Abby says. “Do you want a family?” She moves on quickly.

“I do. I would love a big family.” Lexa says.

“And if Clarke doesn't want pups at all?” Abby asks.

“That's between me and Clarke, if we ever get to that point in our lives and relationship.” Lexa says firmly. 

Abby was taken aback. The rest of the meal the three women sat and ate in silence. 

“Alright let's get going so I can check you out and you two can make it to the palace on time.” Abby states. They all make their way to the clinic in a silent tension. Lexa stands tall and proud that she held her own against Abby. They enter and Abby ushers Lexa to a room in the back and Clarke tries to follow. 

“Sorry honey you have to stay here.” Abby says. 

“Mom.” Clarke warns.

Abby gives the blond a stern look telling Clarke that she isn't messing around.

“Be nice mom.” Clarke warns. 

Abby takes Lexa back and closes the door behind her. 

“Take a seat.” Abby says pointing to the table. “Take your shirt off please.” She says coldly. Lexa complies with a little wince. 

“Lexa.” Abby says quietly with worry as she sees the massive black and purple bruise covering half of Lexa's torso. Lexa looks down and shrugs off Abby's concern. “You need to listen to Clarke and let her help you. You have to be miserable.” Abby says. 

“It's really not that bad. It just loos bad.” Lexa tries to convince her. 

“No, it is bad. I'm serious, you need to be on bed rest and stop being stubborn. You don't look like a big bad ass alpha, you just look stupid trying to hide how much pain you're in.” Abby says as she pokes and prods at the broken ribs. “Ok they feel set still, so that's good. Be honest how much do they hurt?” Abby asks.

“It's the worst pain I've ever had.” Lexa lets out a painful breath.

“That's what I thought. Your arm.” Abby holds out her hand. Lexa extends her arm for Abby to look at. “Stitches still look good. Stand up and take off your pants.” Abby says as she turns around to grab something. Lexa just looks at her in shock. 

“Ummm. Do I really have to. I didn't pull any of the stitches in my leg.” Lexa says. Abby turns back around. 

“Yes you do. I've already seen you. You went commando that day and I had to cut your pants off to have access to the wounds. So believe me when I say you can't hide anything from me” She says leaning into the alphas personal space. 

Lexa gulped. “Fuck that's embarrassing.” Lexa says to herself. 

“I know. And don't worry I won't tell Clarke yet. But I do reserve the right to use it at a later date to embarrass her. Now take your pants off.” Abby says as she grabs some cotton swabs and some sort of ointment. Lexa stands and lowers her pants and sits back on the table. Abby lifts her undershorts up and peels off the first bandage. She looks down at the two inch cut and pushes on it a little. “Ok, stitches look good and no sign of infection.” She says. Abby applies some ointment and a clean bandage. She moves to the large ten inch cut down the outside of her thigh. She peels the bandage slowly. “This isn't good.” Abby says. She grabs a bottle of alcohol and pours it down the entire length of the cut. “It's red and irritated. It doesn't look infected yet, but it shouldn't be this red. Have Clarke clean it out twice a day and apply a clean bandage.” Abby instructs. 

“Ok.” Lexa says. 

“You pulled them up here at the top. I'm going to have to redo them.” Abby says as she turns and grabs some sutures. She cuts away the pulled stitches ties it off and starts the new sutures. Lexa flinches and bites the inside of her cheek. “There all done.” Abby says as she finishes applying the new bandage. “Now, here's the deal, you take it easy and stop rough housing with my daughter and I won't kill you. I didn't save your life just for you to be reckless and die leaving Clarke heart broken. So if I hear that you aren't resting and healing I will make the last days of your life hell. Do you understand me?” Abby growls in Lexa's face. 

Lexa nods but keeps her stoic face. “Fine. And just so you know, I really am in love with Clarke and will do everything in my power to give her the best life.” Lexa says seriously. Abby gives her slight nod. 

“Come on, if I don't get you back out there Clarke is going to bust down that door any second.” Abby says as she walks out. Lexa hops down and makes her way back to the waiting room where Clarke is pacing back and fourth. Abby stops and smiles at Clarke. Lexa comes hobbling up a few paces behind Abby. 

“Hi babe.” Clarke says as Lexa comes to stand at her side. 

“Hi.” Lexa replies.

“Are we all good?” Clarke asks. 

“Yes,” Lexa says.

“No.” Abby says at the same time. “She pulled the top six sutures on the outside thigh so I had to redo them. Her ribs look really bad but they are still set correctly. Lexa needs to be on bed rest and as immobile as possible. She probably shouldn't be working unless there are things she can do from home, or at the office sitting in a chair not moving to much. No heavy lifting, no rough housing, and no sex.” Abby finishes.

“Mom!” Clarke shouts. 

“What? You two slept together last night and told me basically you started out just having sex so I don't understand what the problem is.” Abby finishes. 

“Never mind. Let's go, we have places to be then home to sleep the rest of the day.” Clarke says as she turns and heads for the door. “Thanks mom.” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she drags Lexa out the door. 

“Waverly! Are you ready?” Nicole calls from down the hall as she makes her way towards her door.

“Almost!” The brunette yells back. Nicole enters the room and watches as Waverly packs a few more shirts into her bag. 

“Hey, are you sure about this?” Nicole asks as she wraps her arms around Waverly's front. 

“Yes. Why? Are you all of the sudden worried?” Waverly asks. 

“No. I just want to make sure you are ready and excited for this.” Nicole says quietly in her ear. 

“Well I'm ready, and excited to spend two weeks with you.” Waverly says. 

“Good. I'm going to take your bag down stairs and load it up on the wagon. You go see Ben and meet me outside. I'll be waiting.” Nicole smiles and grabs her bag and heads out the door. Waverly plops down on the bed and lets out a lip rumbling breath. 

Nicole loads the bag on the wagon and secures it with rope. “Supreme alpha, your horse.” A guard says as he hands the Nicole the reigns. 

“Thank you.” She says as she gives the black mare a pet on the neck. Nicole glances up at the door to the palace as Waverly and her family walk out to see them off. 

“Nicole!” Clarke yells as she and Lexa approach from the main gate. 

“Clarke, Lexa. What are you you doing here?” Nicole asks. 

“We just thought we would see you off on this incredible journey. And to say good luck, you're going to need it.” Clarke says with a chuckle. 

“And how are you feeling?” Nicole turns her attention to Lexa as Waverly approaches. 

“Fine. Good.” Lexa says.

“No she's not. She pulled stitches and her ribs are still broken and she keeps aggravating them by messing around with me. So we are going back to her place after this and she is going to rest and let me do things for her. Also doctors orders are bed rest. She's not supposed to be working for a few weeks.” Clarke says. 

“Seriously? Is she that bad?” Waverly asks concerned.

“She is standing right here.” Lexa says annoyed.

“Yes we know, but you've lost the right to say your fine and care for yourself seeing as how you don't.” Clarke scolds. Lexa rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. 

“Bed rest Lexa. Follow all of Clarke's instructions to the letter. When we get back I want a good behavior report. If I don't get one I will kick your ass my self.” Nicole smiles to Clarke. Lexa nods and Clarke smiles back. 

Waverly wraps her arms around Clarke. “Thank you, I'll see you guys in a week.” Waverly says as she approaches her horse and the guard lifts her up and she swings her leg over and comes to rest in the saddle. Nicole extends her hand to Lexa. 

“Get some rest, I need you back in fighting condition as soon as possible.” Nicole says. The red head turns to Clarke. “Take care of her. I need you both.” She adds as she pulls Clarke into a hug. 

“What I don't get a hug?” Lexa acts hurt. 

“I only hug pretty women, and my brothers.” Nicole replies quickly with a chuckle. Nicole turns and jumps up swinging a leg over her horses back and scoots forward. She rides over to her family with Waverly. “I love you guys, take care of Ben, and be nice.” She warns. 

Waverly tells Ben to behave him self and she'll be back in a few weeks. The two turn and head toward and out the main gate. The wagon takes off slowly after them and the guards after the wagon riding in formation to protect the flank. 

“Lexa you better be laying down!” Clarke yells from the kitchen as she started making her way back to the bedroom with a plate full of food. Lexa quickly moves back to the bed and slips in under the blanket. Clarke enters and eyes the brunette carefully. “I brought some rabbit, bread and cheese.” Clarke informs her as she sets the plate down in the brunette's lap. 

“You know I really don't need you taking care of me, I am capable.” Lexa says. 

“Yeah well my mom will not only kill you but me too if she has to redo your sutures again, so just do as you're told.” Clarke orders. 

“Fine. But I seem to recall a promise of when we got back here we would have another round of fun.” Lexa says wiggling her eye brows. 

“Ha! Yeah right. No way is that happening.” Clarke responds slipping into bed next to Lexa. 

“But you said we could. We do what you want. We can be careful.” Lexa pouts before taking a bite of rabbit. 

“You really don't care about your well being do you?” Clarke says as she slips a hand under the blanket to slide down Lexa's bare chest. 

“I do, and I'm a thousand percent sure pleasuring you would make me feel better.” Lexa tries. 

“Wow. You really are going to try and milk your state for everything it's worth aren't you?” Clarke laughs as she lowers her hand to the brunette's stomach. Lexa takes in a sharp breath. 

“Alright here's the deal. You, eat a little bit and I'll keep touching you. When you're done, I'll wrap my lips around your hard cock and suck it until you can't control yourself and burst....” Clarke says as she slides her hand lower over the brunette's left hip and down her thigh. “But! You are going to be a good girl and not move...” Clarke pauses.

“Not a muscle.” Lexa says quickly. 

Clarke looks up into green eyes and gives a sultry smile. “Then, you are going to let me clean you up, and take care of you. You aren't going to complain, and you aren't going to try and convince me to let you fuck me......Deal?” Clarke finishes with a peck on the brunette's lips. 

“But, I want to taste you. You can't just blow me then nothing else.” Lexa complains. 

“Ahh, but I can. You agreed to what ever I wanted and that is exactly what I want. Oh, if you'd like to keep pouting we can just go to sleep and you won't get anything until you are fully healed as punishment. Do you know how long broken ribs usually take to heal?” Clarke asks. 

“Uhh, way to long to go with out tasting you.” Lexa replies. 

“That's right. So you are going to behave, do as you're told and be rewarded.” Clarke says as she brushes the back of her fingers against Lexa's hardening cock. Lexa let's out a shaky breath. 

“I'm done.” Lexa says as she put's the plate on the bedside table. 

“Oh no, you had two bites. I know you can eat more than that.” Clarke says.

“Well I offered to eat more but you said no so...” Lexa teases. 

“Oh, was that a complaint.” Clarke challenges as she move her hand from the brunette's hard on. 

“No, it was just a statement. But really I'm not thinking about food right now.” Lexa says. 

Clarke smirks and slides her hand back down and grips Lexa's cock tightly. Clarke leans in presses her lips to Lexa's as she starts to stroke her length. 

“Uhhh. Fuck that feels good.” Lexa moans. 

“Yeah?” Clarke says quietly as she trows the blanket to the foot of the bed and moves to settle herself between the brunette's legs. She looks up to see blown eyes watching her every move intently. Clarke places both of her palms on either side of Lexa's hips and lowers her mouth to hover just above the head of the brunette's dick. She poked her tongue out and slowly ran just the tip of her tongue from Lexa's head to base of her shaft. 

“Oh my fucking....shit.” Lexa curses. 

Clarke drags the back of her tongue down the same path then wraps her lips around the head and swirls her tongue slowly before sucking harshly. Lexa bucks her hips and Clarke moves her hands to hold her hips down. The blond flicks her tongue through Lexa's slit quickly and pushes down as far as she can before sliding back up to swirl Lexa's head again. Clarke starts bobbing her head at an easy pace and flicking her tongue every few times comes back to the head. 

“Ahh. Fuck baby. You're amazing.” Lexa says moaning. Clarke smiles around Lexa's cock. Clarke takes in a deep breath and pushes down until the tip of the brunette's dick hits the back of her throat then wiggles her tongue along the underside of her length. Lexa sucks in a sharp breath and moans loudly. Clarke pulls back up and looks up into Lexa's eyes, takes another deep breath and pushes slowly down all the way until her nose pressed into the alpha's lower belly. Clarke swallows around Lexa's length and holds for just a moment longer before she pulls all the way off and replaces her mouth with her hand while she takes a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck you are so awesome.” Lexa pants. 

“Yeah? Want a little more?” Clarke asks smirking.

“Yes.....please...Ahh fuck me. Lexa says as her eyes roll back. 

Clarke lowers her mouth and gives the head a few short licks before wrapping her lips around it again and starting a quick pace bobbing her head letting the tip of Lexa's cock hit the back of her throat each time. 

“Uhhhh. Fuck. Clarke. I want.....Fuck. Can I?” Lexa trails off. 

Clarke pulls off but quickly strokes Lexa's length with her hand. “Nuh huh. Ask properly.” Clarke reminds. 

Lexa pants, unable to form words for a moment. “Clarke please!!!” Is all she can come up with. The blond shakes her head before she takes a deep breath and pushes all the way down Lexa's throbbing cock. “May I please cum?” Lexa rushes out. Clarke shakes her head and pulls back up to the head before bobbing half way a few times. “Clarke!!! Please!! I'm need to....Fuck!” Lexa screams. Clarke Pushes all the way down and hums sending vibrations through Lexa's shaft. Lexa grabs the blond's wrist and squeezes tightly trying to convey how close she is to exploding. Clarke nods her head looking into the brunette's eyes. Lexa groans loudly as she drops her head back and closes her eyes releasing her pleasure into the blond's throat. Clarke tries to pull off just a little but Lexa rushes her hands to the back of Clarke's head and holds her in place as she buck her hips harshly against Clarke's hands trying to hold her still. 

“Ahhh, fuck yes.” Lexa pants out as she releases Clarke's head and the blond pulls all the way off her shaft. “Fuck, you're to good at that.” Lexa says as her whole body goes limp. Clarke crawls up the brunette's body leaving short kisses on each cut and bruise. The blond comes face to face with the brunette and kisses the corner of her mouth. Lexa turns to try and connect their lips but Clarke pulls back and Lexa opens her eyes. 

“You feel better baby?” Clarke asks with a smile. 

“Yes. So much. And I think I'm just going to go to sleep and dream about the day I get to return the favor.” Lexa says sleepily running the back of her hand across the blond's cheek. 

“Oh yeah?” Clarke inquires as she lays her head on Lexa's chest and wraps her arms around her belly. 

“Mmm. Will you be here when I wake up?” Lexa asks. 

“Only if you want me to be.” Clarke responds drawing lazy circles on the brunette's skin. 

“Yes. I'd like that very much.” The brunette says. 

“Ok. Sounds good.” Clarke whispers as they both enjoy the calm warmth of each other. 

“How much longer?” Waverly asks.

“Not sure maybe fifteen minuets or so. Are you in a hurry?” Nicole chuckles. 

“Yes. No. Both, I guess. I'm just excited. I like meeting new people but I am also enjoying this. Just us, well sort of just us spending time together.” Waverly rambles. 

Nicole chuckles. “I know, It's nice to actually be outside and enjoy the fresh air again, and to be doing it with you.” Nicole gives a soft smile and glance Waverly's way. 

“So how is this whole thing going to work?” Waverly asks. 

“Um, well, I'm not really sure. I kind of just figured that we would meet up with Lincoln and he'd show us to where ever we are staying, we would get settled, then I think we are going to have a feast with lots of the people of six. Then tomorrow we go out into the district and just talk with who ever we find, listen, take notes..” Nicole gets cut off.

“Ohhh! I'm really good at taking notes. And remembering things.” Waverly squeals. 

“I know you are, that's why I picked you.” Nicole laughs. 

Waverly laughs with her and they eye each other for a moment. Nicole moves her horse sideways to get closer to the brunette and leans over. Waverly looks at her confused for a moment then leans over to connect their lips once she realizes what the red head is silently asking for. They pull back and give each other a shy smile. As they come to a sharp turn in the road Waverly looks ahead and spots an old barn.

“Hey look. We're here.” The brunette shouts excitedly. 

“See told you, not long.” Nicole smiles and kicks her horse into a run looking back at the brunette in challenge. 

“Oh no you don't.” Waverly calls to the red head and starts her horse into a full on sprint after her. 

“Come on slow poke.” Nicole taunts back. The guards all look at each other unsure if they are supposed to follow or stay behind. They shrug and the two lead guards take off after the alpha and omega. The red head looks back and sees Waverly gaining ground on her quickly so she kick the horse again and she speeds up. Nicole keeps the lead for a few minuets until she comes up and over a hill where she slows and halts at the sight of the entire district lined up along the main street of the market. Nicole drops her jaw at the sight and then she sees a flash of honey brown hair fly by and come to a stop a few feet away. The crowd starts chanting and begging for their supreme alpha to come closer. 

Nicole pushed forward but stopped next to Waverly. The red head turns to the brunette and grabs her hand, brings it up to her lips and looks her in the eye as she kisses the back of her hand. 

“Are you ready for this baby?” Nicole asks seriously.

Waverly takes a deep breath. “Yes. Are you?” She asks.

Nicole lets out a sigh. “No. I'm terrified.” She admits. 

“Good me too.” Waverly smiles. “Come on. Lets go meet these amazing people.” She adds. Nicole nods and they push forward together still holding hands as they ride into crowd. Every one is cheering and falling in behind them. Several people throw flowers toward the pair and shout their thanks. Parents and kids alike walk up and pet the horses and reach out for the alpha and omega. Waverly lowers her other hand and grabs as many hands as she can, smiling back at the smiles she is receiving. Nicole glances over and notices. She follows the brunette's lead and everyone cheers louder. 

They make it to the end of the street where Lincoln is waiting patiently with a smile on his face. Nicole's face returns to the stoic alpha mask she's used to putting on. She dismounts then helps Waverly do the same. She hands the reigns of both their horses off and watches as they are led away. Nicole returns her attention to Lincoln and she steps up and extends her hand to him. He smiles as he meets her hand with his and he pulls her into a hug. Nicole tenses unsure of what to make of the embrace. 

“Relax. No one wants to hurt you. Trust me.” Lincoln says softly. Nicole relaxes a little but pulls out and drops her hand. Waverly steps up and hugs the man that nearly triples her size. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, steps back and laces her fingers with Nicole's. The three smile at each other briefly and Nicole and Waverly turn and stand next to Lincoln. Lincoln steps forward and holds his hands up to quiet the crowd. The crowd goes silent.

“Thank you all for coming to welcome our supreme alpha and our supreme omega to district six.” Lincoln starts. Waverly and Nicole shoot their eyes to the man quickly in shock. Waverly looks to Nicole unsure of the meaning of Lincoln's words. Nicole Smiles proudly and puffs out her chest. Waverly gives a small smile back and lowers her head shyly. Nicole reaches over and picks the brunette's head up. 

“Hold it high. No need to be shy. He's right.” Nicole says before returning her attention back to the crowd. 

“There will be a feast later on tonight to celebrate their trials and progress. You are all invited to attend and enjoy. Nicole and Waverly will be spending a few days in our district getting to know you, your wants, and your needs. Please feel free to ask them for anything, tell them what you like and what you dislike about our district. There is no need to cower in fear as they have come here to help improve our district. Be open, be honest, and they will listen. One day under their leadership we will all prosper.” Lincoln finishes and the crowd erupts again. Lincoln turns to Nicole and Waverly. 

“They love you. Don't disappoint them. If you'll follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying.” Lincoln says as he turns down the street to the left. Nicole takes a last look at the crowd and starts to follow. The crowd comes up behind them quickly and picks up Waverly and holds her above their heads still shouting their love and thanks. Nicole starts to panic until they also lift her up and she is back within reach of her omega. She looks at Waverly smiling and giggling, enjoying herself and Nicole lets go for first time since she saw the crowd from afar. 

It was only a few minuets later when they stopped and were let down in front of a huge farm house. It was two stories with a wrap around porch on both levels and a deck on the roof around the center point where the roof comes to a peak. It looked like a castle with two towers on either side and chimneys in between the towers and the peak of the roof. Lincoln walked up to an older beta woman and hugged her. Next to her was an alpha boy about fourteen or fifteen. Next to him a ten or eleven year old beta girl, and next to her a three or four year old omega girl all dressed in new clothes. 

Nicole and Waverly approached the family. They all bowed in unison. 

“Please. There is no need for that.” Nicole raises her hand to stop them. They all straiten up. 

“Nicole, Waverly this is my mother Olivia, my brother Jacob, my sister Katrina, and my baby sister April.” He points to each one. 

“I'm not a baby anymore.” April shoots him a pout. 

“Of course not. You're a big girl now. How old are you?” Waverly asks as she kneels down in front of the little spit fire of a pup. April smiles big and jumps into Waverly's arms. 

“I'm four, and a half. My mom said you're an omega like me, and one day if I listen to her I can be as strong as you.” April states.

Waverly chuckles. “Well I think you are already strong, but she's right. Listen to her, be good and you can be anything you want to be.” Waverly says with a smile. 

“I wanna be in the royal guard. The first omega.” The little girl says. 

Nicole furrows her brows. She just realized she doesn't have any women or omegas in her guard, or in the peacekeeping force. This little girl's dream just made her realize a major problem she hadn't even thought about. The red head smiles to Olivia and she smiles back. 

“Well I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you when you get older. But you better start tanning now if you want the best chance to become a member of the royal guard. You have to be strong, but you also have to be smart, so work hard and study hard and I'm sure you'll be the best guardsman ever.” Waverly encourages. April sequels and runs to her mother.

“Mommy, Waverly said I could be a guardsman!” The little girl shouts in excitement. 

“I know I heard. Now why don't you run around back and set Spot to work herding the cattle into the barn. Take your brother and sister with you and by the time you're all done lunch will be ready.” All three children take off in a sprint around the side of the house laughing and racing each other. 

“I'm sorry about her, shes been bouncing off the walls since Lincoln asked if you two could stay here.” Olivia says. 

“No apology needed. It's nice to see the hopes and dreams of our pups. She also just made me realize that I have some work to do in my own home.” Nicole says with a smile. 

“Please come in so I can show you to your room. I assume you'll be staying together?” Olivia asks. 

“Only if that's alright with you.” Nicole smiles polity. 

“Of course. I've made up the guest room in the east tower, it's furthest from me and the pups so you have a little bit of privacy. Well you at least won't have to share a wash room with them.” Olivia says as she leads the pair through the kitchen and living room to a spiral stair case. 

“Is your house prewar?” Waverly asks. 

“No. Lincoln's grand father built it when his father was a young boy. He grew up here and his father left it to him when he passed and we raised our family here. Technically it belongs to Lincoln but he moved out a few years ago.” Olivia informs. 

“It's really beautiful, and it's beautiful that it's been in the family as long as it has.” Nicole says. 

“Thank you. Well this is all yours. There are fresh sheets in the cabinet there, towels on the shelf and shampoo and soap on the counter. I make it all my self and there are a few different scents, I wasn't sure which ones you would want. Just let me or one of the pups know when you would like a bath and we can go pump the water for you.” Olivia says.

“Pump the water?” Nicole furrows her brows together in question. 

“Uh, Yes. We have a well the flows into a holding tank that keeps the water heated so we always have hot water. There is a manual pump out back and you just open the valve that leads to the bath you want and in flows the hot water. Lincolns' father came up with the idea from reading a prewar book that talked about indoor plumbing. It's not exactly like it was back then but it works. He installed it when Lincoln was ten and it's worked well since. Before he died he was trying to figure out how to just have a constant pressure that was released by valves on the tub or sink its self, but he never got the chance to finish.” Olivia says. 

“I'm sorry, for your loss.” Waverly says. 

“Thank you, but it's been almost five years and we are all still here.” Olivia deflects. Nicole and Waverly smile at her. 

“Well I'll let you two get settled in and have Lincoln bring up your things.” Olivia says before turning and heading back down the stairs. 

“Wow. This is incredible.” Waverly gushes. 

“Yeah, its amazing.” Nicole says as she jumps backwards onto the bed. There's a knock on the wall just outside the door, the women look up and see Lincoln struggling with four heavy canvas bags. Nicole rises off the bed and goes to help him. 

“Jeez Waverly did you really need all this stuff?” Lincoln says. 

“Ha! Not all mine. This one is mine.” Waverly says picking up a medium sized bag that isn't to heavy. 

Lincoln looks to Nicole in confusion. “These are all yours?” He asks. 

“Yes.” She replies. 

“How could you possibly need all of this stuff?” He asks.

“Hey I don't give you shit about how many bags you travel with. And I have to be prepared for anything, any occasion, so it requires lots of options.” Nicole defends. 

“That's because you don't have to carry them up a narrow stair case.” Lincoln replies. “I'll let you two get settled and I'll see you down stairs for lunch in about an hour.” He turns and heads back down. 

“So, what do you want to do? Take a bath? Take a nap?” Nicole offers. 

“Umm, no bath yet, maybe a nap. I know we weren't really traveling that long but I am tired.” Waverly says as she pulls the covers back and slips into the bed. Nicole follows suit and snuggles up to the brunette and gently strokes her hair as she watches her omega drift off. 

“Waves, which one?” Nicole asks holding up two different shirts. 

“The red. You look amazing in that color.” The brunette says as she clasps a necklace around her neck. Nicole packs away the other shirt and slings on and buttons the shirt up leaving the top two buttons undone. 

“Are you nervous for the feast?” Waverly asks.

“Yes. I just want it to go well and have a positive out come.” Nicole lets out a sigh. 

“It will. This is going to be a good thing. I promise.” Waverly says running her hands up and down the red head's arms. 

“Ok. Are we ready?” Nicole asks. 

“Yep. Let's go, I'm hungry.” The brunette says grabbing the alphas hand and pulling her out the door down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen, out the front door to meet a waiting Lincoln with their horses tied to the post. 

“Your horses have been fed and watered. Are you ready to go?” He asks. 

“Yes we are.” Waverly replies as she approaches the left side of her horse where Lincoln is waiting to giver her a hand. Lincoln lifts her up and the brunette settles in the saddle. Nicole jumps mounts hers and Lincoln follows. He leads the two women down the path to the front gate where the rest of his family are waiting. The group rides for about five minuets until they come to a large white building with stain glass windows and a large cross standing proudly in front. 

“This was a church prewar. My dad and I fixed it up when I was a kid and turned it into a place where the community could get together. We've held several events here. Mostly we use it to feed and shelter the hungry though.” Lincoln finishes as he dismounts and walks over to Waverly to help her down. 

“Is that music?” Nicole asks.

“Yes. We have some old timers that make the instruments out of anything they can find really. They are pretty good and know a wide variety of songs. They also have acquired lots of sheet music from before and play those songs a lot. They say we need to remember our history in order to brighten our future.” He says with a smile. 

He walks to the double doors and pulls them open allowing the Waverly, Nicole and his family enter first. They walk into the lobby and see a long wide hall filled with tables in a U shape around the back and side walls, and twenty long bench style tables in the middle of the room in two rows. The musicians are set to right behind the tables lining the back wall. There are reefs and flowers everywhere, hung up with care. There are purples and blues and yellows brightening the large open room making it feel warm and cozy. There are two large candle chandlers raised just high enough no one runs it to them that illuminate the large space well. There are already lots of people there dancing eating and moving about, playing games and talking. No one seems to notice until the music stops abruptly. Every one turns their heads and quickly stand once they realize why the music stopped. Nicole smiles and looks to Lincoln nervously. He leads Nicole and Waverly to their seats at the middle table facing the other twenty tables. He sits next to Nicole and his family sits in order down the right side next to Waverly. Then several others come and sit net to Lincoln lining the left side. Nicole smiles and nods to them. 

Lincoln leans over and whispers in Nicole's ear. “They are waiting for you to say something.” 

Nicole stands and everyone follows. “Please sit.” She waits for everyone to find their seats and takes a big breath. “I'm not sure what to say. I never would have imagined that anything like this would happen.” She says gesturing to everyone in front of her. “There are no words to explain the warmth that creeps into my heart at seeing all of your smiling faces. All I want is to make your lives easier, happier really. But I need your help. I don't know what you need, or what you want. All I'm after is the knowledge you all already posses. Let's eat and talk.” Nicole holds her cup up and everyone does the same then they all take a drink and the red head sits down. Waverly smiles at the red head and then they both turn to their over filled plates. The music starts up quietly. 

Everyone starts to eat and laugh again. There are pups running around tables and running into people. Nicole looks on in amusement. Nicole's scanning of the room stops on an elderly woman who isn't eating, but just staring at her. The alpha gives the woman a soft smile and she turns away. The red head furrows her brows at the action and leans over to Lincoln. 

“Who is that woman?” Nicole asks pointing to the elderly woman. 

“I'm not sure. I've seen her in the market a few times always looking sad but I've never talked to her.” He says. Nicole nods. Several couples get up and move to the empty space between the head table and the bench tables. They all start dancing to a folk song the musicians have just started. Waverly looks and Nicole and gives her a pleading smile. Nicole nods and the pair stand and walk around the table to join the dancing. Nicole has a hard time with the steps but Waverly leads her through them. Nicole turns her head as she sees Lincoln approach with April. The little girl steps on his feet and he begins the steps quickly falling into rhythm. Waverly and Nicole giggle at the tiny pup trying to learn the correct steps. The song comes to an end and everyone claps and cheers. Nicole goes back to her seat but Waverly decides to stay and dance to the next song. 

Nicole watches closely as several people approach Waverly. They talk for a few minuets then walk away. Lincoln sits down next to Nicole and grabs his drink taking a few sips. 

“These people on the left are all the candidates for my new governor. I thought you might like to meet them.” Lincoln says. 

“I would. Do you have a favorite?” Nicole asks. 

“I do, but I'm not going to tell you which one it is. I don't want you to have any preconceived ideas when you talk to them.” He responds. 

“Fair enough. Tomorrow?” She asks. 

“Yes, I figured we could all have lunch together.” He suggests. 

“Sounds good.” She says. Lincoln gives her a nod. 

“Excuse me, supreme alpha.” Nicole hears a quiet voice interrupt. Nicole turns her head to find the old woman who was staring at her earlier bowing. The hall goes quiet. 

“What is your name?” Nicole asks. The woman straitens up and stares into the alphas eyes. 

“Linda, supreme alpha.” She says. 

“Linda. You don't have to call me that.” Nicole says sweetly.

“I apologize, I was just trying to be respectful.” Linda says. 

“No need Linda. What can I do for you?” Nicole asks. 

Linda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then there is a piece of bread being thrown from somewhere in the room toward the old woman. The hall starts shouting. 

“Traitor.” 

“Traitor.” 

“Traitor.” 

Nicole furrows her brows and glances to Lincoln. He gives a shrug. Nicole stands up quickly and growls loudly forcing everyone to go quiet. 

“There will be none of that. This woman has the right to speak.” Nicole glares at the crowd who now has worried looks on their faces. Nicole takes her seat once again and looks to the old woman. “Now, Linda, what can I do for you?” Nicole asks again. 

The old woman starts to shake with nerves. She brings her hand together and rubs her palms together. “I was just wondering if I could have my sons body to bury him.” Linda says shakily. 

Nicole furrows her brows not sure what to make of the request. “I'm sorry you lost your son. Who has his body?” Nicole asks.

“You do, supreme alpha. His head rest on a spike in Red Square and his body is hacked to pieces and left our for the vultures. You wrote traitor across his forehead in his own blood as a warning and displayed his pieces as a deterrent.” Linda says looking the alpha in the eye.

Nicole's eyes go wide at the realization of who her son is. The alpha opens and closes her mouth a few times not sure what to say. 

“I understand he was a traitor and tried to kill you and your leadership, but he was my only pup. I never thought I would out live him, and now that I have it hurts to know he won't have peace.” Linda drops to her knees. “Please, I'm begging you, let me have whats left of my sons body.” Linda begs. 

“I.....He...” Nicole can't sort all the thought racing through her mind. She glances at Waverly who has a sympathetic look on her face. 

“Your display has served its purpose. Everyone knows what he was and what he did. And now they take it out on me. Please give me the opportunity to say good bye.” Linda tries one last time with tears falling down her wrinkled cheeks. 

Nicole looks away to think for a moment. “I will send word to one and have him collected and brought here. We can burn him together, we will have the ashes collected and you can do with them as you please.” Nicole decides. 

“Thank you. Thank you supreme alpha.” Linda cries out. The old woman tries to stand but struggles. Nicole jumps over the table and kneels down to pick her up. The two women are face to face. “Thank you.” Linda whispers again. 

“I'm sorry it had to be this way.” Nicole says as she walks the woman to a table and helps her sit. The hall is still silent as the alpha straitens herself. She looks around and fakes a smile. “Lets get back to the party shall we?” The red head announces. The music starts up quickly and everyone goes back to their games and conversations. Nicole gives Linda one final look, turns and quickly makes her way out of the hall into fresh air. She takes a deep gasping breath. 

Waverly stands and follows Nicole out of the hall quickly. “Cole. Hey. You're ok.” She coos.

“No I'm not.” The red head growls loudly.

“Nicole you did the right thing.” Waverly tries.

“Did I? It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel good. I dismembered his body and put it on display, for vultures and rodents to pick at without a second thought of the people that cared about him.” Nicole yells in anger.

“I know, but whats done is done. You made it right. He would have hurt or killed someone if he was left alive. And you showed everyone he was a coward. That he was working against us and what our people want.” Waverly says. Nicole turns away and looks up trying to sort her rage for her own thoughts and actions. 

“I did it to make my self feel better about not being able to prevent the attack in the first place. It was to ease my mind, made me feel like I was good enough again to be their alpha. Like I had done something to protect them.” Nicole confesses. 

“You have. Even if that display prevents one person from trying something, or hurting someone you saved them. Maybe the intent was wrong but people need to know that you are here to stay and you aren't just going to back down. Its difficult to know the right thing to do with out all of the information at the time. Sometimes you have a make a choice and then deal with the consequences of that choice. Which is what you are doing now. Your compassion isn't a fault, and neither is you willingness to keep us safe. They are both strengths and you need to see that. I'm not saying don't feel the guilt or the pain, just don't let it control your thoughts. You're no good to us letting your mind go.” Waverly finishes shakily. 

Nicole turns back to look her omega in the eye. “I don't even know what to say. There are some many things racing through my mind right now.” Nicole admits. 

“I know. And it's ok not to know. I'm here.” The brunette says as she steps into the alpha and slowly wraps her arms around her back and holds her tight. 

“Waverly.” Nicole says. 

“Hum.” The brunette replies. 

“We have a problem” Nicole says quietly.

“Whats that?” The omega asks. 

“Your heat. I can smell you, and your really hot.” Nicole growls low. 

Waverly pulls back and looks into Nicole's changing eyes. The slightest ring of purple has started to show around Nicole's pupils. 

“Your eyes. They're silver.” Nicole says almost shocked. “You need to tell me what you want before it hits full force. I know we talked about it a little but you were still undecided. I need to know now before I can't control my self.” Nicole says anxiously. 

Waverly looks at her alpha, mouth agape, eyes wide and heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok even I didn't see half of this shit coming. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.


	17. You're Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, SMUT, a little bit of not smut, and more SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I basically have to go change my panties while laughing.

“I....Uh...I don't know. This is all just happening so fast. I knew it was coming, I just didn't think it would be now.” Waverly steps back as she wraps her arms around herself. 

“Waverly, I love you and no matter what you decide, I will respect it. I'll sleep in the barn chained up with the cows if you don't want to share this with me.” Nicole promises. 

Waverly nods and swallows hard around the lump in her throat. “Let's do this. I love you, and I may not have been prepared for this to happen today but I know I belong with you.” She says. 

“You want it all?” Nicole asks for clarification.

“Yes. Your knot, your cum, and your bite.” The brunette says. 

“Ok. We need to talk to Lincoln, see if he knows a place we can stay for a few days.” Nicole says panting. Nicole grabs Waverly's hand and drags her back through the doors. They stop before entering the main hall and the red head waves Lincoln over. He walks to them quickly but stops a few feet away when Waverly's scent hits his nose. He looks to Nicole with wide eyes. The three move into the lobby slowly, Lincoln keeps his distance as to not provoke Nicole. 

“What the hell? You didn't tell me she was going into heat.” Lincoln scolds.

“We didn't know. It's her first.” Nicole growls. 

Lincoln holds his hands up. “Sorry. What do you need?” He asks.

“Somewhere to you know, camp out for a few days.” Nicole hisses like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lincoln pulls out his keys and hands them to the red head. “My house. No one else lives there. There is plenty of food and water. The bath is the same system as my mother's but there are only two valves. The guest bath is the red one. Five pumps to fill it. Feel free to use anything there” He says. 

“And where will you be staying?” Nicole asks.

“With my mom. She'll be happy about that. You remember how to get there?” He asks.

“Yes.” Nicole replies. 

“I'll bring your bags over tomorrow and leave them in the barn.” He adds. 

“Ok. Thank you.” Nicole says. 

“Yeah no problem. Now go before some one gets a whiff.” He says nodding towards the door.

Nicole gives him one last look in thanks and pulls Waverly through the doors and over to her horse. The red head lifts her up then mounts her own. She grabs Waverly's reigns and kicks her mare. They head to the out skirts of town. They ride for ten miles before Nicole starts to slow as she notices a familiar road. She takes it and finds the trail leading to Lincoln's house. They ride the half mile back and Nicole leads them to the barn. They both dismount, and Nicole quickly takes Waverly's saddle and puts it up in the tack room along with the reigns. The red head walks back to the brunette.

“Are you ready to go inside?” Nicole asks grabbing both of Waverly's hands in her own. 

Waverly nods looking down. “Hey, there is still time to tie me up.” Nicole offers. 

“No. I want you. I want a long life with you and ten and half pups.” Waverly says with a grin.

Nicole laughs. “We are not naming one of our pups after your sister.” Nicole chuckles again.

“Why not? It's a pretty good name. I bet you couldn't find anyone else with that name.” Waverly states.

“Fine, but not our first.” Nicole compromises. 

“Deal.” Waverly chuckles again. “Come on. Let's go inside. My skin feels really hot and itchy. I have to get out of these clothes.” Waverly says walking toward the barn door. She stops just before exiting and turns her head to look at Nicole and gives her a flirty smirk before turning back and walking toward the house. 

Nicole is stuck in place for a moment. She takes a deep breath then makes her way out of the barn and up to the porch where her omega is waiting. Without a word Nicole unlocks the door and pushes it open. She waits for the brunette to enter first. Waverly enters and Nicole follows, closing and locking the door behind her. 

“Wow. This is really nice.” Waverly says as she takes in the unfamiliar house. 

“The kitchen is there, then Lincoln's room is on the other side of it. Lets see if we can fine a guest room.” Nicole says as she walks down a hall way to the left. She open a door that's on her right finding a closet with sheets and towels. She closes the door and moves down the hall. The first door on the left she finds is the washroom. She moves to the next door on the left and opens it to finally find a large bedroom with a large bed in the middle of the back wall. The frame looks hand carved. It's absolutely stunning. There's a nature scene carved into the head board that depicts all sorts of animals, and different types of trees. Nicole lights several candles around the room giving off enough light to see each other easily. 

Waverly kicks her boots off and sets them by the door neatly. She exhales a slow breath trying to calm her nerves. She feels a hand touch her arm and she flinches. Nicole quickly pulls her hand away.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” The red head says. 

“No, its ok. Just nervous.” Waverly chokes out. 

“What can I do?” Nicole asks. 

“Um...Can you turn around.” Waverly asks even though she knows it sounds ridiculous. 

“Of course.” Nicole says as she takes a step back and turns to face the bed. Waverly glances over her shoulder before she removes her shirt and bindings tossing them in a pile on the floor out of the way. She brings her arms up to cover her chest as the cool air hits her burning skin making her shiver. Waverly removes her pants and underwear next. She feels totally exposed, like she can't hide from the world even though she knows no one can see her. She turns her self around arms still up covering herself and slowly comes up behind Nicole. Waverly drops her hands to Nicole's hips and slides her hands around her front to bring their bodies flush. The brunette lets out a deep breath into the alphas back. 

“Waves, I can still walk away if you're scared.” Nicole offers with the last bit of control she has. 

“You don't want me anymore?” Waverly almost sobs. 

“No baby, I want you more than anything right now. I just want to make sure this is what you want more than anything right now.” Nicole says softly. 

“It is.” The omega says. Nicole tries to turn to look at her omega but Waverly keeps her in place. The brunette slides her hands up Nicole's body to the top button of her shirt and unfastens it. She moves down to the next one, and continues until she's able to pull the the shirt off the alphas shoulders. She tosses it across the room toward the pile of her clothes. It doesn't make it but it's close enough. The brunette then untucks her bindings and pulls them loose so they fall down to her hips and unravel further dropping to the floor. Waverly slowly runs her hands up and down the alpha's smooth skin, planting a kiss on her right shoulder blade. Nicole starts breathing heavily. 

Waverly slides her hand up to cup both of the alphas breasts. She gives them a light squeeze before finding both nipples and rolling them between her thumb and fore finger. The omega plays with alpha for just a moment before moving her right hand down to cup the alphas fully hard cock through her pants. Nicole sucks in a quick breath holding it like it might be her last. 

Waverly then pops the button and pulls the zipper down and Nicole moves to kick her boots off. They go flying across the room and the brunette lets out a giggle at the alphas impatience. The omega pushes down the alpha's pants and Nicole steps out not daring to turn around yet. Waverly comes flush with Nicole once more placing her palms just below her belly button. She extends one finger down to lightly brush Nicole's shaft. She pushes up on her tippy toes and whispers in the alphas ear.

“Take me.” 

Nicole spins around so fast the brunette doesn't even have time to process what's happening before Nicole has her up in her arms and her back hitting the mattress. The alpha is on top of her kissing her neck and her jaw before connecting their lips and pushing her tongue into the omegas mouth. Waverly meets her tongue once she catches up and Nicole starts grinding her throbbing hard dick through the omegas already wet folds. Nicole breaks the kiss, she immediately starts kissing down Waverly's neck. Waverly rocks her hips up to get more friction and Nicole groans at the harsh wet heat being repeatedly drug along the underside of her cock. The alpha moves to kiss just blow Waverly's collar bone. The omega stills and looks down to meet the alpha's eyes that are watching her reactions intently. 

Nicole breaks eye contact and looks at the scars littering the omegas chest. She places a kiss in the middle of each letter. Waverly begins to shake and curl in on herself. Nicole grabs her wrists pushes them away from her chest and pins them to the bed. The omega tries to bring her knees together and up to her chest as she starts to whine and whimper. Nicole drops her weight on Waverly's hips and wraps her right leg around the omegas left to keep it down. Nicole places her mouth next to the omegas ear. 

“Waves. You're ok, You're safe. It's just me. It's just Nicole. Don't be scared beautiful.” The alpha pants in Waverly's ear. The omega continues to shake and whimper. 

“Shh...You're alright baby. Calm down. Come back to me.” Nicole whispers. The omega starts to settle after a few minuets and Nicole releases her wrists slowly dragging her fingertips down the omega's forearms. Nicole starts kissing down the omega's body again stopping to suck a nipple into her mouth and flick her tongue across it harshly sending jolts of pleasure surging through her body. 

“Oh fuck.” Waverly pants as she rolls her hips up again. Nicole moves to the other breast and sucks on it harshly. The red head slides her hands down to the back of Waverly's knees and picks them up to plant her feet on the mattress. The alpha abandons the omegas nipple continuing her journey south leaving a trail if kisses and nips to sensitive heated skin as she kneels on the floor making herself level with Waverly's scorching wet cunt. Nicole inhales deeply through her nose committing the divine scent to memory. She rubs her cheek on the inside of Waverly's right thigh moaning at the silky feel across her cheek. She turns her head and bites down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make the omega squirm.

“Oh shit. Cole!!!” Waverly squeals. Nicole licks a trail up Waverly's thigh toward her folds and dips her tongue slowly pulling up through to part her lips. 

“Ahh. Shit. That feels good.” Waverly pants. Nicole repeats the action slightly faster and looks up to gauge the omega's reaction. Nicole circles around Waverly's engorged clit, just barely letting the sides of her tongue graze the sensitive bud. She switched directions for a few circles then flicks the tip of her tongue quickly just over the top before sealing her lips around it and sucking the bud into her mouth. Nicole holds Waverly's clit between her teeth lightly while she moves the tip of her tongue harshly up and down sucking more on each up flick. 

“Ohhhh!!! Fuck. Nicole......I'm gonna...Please!!!!” Waverly screams. Nicole releases her clit and begins broad strokes all the way from her entrance to clit, sucking it into her mouth before quickly releasing it each time she met it with her tongue. Nicole slips her hand up the back to Waverly's left thigh and runs her middle finger through her folds. Nicole drags her finger back down to Waverly's entrance and pushes in slowly as she sucks her clit in again. 

“Uhhh. Gonna...Mmm.” Waverly moans loudly. Nicole pushes in a second finger and begins a punishing pace while flicking her tongue to match. The alpha moves her left hand to the brunette's lower belly to keep her in place. Nicole curls her fingers against Waverly's front wall. The brunette's body tightens and her upper body comes off the mattress as her walls clench down tight around the alpha's fingers releasing a puddle into the palm of Nicole hand. Nicole slows her pace and stops the attention to Waverly's clit while the omega rides out her high.

“Fuck..Cole don't stop. Please don't stop.” Waverly begs. Nicole keeps a steady pace with her hand as she leaves nips on Waverly's inner thigh. “More. Please...” Waverly pants. Nicole brings up a third finger and presses in. 

“Ahh” Waverly sucks in a sharp breath at the stretch. Nicole picks up the pace not allowing the omega time to adjust. “Uhhh. Shit. Cole I can't....FUCK!!!” Waverly screams as her body is catapulted into a second orgasm. Waverly feels her walls pulsing tightly around the alpha's fingers as her body uncontrollably convulses. Nicole pulls her fingers out and brings them to her mouth pushing all three inside and sucking them clean. Waverly's body goes limp and Nicole stands up, leaning down to place her palms on Waverly's lacing their fingers together. Waverly pants in Nicole's ear as she tries desperately to catch her breath. Nicole licks the side of the omegas neck and Waverly turns her head to give the alpha better access. Nicole grinds her hips down as she lets go of the brunette's hands sliding them down her her forearms to her biceps. She pushes her hands under the omegas shoulders lifts her up and pushes off her toes placing a knee on the edge of the bed and continuing up ward until she has Waverly in the middle. Nicole pulls her head up to plant a heated kiss to Waverly's lips. Waverly brings her hands around to the alpha's back and pulls her down so their chests are flush. Nicole starts to grind again and Waverly quickly rolls her hips to match the alpha's movement. 

Waverly breaks the kiss. “Cole, please, I need it.” She quietly begs. 

“What do you need beautiful?” Nicole growls lowly. 

“Inside. Please knot me. I want your pups.” Waverly begs as she digs her nails into Nicole's back. 

“Ok, baby. You want it, I'll give it to you.” Nicole growls. The alpha sits up on her knees, grabs her cock in her hand and strokes a few times hissing from the throbbing she's been ignoring for the better part of an hour. Nicole runs the head of her cock through wet folds against the omegas clit. “Oh fuck baby, you are so wet.” Nicole mumbles. The alphas grips just below the head of her cock and pushes down and pulls it back up at a quick pace hitting the omegas clit rapidly with the under side then the top side of her cock head. 

“Ahh, fuck me......Cole, Cole, too sensitive, too sens...Ahh fuck.” Waverly moans. 

“I know. I want one more. Give me one more and then I give you my knot.” Nicole growls. 

“I...C-can't. Too much.....Ple...Please” Waverly begs as she drags her nails down the alpha's back and wraps her legs around Nicole's ass. The alpha lets go of her cock reaches behind her grabs the omega's ankles harshly and unlocks them from around her ass. She moves her hands quickly to the omegas knees and pushes them forcefully sideways until they hit the mattress dropping her pelvis to hold down the omegas hip. Nicole growls in the omega's face. Waverly turns her head in submission. 

“I'm the alpha here, and I want one more.” Nicole growls. Waverly whimpers and Nicole raises her hips just enough to continue her previous actions. 

“Cole Please!!!” I can't!” Waverly screams again. Nicole drops her head again to lick and suck on the side of the omegas neck. The alpha moves the omegas ear. 

“Let go baby. You're trembling. I know you can. You want my knot, my pups, give me one more.” Nicole says in a whisper. “Come on, I want to fill you up so much your belly swells. You're going to be the most beautiful mother ever. I won't be able to keep my paws off you with your belly so big and round. Come baby, be a good girl and cum for me.” Nicole begs. 

“Ahh. Shit.....Cole...FUUUUCCk!!!!” Waverly screams as her body clenches every muscle together. 

“That's it baby. Good girl. Good girl.” Nicole praises as she wipes the sweat from her omegas face. Nicole sits up and Waverly begins to shiver from the cool air now being allowed to pass between their bodies. Nicole rubs her hands from Waverly's shoulders over her chest down her belly and over her thighs. “Breathe baby. Breathe.” Nicole coos. All Waverly can do is grunt in response as she tries to pull in air. Nicole waits until Waverly opens her eyes. “Are you ready baby?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly nods. “Yes, please, I want you so bad. I need you please.” She begs. 

Nicole grabs her hard cock again and lines it up with the omega's entrance. She takes in a breath before slowly pushing in. She doesn't stop until she bottoms out. Nicole waits shaking with the effort to hold back from just rutting into her omega carelessly. Waverly moves her hand to the alphas ass squeezing perfect globes of tight muscle before taking her right hand raising it up and slamming it back down harshly forcing the alpha to thrust her hips up quickly. 

“Move!” The omega growls shooting a stern look to the alpha. Nicole pulls back until just the tip of her cock rests inside and looks into the brunette's eyes before slamming back in as hard as she can. Nicole starts a relentless pace. She rips the omegas hands from her ass and pins them to the bed above her head as she finds a rhythm that bounces the omega back onto her cock with each thrust. 

“Is this what you want?” Nicole grunts. 

“Ahhh!!! Fuck! Yes. Don't stop.” Waverly cries out. 

“Never. I'll never stop fucking you like this.” The alpha promises.

“Fuck! I'm gonna cum.” Waverly squeals. 

“Cum for me.” Nicole orders and Waverly explodes into a fit of screams as her body jerks unrhythmically. Nicole doesn't let up, she keeps her pace as she feels her knot start to swell quickly. “Fuck baby, You feel so good. Fuck I can't stop.” Nicole whines. 

“Don't.” Is all the omega can say between moans. All Waverly can hear are Nicole's grunts and wet skin slapping against wet skin. “Give me your knot.” Waverly says. Nicole pushes up and moves her hands to the top of Waverly's shoulders to give her self more leverage. She slows to a manageable pace and rolls her hips up and in every time she feels her knot press against the omega's entrance. Waverly screams as she feels the extra stretch of the alpha's knot trying to breach her entrance. Nicole stops pulling away as she feels her knot begin to break the tight ring of Waverly's entrance. She keeps rolling as she presses harder against the omega, using her hands to pull the brunette down as she rolls in further. 

“Fuck. It won't go in.” Nicole pants out of breath. Waverly pulls her knees up changing the angle. 

“Push harder.” Waverly pants. 

“I don't want to hurt you.” Nicole grunts through gritted teeth. 

“You won't.” Waverly says. Nicole looks into radiant silver eyes as she slams her hips up as hard as she can while pulling the omega's body down onto her knot. The knot breaks through Waverly's entrance and the omega is thrown over the edge into a blissful tingling heat. Waverly feels something against her lips so she opens her eyes to see her alpha offering her neck. The omega can't process any words so she begins to lick over the skin of Nicole scent gland. She feels the alpha roll her hips once more then hot jets of cum shooting into her belly so she pulls her lips back and sinks her teeth into flesh, tasting iron and vanilla flood her mouth. The omega latches on, following the squirming alpha above her as she trembles and shakes. 

“Ahhhh. Uhh!” Nicole pants with each new spurt of cum that shoots into her mates belly. Waverly releases the alpha's neck and begins to lick up the blood running down it. She licks until the blood stops flowing and her alpha collapses on top of her taking short shallow breaths. Waverly runs her hands softly up and down Nicole's back soothing her shaking alpha. They're tied and sweaty, and Waverly can think clearly now. She likes this, being so close she can feel Nicole's heart still racing, she can feel each little twitch ripple through her body and spark a short burst of pleasure. She can feel the love Nicole is feeling for her at this very moment and it makes her eyes well up. She fights the urge to just let them go but she can't deny the feeling so firmly planted in her heart and soul they fall with out warning landing on the side of Nicole's face where she has tucked it in to the omegas neck. 

Nicole flinches at the wet drop. She picks her head up and Waverly turns her face away but there is no where to hide. 

“Hey, Waves. Whats wrong?” Nicole asks concerned. 

Waverly laughs as more tears fall. “Nothing baby. Nothing at all.” She says with a big smile. 

Nicole smiles back slightly confused. “Then why are you crying? I wasn't too rough was I?” Nicole asks as she pushes up and looks to where they are tied. “I don't see any blood. Did I tear you?” Nicole asks in a panic.

“No. Nicole I'm fine. You didn't hurt me.” Waverly says. 

“I don't understand.” Nicole says looking back to Waverly. 

“You will, when you finish our connection.” The omegas says as she lightly runs her fingers over her fresh bite. Nicole smiles softly and lays back down to connect their lips. 

“You're sure you're alright?” The alpha asks. Waverly nods and pulls the red head down all the way so her head is tucked into her neck again. “I'm going to try and roll us so I'm not crushing you.” Nicole says as she braces one hand on the bed and one hand under Waverly's lower back to hold her tight. 

“No.” Waverly says quickly placing her hand on the alphas shoulder to hold her down. “I feel secure like this. Safe, having your warmth surround me.” Waverly explains. 

“Ok. We'll stay right here. I love you Waves. More than you could possibly know.” Nicole says sleepily. 

“I know. I can feel it. It's not a conscious thought anymore, my heart it feels bigger, more open, freer. I can't explain it but I feel the love you feel for me, physically, it's the best and strangest feeling in the world.” Waverly finishes. 

“I can't wait to feel that.” Nicole says. They both lay still for a few moments enjoying the connection. 

“If I get pregnant from this heat, are we going to be ok?” Waverly asks shyly. 

Nicole pushes up again to look at the brunette. “Of course. I know rationally it wouldn't be the best time with the world the way it is, and how young we are but it doesn't matter. Our pups will be loved no matter what. I'll protect them and you with my life every day for as long as I have it. They won't want for anything, you can teach them to read and write, new languages, math....I'll teach them how to fight and protect each other. And one day, when we're old and gray I'll step down and one of them will take over. Then we will build a house on the lake and just run around the forest and swim naked in that lake laughing and giggling because I said something stupid just to hear that amazing laugh of yours.” Nicole says with a smile. 

“Yeah? you really think I'm going to go swimming naked with you huh?” Waverly jokes.

“You wouldn't?” Nicole cocks an eye brow.

“I don't know maybe. I guess you're just going to have to stay alive long enough to find out.” Waverly teases. 

Lincoln walks into the throne room where everyone is waiting. He looks around nervously before taking his seat. Everyone looks rather annoyed to have been called in for an emergency meeting so early in the morning. 

“Lincoln why are we here? And where is Nicole?” Anya asks the moment Lincoln sits down. 

“Uhh, well that's why we are here. Waverly went into heat last night and now they are in disposed for the next few days.” He finishes.

Wynonna stands up quickly with balled fists. “Waverly what now?” Wynonna growls. 

“Waverly went into heat.” Lincoln repeats. 

“And she's with Nicole?” The brunette asks. 

“Yes. I just wanted to get everyone together so I could tell you all at once so you could change your schedules for the tour.” Lincoln explains. 

“Where are they?” Wynonna growls as she slams her fists down on the table. 

“What, why?” Lincoln looks to Wynonna confused. 

“Because I'm going to kill that ginger snap for taking my baby sister.” Wynonna yells. 

“I really don't think that's a good idea. Nicole could kill you out side of her rut and right now she's full alpha.” Lincoln says. 

“I don't give a shit. She's my little sister and it's my job to protect her.” Wynonna spits. 

“Wynonna, it's too late. They are probably mated already, you need to calm down.” Clarke speaks up.

“Can it blondie.” Wynonna barks. 

“Wynonna listen, Waverly is a smart girl and Nicole would never make her do something she didn't want to, doesn't Waverly get a say in this situation?” Clarke asks. 

“No, she doesn't, she's seventeen, she doesn't know what she wants.” The brunette spits.

“And Nicole is eighteen. They make each other happy why do you refuse to see that?” Raven jumps in.

“Oh, they make each other happy, it's all ok now is it? No, they just made the biggest mistake of their lives. Now they are mated, what happens when Nicole gets bored and fucks someone else? That leaves my sister heart broken and then I'd really have to kill her.” Wynonna says.

“Wynonna you have no idea what a heat is like alright. They aren't fun, and going through them alone is worse, it can even be dangerous. So how about you leave your sister alone and focus on these teacher interviews we have planned for today.” Raven says sternly. 

Wynonna shoots her a glare. “I don't think so. Where are they Lincoln?” She asks again. 

“I'm not going to tell you, and I think we can call this meeting to an end.” He says as he stands up. The rest follow suit. 

“Fine I'll find them on my own.” Wynonna growls before storming out of the room. 

“Wait Wynonna!” Raven yells and hobbles after her. “Wait.” Raven says again as she grabs Wynonna's arm to stop her. “Why don't you let me go check on her. Lincoln will probably tell me where she is so I won't have to spend the whole day kicking in doors looking. You trust me don't you? I'll check on her, make sure this is what she really wants and then come back and tell you.” Raven offers.

“Oh yeah? I do trust you, but not when it comes to my sister. I don't trust anyone when it comes to Waverly, including my self.” The beta replies. 

“There you go. You're making a bad choice here and Waverly is going to suffer. What's going to happen if Nicole kills you in the middle of her rut because you kick in the door and go in guns blazing? Waverly will be forever mated to the person that killed her sister. During her first heat non the less. That is not the way I'd want my first heat to go. Just wait a few days, talk to Waverly alone after and if Nicole hurt her or made her, you can put her on trial and have her killed.” Raven says hoping to put Wynonna's mind at ease. 

“You're right. Yeah ok. Thanks.” Wynonna flashes a smile and turns to walk away. 

“You aren't going to leave them alone are you?” Raven yells after her. Wynonna throws up her hand proudly displaying her middle finger. “Shit.” Raven says to her self. The brunette turns and walks back down the hall. “Anya!” She calls as the alpha comes into sight. 

“Hey pretty lady.” Anya greets. 

“Hey how do you feel about a steak out?” Raven says. 

“You couldn't convince Wynonna to back off huh?” Clarke says. 

Raven shakes her head. “Nope. So I was thinking we go and hang out in Lincoln's barn for a few days and stop Wynonna from doing something dumb.”

“We're in!” Lexa exclaims. 

“No we aren't. You're on bed rest. The only reason I let you come today was because you behaved your self so well last night and this was just supposed to be a quick meeting.” Clarke scolds. 

“Fine, but I want all the details later.” Lexa says. 

“Alright let's stop by your place gather some supplies, then we'll stop at mine then head to Lincoln's.” Raven says. Anya nods. 

“Well I guess we are going on a steak out. This should be fun.” Anya says. Anya takes Raven's hand and the pair head down the hall. 

“Are you sure we can't go on steak out? It sounds really fun.” Lexa whines. 

“Are you complaining?” Clarke warns.

“No not at all. Just saying it would be fun.” Lexa shrugs refusing to look at the blond. 

“Good. Now let's get you back home and into bed.” Clarke says.

“Oooh, yes please. I could go for some bed time with you.” Lexa chuckles. 

“Ha! In your dreams.” Clarke laughs. 

“Always baby.” Lexa retorts as the two make their way out of the palace.

Waverly wakes up to an empty bed. She sits up quickly noticing movement out of the corner of her eye. “Nicole! What the hell? Why are you sitting over there naked?” The brunette asks as she pulls the covers a little higher on her chest. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.” Nicole says in a low tone as she stands up and starts stalking her way over to the omega. Waverly grips the blanket tighter as her heart begins to pound. “I was just admiring how peaceful you are when you sleep. You're stunning.” The alpha says softly reaching out a hand to stroke the omega's cheek. The brunette leans into the red heads hand to bask in the feeling. 

“How long have you been up?” Waverly asks.

The alpha shrugs one shoulder. “Maybe an hour.” She says.

“Why didn't you wake me?” Waverly asks almost hurt.

“I wanted to let you rest. We had quite an eventful day yesterday.” Nicole says kneeling onto the bed and leaning down to kiss the brunette. Waverly returns it immediately. Nicole pulls back and looks into still silver eyes. 

“That we did. Can I ask you something?” Waverly asks hesitantly. 

“Anything baby.” Nicole smiles as she slides her left leg over the omega's thighs and sits down in her lap. Waverly traces a finger tip over the smooth skin of the alpha's chest. 

“Why did you let me bite you first?” The brunette asks not taking her eyes off her tracing finger. 

Nicole shrugs. “I don't know. In the moment it just felt right so I offered.” The alpha says. 

Waverly hums her response. “Are you upset about it?” Nicole asks cautiously.

“No, not at all. I was just surprised is all.” Waverly answers. Nicole nods. 

“Ok....So, do you want to take a bath with me, or eat something first?” Nicole asks.

“Um I want a bath. I feel gross.” Waverly sneers at herself. 

“Alright, I'll put some clothes on and go pump the water.” Nicole says before leaning in to give Waverly a quick kiss. The red head swings her leg back over the brunette's lap and stands looking for her shirt. She finds it and puts it on then slips into her pants before heading out the door. 

Nicole steps out side looks to the right then to the left. She sees the pump and walks over to it. She opens the red valve and starts to pump. She hears a twig snap and picks her head up quickly. She scans the tree line carefully, listening intently. She turns her head around after the last pump scanning behind her towards the barn. Nothing looks out of place so she tilts her head up and takes a deep breath through her nose. She doesn't smell anything out of the ordinary so she shrugs it off and heads to the barn. She grabs their bags that Lincoln had already dropped off. How did she not hear him she thinks. She walks back to the house and sets the bags in the guest room. She strips off her clothes and enters the washroom. 

Nicole smiles as her nose is hit with Waverly's scent bouncing around the room. “Wow, you smell edible.” The alpha says.

“You already did that last night.” Waverly laughs. Nicole chuckles with her as she steps into the large tub behind the omega. Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette and rests her chin on Waverly's left shoulder. 

“This feels amazing.” Nicole says. 

“It really does.” Waverly agrees. 

Nicole grabs the bar of soap brings it to her nose and inhales a light lavender scent. She dips the bar into the water then rubs it between her hands. She sets the bar aside and wraps her long fingers around the sides of Waverly neck messaging the soap into her skin. The alpha moves down to her shoulders taking her time. Then she slides her hands over the top of the brunette's shoulders to the flat of her chest and pushes further below the water line to rub slow sensual circles over to omegas breasts while placing a feather light kiss behind Waverly's ear. The omega starts to shift and the alpha pulls her backward shifting her full weight onto Nicole's front. 

Nicole grabs the soap again lathering her hands once more and replacing her hands just below the omega's breasts. She continues her slow circles working her way down to the brunette's belly and hips. 

“Uhh..” Waverly moans softly. 

“You like that?” Nicole asks softly. Waverly nods and closes her eyes. Nicole grabs the soap again and dips the bar under the water letting it rest on the brunette's right thigh. She starts to rub the bar down the length of her thigh then grabs the back of her knee and pulls it up to reach her calf and foot. 

“Ahh.” Waverly squirms and giggles.

“What?” Nicole asks laughing.

“That tickles.” Waverly says. 

“Oh, your feet are ticklish?” Nicole questions with a plotting look in her eye. Waverly's face drops at seeing Nicole's intention. 

“No. I'm not.” The brunette tries to say seriously. Nicole shakes her head slowly as she drops the bar into the tub and slides her hand back down the omega's shin to the top of her foot wrapping her fingers around the bottom and holding it securely. “Nicole..” Waverly warns. 

“What?” Nicole says innocently. 

“Don't you dare.” Waverly says. Nicole moves her body so she's sitting sideways with Waverly still between her legs. 

“Don't I dare what?” Nicole says as she places her lips just below the omega's knee. 

“Don't you dare tickle me.” Waverly says cautiously. 

“I wouldn't dream of it baby.” The alpha soothes as she brings her other hand up to lightly drag her nail down the sole of Waverly's foot. Nicole pulls her head back as the brunette kicks her foot out in reaction, giggling. Her foot comes loose from the red head's hand and the brunette quickly plants it on the floor of the tub and pushes up trying to escape the alpha's reach. Nicole wraps her hand around the inside of Waverly's thigh as she's about half way up pulling her thigh to her chest and holding on tightly. 

“No!! Nicole....No tickling.” Waverly scream laughs. Nicole reaches her other hand up to wrap around the brunette's waist. Waverly catches her wrist and keeps it at bay. The brunette reaches down with her other hand gripping red locks and pulls Nicole's head back so her throat is taut. 

“Waverly..” Nicole growls in warning as she tightens her grip on the brunette's thigh. Waverly giggles and shoots a challenging look to the alpha. 

“Nicoleee..” Waverly growls back. The alpha releases the omegas thigh grinning smugly. 

“You have a ten second head start.” The alpha husks. Waverly's eyes go wide as she realizes what the alpha wants. The brunette jumps out of the tub snagging a towel off the hook as she runs out of the washroom through the bedroom and into the living room looking for a place to hide desperately. She darts to the kitchen as she hears Nicole step out of the tub. She opens a door to find food storage and slips in closing the door as quietly as possible. She tries to calm her breathing and places a hand over her mouth trying to silence her breaths. 

“Waaaaverly....Where are you beautiful.” Nicole calls out from the hall way. The red head opens the closet door but quickly shuts it when she sees Waverly isn't there. “Come on my little O. I just want to have a little fun.” Nicole says entering the living room. The red head looks around the room for a moment, she scents the air and her eyes lock onto the kitchen. She moves quietly next to the door beside the brick oven. “Waverly, are you in there?” Nicole teases as she listens carefully. She hears something shuffle on the floor and smiles to her self. “Come on out sweetheart. If I have to come in there and get you, you aren't going to like it.” Nicole threatens. Waverly shuffles to the door and holds on to the knob. Nicole grabs the knob turning it and pulling slowly. Waverly yanks back keeping it closed as she giggles. 

“Oh baby, you really think laughing will make it better?” Nicole growls as she rips the door open and locks onto the brunette wrapped in a white towel taking steps away from her. “Come here.” Nicole says crooking a finger. Waverly shakes her head with a grin so the alpha takes one step in. The brunette steps back again but is stopped by the shelves. “One last chance baby. Come here.” Nicole says. Waverly shakes her head again blushing at the implication. Nicole continues her advance until she is mere inches from the omega. Nicole grabs the omega's hips roughly and pulls her out of the pantry. She bends down throws the brunette over her should before standing up and walking quickly back to the bedroom. She throws the brunette on the bed then follows immediately straddling her, and ripping the towel open exposing her omega's beautiful body. The alpha grunts at the sight. 

“You were naughty. You disobeyed me.” The alpha growls. “Now I'm going to punish you.” She adds. 

Waverly's eyes go wide. She hesitates at the way Nicole says the words. She suddenly isn't sure, but her body continues to respond to the alpha. Nicole smiles a feral grin and runs her hands down the omega's body. The alpha scoots down the omega's legs before lifting off and wrapping her legs around Waverly's holding them still. The brunette relaxes a little. The alpha slides her right hand down past her ankle over the top of her foot and around her toes. Nicole looks back to the omega's still wide eyes and runs her nail quickly down and back up causing the omega to burst into a fit of laughs and squirm around helplessly. Nicole slaps her other hand down on the brunette's hips trying to hold her down before adding the rest of her fingers to the assault. She switches to the other foot and Waverly's fit intensifies. 

“Cole.....Stop.....I....Can't.....Breathe....” Waverly begs between laughs. 

“Say it.” Nicole orders. 

“What?” The omega questions still laughing. 

“Admit defeat, say uncle.” Nicole says beginning to laugh her self. 

“Never!” Waverly screams. 

“Fine. I'm going to keep torturing you until you give in.” Nicole says like she doesn't care. Nicole speeds up and Waverly throws her upper body back on the bed and arches up trying to wiggle her legs free. 

“Ok...Ok..I give, I give.” Waverly says. 

“Nope. That's a false surrender. You have to say uncle.” Nicole says before continuing.

“Alright, uncle....UNCLE!” Waverly yells out. Nicole pulls her hand away and releases her legs. Waverly throws her hands above her head trying to catch her breath. Nicole shifts to her knees, grabs the back of the omega's knees and pulls her closer. Waverly tries to sit up but the alpha flips her over onto her belly. The alpha straddles the omega's ass and lays her front against Waverly's back. 

“Nah uh. I won. I captured you and made you surrender. Now I get my prize.” The alpha whispers in the omega's ear. 

“Cole.” Waverly gasps. Nicole pushes up on her knees and moves them to push open Waverly's thighs. She pulls the omega's hips up so her ass is in the air and smiles as she sees a perfect dripping pussy. Nicole lowers her mouth and kisses a perfectly round cheek before dragging her tongue across it to dip in between wet folds. Waverly looks over her shoulder at her alpha who is clearly enjoying herself. It's the sexiest thing she thinks she ever seen. Waverly lets out a quiet moan as Nicole sucks her clit into her mouth and flicks it rapidly. Nicole releases her clit and runs her tongue up to her entrance pushing it in as far as she can. 

“Ohh shit.” Waverly groans as she drops her head to the mattress. Nicole pulls her tongue back and plunges back in, melting in the taste of her omega. The alpha brings her hand up and runs her thumb over Waverly's clit roughly before pushing and circling it.

“Ahhh. Fuck. Cole.....” Waverly yelps. The brunette rolls her hips down and back up not sure if she wants more or less. Nicole pulls her tongue back to take a breath and pushes harder on the omega's clit. Waverly tries to move forward as the pressure is becoming to much but the alpha grabs her hip and holds her back. 

“You're not going anywhere.” Nicole husks. Nicole returns her tongue to Waverly's entrance and presses in. The omega's walls clench tight and Nicole knows she's close. The alpha circles her clit faster. 

“Ahhh...Fuck...I'm gonna....” Waverly trails off. Nicole stops her thumb but quickly brings her finger up and pinches the omega's clit harshly rolling it between the two. Waverly's body shakes as her orgasm rips through her. Nicole looks up as she's hit with a gush of warm juices flooding her mouth. She laps eagerly trying to drink it all. Waverly collapses on the bed and the alpha kisses from her ass up her spine coming to a stop at the back of her neck. Nicole lowers her hips to rub her rock hard cock against the omega's ass. The red head leans down and pulls the shell of Waverly's ear into her mouth. The omega shivers. 

“Are you ready for more?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods with a smile on her face. The brunette tries to lift her hips but Nicole's weight keeps them down. The alpha grinds down again moaning at the sensation. “Stay just like that.” Nicole says as she rolls onto her left knee creating just enough space to slip her hand between their bodies to grip her cock and press the head to Waverly's entrance. The alpha stalls for a moment before pushing slowly, savoring the feeling of warmth surrounding her dick until her hips are flush with the brunette's ass. Waverly moans loudly as her walls stretch to accommodate the intrusion. 

Nicole pulls out half way and waits a few seconds before slowly pushing back in. “Uhhh. You feel amazing Waves. I can't get over it.” Nicole says as she pulls back half way again. She leans over placing her hand on either side of Waverly's head and pushes in again. “Ahh. Fuck.” Nicole groans. 

“Fuck, Nicole move please.” Waverly begs. 

“I am baby.” She says playfully. 

“Faster, please this is torture.” Waverly huffs in frustration. Nicole pulls all the way out before ramming back in balls deep and starting a neck breaking pace. “AHHHH!!! Fuck!” Waverly screams. Nicole leans down to place soft kisses across the omega's back with out breaking her rhythm. Waverly flinches as the soft kiss was unexpected. Waverly starts to roll her hips down pushing her ass up giving the alpha more access. She can feel Nicole's breaths hitting the back of her neck harshly, the alpha is panting. Nicole moves her hands to just above the omega's hips and leans all of her weight on them causing her ass to tilt higher, and that's when she feels the alpha's knot already formed. Nicole keeps the ungraceful pounding up for a few more minuets before pressing her knot against Waverly's entrance and rolling her hips to work it in. 

Nicole grunts loudly while Waverly whimpers and begs to be bred. Nicole uses her right hand to move the luscious brown locks from the omega's neck. The alpha feels her knot start to open up her omega so she leans down and licks the spot on the brunette's neck over her scent gland. 

“Nicole....Please!” The omega begs again. The alpha gives a hard thrust forcing her knot inside the tight hole and locking in place. Waverly's body trembles as her walls clamp tightly and pulse as her orgasm peaks. The alpha gives one last lick before breaking the skin of Waverly's neck drinking her honey apple scented blood. Nicole jolts her hips a few times finally releasing her white hot seed into her mates belly. The omega shifts her hips making Nicole's cock move slightly inside and feels Nicole's cock shoot another wave of cum. Nicole holds onto Waverly's neck as she starts to come down. 

“Cole..Ughh....Let go..” Waverly grunts as she tries to push up on her hands. Nicole pulls them out from under her and follows her down to the mattress still holding her between her teeth. “Cole...Please.” The omega begs. Nicole pushes her hips up more letting one more shot out before retracting her teeth from the brunette's neck. The alpha starts to lap at the blood rolling down the omega's neck. 

“Mine...” The alpha growls as she nudges her hips again. “MINE!” She repeats loudly.

“Yours. I'm yours.” Waverly says. Nicole lets go of the omega's wrist and snakes her hand underneath her to hold their hips close as she rolls on to her right side. The alpha continues to lick and nuzzle the omega's neck. Waverly feels her eyes grow heavy. She closes them, lulled to sleep by the alpha behind her stoking her belly and purring softly in her ear. 

“Holy shit did you hear that?” Raven asks as she looks out the window of the hay loft. 

“Yeah, sounded pretty intense.” Anya chuckles to herself. 

“I did not know such a little thing could have such big lungs.” Raven jokes. Anya chuckles again and pats a spot on the hay bale next to her. Raven moves from the window and sits down. 

“You know, we could pretend you're in heat and go at it for a few days while we're here with nothing to do.” Anya says pushing some of Raven's hair behind her ear. 

“Oh yeah? You think that's a good idea? We have Wynonna freaking Earp on the loose trying to hunt down and kill our supreme alpha because of what we just heard.” Ravens scoffs throwing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the house. 

“Look, it will probably take her forever to figure out where they are. I'd bet we at least have today. So why not. We just have to be quiet. Nicole will probably kill us if she finds out we're here.” Anya says rubbing her thumb on the inside of the omega's thigh. 

“Fine, but no butt stuff. You know I can't keep quiet when we do that.” Raven grins. 

“You got it.” The alpha says as she lifts Raven's shirt up and over her head and instantly moves to pull her bindings out of the way. Anya latches onto a nipple biting it then soothing it with her tongue. Raven let out a quiet yelp and smacks Anya's arm. The alpha pulls back. 

“What?” Anya asks. 

“We're supposed to be quiet remember. No biting and making me make noise.” Raven scolds. Anya returns to the omega's chest but moves to the other tit and gently pulls it into her mouth swirling her tongue around. She pushes the omega on her back and unbuttons her pants and pushes them down to just above her knee where her leg brace stops them. She rolls the omega over and lowers her own pants freeing her already hard cock from its prison. She strokes it a few times then slaps the head down on the omega's ass cheek, and smiles as they jiggle pleasantly.

Raven pushes up on her elbows and turns her head to look back. “Really Anya?” She asks. 

“Yes really. You know I love the way your ass jiggles, and if I'm not allowed to pound your tight little asshole I'm going to enjoy watching your perfect cheeks bounce around.” The alpha says bringing her right hand down to spank the omega. Raven yelps again so Anya swats her other cheek. “Shhh. Be quiet.” The alpha mocks. 

Raven sticks her tongue out and Anya brings her hand down again. “Behave or you won't get a damn thing.” Anya threatens. Raven scoffs indifferently so Anya pulls Raven's ass cheeks apart and slides her cock head through wet folds a few times. 

“Mmmm. You're already wet. Don't tell me you don't want my throbbing hard cock.” Anya teases. 

“Meh. It's whatever.” Raven shrugs. Anya gets serious and pushes all the way in with no warning. Raven moans loudly and Anya rushes her hand to cover the omega's mouth. Anya pulls back a few inches and slams back in waiting. She smiles at Raven's muffled sob. She pulls back again but this time starts a easy going pace. 

“Stay quiet for a second babe.” Anya says before removing her hand and pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. She replaces her hand and speeds up only pulling out half way before pushing back in. Raven's moans get more frequent so Anya swats her ass hard again. The omega rolls her bottom lip between her teeth to try and keep from screaming and Anya brings her hand down again. 

Anya stops her thrusts suddenly and listens closely. 

“Babe what the fu....” Raven starts and Anya places her hand back over the brunette's mouth. She drops her head to focus on listening. 

“Rly..” She hears a distant echo. 

“Shit. Wynonna!” Anya says as she scrambles off the omega, pulls her pants up fastening them and grabbing her shirt as she races down the stairs. 

“Fuck me.” Raven says as she flops down on the hay. “Why is it always me? Bitch couldn't even wait five minuets.” Raven whines as she flips over stands and pulls her pants back up. She doesn't even bother with her bindings before tugging her shirt back on and heading down the stairs to the barn door to peak out. 

“Waverly...” Anya hears again, closer this time. She's pinpoints the direction it's coming from so she sticks to the tree line silently moving in front of the house to the other side. 

“WAVERLY!” She hears really close. She spots a flash of black step out of the trees. “WAVERLY EARP!” Wynonna screams. Anya takes off through the trees coming up behind the angry beta woman. 

“WAVER....Doh.” Wynonna starts again but is tackled to the ground. The two struggle for a minuet before Anya secures her hands behind her back with rope. The Alpha rolls the beta over and slaps her hand over her mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up Wynonna.” Anya hisses. 

Wynonna shakes her head. “Fine, I had planned to use this on a different brunette today but I need you to be quiet.” Anya says as she pulls out a thick piece of fabric with a large knot tied in the middle. Wynonna clamps her jaw shut but the alpha slaps her across the face causing her to open her mouth just long enough for Anya to shove the gag in. She ties the ends together then rests for a moment. 

Wynonna looks between Anya's leg noticing the bulge in the leather, furrows her brows get a crazy look and starts cussing the alpha out through the gag as she nods her head down to her obvious erection. 

“Yeah you kind of interrupted Raven and I getting a little busy.” Anya says as she stands up pulling the brunette to her feet. Wynonna tries to make a break for the house so Anya sticks her arm strait out close lining the beta knocking her on her ass. Wynonna gasps for air which is made incredibly difficult through the gag. Anya bends over the other woman. “Are you going to try that again?” She asks. Wynonna shakes her head and tries to talk through the gag again. “Good. Now, I'm going to pick you up again, we are going to quietly walk to the tree line and make our way quietly through the forest to the barn. Do you understand?” The alpha asks with a growl. The brunette nods her understanding so Anya reaches down grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet. 

Anya keeps a hand wrapped around the beta's bicep as they walk quietly back to the barn. Once they get close Raven opens the door wide enough for them to get through then shuts it swiftly. They take Wynonna up the stairs sit her down on a hay bale and tie her to a pole coming from the floor going to the roof. Raven laughs as the beta struggles to get free. Wynonna rolls her eyes. 

“Now, we have two options her Wynonna, one we can leave you here tied up and gagged for the next few days until Waverly's heat is over, or two, all three of us can freely walk back into town get some horses and go home. I personally would prefer to go home so I can have that orgasm you just interrupted, but it's really up to you. Oh and by the way, we can hear everything those two do and say. Did you know Waverly is a screamer?” Raven asks. 

Wynonna starts making loud noises through her gag turning her head like a pup throwing a tantrum trying not to hear the information coming from the omega's lips. “Oh and Anya here has no problem fucking me with an audience. She likes it, I've never done that before, but who knows.” She says in an excited voice. The beta closes her eyes and shakes her head. Anya laughs taking a few steps toward the bound woman, she kneels in front of her and picks up her head to look into her eyes. 

“If I take the gag off are you going to stay quiet?” Anya asks. Wynonna nods her head, but Anya cocks a questioning brow. Wynonna tilts her head to the side furrows her brows together trying to convey her sincerity. Anya reaches up unties the gag and pulls it from the brunette's mouth. 

“For fucks sake, cut my ears off and scrub my brain of that image.” Wynonna says a little too loudly for Anya's liking. The alpha brings her hand up and slaps the beta's cheek to get her attention. 

“Lower your voice or the gag goes back and we stay here for a few days and you get to watch and listen.” Anya says. 

“Sorry. That was just a lot of information at once, and your massive tent is incredibly distracting.” Wynonna widens her eyes and chuckles. 

“And that's only half hard.” Raven jumps in. 

“Damn girl, you take that on a regular basis?” Wynonna questions. 

Raven nods proudly. Anya rolls her eyes and slams her palm to her forehead. “Wynonna what are you doing here?” Anya asks dryly. 

“I came to keep my baby sister from making a huge mistake.” The beta says. 

“Waverly told me you were happy as long as she was happy.” Raven says.

“She told you that?” Wynonna asks. 

“Yeah. We're friends.” Raven shrugs it off. 

“I mean I'm happy for her I am, I just don't want her to have a mate or a baby and have to grow up anymore. She should be out there partying and having fun. She shouldn't be tied down to one alpha. She's just a pup that had to grow up way to soon.” Wynonna says. 

“We get it. We've all had to grow up to fast, and now Waverly is a huge part of changing that for future pups. She's incredible Wynonna. You should see the way she handles Nicole. You've got to let go and let her make her own decision. You're right she's not a pup anymore, and I'm sure she would have loved to have had a good childhood, but that's gone now, and no matter what you do you can't give it back to her.” Raven says. 

“It's my fault. I left, she didn't have a choice.” Wynonna says. 

“But she does now, why are you trying to take it away again?” Anya says. Wynonna looks up with wide eyes at Anya's words. 

“I was trying to give her another option.” Wynonna barks.

“She already had it. Nicole hasn't made her do anything. No one is forcing Waverly to be here.” Raven scoffs. 

Wynonna looks out the window at the house and nods. “Ok so if I untie you all three of us are going to quietly sneak out of here and go get drunk?” Anya asks the brunette. 

“Fuck yes!” Both brunette's answer at the same time. Anya picks up her knife walks behind Wynonna cuts away the rope around her body. The beta stands and the alpha cuts the ropes from her wrists. 

“One question. Where did you learn to tie people up, normally I can get out of anything?” Wynonna asks rubbing her bruised wrists. Anya smirks.

“The trick is not caring if the rope is too tight.” She husks. 

“Damn, Reyes you let her tie you up?” Wynonna asks.

“Hell no, I prefer she actually works for it.” Raven chuckles. Anya and Raven pack up their supplies and the three women head down the stairs in silence. They walk to the front of the barn and Raven pokes her head out and freezes in place. She pulls her head back in and closes the door.

“What's wrong?” Anya asks. Raven turns around and leans her back against the door. “Ray?” She asks again. 

“Is it Nicole?” Wynonna whispers. 

“WYNONNA EARP!!!” Waverly yells.

“Worse.” Raven says. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Wynonna curses. Raven go out there and make her go away.” Wynonna whisper yells. 

“Why me?” Raven huffs.

“Because she likes you.” Wynonna says. 

“She's your sister.” Raven shoots back. Anya pushes past the squabbling pair opens the door and steps outside. Waverly folds her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow at the emerging alpha. 

“We were just leaving.” Anya says with a smile glancing back to Nicole who is a few feet behind her omega trying to contain her laughter. Anya turns around walks to Raven grabs her arm and pulls her out of the barn and to the tree line where they kneel down and watch the show. Wynonna just watches them walk away in silence jaw on the floor.

“You want yo explain why you're here hiding in the barn with those two?” Waverly asks with an angry tone. 

Wynonna takes a few steps out of the barn with her head hung. “Not really.” Wynonna answers. Waverly purses her lips and nods her head a few times trying to buy her self some time to think of what to say. Wynonna takes a step forward and reaches out her hand toward the omega. Nicole takes a few steps forward growling loudly sending out dominate pheromones. Wynonna's knees buckle and she drops down. 

“It's ok Cole.” Waverly says softly. She turns her head back to her sister as her alpha takes a step back. The omega scoffs and shakes her head. “I can't even look at you right now.” She says before turning around and heading back to the house slamming the door behind her. The beta looks up at the red head with tears in her eyes. 

“You better make this right.” Nicole growls before turning and going back to the house. Wynonna wipes her tears and stands up. She looks to the front door silently begging for her sister to come out and yell at her or punch her, anything but this. She nods once to herself and makes her way to the tree line where Raven and Anya are in shock. 

“Let's go get drunk.” Wynonna says as she passes them. The two pop up and start a jog to catch up. The three walk in silence back into town and find the only place in district six to get drunk. 

“Waves. Waverly.” Nicole calls out. Nicole walks to the bedroom and finds the brunette looking out the back window. “Waves?” She tries again. 

“Why does she have to ruin everything?” Waverly yells. “I already told her I wanted to be your mate when my heat came. No, neither of us thought it would be now, but that's out of my control. She just has to stick her nose in everything I do.” Waverly growls as she slams her fist on the window seal. 

“I'm sorry. But I think she just does it to try and...” Nicole starts.

“NO! Don't you dare defend her.” The omega barks as she spins around pointing an accusatory finger at the alpha. 

Nicole nods. “What do you need?” She asks softly. 

Waverly lets out a sigh. “I don't know. I'm just so angry at her right now.” 

“Alright, well, why don't you go hop in the bath since we didn't really finish our first one, I'll go get some food together and I'll feed you in the tub so you can relax and calm down.” The alpha says taking a step towards the omega who puts her hand up to stop her movement. The red head swallows thickly and puts her hands up. 

“Thank you.” Waverly says quietly before heading to the washroom. Nicole blows out a big breath. 

“Fucking interrupting Wynonna.” She says before heading outside. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	18. Sexy Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. Lexa gets in trouble, and we see some more wayhaught in bed, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just another chapter of smut, sorry not sorry. I was going to write plot after the smut but it took me all day to finish it and Wynonna is on in fifteen minuets, so the plot will be back next chapter that I plan on writting after the episode if my brain has not exploded from awesomeness. so it might even be up later on tonight, and by that I mean early morning. one of the smut scenes is BDSM, just wanted to warn you.

“Yous twos is the bestes.....friends a giiiirrrllll, coulda ask for...” A very drunk Wynonna slurs as Raven and Anya drag her through the front door of Raven's house. 

“Yep we sure are. Now move your feet Wynonna.” Raven says. 

“I am, I can feel me toes daancing....I like it.” Wynonna giggles. 

“Where to babe?” Anya asks. 

“To the right.” Raven says. The two drag the near limp Wynonna down the hall to Raven's bedroom. 

“Who's that?” A deep voice asks from the door way as the two women drop the beta unceremoniously on the bed. Anya pulls Wynonna's boots off and puts them next to the bed. 

“Wynonna Earp. Anya and I work with her. We had a little mishap and we all went to get drunk and wow, that girl can drink anyone under the table.” Raven says. 

“You know I never thought the first time I'd see your room I would be putting someone else in your bed.” Anya whispers in Raven's ear. The brunette scoffs and pushes Anya back into the hallway. 

“So Xavier, Anya and I have to head back into three for the night, is there any way I can talk you into looking out for her.” Raven asks the tall muscular alpha lingering in the hall. He gives a small smile and a nod. “Thanks buddy. Did you get to talk to Nicole at the feast?” She asks.

“No. they disappeared quickly. Lincoln set us up times for all of us to meet with her for the governorship, but that's been postponed a few days.” Xavier says with a shrug.

“Yeah with good reason. Do you feel good about it?” The brunette asks. 

“Yeah I think I've got a pretty good chance, but everyone else does to. I don't think Lincoln would have recommended them if he thought they didn't have a shot. I guess we will see.” The alpha says. 

“Alright X, we have to get going but we will be back in the morning to get the lump.” Raven says.

Xavier extends his hand to Anya. “Nice to finally meet you.” He says with a smile. 

“Like wise.” Anya says coolly meeting the other alpha's hand. The women made their way to the barn and began their ride to district three. Xavier grabbed a glass of water and a bucket. He walked into Raven's room set the water on the night stand and the bucket on the floor. He looked over the sprawled out beta and chuckled to him self shook his head. 

“Just one more set.” Lexa says to her self as she squats down and back up. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Clarke yells from the back porch. 

Lexa drops the two ten pound bags of flour tied to each end of a long metal bar to the ground. The brunette turns around slowly already with a 'please don't kill me' look on her face. “I was just uh...You know. Moving the flour for my mom. She need it in the house for something.” Lexa stumbles through.

“I'm going to kill you. You really thought you'd just sneak out early in the morning to get a work out in and I wouldn't notice?” Clarke asks. Lexa can practically see the steam shooting out of Clarke's ears. 

“No, I just...Well I wanted to....” Lexa trails off not able to come up with anything to say. 

“You just what Lexa?” Clarke growls stepping into the alpha's space. Lexa takes a step back and Clarke takes one forward. 

“I um...I just felt useless and a burden on you so I just needed to do something to prove to my self I'm not.” Lexa says fiddling with her finger. Clarke's face softens and she runs her hand up the side of the alpha's neck to the base of her skull pushing her fingers into the alpha's brunette mane closing her fist and pulling her head back. Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's softly. 

“Inside now.” Clarke growls as she steps to the side and pulls Lexa with her by the hair inside through the house to Lexa's room, finally pushing her onto the bed. “Strip.” Clarke says sternly. 

“Clarke, I'm sorry ok. I just needed....” Lexa gets cut off by a quick hand connecting with her cheek. 

“Did I say you could talk?” Clarke says glaring into green eyes. 

“No.” Lexa says. 

“Good now take all of your clothes off.” Clarke growls before taking a step back to observe. Lexa looks to Clarke for a moment contemplating whether or not to follow orders. Lexa finally pulls her shirt up and over her head dropping it to the floor. She rips her bindings apart next and tosses them at the blond hitting her in the face, so she chuckles. 

“Think that's funny huh?” Clarke raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I do.” Lexa smirks as she lays back and slides her shorts down lifting her hips off the bed to push them past her ass. 

“Huh, no under garments. Interesting.” Clarke says. Lexa looks at Clarke with a smirk as she slowly places her hand on her abs and drags them up to her breasts. She starts messaging and playing with her nipples. Clarke grabs Lexa's wrists pulling them away from her body and laying them down on the bed. “Did I say you could touch your self?” Clarke scolds. Lexa just gives her a taunting smile, which Clarke takes and gives back. “Roll over.” The omega orders softly. Lexa complies. Clarke grabs the alpha's hips and carefully pulls her towards the edge of the bed so her top half is laying flat and her feet are flat on the floor, ass presented beautifully to the omega. 

Clarke gives Lexa's ass a little pat before stepping away to the closet and pulling out Lexa's toy box. She rummages through it for a few minuets before finally deciding what she wants to use. Clarke stood collecting the items in her arms and going over to the bed setting the items down next to Lexa. The brunette lifts her head up trying to turn it to see what Clarke chose but the omega was to quick to push her head back down. “No peaking.” 

“What are you....” Lexa starts, but Clarke shuts her up with a harsh hand to her back side and Lexa yelps. 

“Hush. I'm not going to tell you again.” Clarke says as she grabs some rope and walks around to the other side of the bed. She grabs Lexa's hands stretching them above her head palms together and wrapped the rope around her wrists a few times before tying a knot. She took the rest of the length of the rope and sank to the floor so she could tie it to the cross bar of the bed frame. Clarke stood again walking back around to kneel behind the alpha. Clarke wrapped another length of rope just above Lexa's ankle pulling her foot away from the other and tying it off to the frame. She repeated the process to the other ankle and stood for a moment admiring her work. “Are they too tight?” Clarke asks dragging her hand down the middle of Lexa's back. 

“No. They're fine.” Lexa assures. 

“Good. Now you want to feel useful?” Clarke asks.

“Yes.” Lexa says quickly. Clarke slaps her ass hard. 

“Yes what?” Clarke growls. 

“Yes mistress.” Lexa corrects her self quickly. 

“Good girl.” Clarke coos. “Make no mistake, this is a punishment, and you aren't going to like it but, you are going to be very useful in making me happy.” The omega adds raking her nails down the alpha's muscular back. 

“Ow!!” Lexa grunts. Clarke stands and removes her over sized sleep shirt and shorts. She reaches to the right picking up her favorite cane. She places the end in the middle of Lexa's neck and drags it down slowly to the top of Lexa's tail bone. 

“Do you know what I've chosen?” Clarke taunts. 

“The cane.” Lexa answers. 

Clarke lets out a low chuckle. “Very good. Are you ready?” Lexa nods. “Nope, I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes.” Lexa says with a shiver. Clarke steps to the side and lets the cane rest across both the alpha's ass cheeks. 

Clarke starts with light quick taps down and back up. She moves the length of the cane in a circular rubbing motion letting Lexa know the pain is about to begin. Clarke lifts the cane watching the alpha's body. Lexa's back tenses as she holds her breath so Clarke waits in silence. Lexa tries to brace for the pain she knows is about to be bestowed upon her. The anticipation is taking it's toll and Lexa can't hold her brace any longer, so she lets out a heavy breath. That's what the omega was waiting for. As soon as Lexa's heavy breath was released Clarke brings the cane down hard flat across the alpha's ass. 

“AHHH!! Fuck,” Lexa screams. Clarke begins her light quick taps once more before bringing the cane to hover just above her ass again. She stalls for just a second before flicking her wrist crashing the cane down hard again. 

“Oohh. Mother fucker.” Lexa hisses out. Clarke shoots her eyes up to the alpha's face. The omega lays across the alpha's back placing her hand around the back of her neck and gets right next to her ear. 

“Watch your fucking mouth.” Clarke growls.

“I'm sorry mistress.” Lexa pants out. 

“I'm going to let it slide this one time.” Clarke says sweetly. The omega pushes off the alpha and moves back into position. She begins her quick light taps again and moves to the inside of Lexa's left thigh. She pulls back and lays down a harsh crack. The sound of wood against taut skin sends a jolt of pleasure through the omega's body. Clarke moves to the alpha's right thigh and repeats the process of warming up the skin and muscle before lashing harshly. The omega steps back to admire the red angry welts of her lashes on beautiful tan skin. 

The alpha shivers under the omega's gaze. The alpha tries to rut her hard dripping cock against the bed to relieve the throbbing pain. Clarke chuckles softly looking at the desperate alpha. 

“You want me to touch you?” Clarke asks in an almost taunting tone. 

“Yes, please.” Lexa begs. Clarke smirks to herself and raises the end of the cane to lightly drag the tip of the cane along the side of Lexa's cock. The alpha's body goes stiff in fear. “C-Clarke?” Lexa questions in fear. 

“Shhh. Do you trust me?” Clarke asks still stroking the cane up and down the length of the throbbing erection hanging down between the alpha's legs. 

Lexa's head if fuzzy, she tries to pull her thoughts together. All she knows is that she's a little scared of the unknown possibilities of what could happen. “I.....I trust you but....” Lexa stops herself. 

“But what baby?” Clarke asks sweetly. Lexa shivers at the sweet caress of the omega's words. After a moment of Lexa refusing to answer Clarke removes the cane placing her hand on the small of Lexa's back and rubs light comforting circles with her thumb. The alpha lets out a breath and squeezes her eyes shut. “But what baby?” Clarke asks again. 

“I just....We've never done anything like that before. It's kind of.....intimidating.” Lexa confesses. Clarke smiles and nods to herself. 

“I understand, but do you trust me?” Clarke asks again.

“Yes.” Lexa confirms. 

“Ok. So how about I do just a very light warm up and one light sting?” The omega asks still rubbing circles on the alpha's lower back. Lexa takes a moment to think about it. 

“Ok.” Lexa finally says. Clarke smiles big and leans her face down to Lexa's entrapping her lips in a heated passionate kiss. 

“Remember your word?” Clarke asks looking to the alpha's timid green eyes. 

“Yes mistress.” The alpha replies. 

“Ok. Are you ready?” Clarke asks.

“Yes mistress.” Lexa says as she steels her mind for the unknown. Clarke kisses her once again and pushes up and stands back. She brings the cane up and strokes the side of the alpha's cock once again. Clarke starts a very light very fast pace barely even making contact with Lexa's precious flesh. 

“How does that feel?” Clarke asks continuing her pace. 

“Good. It doesn't hurt.” Lexa says. 

“Good.” Clarke says with a smile. Clarke pulls her wrist back a few inches and flicks it back quickly landing a stinging strike to the side of the alpha's leaking cock. 

“OH MY FUCKING.....FUCK.....SHIT...SHIT...SHIT!!!!” The alpha shouts in pain as her whole body trembles. Clarke drops the cane to the floor immediately and gently lays across the alpha's back pressing sweet kisses across her shoulders. 

“You did so good baby. So good. Shh. Your so strong.” Clarke praises continuing her kisses and running her hands up and down Lexa's sides. Lexa continues to tremble and grunt in pain and pleasure. Lexa can feel Clarke's soft hands on her body, she knows Clarke is there but her mind is floating. She can't comprehend the omega's words but she feels safe in Clarke's hands. “You're alright baby.” Clarke coos again. Lexa nods her head.

“I...t-t-urst y-ou.” Lexa shutters out. Clarke smiles. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Clarke says softly as she moves her body down Lexa's pressing soft kisses all the way down her spine. The omega places a quick kiss to each ass cheek then runs her tongue up Lexa's ass crack. The alpha shivers and moans at the light touch. The omega slides to her knees continuing her journey of kisses to the back of Lexa's thighs, then to the inside. Clarke sticks her tongue out and drags a wet line up from the tip to the base of Lexa's cock. 

“Ohh...Shit Clarke.” Lexa moans out. Clarke repeats the action once more before wrapping her tongue around the tip of the alpha's cock and swiping back the precum leaking out. Clarke swirls her tongue around the head and seals her lips just over the slit sucking hard. Lexa begins to tremble again. Clarke pushes her head up along Lexa's shaft a little further and sucks lightly. The omega swipes her tongue back and forth over the head. Clarke reaches her hand up and rolls the alpha's balls between her fingers. Lexa's stomach tightens and she tries to roll her hips against her restraints. Clarke pulls her mouth away taking a breath but continues fondling sensitive balls in her hand. “You can cum when ever you're ready.” Clarke says before licking another long line up the pulsing vein of Lexa's rock hard cock. The omega wraps her lips around Lexa's head again and quickly bobs her head up and down flicking the tip of her tongue through the alpha's slit. 

“Ahh. Fuck Clarke.....I want to....” Lexa cuts her self off. Clarke sucks harshly around Lexa's head and closes her hand around her balls carefully messaging them. “CLARKE!!!” Lexa screams as her body releases all tension shooting her load into Clarke's mouth. Clarke starts to swallow everything flooding her mouth but there is to much. Clarke bobs her head working Lexa through her orgasm until the alpha stops shaking. Clarke releases the alpha's cock and moves to her left ankle untying the rope. She moves to her right doing the same. Clarke pushes her hands up Lexa's back to cup under arms and pushes the alpha fully onto the bed. She runs her hands back down and places a quick kiss to her left cheek.

“You are so beautiful.” Clarke says as she stand up and walks around to the other side and unties Lexa's hands. The alpha doesn't move as Clarke moves to the washroom grabbing a rag and soaking it in cool water. The omega comes back and flips the alpha over gently to her back. Clarke gently runs the wet rag over the alpha's pelvis, softening cock, and balls, cleaning up the mess she made. Lexa twitches and moans. When Clarke is done she carefully rolls the alpha over, pulls her up to lay her head on a pillow and straddles the back of her thighs careful not to put any weight on the alpha's sore ass. Clarke reaches over to the night table for a jar of lotion. She takes a glob in her hand and rubs the lotion in her hands to warm it up. Clarke starts at the alpha's shoulders beginning the message. The omega takes her time working her way down the alpha's back. Both women are silent as Clarke focuses on soothing twitching muscles. When she makes it down to Lexa's ass she grabs more lotion and gently rubs the perfect globes in soothing circles. When Clarke looks up she hears the alpha snoring softly and chuckles quietly to her self. 

“Sleep tight baby.” Clarke says quietly placing a kiss on the alpha's cheek before standing up and wiping her hands off. She moves back to the bed and lays next to her sleeping alpha wrapping her arm around her side and snuggling her face into the massive mane of Lexa's brown waves. 

Wynonna groans as she opens her eyes to the bright morning sun streaming into an unfamiliar room. She sat up slowly taking in the room. There was shit everywhere to say the least. Wires and metal chunks of stuff on shelves and in tubs. The brunette furrowed her brows standing up going for the shut door. She inhaled deeply at one of her favorite smells drifting into the room. “Bacon.” She says excitedly. She follows her nose down the long hall and comes to the kitchen where there is a large alpha with bulging muscles and no shirt on cooking. The slightly confused beta woman stood in silence admiring the beautiful man with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“You can come in you know.” Xavier says. Wynonna jumps as the alpha didn't ever turn around. She slowly step forward to a high thin counter with a high chair and slips into it. “I'm Xavier. Xavier Dolls. Raven and Anya dropped you off here last night to let you sleep it off. I hope you like bacon and eggs.” The alpha finishes pulling out the strips of meats. 

“Love em. Especially when I'm hung over. Wynonna Earp.” The brunette says introducing her self. 

“I know.” Xavier replies. 

“So big sexy muscles, is there a pot to piss in around here or what? Gotta break the seal.” Wynonna asks. Xavier chuckles to him self. 

“Yeah out back.” The alpha says throwing his thumb over his shoulder. Wynonna drums her hands on the counter and slips out of the chair. 

“Thanks.” She says as she walks out the back door to the out house. 

“Ahh fuck!” Waverly says in ecstasy as Nicole slams her up against the wall kissing and sucking on her neck. Nicole caresses her body as she kisses down to the omega's chest. The alpha pulls a nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue and giving light nips to the stiff bud. The alpha continues her trail south until she is on her knees licking and sucking purple bruises into the omega's belly. Nicole picks up the omega's left leg and drapes it over her shoulder, giving her better access to Waverly's warm wet pussy. The alpha dives in licking and sucking. She lavishes the omega's clit for a minuet while she runs her hand up the brunette's other calf to the back of her knee picking it up and draping it over her other shoulder. Waverly gasps at no longer having a steady foot on the floor but doesn't worry about it to much. Nicole puts her palms flat against the wall as she continues to suck on the omega's clit. Nicole moves her tongue down to Waverly's entrance and drags it backup in a broad stroke to her clit swirling it around before lashing roughly. Nicole looks up to blown wide eyes and smirks around the throbbing bud. The alpha pushes up on to her feet sliding the omega's back up the wall. Waverly's eyes bulge out of her head as she looks down to the burning purple rings of her alpha's eyes.

Nicole doesn't stop her assault of Waverly's clit. The omega begins rolling her hips frantically against Nicole's mouth moaning loudly. “Fuck.....Cole, don't stop.” Waverly begs breathlessly. Waverly grabs the back of Nicole's head with her right hand pulling the alpha's face as close as possible. Nicole pulls her clit into her mouth again sucking hard as she feels the omega shake erratically through her orgasm.

Once Waverly comes down Nicole looks up and smiles. “I love you.” She says. 

“I love you too.” Waverly smiles back caressing the alpha's face. “That was intense. Now how do you suppose you're going to get me down?” Waverly questions. Nicole gets a wicked grin on her face, she moves her chest directly under the omega's ass and slides her hands to hold her lower back creating a seat for the omega. The alpha pulls Waverly off the wall turns around walks to the bed and kneels down setting her on the bed. The alpha kisses up the inside of her thigh over the pelvic bone to the small swell of the omega's belly. She continues her kissing up between the omega's breasts to her neck finally connecting their lips. 

Nicole reaches down fisting her hard cock running the tip through Waverly's swollen wet heat. Nicole slaps Waverly's clit a few times with the head of her cock before she pushes the tip back down to omega's entrance thrusting all the way in, in one even stroke. 

“Ohhhh. Shit.” Waverly huffs at the surprise intrusion as her walls collapse in a vice around Nicole's thick hard on. Nicole gives the omega a minuet to adjust before she pulls all the way out stalls for a moment and slams all the way back in stilling when she feels her cock bottom out. She pulls out again and plunges back in. Waverly lets out a frustrated groan and Nicole laughs at her impatient omega. 

“Fuck. Stop fucking around Nicole.” Waverly demands as she reaches up wrapping her hand around the alpha's throat and squeezing tightly. Nicole's face contorts to rage as she feels challenged. The alpha quickly slaps her hand around the omegas wrist and pulls but Waverly squeezes tighter holding on. The alpha slams her hips in growling and pushing out as many dominance pheromones as she can. Waverly begins to shake fighting against Nicole's pheromones. Nicole latches onto her mating mark still growling trying to force her omega to let go. Waverly's hand finally releases and the alpha slams her hand to the bed. 

The alpha pulls out flips the omega over quickly and slams her pulsing cock back it roughly. She pushes all her body weight on top of Waverly to keep her pinned to the bed still giving her omega a warning growl. The alpha grips both wrists tightly and yanks them behind her back closing one hand around both wrists against the small of Waverly's back. 

“AHHH. Fuck me.” Waverly shouts in frustration. The brunette tries to buck her hips back to entice the alpha to move but it backfires as Nicole brings a hard slap down on the omegas ass cheek. “Shit, fuck Nicole.” Waverly groans. Nicole leans down and licks the blood that drips down her omega's neck. 

“You are mine. You get what I give you.” Nicole growls, her tone leaves no room for argument. Waverly shifts her hips trying to get comfortable under the alpha's weight. 

“Please! Cole please....” Waverly begs releasing calming pheromones. Nicole takes a moment to catch her breath panting against the omega's ear. 

“Not until I'm ready.” The alpha says as she pushes her hips further into the omega's ass. Nicole doesn't pull out any but just pushes forward and lets Waverly's body fall back against her. She keeps the small movements up for a few minuets smirking as she hears Waverly's frustrated huffs become more frequent. Nicole pulls her hand out from between their bodies and shoves it between the bed and Waverly's chest placing it flat between the omega's breasts. The alpha stands up pulling Waverly with her. 

“Ahhhh. Fuck.” Waverly groans at the adjustment as her back is bows at an unnatural curve. Nicole runs her left hand down to Waverly's lower belly and presses in feeling her own cock through her omega's flesh. “Oh...Shit. Cole...” Waverly pants at the new pressure. Nicole pushes her hand hard and she draws her cock half way out and slams back in harshly. “UGH.” Waverly lets out a loud moan at being filled like never before. 

Nicole sucks on Waverly's neck as she starts an easy pace. “I'm going to fill this belly with my pups.” Nicole says as she quickens her pace to brutal. 

“Uhh, ah. Ohhhh.” Waverly is unable to form words. Nicole grunts and pants at the felling of pounding through Waverly's tight walls as they constantly contract. 

“Cum for me. I want to feel my cum spill into your womb.” Nicole grits between clenched teeth. Nicole rolls her hips a few times pushing up hard and pulling Waverly down until her knot pops in roughly. Nicole rubs her hand in circles over the tip of her cock pushing the omega's belly out as she comes with a growl. She can feel the motion of her hand on her cock as Waverly's body bows back into the alphas. Nicole pushes up once more forcing the omega on her tip toes as Waverly's walls clap down a final time. Nicole moves her hand from Waverly's stomach to her clit furiously rubbing back and fourth felling a hot liquid shoot out against her hand. 

Nicole's eyes open wide as she looks over her omega's shoulder in awe as the liquid continues to splash against her hand. 

“AHHHHH!!! NAHHHH.............St....STOP! Cole please....” Waverly begs as she feels her body being thrown into over stimulation. Nicole pushes up again as the last shot of cum shoots out of her tip. Waverly goes limp and Nicole starts to freak out. She holds her omega up for a moment as she pulls her arms from behind her back. Nicole wraps both her arms around Waverly as she climbs onto the bed. She moves them up and lays her omega face down as gently as possible before pulling her left arm under her own body then rolling them both on their left sides. Nicole pushes her left arm under Waverly's neck and her right arm over her belly to hold their hips flush so her knot doesn't rip Waverly. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry....” Nicole whispers to her unconscious mate. The alpha kisses her neck and cheek. “I didn't mean to...” The alpha sniffles. Nicole strokes the omega's belly softly. Waverly's body jolts every times Nicole's hand drops below her belly button running it over the tip of her own cock. “Waves, baby....Please wake up.” Nicole cries. 

Waverly's starts to come to a few minuets later and tries to jump away from the arms around her. “Shhh, Waves baby it's me, it's ok....you're safe.” Nicole says against her neck pressing her hand against the omega's belly tighter so she doesn't rip her self off Nicole knot. Waverly relaxes. 

“What happened?” Waverly asks. 

“You passed out.” Nicole says. 

“What? How? Why?” Waverly questions. 

“I think it was just to much, your body couldn't take it. I'm not sure. How are you feeling?” Nicole asks.

“Really good. My body is tingling and I feel really light, like I'm weightless in water.” Waverly says. 

“Oh thank god.” Nicole lets out a relieved sigh. 

“What's wrong?” Waverly asks. 

“Nothing baby, I thought I hurt you.” Nicole says. 

Waverly chuckles. “Well you were rough, I'm sure I'll be sore later but right now I'm happy.” Waverly says. 

“Was I too rough?” Nicole asks concerned again. 

“No. it's what I wanted. I wanted you to let loose. I know you've been holding back and in the moment my omega is just screaming at me to challenge you and make you take complete control. I don't know why she wants that but honestly I really enjoyed it too, which I never thought I would. I think I've just been afraid to let go of the control I have over my own body.” Waverly says stroking her fingertips over Nicole's arm. 

“Huh.” Nicole huffs. 

“Nicole?” Waverly says quietly. 

“What?” The red head asks softly. 

“Did I......” Waverly stops trying to wrap her head around how to ask her question. “Did I pee all over your hand?” She asks wincing and hiding her face in embarrassment. 

Nicole chuckles. “No, I don't think so. It was pretty clear and I don't smell any pee on my hand.” The red head chuckles again. 

“Oh, ok good. Then what was that? Before it came out I felt like I had to pee really bad. Oh god I'm disgusting.” Waverly says. 

Nicole pulls Waverly's hand away from her face rolling over her side as much as possible to look her in the eye. “Hey, no, you are not disgusting. In fact I couldn't take my eyes away. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Nicole says placing a quick kiss on Waverly's lips. 

“Really?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. I'm not kidding. I really want to do that again but I want my face between your legs so I can see it.” Nicole says. 

Waverly laughs and buries her face again. “I don't know if we are going to do that again.” Waverly says. 

“Did it feel good?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah, it felt like a really strong orgasm, but then you kept rubbing and my clit started feeling raw and painful.” Waverly said. 

“Ok, next time I'll remember to pull away quickly after.” Nicole says. Waverly laughs again and snuggles back into Nicole further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok super nervous about the clexa scene, so please let me know what you think of it, and the rest of course. as always thanks for reading and now I'm going to watch my favorite show.


	19. District Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly, Nicole, and Lincoln finally interview new candidates for the governorship of district six. The three go out into the district and talk with the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra week delay but I had a really hard time getting back into the plot and writing it the way I wanted it to come out. I hope you guys enjoy and are ready for tonight's new episode of Wynonna.

Nicole and Waverly rode through the front gate of Olivia's farm house. They stopped just to the side of the front door that Lincoln was coming out of to greet them. They both dismounted, tied their horses up to the hitch and walked up to greet him.

“Hey, how are you?” Waverly asks leaning in to hug him with a big smile. 

“Yeah I'm fine. Ready to get back home.” The alpha says. Waverly blushes and drops her head down. Nicole chuckles. 

“We tried not to break anything but I kind of owe you a new dining table.” The red head says. Lincoln's smile drop as he glares at the other alpha. 

“I can just clean it really well.” Lincoln says. 

“No you can't. We may.....” Nicole stops as Waverly back hands her arm.

“We, Nicole?” Waverly growls. 

“I...May have busted two of the legs off. Like in half.” Nicole says apologetically. Lincoln chuckles.

“It's fine, it was a piece of junk anyway. Found it in an abandon house.” The alpha brushes it off. 

Nicole let's out a relieved sigh. 

“Did you two break anything else?” He asks. 

“No but we did have to throw away your sheets and some of your furs. We did air the mattress out last night and put clean sheets on and I'll send for more furs, but other than that your house is the way you left it.” Nicole says. Lincoln nods trying to hide the smile on his face. 

“I see you two decided to be mates.” He says pointing to Waverly's neck. Her hand instinctively goes to her neck as she blushes. “And you took her bite.” He says to Nicole shocked. 

“Yeah, I don't want anyone else ever so.....” Nicole says. 

“Alright, why don't you two come inside and we will eat lunch and we can go over the schedule for tomorrow.” Lincoln says heading back inside. The two follow him in and they all sit down at the table. 

“Alright so I've scheduled all the interviews for tomorrow. There are eight people that showed interest, and all of these people I trust. There are six alphas, one beta, and one omega.” Lincoln says. 

“Alright, do you have information on them I can look over?” Nicole says.

“Yes. Right here.” Lincoln says handing her a stack of parchment each grouped together by person and turned opposite ways within the stack to separate the individuals. 

“Waves you want to take these four I'll take the others then we can switch after we're done?” Nicole asks handing Waverly the first four off the top. 

“Oh yay. Research, I love it.” Waverly sequels. Nicole chuckles at her excited mate. The red head leans over and gives the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. The two start reading the information and flipping pages. Lincoln stands going to the kitchen and begins prepping lunch. 

“Oh this is cool. This one wrote a little about herself, why she wants the position, ideas she has to help improve, and practical solutions to fix some of the problems we're having.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah I had them all do that. I thought it would help you go into the meetings with at least some idea of what each one thinks.” Lincoln says. Nicole hums her acknowledgment as she goes back to reading the information.

“This is base. Not much but we like it.” Lincoln says. 

“It's homey.” Waverly says. All three walk into the office where Lincoln works. Nicole sets down her stack of papers on an empty desk in the far corner of the large open room. There isn't much to it, a few desks and chairs, two paintings hung up, and an old time coffee pot. Nicole studies the pot trying to decipher how it works and what exactly it is. 

“What is this?” The red head asks turning to Lincoln. 

“A coffee pot.” He answers. 

“How does it work?” She continues. 

“Well, it plugs in here, and this battery cell is hooked up to a small solar panel on the roof that charges the battery. So you put ground up beans in a cloth and put it in here, then fill the back with water turn it on and it heats the water, pushes it through the beans and drops it into the pot. After about ten minuets you got a whole pot of coffee.” Lincoln says. 

“Huh. This is awesome. Did you make it?” Nicole asks. 

“No. Well I found the pot but Raven got it hooked up. She's also rigged one up in district five. I think she's trying to get one in every district.” Lincoln says. 

“Wow. Can we make some?” Waverly asks. “I've never had coffee before.” She adds eyes bulging with excitement. 

Lincoln and Nicole look at her shocked. “You've never had coffee before?” Nicole asks. 

“Nope. Only the rich can afford beans remember.” Waverly says. 

“Right. Maybe we will fix that.” Nicole says quietly as Lincoln starts the process. 

“The first one should be here in a few minuets. If you want to set up at my desk you can.” Lincoln says. 

“No I think I'll take this one.” Nicole says sitting back down at the desk in the corner. A few minuets later in walks a large alpha man dressed in a nice button down and dark blue jeans. Nicole guesses he's about twenty years old. The next thing she notices is how he stares at Waverly while scenting the air. He quickly becomes disinterested at her now combined scent. 

“Bobby. How are you my friend?” Lincoln asks as he approaches the man. Nicole watches him the entire time the two alpha's exchange pleasantries. Lincoln then approaches Nicole with Bobby a pace or two behind him. “Nicole this is Bobby. Bobby our supreme alpha Nicole.” He introduces them. Bobby extends his hand toward Nicole and she grabs his hand firmly keeping her stoic face. 

“Take a seat.” Nicole says as she sits. Lincoln turns around and makes his way back to the counter so he can continue the task of making coffee. “Why are you interested in becoming governor Bobby?” Nicole asks. 

“I feel like I could be useful in continuing the effort you all have started of making our home a better place, not just for omegas but everyone. There are alphas here that want nothing to do with hurting anyone yet they feel persecuted by the new laws just for how they were born. I think we are on the right track but we still have a long way to go and if there is anything I can contribute to help move it along I would be more than happy to assist.” Bobby says. 

“Now we know how omegas have felt for the past fifty or so years. So your main goal is to make life better for alphas?” Nicole asks in an even tone. 

“Not at all. My main goal is to help all of our people be happy and healthy. Alphas, betas, and omegas. I also understand that it won't be easy and that there are lots of alphas especially that don't want things to change.” He counters. 

“Interesting. Do you have an alpha brother or sister Bobby?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes, one of each actually.” He answers. 

“So if your alpha sister raped an omega in heat, beat her bloody and broken would you be able to arrest and execute her?” Nicole asks. 

Bobby's face dropped at the realization of the importance of the question. He took a moment to think. “I would.” He finally answered.

“Really?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes. Just because she's my sister doesn't mean she's above the law. She broke it and deserves to be punished.” He says. 

Nicole stands up and extends her hand. “Thank you for your time, we will keep you in mind when conducting our debate.” The red head says. 

“Thank you for your consideration supreme alpha.” Bobby says before turning and walking out the door. 

“Didn't like him?” Lincoln asks. 

“Nope.” Nicole answers.

“May I ask why?” He asks. 

“You can, doesn't mean I'm going to answer.” She retorts looking through the next persons information. Lincoln nods his head as he sets the mug of coffee in front of the alpha. A few minuets later a female alpha walks through the door. Waverly looks up to see a beautiful tall blond alpha strutting confidently through the door and directly up to a reading Nicole. 

“Supreme alpha, My name is Jessica Bowman.” The alpha says extending her hand. Nicole leans back in her chair and looks at the alpha's hand then back up to her face. Nicole gives a curt smile and points to the chair for the alpha to sit down. The alpha stares directly into Nicole's eyes and pushes her hand forward again. 

“Please, sit.” Nicole says. 

“Am I not good enough to shake hands with supreme alpha?” Jessica asks. 

“That is yet to be determined. Now sit.” Nicole growls. The blond alpha retracts her hand and sits down. 

“What do you think of my mate over there?” Nicole asks pointing to Waverly. 

“I'm sorry I don't understand the question.” Jessica says confused. 

“What do you think of her? Is she pretty? Does shes smell good?” Nicole says. 

Jessica turns her head to look over Waverly who is sat on the corner of Lincoln's desk chatting away with him unaware of what is going on in the corner of the room. The alpha runs her eyes all over the omega's body and smiles when Waverly lets out a laugh at something Lincoln said. 

“She is beautiful supreme alpha. But that is all I can say about her seeing as I've never had a conversation with her and know nothing of her intelligence. I wouldn't want to make any assumptions.” Jessica says. 

“Huh. Interesting. There have been rumors floating around that some of the alphas in six are forming a rebellion, have you heard anything about that?” Nicole asks.

“I have heard the rumors, some say Titus started it, some say he finished it the night he took his own life to avoid capture. Some say the group is growing because of his act of courage to show you that not everyone is happy with the changes being made.” Jessica says. 

“So did you know what he was planning?” Nicole asks. 

“No. If I had I would have stopped him.” She replies. 

“How?” Nicole presses. 

“I would have killed him.” Jessica says. 

“Just like that?” Nicole asks.

“Yes. He planned to hurt people that have done nothing but improve our world so he could do whatever he wanted.” She says. 

“So you think the new laws are fair to alphas?” Nicole asks.

“Yes. It's not hard to follow. Yes we as alphas have certain instincts but that doesn't give us the right to just force our selves onto someone. If we want a mate then we should prove ourselves to them by making them feel loved, cared for, and protected. I've never understood the need to take what I thought I had a right to. I think a potential mate would be more impressed with me if I worked hard to earn the things I have, or want. I'm a firm believer in hard work and patience.” Jessica says. 

“What's her name?” Nicole asks.

“His, he's a beta and I've never wanted anything more in my life.” She says. 

“So is that why you're here. To prove to him you're worth his time?” Nicole asks.

“No, although it won't hurt. No, I just want to be a part of this new world. Help change things for everyone. Take alphas down a notch, boost betas up a few, and lift omegas up a few more. If you really look at it we really don't need alphas to keep us alive and moving forward. Omegas give life, so can betas. What need is there for an alpha? Protection? Hunting? Some of the best hunters I know are betas, and what would anyone need protection from if alphas didn't exist? So if this is how I can work hard and contribute to our society that's what I want to do.” Jessica says. 

Nicole just stares at her as the corners of her lips turn up. The red head stands and extends her hand. “It was nice to meet you.” She says. The other alpha scrambles to her feet and meets Nicole's hand with her own. 

“Thank you.” Jessica says as she lets go of Nicole's hand and exists the office. Waverly and Lincoln approach with curious looks on their faces. 

“So...What did you think of her?” Waverly asks. 

“She's a possibility. She has an interesting take on how the world should and could be.” Nicole says.

The interviews continue into the late afternoon. Nicole, Waverly, and Lincoln are packing up their stuff to head back to the house for some much needed rest. The three walk into the house where they smell something delicious being made. 

“Is that your famous chicken and dumplings?” Lincoln asks. 

“It is. I figured you all had a hard day and something hardy would be sweet relief.” Olivia says. 

“You figured right. Thanks mom.” Lincoln says with a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Why don't you all go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in few minuets.” Olivia says. 

“Ooooh. I've never had chicken before.” Waverly squeals. 

Olivia turns around with a confused look on her face. “Your momma never made you chicken and dumplings?” She asks. 

Waverly's face drops and she looks to the floor. “Ah, no she died when I was little and daddy wasn't much for cooking.” Waverly says. Nicole just stands there waiting for Waverly to burst, she can see her face getting red and her fist clenched tight. The red head takes a few steps to the brunette and wraps her hand around her waist. 

“Come on let's go get cleaned up.” Nicole says. The pair head upstairs. 

“What did I say?” Olivia asks. Lincoln just shrugs his shoulders. 

Clarke and Lexa push through the front door still latched at the lips. Lexa slams the door shut and pins Clarke against it as she moves her lips down the blonds neck. Lexa moves her hands under the omega's shirt and pulls away just long enough to slip Clarke's shirt over her head and press their lips back together. Clarke shoves the alpha away breathing heavily with an animalistic stare. Lexa looks on worried for a moment that she had done something wrong, but the corners of Clarke's mouth turn up. 

“Strip.” Clarke orders. 

Lexa smiles quickly and begins tearing her clothes off. 

“No.” Clarke waits for Lexa to make eye contact. “Slowly.” Clarke says. Lexa blushes but brings her hands back up to the third button of her shirt. She slips it through the hole slowly as Clarke looks her up and down. The brunette turns her back and drops the shirt off her shoulders and lets it slide down her muscular arms. Lexa hears a grunt from behind as she begins a snails pace unwinding her bindings. Lexa moves her hands to grab her breasts. “Don't, even think about it.” Clarke growls taking a step forward. Lexa chuckles to herself and slides her hands down her stomach to the button of her jeans. She pops it and starts to swing her hips side to side. She pushes the band of her jeans half way down her ass. 

“See something you like?” Lexa asks. 

“Not yet, keep going.” Clarke says taking another step toward the alpha. Lexa continues the slow push until her jeans fall around her ankles from their own weight. Clarke takes the last step and puts her hand between the alpha's legs from behind and grips her balls firmly. 

“Ahhh.” Lexa sucks in a breath at the unexpected contact. 

“Stroke yourself. Make it hard.” Clarke whispers in the brunette's ear. Lexa lets out a shaky breath before she brings her hand up to her mouth. 

“No. Do it dry.” Clarke says. 

“What?” Lexa asks. Clarke squeezes her hand tightly around Lexa's balls. 

“It'll hurt.” Lexa says turning her head. Clarke squeezes a little harder and Lexa shifts at the painful order. 

“I know.” Clarke says with a mischievous grin. Lexa begins stroking her already hard cock. 

“Oh shit. How do you do this to me?” The alpha moans out. Clarke just chuckles. 

“Faster.” The omega orders and the alpha obeys. Lexa continues her faster pace for a few minuets as Clarke messages and fondles her balls. 

“Ohhh, fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans. 

“No cumming.” Clarke says as she swats Lexa's ass. “And you want to try that again?” Clarke growls. 

“I'm sorry mistress.” Lexa groans out. 

“Good girl. Let me know when your close.” Clarke coos. 

Clarke swats the alphas ass again and Lexa cries out. 

“Oh shit......May I please cum?” Lexa asks. 

“No!” Clarke says. 

“Mistress please, I can't hold it.” Lexa begs. 

“No. Remove your hand.” Clarke orders. Lexa gives her self a few more strokes so Clarke squeezes her balls tightly and slams her hand down hard on Lexa's left cheek again. “Stop.” Clarke orders again. Lexa removes her hand as she pants. Clarke brings her left hand around to grip the base of Lexa's cock hard. She smiles as she sees a few drops of precum hit the floor at Lexa's feet. “Good girl.” Clarke says. 

Clarke removes her hand from Lexa's cock and pulls out a thin short ribbon from her pocket. She removes her hand from Lexa's under carriage and loops the ribbon under the alphas cock brings up both sides crosses the ends over each other and pulls down tight. 

“Oww! What the fuck Clarke!” Lexa groans loudly as she looks down to see what Clarke is doing. Clarke ties a bow with the two loose ends and starts to lightly graze her finger tips over the alphas pulsing swelling length. 

“They used to call it a cock ring. It supposedly keeps you from being able to cum. They used to make them out of metal or leather but I thought this might work the same, you know just to try it out.” Clarke says. 

“I don't understand. Why don't you want me to cum?” Lexa asks. 

“I do, I just don't want you to cum until I'm ready for you to. I want to control your pleasure, I want to tease you and make you beg me to cum.” Clarke husks. “You ready for that?” She adds. 

“Yes. That sounds alright.” Lexa whispers. 

“Good.” Clarke grabs Lexa's hand pulls her to the couch and roughly shoves her down. “No touching.” Clarke warns. Lexa nods. Clarke begins to take her clothes off at a smooth pace. When Clarke drops her panties to floor she bends down picks them up and slides into Lexa's lap. The omega puts the crotch of her panties up to the alpha's nose as she slides her already wet pussy up the underside of Lexa's cock. The alpha inhales deeply and pokes her tongue out to have a taste but Clarke pulls them away. She drags them down the alpha's chest as she continues a slow grind of her hips. Clarke pulls the alpha's hands together and ties them using her panties. She pushes her hands up and over her head and Lexa drops them to rest on the back of the couch. 

“Clarke are we doing this here?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah why, you got a problem with that?” Clarke asks. 

“Well...I mean your mom might come home.” Lexa shifts uncomfortably. 

“She's at the clinic, has to teach amputation to everyone tonight. She won't be home before morning.” Clarke says before smashing her lips to the alphas. Clarke starts to grind hard on the under side of Lexa's cock. 

“Fuck Clarke. I really need to cum. Please.” Lexa whines. 

“Nope, not yet.” Clarke says as she brings her hands up to pinch at the alpha's nipples. 

“Ahhh. Clarke please.” Lexa groans. Clarke gives her a feral smile as she shakes her head. Clarke lifts herself up and grabs Lexa's hard cock and lines it up with her entrance. Blue eyes shoot to the alpha's who is so mesmerized by the sight she can't tear her eyes away. Clarke lowers her self just a bit so the head of Lexa's cock starts to open up her tight walls. Clarke lowers her self just enough so she is engulfing the head of the alpha's throbbing length. 

“Oh Clarke, you're killing me. Please untie it, I need to cum, please. I c-can't, I'm gonna pass out.” Lexa says as she closes her eyes and drops her head back. 

“Oh no you don't.” Clarke scolds as she brings her palm across Lexa's cheek. Lexa's eyes spring open and Clarke drops all the way down so their hips are flush. 

“Oh, yes Lex, you feel so good.” Clarke says breathlessly. Clarke picks her self up again leaving just the head inside stalling for a moment before dropping all the way back down. Clarke picks up the pace placing her hands on Lexa's shoulders for leverage. 

“Clllaarrrkee. Please untie it. Please, Plea.....” Lexa goes silent. 

“Not yet, just.....a....little........more.” Clarke pants out as she continues her brutal pace. “I'm almost there.” She adds. Lexa starts to thrust her hips up as hard as she can to try and get Clarke to the edge faster. Clarke reaches down and pinches a end of the ribbon between her fingers ready to pull it loose. 

“Clarke, I can't....” Lexa says scrunching her face in pain. Clarke continues her pace for another minuet. 

The front door creaking open catches Clarke's attention so she pulls the ribbon quickly as she slams down and stays there rolling her hips as her orgasm crashes over her. 

“AHHHHH!! Fuc....” Clarke slaps her hands over Lexa's mouth as she shouts her release and her body goes stiff. Clarke lays her chest against the alpha's and pulls her hands over her own head for Lexa's arms to rest on her shoulders as she watches her mother walk through the front door. Clarke's hips continue to spasm uncontrollably. Lexa lets out muffled grunts and groans every time a spurt of cum shoots from her tip. 

“Well that was getting very intense.” Abby says from the doorway. Lexa's eyes shoot open and she tries to turn her head to see who walked through the door even though she already knows. 

“Mom!” Clarke warns. 

“What? I thought for a second you had gone into heat Clarke, from the way you two were grunting and screaming.” Abby tries to keep the smile off her face. “I thought I said no sex.” Abby's voice turns stern. 

“So you thought it was a good idea to walk in? Mom, Please, Can you just go up stairs so we can get cleaned up.” Clarke begs with more than just her words. 

“I hope that orgasm was worth it Lexa, Cause if you pulled any of those stitches or dislodged one of your ribs I'm going to kill you.” Abby says. 

“I can assure you it was well....” Clarke slaps her hand over the alpha's mouth again. 

“Mom, please.” Clarke groans. 

“Fine, but after you two clean up I want to look her over. And I better not find any stains on my couch.” Abby says. 

“Mom, no, she's fine.” Clarke argues. 

“No arguments. And I swear if there is one thing wrong with her your ass is grass too.” Abby says as she heads up the stairs. Clarke drops her head on Lexa's shoulder and the alpha tries her best to rub comforting circles on the omega's back. 

“I'm sorry, I thought she would be out all night.” Clarke says. 

“It's ok. That was well worth it. We are doing that again. I have never had an explosion of an orgasm like that before.” Lexa says softly. Clarke chuckles lowly and pulls Lexa's arms over her head in between their bodies to untie her now stretched out and torn panties. 

“Well I guess we are both going commando today.” The blond laughs. Clarke raises up off the alpha and quickly gathers their clothes. She gets dressed quickly then helps the alpha with hers. Once Lexa gets her pants on she shoves Clarke's panties in to her face and takes a deep breath before quickly stuffing them in her pocket while the omega has her back turned. “Are you ready?” Clarke asks. 

“Yeah. She's probably going to kill me either way right? I mean she literally just walked in on us.” Lexa groans. 

“I doubt it. But we will both probably never live this down.” Clarke says messaging the alpha's shoulders. “Come on, I'll help you up the stairs.” The omega says helping the alpha off the couch. 

“So who are your top choices?” Lincoln asks before taking a spoonful of chicken. 

“I like Jessica, Tobin, Xavier, and Sasha.” Nicole says. “I think any one of them could bring something useful and that they all have the right idea of what we are trying to do and the way we are doing it.” Nicole expands. 

“I like all of them but I also liked Keith. He seemed really go get em.” Waverly offers. 

“Yeah, I just thought he was maybe a little too much, I've already got one like that and keeping her reigned in is tough enough.” Nicole says. 

“I know Wynonna's a lot but would it hurt to have another person in that room a little over the top?” Waverly asks. 

“No, I suppose not. Unless they decide to band together then I'll be spending my days running after them putting out all the fires they start.” Nicole chuckles. 

“Not funny Nicole.” Waverly says. 

“I thought it was funny.” Nicole mumbles. 

“Obviously. I still can't believe she did that.” Waverly's voice goes high in frustration. 

“I know babe. Have you thought about what you're going to say to her when you finally have to see her again?” Nicole asks.

“What did she do?” Lincoln jumps in confused. 

“She showed up at your house while we were in the middle of it trying to...I don't even know, pull me away from Nicole or kill her. We still aren't sure what exactly her intentions were. But I'm really, really mad at her. Oh and Raven and Anya were there too. Who knows why they were there, but apparently they talked my sister out of whatever she was planning. We caught them all trying to sneak out of the barn.” Waverly huffs. 

“Wow. What an idiot. I didn't think she was serious.” Lincoln says.

“Wait you knew?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, I pulled everyone in for a meeting to tell them they would have to push their schedules back a few days because Waverly went into heat and Wynonna flipped out. She was trying to get me to tell her where you two were but I didn't. I figured she wouldn't be able to find you guys until it was over or would give up before then. I guess I was wrong. I know Raven went and tried to talk her out of it.” He explained. 

“So she had all these people tell her it was a bad idea but did it anyway?” Waverly asks. “Great. I'm going to kill her.” The omega throws her hands up and storms outside. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her.” Lincoln says. 

“Not your fault. Wynonna just doesn't think sometimes. She'll cool off and rip her a new asshole and all will be well. What about you who do you like?” Nicole asks. 

“Are you not going to go talk to her?” Lincoln asks.

Nicole turns her head to look at Waverly through the window. “No, if she wanted to talk or have me to comfort her she would have crawled into my lap. She walked away which means she needs alone time to process. Besides I can feel her emotions and she's more hurt than angry, she just hasn't realized it yet.” Nicole says. 

“You can really feel how she feels?” Lincoln says. 

“Yeah, it's incredible. I mean it kind of sucks when shes upset but when she's happy I don't even have to ask, I already know.” Nicole says. 

“Never stop asking her how she feels.” Olivia says from the door way.

Nicole looks up confused. “Why, if I already know whats the point?” The red head asks. 

“So she knows that you care why she's happy or mad. Just because she knows you already know how she feels doesn't mean she doesn't want to talk about it or explain it to you. Sometimes it hurts to think our mates don't care because they stop asking us how we feel, even if they know already.” Olivia says. 

Nicole furrows her brow and nods her understanding before turning her attention back to Lincoln. “So who do you like?” Nicole asks. 

“It's between Jessica and Xavier. I like them both and think which ever one you choose I will be able to work well with.” Lincoln says. 

“Oh no, this is your choice. I'm just here to tell you what I think, and I think you are right, both are good choices. Make your choice and you'll announce at the parting feast.” Nicole says as she stands up and walks outside to wrap her arms around her omega. 

Waverly leans back into the warmth of her alpha and sighs. “Why would she do that? Does she really think I can't make my own life choices?” Waverly asks, hurt completely evident in her voice. 

“I'm not sure baby, but what I do know about your sister is that she loves you very much and just wants what's best for you.” Nicole says placing a kiss on the side of the brunette's head. 

“I know, but for Pete's sake, does she really think I would have chosen to mate with you if I hadn't thought it through. Or that you would really make me do it if I didn't want to?” Waverly asks. 

“I don't know love. Maybe she just feels like she's loosing you. She just came back into your life and a lot has happened and changed in a short amount of time.” Nicole tries. 

“Yeah maybe. But I'm still going to kill her.” Waverly says. 

“I know love. What do you say we go and have a nice long bath and go to bed early? We have a long day tomorrow of talking to lots of people and then the parting feast tomorrow night. Then we will be heading to district five in the morning.” Nicole offers. 

“That sounds good. I'm excited to talk to everyone tomorrow.” Waverly smiles. Nicole steps back and pulls the brunette through the door. 

“We are going to take a bath and go to bed early. Thank you for the delicious meal.” Nicole says to Lincoln and Olivia before heading up the stairs to their room. 

“You're welcome. I'll have Lincoln pump the water for you on his way out.” Olivia says. 

Lincoln looks over to his mother and back to his food as he quickly shovels the rest in his mouth. He stands up and heads around the back of the house to pump the water before coming back hugging his family and leaving. 

“Clarke out, Lexa sit.” Abby says firmly. Clarke glares at Abby and then turns to Lexa giving her a quick kiss before leaving. “Strip.” Abby says. 

“It's so funny how you and Clarke both give me the same order and it sounds so similar but for very different reasons.” Lexa taunts while pulling her shirt off. “I really don't know why I bothered getting dressed or moving.” Lexa grumbles. 

Abby's face drops to annoyance. “Seriously? I just walked in on you two and you're trying to be funny?” Abby says. 

“Yeah, it's one of the things Clarke likes about me.” Lexa says nonchalantly. 

“I thought my instructions were clear, no exertion, no sex.” Abby grumbles. 

“Yeah well who am I to say no to such a beautiful woman.” Lexa smirks. Abby brings her hand up and smacks Lexa on the back of her head.

“That would make you a smart alpha.” Abby says harshly. 

“Yeah well no one has ever accused me of that.” Lexa says.

“Hold still I'm going to take the stitches out of your arm, might hurt a little.” Abby says. 

“I'm still flying high, not gonna feel anything.” Lexa says and Abby starts cutting and pulling. Lexa doesn't even flinch. 

“Can I ask, what in the hell were you two doing? I mean Jake and I had some wild times when were young but that sounded.....I seriously thought Clarke went into heat.” Abby says shaking her head. 

Lexa chuckles. “Um, I don't think Clarke wants you knowing what we do, but what I will say that you raised an incredibly strong woman and I am totally in love with her, and whatever she asks me to do I will.” Lexa says. 

Abby just hums her response. “Alright, but can you guys try and keep it to a locked bedroom preferably when I'm not here.” Abby asks. 

“I told Clarke it was a bad idea, that you could come home. She said you were teaching amputation tonight and you wouldn't be home till morning.” Lexa says. 

“Uh, well, she was right until my patient didn't make it. He seized before we could get him in the operating room.” Abby says quietly. 

“Oh shit, I'm sorry.” Lexa says sincerely.

“It happens, but thanks.” Abby says as she pulls the last stitch out of Lexa's arm. “Take your pants off.” She says. 

“Um, I'm kind of commando again, is there a rag or something I can cover up with?” Lexa asks shyly.

Abby points to Lexa's shirt. “Oh yeah that'll work.” Lexa says as she reaches behind her and grabs her own shirt. The brunette stands and lowers her pants. Abby pulls the bandage back from Lexa's thigh.

“No pulled sutures, and they are ready to come out. You're lucky, I was kind of hoping to have to kill you.” Abby says. 

Lexa chuckles. “Why?” The alpha asks.

“Because you'll never be good enough for my daughter.” Abby says in an even tone. 

Lexa's face drops and her heart starts racing. She's hurt and doesn't know what to do. “Do you really believe that?” Lexa ask staring at the ground. 

“Yes. No body will ever be. She my only one, and whether she thinks it or not, she's my entire world.” Abby says. 

“So it's not that you think I'm not good for her, you just hold her so high nobody could possibly be as good or worthy of her in your eyes?” Lexa says.

“Yes. Look as long as you make her happy and keep her safe I won't stand in your way. I may not like or understand her choices with her life when it comes to her future but they are something I'm going to have to accept. Doesn't mean that I won't tease you two along they way.” Abby says pulling out the last suture. 

Lincoln, Nicole, and Waverly walk through main street. Nicole is tense and worried, Waverly can feel her alpha become more nervous the closer they get to people. 

“Babe just breathe, you're going to be fine.” Waverly says stroking her arm. 

“I know, it's just strange. I feel really exposed.” The red head says. 

“They are all really excited to meet you. I figure we talk with some people out here then there are few houses that I want to take you to.” Lincoln says. 

“Alright sounds good.” Nicole says. Just then a group of teenage alphas approach Nicole, Waverly and Lincoln. 

“Supreme alpha.” One of the alphas says with a bow. Nicole smiles and extends her hand. 

“Hey, just Nicole is fine.” The red head says as the boy grabs her hand. “What's your name?” She asks. 

“Jackson, and this is my brother Adam, and these are our friends Kelly, Jack, and Lucas.” The boy introduces them. 

“It's nice to meet all of you. Do you like it here?” Nicole asks as she looks around. 

“Yeah six is alright, not a lot to do for people our age, mostly work our family farms and such, but it's usually pretty peaceful so no complaints from me.” Jackson says. 

“Good I'm glad to hear that. Is there something you wish you had or something you don't like?” Nicole says. 

Jackson looks around at his friends. “There is one thing. It would be nice to have a park or something where we could all hang out and meet other kids our age, six is pretty thinly populated and with it mostly being farms we don't have many opportunities to meet each other or build friendships with people we choose. Most matings out here are arranged by our parents and usually have some sort of crop or land deal to go with it. We don't get much choice in it either, not a lot of options.” He finishes. 

“Why do you agree to mate if you don't want to?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, mostly because whoever our parents arrange for us will likely be the only chance we get at a mate, so it's hard to say no. None of us have ever actually been out of six until the festival you held a few weeks ago.” He explained. 

“Interesting, so you want something for kids to do with other kids?” Nicole says looking to Lincoln. 

“Yes, exactly.” Jackson says loudly. 

“Alright Lincoln and his new governor will start working on it. He's going to have a district meeting with all the kids to get different ideas and you all can decide together which is the right one.” Nicole says with a smile. Jackson and his friends all smile big. 

“Thank you supreme alpha.” He says as they all start to walk away. 

“It's just Nicole, and you're welcome.” The red head says. 

“See that wasn't so bad. And how strange that their parents arrange matings for alphas and betas.” Waverly says. 

“Well he isn't wrong, not a lot of social interaction, most of the time they live their whole lives on the same farm.” Lincoln says. The three continue down the street coming to the farmers market, packed full of people. “Here try this, it's a sweet fruit, very hard to grow and very hard to keep good for more than a day or so, but so worth it. We call them tangos.” Lincoln cuts one in half and gives one to Waverly and one to Nicole. They both take a cautious sniff. Waverly pokes her tongue out tasting the juice that sits on top of the meat. 

“Oh wow.” The brunette says before biting into it. Juice floods her mouth so fast she can't suck it all in. Nicole follows and her eyes go wide at the sweetness. 

“Holy cow, that is delicious.” The red head says. 

“You can only get these here in six because it takes too long to get anywhere else. So we have people that come from all the other districts just for these.” Lincoln says. 

“Yeah I can see why.” Waverly says with a mouth full. 

The three begin walking again and they only make it a few tables down when they are stopped again. 

“Excuse me, supreme alpha.” A timid voice says from behind says. All three turn to find a too thin omega in her early thirties. 

Nicole smiles. “It's just Nicole, what can I do for you?” The red head asks softly. 

“I was wondering, Lincoln and Titus said that there would be schools for our children to go to, and that they wouldn't be confined to just the ones here in six. I was wondering if that is true?” The omega asks looking over her shoulder. 

“It is. They won't be ready for a few months but the schools are being set up as we speak. Are you ok?” Nicole asks placing her hand on the omega's shoulder. The omega turns her head again and jumps at the contact. 

“Yes I'm fine. I have to go.” She says quickly before quickly walking away. 

“Wait!” Nicole yells after her but she doesn't stop. “Lincoln do you know her?” Nicole turns to the other alpha. 

“Yes, she's one of the omegas I've been keeping an eye on. Her alpha was extremely abusive before. I've found no evidence of abuse since but I have a feeling he won't be able to contain himself much longer.” Lincoln says. Nicole nods her head.

“Maybe if we see her again Waverly you can pull her aside and see if she'll talk to you. If we don't I'd like to check up on her before we leave.” Nicole says with a scowl.

“That can be arranged. I haven't done my weekly check on her yet so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary.” Lincoln says. The two women nod as the group continue through the market looking and sampling all different kinds of food. 

“Lincoln can we go see the clinic.” Waverly asks. 

“Yes that sounds like a great idea.” The alpha says. The three make their way a few streets over and come to a fairly large building that still needs a little bit of work but isn't in too bad of shape. 

“This is huge.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah we didn't want to have to find another building in a few years when we have more doctors and healers. We also think the back half might work as a research lab when we get to that point.” Lincoln says. 

“Smart.” Nicole says as the three enter. 

“Supreme alpha, lovely to have you...oh would you mind moving.” Dr. Carson says quickly as a patient is being wheeled through the hall way. The three jump back quickly flat against the wall and wait for the patient to go by. 

“Dr. Carson he's got no pulse.” A healer yells as they pass by. 

“Sorry I have to go, feel free to look around!” Dr. Carson yells as he rushes after the patient.

“Well maybe we should just get out of the way, they seem pretty busy.” Waverly says. Nicole looks over to a woman sitting at the front desk not really doing anything. The red head walks across the hall and taps lightly until the woman looks up. 

“How may I help you?” She asks. 

“I was wondering how do you organize patients?” Nicole asks. 

“Well you see the colored cards on the wall above each section?” She says pointing to the waiting area to the left. 

“Yes.” Nicole replies. 

“Black is for about to die, Red is for probably going to die, Yellow is for they might live, Orange is for they have a good chance, and green is for they can wait a while. It's called triage and until we get more actual doctors that is how all the clinics are set up. Basically the students and healers handle green and orange by them selves, and Dr. Carson takes everything else with students on rotation.” The woman says. 

“That is crazy. What about the patients from the other district under Dr. Carson's care?” Nicole asks. 

“Yellow and above get transported here, or to five, which ever district he's in at the time. We have only had to do that once. For now it works. Most of the people we see are here for flu's, cold's, minor aches and pains. The simple stuff. That guy you just saw was the first patient above orange this week.” The woman says. 

“And who decides what color someone is when they come in?” Nicole presses. 

“Me, or the healer on the floor.” She says. 

“What supplies do you run out of quickly?” Nicole asks. 

“Gauze, sutures, and wraps. But we are restocked before we run completely out.” She says. 

“How many patients do you see a week?” The red head asks. 

“Around fifty or sixty. Not to bad, and I would say about eighty percent of them get sent home with orders of rest and plenty of water.” She says. 

“Thank you. If you need anything or have any ideas to help improve feel free to tell Lincoln.” Nicole offers. 

“Thank you I will.” She says. Nicole turns back to Waverly and Lincoln with a sigh. 

“How about we get out of here and see some more people.” Nicole says walking out the door. 

“Mommy....Mommy!” Sarah yells running up the grassy lawn to Lila who is sitting on a blanket with Charlie. “Mommy, Ben's bleeding.” Sarah says in a panic. Lila stands quickly and they walk the short distance to a crying Ben hunched over on the grass cupping his face.

“Nate, take Charlie please.” Lila says handing the baby to her second eldest boy. Lila kneels down and places her hand on Ben's shoulder. She starts sending out calming pheromones and the boy's wails calm to soft whimpers as he looks up at the omega. Lila smiles big and gently pulls Ben's hands from his face. She looks at the blood pouring from his nose over his mouth and down his chin to stain his already dirty shirt. Lila tilts his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose. Ben squirms at the unfamiliar pressure. Lila continues to pump out a calming scent and begins to hum a soft song. The boy furrows his brows in confusion and reaches his bloody hand out to each side of Lila's throat. He smiles at feeling the vibrations from her humming on his hand. 

“Sarah what happened?” Lila asks calmly. 

“Well we were playing with the ball and Nicholas threw it to Ben when he wasn't looking and it hit him on the face. Then he he started laughing but then he started bleeding a lot and then he cried.” Sarah rambled through the explanation.

“Ok, so it was an accident.” Lila said. All the kids nod their head in agreement. “Nic, you have to wait until the person you are throwing the ball to is looking at you. You have to remember Ben can't hear you, so you have to get him to look at you some other way.” Lila says looking back to Ben who is impatiently bouncing. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” Nicholas says pouting. 

“I know, but you have to tell Ben that.” Lila says. 

Nicholas turns to the blond haired boy staring at the sky. “I'm sorry Ben.” Nicholas says. 

Ben just laughs and points to a particularly fluffy cloud that looks somewhat like a bear. “He's just laughing at me.” Nicholas pouts again. 

“He's not. You have to get his attention, he can't hear you sweet heart.” Lila says. 

Nicholas taps Ben on the shoulder and Ben turns his head to look at the brown haired boy. “I'm sorry Ben.” Nicholas tries again. Ben just looks at him confused. “I don't get it. He won't answer me.” Nic says frustrated. Lila removes her hand from Ben's nose and tilts his head down. She pulls Nic to stand in front of her facing Ben. She grabs her son's hands and makes him point to himself. Then she balls his fists and brings them up to his eyes to rub at them like he was crying, then she makes Nic point to Ben's nose. Ben smiles then puts his hand up to his lips kisses his palm and places it gently on Nic's cheek. 

“Eww.” Nicholas says wiping his cheek. 

“He's saying that he accepts your apology.” Lila says smiling. 

“Does he have to wipe his spit on my cheek?” Nicholas huffs dramatically. Lila laughs. 

“Alright, Nate take Ben inside and get him cleaned up, and get him a clean shirt. Dinner should be ready in a little while, the rest of you go in and get cleaned up as well.” Lila orders. All the kids start their trek inside. All the boys head up to their washroom and Sarah goes with Lila and Charlie to hers.

Nate picks Ben up and sits him on the counter. He pulls Ben's shirt off and drops it to the floor before taking a clean rag and soaking it in warm water. He gently wipes the boy's face, neck, chest, and hands. Nic walks in clutching his favorite button up shirt. It's dark blue with a goofy moose stitched on the pocket. He gets Ben's attention and hugs his shirt tightly before extending his hand out to other boy. 

“Nic, that's your favorite shirt. Are you sure you want to give it away?” Nate asks. 

“Yeah. I feel bad.” Nic says to his older brother. Ben looks between the two trying to figure out what they are talking about. Nic pushes his shirt towards Ben again and the blond boy takes it with a smile. Nicholas then turns back to get his fresh clothes and wash up. 

“Supreme alpha, Supreme omega please have a seat.” A beta woman in her thirties says extending her hand toward the couch. The pair sit with a smile. 

“Nicole, Waverly, this is James and Delia Dawson. James, Delia, Nicole and Waverly.” Lincoln says pointing back and fourth as he introduces them. 

“It's wonderful to meet you, and you have a lovely home.” Waverly says. 

“Thank you supreme omega.” James responds with a smile. 

“Don't call me that please, just Waverly.” The omega says. 

“My apologies.” James says bowing his head in submission. 

“James and Delia specifically wanted to talk to you two while you were here.” Lincoln says trying to break the awkward tension in the room. 

“Oh, why is that?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, Lincoln had mentioned at the last district meeting that people would be needed to house pups that lost their parents, or who's parents couldn't take care of them properly.” Delia says. 

“Yes, that is one of the many projects we are working on.” Nicole states. 

“Well, you see James and I have been trying for ten years to have a pup, and it just hasn't happened, so we want to volunteer to take in a pup or two.” Delia says. 

Nicole is at a loss for words, she wasn't expecting someone to be willing so quickly. “That is very kind of you. We have yet to come up with a process of how this new system will work, but I'm sure Lincoln will put you at the top of the list.” Nicole says unsure. She pauses for a moment trying to figure out how to ask her next question. “May I ask, what makes you think you will be capable of raising some one else's pup?” Nicole says trying to stay impartial. 

“Well, it's just been the two of us for so long we have plenty of resources for trade to feed and clothe them. We have a large enough home that we can take in three pups and they would each have their own room. We have all this hope and love in our hearts and we just want to share that with a child that may not have the chance to receive it. We want to make their life happy and full of opportunities they wouldn't otherwise have. It's simple really.” James says. 

Nicole nods her head and gives the beta pair a quick smile. “Well I don't see a problem with that. This isn't going to happen quickly though, we as a leadership have to figure out all the little things that go into this and then complete the actions necessary to ensure the safety of each pup placed in a home.” Nicole states. 

“We understand, and we are more then willing to wait and do anything you deem necessary to ensure the safety and happiness of a pup that gets placed with us.” Delia says. 

“I think it's amazing that you are willing and want to open your home to a pup in need.” Waverly says getting a little choked up. 

“Thank you for your time and help with bettering our world.” Nicole says as she stands and extends her hand out to James. The two betas stand quickly and walk the three to their door and shut it behind them. 

“That is really incredible. I thought we would have a hard time finding homes for these kids.” Nicole states. 

“So did I. But after I announced it was one of the things we would be working on I had lots of pup less mates and mates with only one pup come up to me and ask to take one in.” Lincoln says. 

“Have you found any thing out about alpha's trying to rebel?” Nicole asks. 

“No, the only thing I've heard is some drunken name calling. I've been trying to get close to the alpha's that I keep an eye on, I just make comments that may make them feel like I don't really believe in this change, but no one has taken the bait yet.” Lincoln says. 

“Alright keep at it. It will be easier as we continue on the tour out of six.” Nicole says. 

“That's the plan. Now we have a few hours before the parting feast so I say we go back to my mother's and we can get some much need rest.” Lincoln offers. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Waverly says with a yawn. 

“When we get back I want to send a message to four, to ask Bellamy and Niylah to start figuring out this homeless pup problem.” Nicole says. 

“That can be arranged. You write out instructions and I will have our fastest rider deliver it.” Lincoln offers. The three finally make their way to the farm house and drag their wore out bodies through the door to plop down at the dining table where Olivia already has chopped moose and corn waiting and hot. 

“Olivia have I told you lately that I love you?” Waverly says sleepily.

Olivia chuckles and sets out the salt and butter. “You have not but I will take that as an appreciation of my cooking.” The beta chuckles again. The three dig in quickly. 

“Mom, Nicole needs parchment and ink. She needs to send a message to four.” Lincoln states. 

“Of course.” Olivia says as she heads to her desk in the living room. She returns a moment later with the necessary items and sets them down next to the red head. The alpha finishes her plate quickly and wipes her mouth with her napkin. She begins to write her instructions to Bellamy. It takes her a few minuets before she blows the ink dry and folds the message in thirds. She pushes it to Lincoln and he grabs it and places it in his pocket. 

“Alright lets get some rest. Mom will you wake us in a few hours so we can get ready for the feast?” Lincoln asks. 

“Of course.” She replies. 

“Thank you. You're the best.” He says as they all head to their rooms and crash. 

“So that's it I'm fully healed?” Lexa asks. 

“No. your ribs and arm still need more time but all your cuts are good. I'd estimate two more weeks for the ribs and maybe a week or two for your arm, if you rest and let Clarke help you.” Abby says.

Lexa nods as she pulls her shirt back on and stands up. “Thanks Abby.” The alpha says before walking out to the hall way to a pacing Clarke.

“Oh great, not dead.” Clarke says relieved. 

“Not yet!” Abby yells. 

“Come on let's go.” The blond says pulling Lexa behind her to her own room. Clarke closes the door behind them and pushes Lexa to the bed. “I m so sorry, I don't know what happened. She shouldn't have come home.” Clarke says as she cuddles into Lexa's side.

“It's alright. Your mom, she lost the patient she was supposed to do the surgery on, that's why she came home early.” Lexa informs. 

“She told you that?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah. She looked so defeated.” Lexa says closing her eyes and pressing her nose to the blond's hair. 

“Wow, she must actually like you.” Clarke says softly. 

“No she doesn't. She literally just told me that she doesn't.” Lexa says.

“Ha! If she didn't she wouldn't have told you that.” Clarke counters. 

“Really?” The alpha questions. 

“Really. It took her for ever to tell me when she was sad because she lost someone. I think you're growing on her.” Clarke says. 

“Attention everyone.” Lincoln says loudly. “Welcome to the parting feast. I hope you all have been having a good time. Since this is the supreme mates last night in our district I say we show em a hell of a good time.” Lincoln says excitedly. The hall erupts in cheers and cups of ale banging on the table. Nicole chuckles and pulls Waverly's hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. “Speaking of which, we all want to congratulate you two on your mating. May it be long and may you have strong healthy pups.” Lincoln says sincerely. The hall erupts again with cheers and excitement. “Now I have one last thing to say, and that is your new governor for district six is.........Xavier Dolls!” The alpha shouts. The hall erupts again as they pat Xavier on the back as he walks up to Lincoln and they shake hands. “Now let's eat and drink.” The alpha says. 

The feast is in full swing, Nicole and Waverly are dancing, Lincoln and Xavier are arm wrestling and drinking. 

“Waves, I love you.” Nicole says with a smile. 

Waverly just stares at her mate. A moment of purity where nothing else is going on around them, no worries or bad things happening to try and fix. Just bliss. “I love yo too.” Waverly says back raising up on her toes to kiss her mate. A moment later The red head feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Xavier smiling at her. 

“May I cut in?” He asks the red head. Nicole eyes him for a moment and turns back to Waverly. The brunette gives her a smile and a nod. Nicole brings both her hands up and gives them a kiss before turning to the waiting alpha. 

“Your hand drops too low and I'll kill you.” Nicole says in his ear before walking over to where Lincoln is sitting. She sits down next to him and he leans over. 

“What's that about?” Lincoln asks. 

“Not sure, but he better keep his hands in an appropriate spot or you'll be searching for another new governor.” Nicole growls eyes not leaving her mate. 

Xavier holds his hand out to Waverly and she takes it. He spins her in then back out and they step together. The brunette giggles and the alpha smiles. “Hi.” Xavier says. 

“Hi. So is there a reason you are trying to piss off Nicole?” Waverly says.

“There is a reason I asked to dance, not my intention to piss her off. I figure as long as I'm respectful I'll get to keep my head.” Xavier says. 

“Don't be so sure. She's fuming right now, so I'd make this quick if I were you.” Waverly says. 

“Right. Your sister, Wynonna.” Xavier stops. 

Waverly rolls her eyes frustrated she has to think about her reckless sister she's still angry with. “What about her?” The brunette asks. 

“I was wondering if she has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend?” Xavier says. 

Waverly's eyes go wide at the implication. “Not that I'm aware of. Is there a reason you ask?” Waverly says with a curious tone. 

“I was wondering if I could have your blessing to court her?” Xavier says. 

Waverly bust out laughing. Xavier looks at her with disappointment. “Look if you think you need my permission to do that, or Wynonna gives a rats hiney what I think, you don't know her that well.” Waverly giggles again. Xavier looks at the small omega and laughs. “If you want to put yourself through hell trying to get into my sisters pants you have my blessing.” Waverly chuckles. 

“Thank you.” The alpha says. They stop dancing and the alpha takes a step back and bows to Waverly before turning and going back to his arm wrestling competition. Waverly walks over to Nicole and makes her scoot her chair out to sit in her alpha's lap. She wraps her arm around her shoulder and leans in for a kiss. The brunette pulls back and reaches for Nicole's cup bringing it to her lips. The alpha shoots her hand out stopping the omega. Waverly looks at her in confusion. 

“Waves you can't. What if you're pregnant?” Nicole says. 

Waverly's eye go wide at the realization. She lets go of the cup and Nicole sets it down on the table. “I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.” Waverly says shaking her head. 

“It's alright love. If it helps I won't have any for a few weeks until we know for sure either way.” Nicole says. 

“You would do that?” Waverly questions. 

“I'd do anything for you.” The alpha replies before throwing the ale out of the cup to the floor and pulling her omega in for a passionate kiss. “What did Xavier want?” The red head tries to ask like it isn't bothering her. 

Waverly chuckles. “He want to sleep with Wynonna.” Waverly says. 

Nicole looks up at the brunette shocked. “Seriously?” She asks. Waverly nods her head. 

“Yeah he wanted my blessing to court her.” The omega says. Nicole shrugs and turns her attention back to the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always let me know what you think.


	20. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all about wayhaught. Tension, jealousy, and strait up defiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break but just couldn't for the life of me write this past month. Started writing this chapter three weeks ago and just been doing a little at a time until tonight when I just couldn't stop. so if it feels like this one started one way and went another that's why. I was going to keep going but it's now 3 am and I have to try to get some sleep and wake back up in the morning. I only read through once for errors so I'm sure I didn't catch em all. 
> 
> This has been one of my favorites to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I promise the next update won't take a month. Now I'm going to eat the other half of my lava cake and sleep.

“How long will it take?” Waverly asks as she and Nicole set off toward district five. 

“Uh, about twenty or thirty minuets. Not too long.” Nicole replies. 

“What's five like?” The brunette asks. 

“I'm not sure, never been.” Nicole says. 

“Oh. Right. I'm just really excited I guess. I thought six was going to be like this desolate run down trash can but it wasn't. It was really beautiful and the people were just so welcoming and humble. It's really different from one you know? In one, everyone is always going somewhere they have something to do, in a hurry. But six is just relaxed and peaceful.” Waverly rants.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Nicole agrees. 

“I hope five is like that. Honestly it's like we've been on a vacation. Not worrying about it all. It's been nice.” Waverly smiles. 

“Yeah it has been.” Nicole says. 

The pair ride in silence stealing glances and giggling when they caught each other. They rode for a few more minuets enjoying the warmth the sun gave and the cool breeze that seems to have perfect timing as it would blow for a few seconds just as the heat would become uncomfortable. They rounded a bend and came to a river. Waverly's eyes went wide. 

“Don't worry babe. It's not that deep.” Nicole says. 

“How deep is it?” Waverly asks with a shaky voice. 

“About twenty feet.” Nicole replies. 

“That's not that deep?” Waverly nearly shouts. “I can't swim Cole.” She adds embarrassed.

“Don't worry love. The horse will swim for you. Just don't fall off ok.” Nicole says with a reassuring smile. 

“But what if it sweeps us away?” Waverly says with a trembling lip. 

Nicole grabs the omega's hand and brings to her lips for a kiss. “Waves, I've had the guards scout this whole trail, this is the best place to cross the river. The flow is calm and its the shallowest part. We will be fine I promise you. A few of the guards will go first and then us and the rest will follow behind. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Nicole says. 

Waverly nods and takes a big gulp trying to prepare herself. Nicole turns and nods to the guards and the first two head into the water. Waverly watches holding her breath. 

“You ready?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly takes a deep breath as she sees the two guards make it to bank and are back on dry land. She nods hesitantly. Nicole gives her a smile and heads down the bank into the water. She halts just as her horse gets his last hoof in the water and turns to look at her omega. Waverly takes a deep breath again and clicks her tongue to start towards the water. 

“Just remember once you're in don't stop.” Nicole says. Waverly nods again and Nicole starts forward again. Waverly moves to match Nicole's advance. 

“Holy cow, that's cold.” Waverly gasps as the water crawls up her legs on both sides and surrounds her hips. 

“I know, keep going, we're almost there.” Nicole encourages. Waverly let's out a sigh of relief as soon as she feels the horse gain traction on the slope leading to the bank and she is quickly pushed up and out of the cold water. Nicole turns around as soon as she's up the bank just in time to see Waverly come up the bank and let out a breath.

“See I told you, nothing to worry about.” Nicole smiles. 

Waverly smiles back but it turns to a sly grin and she kicks her horse hard and takes off. 

“Waves! You little....” Nicole yells after her and turns back again quickly and kicks her horse to start into a sprint after Waverly. Waverly stops once she makes it to the tree line and waits for Nicole to catch up. The brunette turns her head as the red head comes to a stop next to her. 

“I won.” Waverly cheers. 

“I didn't know we were racing, it doesn't count.” Nicole retorts. 

“It does, you should know we are always racing.” Waverly says. 

“Why are we always racing? And what are we racing for?” Nicole questions.

Waverly gives a little shrug. “Because it's fun, and the prize for winning is even better than fun.” The brunette says with a smirk. 

“Oh? And what do I owe you now that you've, won?” Nicole questions with raised brow. 

Waverly puts her finger to her chin and thinks about it for a moment. She sees the guards approaching out of the corner of her eye so she leans towards Nicole and the red head leans to Waverly so her ear is near the omega's mouth.

“A big.........Fat........Kiss on the cheek.” Waverly whispers before sitting upright giggling. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Nicole chuckles. They wait for the all the guards to catch up and head into the thick forest weaving their way through the trees and brush.

“We're almost there, the outskirts are just on the other side.” Nicole says. 

They continue in silence for a few minuets until they clear tree line. The outskirts come into sight with a small brick house a few hundred feet off the main road into town. They continue on the main road still in silence. As they approach town they see two people standing on either side of the road. Waverly looks to Nicole in confusion but the alpha is concentrated on shifting her eyes between the two. As they get closer they can make out the two people are in peacekeeper's uniforms so they all relax. They can also see there are two more people on either side of the road further up. As they pass the first two they move their feet together and place their left fists on the right side of their chests. Waverly turns to Nicole and the red head shrugs. They pass the second set and they do the same as the first. Now they can see there are peacekeepers lining the road all the way into town and with each set they pass they move into attention. 

“What are they doing?” Waverly asks. 

“Not sure. I've never seen peacekeepers do that before.” Nicole replies. 

As they continue into town Waverly can start to hear the cheers an hollers of excitement. The omega starts to smile and relax. They finally pass the buildings signaling they've made it. The line of peacekeepers continues and directs them to take a right and continue further into town. The crowd starts to fill in the streets behind the peacekeepers cheering louder and throwing their hands over the keepers shoulders. Waverly and Nicole finally come to a stop in front of a large white building where Anya and Aden are standing with smiles on their faces. 

Nicole and Waverly come to a stop, dismount and make their way up the steps where Anya and Aden greet them. 

“Good morning.” Anya says. 

“Morning.” Nicole replies.

“Good morning.” Waverly says excitedly embracing Anya then moving to Aden. Aden's surprise makes Nicole chuckle. 

“Whats with all the keepers lining the road?” Nicole asks as she turns around to look at the crowd. 

“They are all the new cadets.” Anya informs. 

“Really? That many?” Nicole says surprised. 

“Yes. The most we've ever had. We even have six omegas.” Anya says. 

Nicole and Waverly both snap their heads to gawk at the stoic alpha. 

“Seriously?” Waverly Asks.

Anya just gives a slight nod and Waverly looks to Nicole with a raised brow. Neither are sure what to make of the information.

“Lets go inside so we can discuss your arrangements and the schedule.” Anya says before turning and heading up the second set of steps to enter the building. 

“Welcome, take a seat, can I get you something to drink?” Aden asks. 

“Some water would be great, thank you.” Waverly says with a smile. Nicole just shakes her head as she takes her seat. 

“Alright we have a feast for tonight all of five is welcome although we doubt everyone will show up. The cadets are scheduled to work it, part of their tanning. Now as for your accommodations, we have a few options, we weren't sure if you two would be comfortable with the first so we made back ups just in case.” Anya says. 

“Alright I'm sure what ever you've set up will be fine.” Nicole says. Anya just smirks. “What?” Nicole asks confused. 

“Three of the omegas in the academy live in a house together, there's a spare room with an attached washroom.” Anya says. 

Nicole purses her lips in thought. “Uhhh, well I mean I don't see a problem with it, as long as they are all comfortable with having us there.” Nicole says. 

“The three of them approached me about it. What about you Waverly?” Anya asks. 

Waverly gives a shrug. “Sure.” She says hesitantly. 

“Waves?” Nicole questions. 

“What?” The brunette replies. Nicole just give her a challenging look. “I just....I mean they're unmated omegas right? Are they going to be like all over you or what?” Waverly drops her head. Nicole starts to laugh. “It's not funny Cole.” Waverly pouts. 

“Babe listen, we're mated now, they aren't even going to like my scent cause I'm claimed. Besides I don't think that they would be so disrespectful to you.” Nicole says. 

“Part of their contract states they can't have a mate until after they finish training. They'd be kicked out if they even tried, also they can be kicked out for being disrespectful as well.” Anya says trying to reassure the omega. 

“Is that just for omegas or everyone?” Waverly asks in a harsh tone. 

Anya smiles. “Everyone. The only exception is if you already have a mate before you got accepted into the academy. Respect and integrity are two big components of their training and their success. They are expected to hold themselves to a higher standard even when they have days off. They aren't allowed to drink, be out past curfew, and they are also expected to turn each other in if they witness any of their fellow cadets breaking the rules.” The alpha explains.

“Sounds kind of harsh.” Waverly says. 

“It is. Everyone is held to the same standard. If alphas have to be able to do fifty pull ups so do betas and omegas. It's not a job for everyone and roughly only half make it to graduation, and that's just when alphas and a few betas were allowed in.” Anya says. 

“You don't think the omegas will make it?” Waverly steps into the alphas face. 

“Not what I said.” Anya says with a stoic face. 

“Really? Sounds exactly like that's what your saying.” Waverly counters angrily.

“Waves.” Nicole says in warning. Waverly raises her hand up. 

“If you really don't think they can do it why did you let them in? Just want to have a good old alpha laugh at them?” The omega says balling her fists. 

Anya chuckles and stands to her full height looking down at the shorter woman. “I think there are two that have a real shot. They have the drive and the discipline. The others I'm not so sure. It has nothing to do with them being omegas. I think there are plenty of alphas that aren't going to make it. I don't think you really under stand what exactly they all go through with training. It's basically physical and psychological torture.” Anya says. 

“Waves. Come on let it go.” Nicole says. 

“No. I want to join the training tomorrow. I want to know what they go through.” The brunette says looking Anya in the eye. 

“Waverly, I don't think that's a good idea.” The red head says taking the few steps to be standing next to her omega. 

“I don't care. I want to know.” The brunette says sternly not looking away from Anya. 

“Waverly, I'm not going to let you.” Nicole says sternly. 

Waverly scoffs finally breaking eye contact with Anya and directs her attention to the red head. “Oh you aren't going to let me?” Waverly says with a tone that causes Nicole to instantly regret her choice of words. 

“That's not what I meant.” Nicole says. 

“Then what did you mean?” Waverly challenges angerly. 

Nicole takes a deep breath. “I just don't want you getting hurt.” Nicole says. 

Waverly laughs again. “I'm a big girl Nicole, I can take care of my self.” Waverly says with a huff walking away completely frustrated. 

“What if you're pregnant?” Nicole yells across the room causing Waverly to stop in her tracks. 

After a minuet Waverly continues toward the front door and throws it open walking quickly outside. She begins to pace trying to calm her self down. 

“Damn, you fucked that up.” Anya says. 

“I know. I just don't understand why she gets like this.” Nicole sighs. 

Anya chuckles. “She's passionate and strong. She can handle it for one day don't you think?” Anya says. 

“Yeah I know she can, but what if something happens and she is pregnant?” Nicole says. 

“If she is, she's only a few days in, nothing is going to happen. Tomorrow is just physical training, a few lessons, and then the first day of psychological. All the omegas are in the newest class so they are only two weeks in. Its not that intense yet, and if at any time she wants to stop we can pull her out.” Anya says. 

“Hey, are you ok?” A voice says from behind Waverly. 

Waverly turns around quickly to see a girl around the same age in a cadet uniform. “No. I'm pissed.” Waverly says shortly. 

“Why's that?” The cadet asks. 

“Because of stupid alphas being stupid.” Waverly says. 

The cadet chuckles and takes a few more steps toward the brunette. “Yeah I get that. Always trying to show off and tell us what we can and can't do.” The girl says. 

Waverly shoots her head back up. “Your one of the omegas in the academy?” Waverly asks in awe. 

“Tessy.” The girl extends her hand and Waverly clasps it. 

“Waverly.” 

“I know. You're the reason I decided to join up.” Tessy says. 

Waverly scoffs. “Yeah right.” The brunette says. 

“You don't believe me?” Tessy says. 

“Not really. What about me would inspire someone to join the academy?” Waverly says defeated.

“Ah well, you basically went from being nothing to the biggest influence for the new ways.” Tessy says.

“That's not true. Nicole was already like that.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah, she may have had the idea and the will, but it wasn't until you came along and we all saw how she treats you that we had hope things would actually change for the rest of us. We would hear of these stories of an omega openly challenging the supreme alpha and not get beat. Before you none of us had even heard of that happening. Then the lieutenant and governor would come to our homes and check on us, talk to us like we were actual people, ask us what we needed or wanted, and then followed through. The chains were ripped out of our homes and our parents or mates were watched and punished for not feeding us or hitting us. And we have our face of hope, standing next to the supreme alpha, not behind or locked away in the palace, but right next to her.” Tessy says. 

Waverly looks on jaw slack not sure what to say. “Um, I had no idea. I really don't know what to say.” Waverly says. 

“You don't need to say anything. Just keep being you and we will all follow. Now which alpha is being stupid?” Tessy asks. 

“Ha. Nicole and Anya both. The just make me so mad sometimes. I really don't think they think before they speak.” Waverly says. 

“What did they say?” Tessy asks. 

“Well, Anya said she didn't think any of the omegas would make it through the academy, so I challenged her and got in her face wanting to know why. Then I said I wanted to join training tomorrow to see what it's like to know and then Nicole jumps in and tells me she won't allow it.” Waverly huffs out.

“What did Anya actually say?” Tessy asks. 

“She said it's not a job for everyone and that only half make it to graduation even when it was only alphas and a few betas allowed in.” Waverly says. 

“She's right you know. The class that is closest to graduation has already lost a quarter of cadets. They still have six months to go. There were only five betas in that class and the all dropped out. The other twenty were alphas. It's not easy, it's nothing to be taken lightly. You know Anya was in that class, she was really good too, number one.” Tessy says. 

“What really?” Waverly says in shock.

“Really.” Tessy replies. 

“Why did she drop out?” Waverly asks. 

“She got offered the job she really wanted. The place where she felt she could make the most difference.” Tessy says. 

“Being the lieutenant of district five.” Waverly says. 

“Yep. She knew she'd never get in with Nicholas still in charge so she settled for protecting. Why won't Nicole let you train with us tomorrow?” Tessy asks. 

Waverly lets out a huff. “She doesn't want me getting hurt. I know she just wants to keep me from getting hurt but it's the way she says it you know, like I'm this fragile little omega that can't do anything her self.” Waverly says harshly. 

“She's your mate, it's her job to protect you. It's a natural instinct, her wolf is probably going insane tormenting her mind with all the possible ways for you to get hurt.” Tessy says. 

“I know. It doesn't help that she thinks I could be pregnant.” Waverly stated.

“What? Are you serious?” Tessy says excitedly. 

Waverly smiles. “Yeah but it's too soon after my heat to know. It's only been a few days.” Waverly says. 

“So what if you are?” Tessy asks. 

“I don't understand what it has to do with anything?” Waverly says. 

“Well what if you take a hit in the stomach?” Tessy says. 

“If I am, it's so small I don't think anything would happen.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah you're probably right. Doesn't matter though.” Tessy says. 

“Why's that?” Waverly asks. 

“Well it's not like anyone would actually give you their all in a training match.” Tessy says. 

“What does that mean?” Waverly asks. 

“You're the supreme omega, everyone would be scared of Nicole killing them if you got hurt, or even hit really.” Tessy says. 

Waverly let's out a huff of annoyance. 

“Pardon me.” Nicole says from a few feet away. Tessy quickly stands up strait and places her fist over her chest at attention. 

“Supreme alpha.” Tessy says standing at attention. 

“Uh, may I have a moment with Waverly?” The red head asks. 

Tessy drops her hand and turns to walk in side. Nicole walks up behind Waverly and reaches her hand out to rest on the omegas shoulder. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was telling you couldn't do something. It came out wrong.” The alpha says softly. 

Waverly lets out breath and shakes her head. “I know you're just trying to protect me but sometimes is feels like you're trying to control me. Like you think I'm not capable of weighing the consequences of the choices I make. It gets really frustrating. And I know your even more worried because there is a possibility of me having a pup now but that doesn't mean I'm useless for the next six months. You can't all of the sudden treat me like I'm fragile for a possibility. It's not fair.” Waverly says. 

“You're right. But I can't help the thoughts that run through my head when you say you want to do something that could lead you to getting hurt. And yes it is the first thing that comes to mind now that the possibility is there, I get it's not fair, but that's how it is. My job is to keep you safe, to think of your well being first, I can't help it and sometimes my alpha just takes over before I have time to think about it, then the words are out.” Nicole says. 

“Well it doesn't matter anyway because no one will take me seriously anyway.” Waverly says. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks. 

“Tessy said that they would all be too scared to actually train with me because of you.” Waverly says disappointed. 

“Well they should be, I'd kill anyone who hurt you.” Nicole says wrapping her arms around Waverly's front. 

Waverly lets out a exhausted huff. “Remember a moment ago when you said that sometimes things come out of your mouth that you haven't thought through? Wrong thing to say Cole.” Waverly says as she pushes the red heads hands off her and walks back inside. 

“Waves!” Nicole yells after her. “Fuck. You were doing so well. Just had to go and fuck it up.” Nicole chastises her self before walking back in. 

“Nicole, Waverly this is Tessy. She is one of the omegas that lives in the house you two will be staying at.” Anya says. 

“We've met.” Waverly says with a smile. 

“Right, well, she will be leading you there and responsible for getting you settled in. She is still expected to be on time to training in the morning so don't keep her up too late. Is there anything else you need before you head out?” Anya asks. 

Nicole and Waverly shake their heads. The three head out of the building down the steps and mount their horses. Waverly moves her horse so she is riding next to Tessy leaving Nicole alone behind them. 

“How long of a ride is it?” The brunette asks. 

“Short about ten minuets.” The other omega responds. 

“So what actually happens during training? What's the schedule like?” Waverly asks. 

“Well, we all wake up at four, have to be in formation by five. Usually starts with a five mile run, two and a half out two and a half back. Then we run drills until lunch. They have stations set up, one is push ups, sit ups, pull ups, dips, leg press, obstacle course, that's my favorite, tug of war, log flips, squats, stairs, and then sticks.” Tessy says.

“Whats sticks?” Waverly asks. 

Tessy chuckles. “Uh..Basically the instructors hit us with padded sticks for fifteen minuets.” The omegas chuckles. 

“Are you serious?” Waverly gasps. 

“Yes. It's not so bad. It's to get us used to weapons being used against us. To train our minds not to shut down because of a pain we feel in our bodies.” Tessy says. 

“Does it hurt?” Waverly asks. 

“A little, they don't intend to hurt us, it's more mental training than physical.” Tessy shrugs it off. 

“Then what?” Waverly asks. 

“Well then we all go to the chow hall for lunch. Twenty minuets there, then we go to the bleachers and have lessons. Basically the trainers just talk, some lessons are about the laws, what we can and can't do, some are take down tactics, the weapons we carry, how our uniforms are to be. Lots of stuff. Then we have hand to hand combat were we work on the tactics and weapons that were taught in the lecture that day. Then we have dinner in the chow hall and a five mile run right after then we are dismissed for the night.” The omega finishes. 

“Wow, that sounds intense.” Waverly says. 

“It is.” Tessy says. 

“Do you have any free time?” The brunette asks. 

“Yes weekends, sometimes we have have half days on Saturdays, but that hasn't happened yet.” Tessy says. 

“What do you do with your free time?” Waverly continues. 

“Mainly train. I like to work out, running mostly with my house mates. Sometimes we go through the exercises we learned that week. My life is pretty boring.” Tessy scoffs to her self. 

“Not at all. That's awesome. So do you like your house mates? You all get along well?” Waverly asks.

“Yeah, Carla is my best friend. She's wild, always doing dumb stuff to make me laugh, last week she jumped off the roof in to a roll just to see if she could. She likes to dance all goofy just to laugh at her self. She's always happy and always has a smile on her face. She's the best out of all of us omegas. Super strong and smart. The tactical stuff seems to just come to her naturally.” Tessy says. 

“I can't wait to meet her.” Waverly says with a grin. 

“Well that's good because we are here.” Tessy says as she starts into a trot up the long dirt path leading to the large two story house. The two omegas come to a stop just before the hitching post. The two omegas waiting by the door at attention stepped forward and tied the horses for the two omegas then the tall blond haired omega stepped to Nicole's horse and tied him as well. They both stood at attention for a moment. Nicole looked to Waverly who refused to look at her, then the red head looked to Tessy with a make them stop look. 

“You have to tell them at ease.” She whispered to the alpha. 

Nicole turned back to the two omegas still at attention. 

“At ease.” Waverly rushes out before the red head could speak. The omegas relax their posture and greet Waverly then Nicole. 

The tall blond omega extends her hand. “I'm Carla supreme alpha.”

“Hi, just Nicole is fine.” The alpha says quietly. 

The the two omegas switch places. “Supreme alpha, I'm McKenzie.” The other brunette omega says shaking Nicole's hand. 

“Nice to meet you, and please just Nicole.” The alpha says again.

“Alright lets get you inside and show you around.” Tessy says as she heads inside followed by Waverly then Nicole, then Carla and McKenzie. “Alright here we have the kitchen, feel free to use anything, eat anything you want.” Tessy says as she continues to move to the next room. “Living room slash library. This is where we spend most of our time when we aren't training.” The omega says continuing. “Common washroom there. We use it mostly just to get the mud off of us after a long day, so it's usually messy.” They continue up the stairs. “The hall to the right has two of our rooms and a shared washroom on the left. I'm at the end on the right, Carla is the first room on the right. The hall to the left has McKenzie's room at the end on the left, her washroom is the first door. The master bedroom is where you two will be staying here on the right. The room at the end of the hall is our work out room, we will try to keep it down if its early or late, but no promises. Sometimes our exercises can get a little aggressive.” Tessy finishes. 

Waverly pushes open the door and steps into the master bedroom in awe. The ceiling is tall and sloped. The bed is almost as big as Nicole's at the palace. “Wow this is awesome.” Waverly preens as she moves to the window and looks out at the thick forest just feet away. Nicole just watches her omega move about the room touching everything like it's the first time shes ever seen that particular object.

“Ooh. The guards brought our bags.” Waverly says as she moves to the door. 

“I'll get them.” Nicole says stopping Waverly in her tracks. The alpha leaves and the other omegas move closer to Waverly with grins on their faces. 

“So.....What's it like?” Carla asks grinning at Waverly. 

Waverly looks at her confused. “What's what like?” She asks. 

“Being mated to the supreme alpha?” Carla says excitedly. 

“Car, shut up. You weren't supposed to ask remember.” McKenzie says in a harsh whisper. 

“What? I just want to know what it's like.” Carla says defensively. 

“It's fine.” Waverly says. “It's actually amazing. Most of the time she's super considerate, and loving. She wants to know what I honestly think about things, she's pretty amazing.” Waverly smiles looking to the floor as her cheeks flush with a little color. 

“How's the sex.” Carla asks. 

Tessy flings her hand and smacks the blonds upper arm hard. 

“Ow, what was that for?” The blond asks. 

“None of your business. Stop being a snoop.” Tessy says. 

“Well why else would I agree to let them stay here if not to pry and get the juicy details.” Carla says. 

Tessy smacks her arm again harder. “Ow, shit. That hurt.” Carla complains. 

“Then stop being a nosy Nancy.” Tessy turns back to Waverly. “I'm really sorry about her, she has no filter.” Tessy says. 

“No It's ok.” Waverly blushes again fiddling with her hands. “It's really amazing. I thought at first I wasn't going to like it, like maybe I was broken or something. But our first time was in the field full of flowers and none was around, it was just the two of us and nothing else mattered. All the problems of the world didn't exist and I just felt really connected to her. And it just keeps getting better. She's really great with her tongue.” Waverly finishes cheeks now red as a tomato. 

The three other omegas are just gawking at her. “God why can't all alphas be like that?” 

“They are out there. You just have to be willing to look. And don't get me wrong she's not perfect and neither am I. We both fuck up, but we work through it together and adjust our selves so we don't make the same mistakes. Or at least try not to.” Waverly says with a shrug. 

“Try not to what?” Nicole says as she pushes the door open and waddles in weighed down with five bags dropping them with a thud to the side of the door. 

“Oh uh...Nothing...Never mind.” Waverly says turning away from the alpha. 

“Well we will let you two get settled in. Lunch is in about three hours and it's Kenzie's turn to cook so you are in for a treat. The feast starts at six so we will leave here about five. If you need anything let us know.” Tessy says as she ushers the other two out of the room. Nicole closes the door behind them and takes a deep breath before turning around. 

“Try not to what Waverly?” Nicole asks again sternly. Waverly just huffs and walks to the washroom and shuts the door behind her. Nicole approaches the door and leans her head against it. “Waves please talk to me. You ignored me the whole ride here and the entire time we've been here. I'm sorry for the way I said what I did. Please just talk to me.” Nicole says quietly. 

“No thank you.” Waverly sing songs through the washroom door. 

“Waverly.” Nicole tries again. 

A knock comes on the bed room door so Nicole gets up from her spot next to Waverly on the bed and swings it open. 

“Hey, we've got about thirty minuets before we have to leave for the feast. Just wanted to let you know.” Tessy says quietly. 

“Alright thank you. I'll wake her and we will be down in a few minuets.” The alpha says with a smile before shutting the door again. The red head moves over to the bed and climbs on behind her omega and starts stroking her arm. She brushes a strand of hair from her face and smiles at the peaceful woman sleeping. She leans down and places a long kiss on her cheek. “Waves. Waverly. It's time to get up sweetheart.” Nicole says softly in her ear as she moves her hand to the omegas waist. 

Waverly mumbles something and rolls over to her back. Nicole moves her hand slowly to the omegas sternum and gently rubs her up and down. “Baby, hey, we have to get up and get ready for the feast.” Nicole says again. Waverly grumbles and wraps her hand around the alphas pushing if off her. Nicole looks to the omega's face hurt at her actions. Nicole stands up and grabs her clothes from her bag and begins stripping. Waverly finally opens her eyes and is greeted with the slim muscular back she adores every chance she gets. The omega watches as the alpha slides her pants and underwear down her well toned thighs, and bites her lip. The days frustrations with her alpha almost fading completely. The omega soon remembers why and gets out of bed with a huff, searches her bag for her outfit. She finds a blue dress a little on the short side and smiles. She grabs her change of clothes and moves to the washroom shutting the door quietly. 

Nicole looks over to the door and shakes her head. The red head finishes getting dressed and heads down stairs. She's greeted with three omegas in uniform standing at attention waiting. 

“Waverly will be down in a minuet.” Nicole says. The three nod but stay silent. Nicole starts to fidget as she feels each awkward seconds pass. 

Waverly finally makes her way down the stairs and looks to the three omegas patiently waiting. “Let's go.” She says in a cheerful tone as she makes her way to the door. Nicole gestures for the three omegas to follow and they do. The ride to the old town hall building was quiet. Waverly chose to ride in between Carla and McKenzie, making small talk and laughing at a crazy story Carla was telling in an overly dramatic way. Nicole and Tessy end up riding behind them. 

“She loves you, you know.” Tessy says. Nicole snaps her head to the side and scowls at the omega. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to insert my self into your business. It won't happen again.” Tessy apologizes.

“Did she say something?” Nicole asks. 

“No...Well kind of. Not anything about the tension between you guys right now but, um...I don't know if I should. I don't want to get her in trouble with you.” Tessy rambles shaking her head to her self. 

“What did she say?” Nicole asks sternly. 

“I really shouldn't.” Tessy tries again. 

“What did she say?” Nicole growls. 

“Just that neither one of you are perfect but you work through things together and adjust your selves to try and not repeat the same mistakes.” The omega says quietly. 

Nicole presses her lips into a tight line and looks forward again. “What else did she say about me?” Nicole asks. 

“Just that you're really good with your tongue.” Tessy says with out hesitation. Nicole just chuckles and puffs her chest a little. They arrive a few minuets later and are again greeted by a long line of cadets showing them the way. They reach the steps and dismount, walk up the steps and greet Anya and Aden. 

“Cadets!” Anya yells loudly. All the cadets turn their heads toward the alpha. “Forward face!” The alpha yells and in unison they all turn toward the alpha. “Forward march!” She yells and ushers Waverly and Nicole to stand to the side as the cadets begin to march in unison up the steps into the event hall where the feast is being held. The three omegas had faced the same way as the rest of cadets and marched in place in sync with the others. They would be the last to enter. Nicole watches impressed at the cadets staying in sync. Waverly just smiles and looks to Anya who is proud and showing it. After the fifty or so cadets enter the hall and line the walls from front to back the four leaders enter behind them and sit at the head table. 

“Are they going to stand there the whole time?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. Crowd control. Part of their training. The lessons all week have been about this feast. They are all ready to stop an altercation at a moments notice.” Aden says. 

“Well are they allowed to mingle or eat?” Waverly asks. 

“No because then they would be caught off guard. It's best if they stay on their toes ready to take action.” Anya says.

“Well with this show of force I don't think anyone is going to try anything.” Nicole pipes in. 

“Thats the plan. Don't want a food fight to break out like in six.” Anya chuckles. Nicole bites her tongue, but Waverly can't. 

“That wasn't a food fight, and it wasn't a laughing matter.” The omega says as she slams down her fists in anger. 

“Then what was it?” Anya presses staring the omega in the eye. The alpha hears a low growl begin and turns away from Waverly. 

The brunette huffs and stands up abruptly. “I don't need you to protect me from every little thing.” The brunette says harshly before taking off through the hall. 

“Excuse me.” Nicole stands up and follows her omega back outside. The brunette quickens her pace as she notices Nicole follow her. She rounds the side of the building and stops about half way down turning quickly, watching as a fuming Nicole comes toward her. 

“Why do you have to do that all the time?” Waverly asks. 

“Do what? Warn an alpha that she needs to back off?” Nicole says. 

“Yes. I can handle my self. Anya wasn't going to do anything to hurt me. She probably wouldn't even hurt my feelings. She just likes to stir shit up.” Waverly scolds. Nicole takes a step closer and turns backing the omega against the walls. 

“I don't care. She was challenging you and I didn't like it. She upset you, so she did in fact hurt your feelings.” Nicole says roughly. 

Waverly scoffs. “No, my feelings weren't hurt until you jumped in and did the one thing I asked you not to do.” The omega counters. 

“Oh really? You haven't even talked to me all day. What is going on with you? You get around a few other omegas and all of the sudden I'm chum?” Nicole asks hurt obvious in her voice. 

“Oh so that's what this is about? You're mad because I found some friends and want to get to know them.” Waverly states. 

“No! I'm not mad you've made friends. I'm happy you've made friends, but you've completely ignored me and won't even talk to me. That's not our deal. We're supposed to talk to each other. Instead your telling you new friends that you've known all of a day about our sex life.” Nicole chastises.

Waverly looks at Nicole in shock. “It wasn't like that.” Waverly says. 

“Then what was it like? Huh? Tell me Waves.” Nicole says with a raised voice. Waverly shakes her head and starts to walk away. “Yeah ok just walk away, I wasn't talking or anything.” Nicole says after her. 

Waverly stops, takes a breath and tries to fight back the tears trying to spill. “They just wanted to know what it was like to be loved by a decent alpha.” Waverly says quietly. Nicole lets out a huff and hangs her head. 

“This is about the training thing right?” Nicole asks calmly. 

“It's about all of it. I mean what happens when I do end up with a pup are you going to chain me to the bed so there's now way I can get hurt? Am I going to be allowed to feed my self? Because if that's the case it's not what I signed up for.” Waverly states. 

“Of course not. I'm not going to chain you up. You really think that?” Nicole asks hurt. Waverly just shrugs. 

“Sometimes that's what it feels like. That you're so afraid of something happening that you try to keep me from doing things I want to do. It just makes me really mad.” The omega says.

“I'm sorry. My intentions aren't to hurt you or make you feel like I want to control you, but to keep you out of harms way.” Nicole says. 

Waverly turns around quickly. “I don't need you to do that. I've kept my self out harms way my entire life and look where I am now. Just fine. I know there are risks but that doesn't mean I should just sit around and not do anything.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah and what happens if you are, something happens and we lose the pup? How are you going to feel then? Have you thought about that? Have you thought about the emotional toll it will take on you? What about me? What if I blame you and it causes us to hate each other? Then were bonded for life to someone we loath.” Nicole finishes yelling. 

Waverly stands there in shock. The tears finally run and she can't think. “Get away from me.” The omega says defeated as she turns and starts heading further down the building towards a field. 

“Waverly!” Nicole yells. The omega keeps going. Nicole watches her until she drops to her knees in the middle of it. The alpha turns back heads into the building. She jumps up on the stage by the main table. 

“Listen up. I'm going to make a one time offer. Any cadet that beats me in a fight right now gets into the palace guard after graduation. The field out back in ten minuets.” Nicole shouts, jumps down and walks back out of the building. When Nicole makes it to the field she stops behind Waverly and watches her sob for a moment. She feels the pain of her omega and her whole body tenses. “You might want to clear out. There's about to be a fight.” Nicole says coldly. 

Waverly turns her head up and stares at the alpha not looking at her. “What did you do?” Waverly says. 

“I offered any cadet a place in the palace guard that can beat me in a fight.” Nicole says. 

Waverly gasps. “Cole please don't. Please don't fight anyone. They're still in training. Please I don't want anyone to get hurt......I don't want to see you hurt.” She sobs. 

“Too late baby.” Nicole says and steps past her turning and facing the now large crowd rounding the building. 

The crowd makes a large circle around the middle of the field. Waverly stands up and walks toward Anya. 

“Anya, please stop her. This is my fault and I don't want any one to get hurt.” Waverly begs. 

“Hey it's ok. I've already told all the cadets that aren't fighting to swarm on my command if thing get out of hand.” The alpha says. 

“Anya please. Stop her.” Waverly begs again. 

“This is a huge opportunity for them. I'm not taking it away.” Anya says. 

“The rules are simple. I'm a bad alpha. I've just hurt my omega. Subdue me and restrain me.” Nicole yells. “Who's first?” The red head shouts with her arms up turning in a circle. Two large alphas step forward and close in. One in front one behind. 

Nicole takes a deep breath and turns so both are in her field of vision. They circle the redhead a few times before one lunges at her. He tries to tackle her around the waste but Nicole jumps out of the way strait into the arms of the other alpha. He picks her up and twists slamming her to the ground. The two alphas struggle. Nicole wiggles some space between them and plants a hard elbow to the alphas ribs. He groans and lets go. The red head rolls out of reach and pops up to her feet quickly facing the other alpha closer than she expected. He pulls out his baton and takes a quick swing for Nicole's head. Nicole throws her left arm up to block and steps in close and throws an upper cut to the alphas jaw. He stumble back but snaps back to the fight quickly. 

He advances again and a beta steps out of the line and comes at Nicole from the side. He throws a kick to the back of her knee, but she catches the movement out of the corner of her eye, pick up her right leg and spins back kicking high catching him on the side of the head. He wraps his arm around the alpha's thigh and drives forward falling on top of Nicole as she hits the ground hard. The beta lands a bone crunching punch to the alphas left cheek. 

Nicole just laughs as she spits blood out of her mouth and wraps her arms around the beta's neck backwards chocking him. She flips the beta over so she's on top and the other alpha comes in and strikes her across the shoulders with all his might. Nicole lets go of the betas neck and he coughs as the air rushes back to his lungs. The other alpha picks Nicole up by her shirt and waist band of her jeans and chucks her a few feet away. She lands on her stomach and groans. She gets up slowly and the alpha and beta are on her right away. They both strike at the same time. One going low one going high. The beta takes out her knee with his baton, the alpha strikes downward catching her chest as she drops to her knees. 

Nicole rolls back as they move to strike again and pops to her feet. All three are breathing hard, and all they can hear is the blood rushing through their ears. They can't hear the cheers of the crowd or cries of a distraught omega. The two advance again and as soon as they get close enough Nicole drops low spins and sweeps the betas legs out from under him, then jumps over to the other side bringing her foot up and kicking the alpha in the side. He catches her leg and swings her around through the air and drops on top of her. He lands an elbow on the way down at the same time Nicole lands a vertical punch to the alphas throat. He sputters and coughs grabbing his throat as he rolls to the side. Nicole lays there spent and exhausted. 

“Anyone else!” She yells as loud as she can. The crowd is silent now looking to the cadets to see if anyone will step forward. One does. She steps slowly. Nicole hasn't notice yet so she just huffs and puffs as her lungs burn and blood coats her face and mouth. The woman continues a slow pace toward the red head. She begins to release soothing pheromones, slowly at first but as soon as the red head notices her approach and turns to her belly and up to her knees the omega blasts her with a burst of calming. The alpha closes her eyes instinctively and wavers. 

Waverly watches on with curiosity. She's never seen Nicole react like that before. She's used her pheromones on Nicole before but she wasn't this worked up or this affected. 

The omega continues to approach. As Nicole steadies her self the omega blasts her again and the alpha wavers drastically. 

“Lay down alpha.” The omega says softly. Nicole puts her wobbly hands on the ground and lowers her self to lay down on her belly. She's still tense though so the omega throws another wave of soothing as she kneels down beside the alpha. Waverly relaxes as she feels how warm and safe Nicole feels. She feels like she wrapped up in a warm cocoon being cradled just the way she likes. The alpha smiles and Waverly hears her name echo through her mind in a happy tone. 

The omegas slowly pulls cuffs from her belt still sending waves over the alpha. She grabs the alpha's wrist and latches the cuff on. Nicole startles for a moment but relaxes again as she's blasted once more. The omega grabs her other wrist and links the other cuff around it. She rubs her hand down the alpha's back and moves slowly towards her legs. She crosses the alpha's ankles and picks them up towards the alpha's ass. She pulls a strap from her pocket, wraps it around the alpha's ankles, ties a knot and ties the remaining length to the chain in the cuffs. 

The omega stands and slowly backs away stopping her pheromone waves as she gets further away. The beta is first to come to and stands stumbling towards the crowd. The other alpha comes to a minuet later and does the same. 

“Anyone involved in the fight goes to the infirmary immediately.” Anya says firmly. Waverly is still and just watches in shock. She doesn't understand what just happened. She walks over to Tessy. 

“What just happened? How did you do that?” The brunette asks. 

Tessy turns to Waverly. “It's called pheromone control. I have the ability to send them out at a specific target. I can also control how strong they are and which type.” Tessy says. 

“What do you mean which type?” Waverly asks. 

“Alphas like different scents then betas and omegas. Female alphas like different that males, same with betas. I have the ability to pick and choose what pheromone I release at what time depending on the target.” Tessy says. 

“I've never even heard of that.” Waverly says dumbfounded. 

“It's rare, before the war it was common among omegas. But as more and more were killed and chained up we lost the commonality of it. I figured it out when I was a kid and my dad would start beating my mother and me. One day I blasted him and he passed right out from standing up. Broke his nose when he hit the floor. They are controlled by my emotions. It works best if the target is physically exhausted. Takes less out of me. But I've never tried on such a strong alpha before. I'll probably end up being a zombie tomorrow for training.” Tessy finishes. 

Nicole begins to stir. She opens her eyes to see the crowd has moved closer to her and are gawking. She struggles for a moment before giving up and laying down. 

“Good work Tessy. Key.” Anya asks. Tessy hands her the cuff key and Anya makes her way to the hog tied alpha. She kneels down unlocks the cuffs and cuts the strap from Nicole's ankles. 

“Anything broken?” Anya asks. 

“Just my cheek I think. And my pride. What the fuck just happened?” Nicole asks as both alphas stand to their feet. 

“A rare omega. She has special abilities. Basically she can blast her pheromones so strongly you turn into a suckling pup in his mommy's arms.” Anya explains. “If it's any consolation I've never seen it take that long for her knock an alpha out.” Anya says. 

“Not really. Did Waverly watch that whole thing?” Nicole asks. 

“Yep. And she's mad. I think she's also confused about it. Blames herself.” Anya says. 

“Well it's my fault. She probably hates me now.” Nicole hangs her head. 

“Alright shows over everyone, back to the feast.” Aden yells loudly. The crowd begins to clear out. Nicole looks over to Waverly talking to Tessy. The red head starts to walk toward her omega. Waverly looks up, sees the red head and turns back to Tessy. 

“I have to go.” Waverly says and Tessy just nods. The brunette starts to walk quickly back towards the building. Nicole watches her walk away. She approaches Tessy and extends her hand. 

“Congratulations cadet. If you finish training you will have an immediate place in the palace guard.” Nicole says. 

“Thank you supreme alpha. It would be an honor.” Tessy says as the two women shake hands. 

“Take her to the infirmary. And get your self checked out while you're there.” Anya orders. 

“Yes ma'am.” Tessy answers. The omega leads Nicole through town to the academy, then to the west wing which contains the infirmary. 

Waverly bursts through the front door of the house runs up the stairs slams the bedroom door shut, pushes a dresser in front of it and crashes to the bed. She sobs and beats the mattress in frustration. She continues to sob until she physically can't anymore. She lays there staring at the wall for what felt like hours. A knock on the door startles her. “Go away Nicole.” She says loudly. 

“It's Carla.” The omega says. 

“Go away Carla.” Waverly says. 

“I will, I just need to know that you're alright.” She says. 

“I'm not and I don't want to talk, I just want to be alone.” Waverly says agitated. 

“Alright well I'll just sit right out here until you do.” Carla says as she slides down the door. 

Nicole walks back into the feast hall and loud cheers erupt. She raises her hand and they all quiet down and go back to whatever they were doing before. The red head walks up the stage and takes her seat next to Anya. She begins picking at her plate that has been cold for hours now. 

“All good.” Anya asks as she takes a drink of ale. 

“Yeah. Broken cheek bone, bruised ribs, and back. Other than that all good.” Nicole says while chewing a large piece of meat. 

“Good. Hungry?” Anya says. 

“Hungry, horny, thirsty.” Nicole says grabbing a cup of ale. She hesitates and puts it back down then reaches for the pitcher of water. 

“Yeah, the pheromone blast and a good fight can do that to you.” Anya chuckles. 

“Yeah, Tessy told me I'd probably be insatiable for a few days. Did Waverly come back here?” Nicole asks. 

“No. I sent Carla to find her and keep her safe.” Anya says. 

“Thanks.” Nicole says. 

“No problem.” The other alpha says. 

“I'm going to take off and get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.” Nicole says. 

“And early. Five am. Don't be late.” Anya says. 

“See you dark and early.” Nicole says before getting up and leaving the feast. She takes her time walking back to the house, enjoying the cool night air. Half an hour later she walks through the door and heads strait up the stairs. She sees Carla sitting against the door studying the ceiling. She proceeds down the hall and Carla jumps up and stands at attention. 

“Can I get into the room please?” Nicole asks. 

“You can try. She's barricaded it. She fell asleep about an hour ago.” Carla whispers. Nicole nods defeated. “You can use the other washroom of you want to take a bath and clean up.” Carla says. 

“All my clothing is in there.” Nicole says pointing to the room. 

“I might have some sweats and shirt that will fit you.” Carla says. 

“Thanks but, it's probably not the best idea to be smelling like another omega. I don't think Waverly would like that.” Nicole says. 

“I'll get the water for a bath. Should be ready in about ten minuets. There's a blanket and a pillow on the couch. It's not the best but it won't kill your back.” Carla says. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Nicole says before turning and going down the stairs. Waverly pushes off the door as quietly as she can and lays back down. She fiddles with the blanket just going over everything that happened. 

Nicole wakes up to the smell of food wafting through the house. She sits up slowly and stands stiffly. She stretches out her back and makes her way into the kitchen. It's already light outside and she realizes she's late to observe the training. She pulls a plate full of food across the counter and begins scarfing it as quickly as she can. After she eats her fill she heads up stairs to her room. She sighs as she turns the handle hoping it will open. It does and she's relieved. Then she realizes that Waverly left with out her. She gets dressed as quickly as she can and runs down the stairs and out the door. Her horse is tied to the post and she smiles. Her omega didn't completely forget about her. She mounts with a groan and takes off at an easy pace toward the academy. She arrived about ten minuets later and a guard took her horse as she dismounted. 

“Where is the supreme omega, and lieutenant Anya?” Nicole asks the guard. 

“They should be at morning work outs. The stadium.” He says as he points behind the building. “Take this trail and you'll come out on the old track. Nicole nods and begins down the dirt path leading behind the building. She sees some cadets at the sticks station getting hit and yelled at while the hold their hands over their heads and faces. She turns her head to the bleachers looking for Waverly but finds Anya instead. She walks to the stairs and climbs them to the bottom platform then heads up to where the alpha is leaned back enjoying the show. Nicole sits down next to Anya and lets out a breath. 

“Where is she?” Nicole asks. Anya sits up hold her hand over her eyes and scans the field. 

“Right there, Push ups.” The alpha says as she points to the only person not in the same clothing. 

“She's doing the training.” Nicole states. 

“Yep, and she's kicking ass at it too.” Anya chuckles. 

“You let her?” Nicole accuses. 

“She out ranks me, she ordered me.” Anya says plainly. 

“Even though you knew my orders were the opposite?” Nicole asks. 

“You weren't here.” Anya says. 

“When does she go to the sticks?” Nicole asks. 

“It was her first station. Took it like a champ.” Anya says. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nicole shout as she stands over the other alpha. 

“Calm down. I told the instructors below the waist and above the chest. They don't even hit hard the first time. It's more of like quickly touching the person with it. There isn't any force behind it.” Anya reassures.

Nicole lets out a breath. She continues to watch as Waverly does each station. If she weren't so pissed she'd actually be impressed. The last rotation whistle blasted and Waverly's group moved to the tug of war. The group split in two. Five on each side of the rope. The instructor set them off and the struggle began. The red head watched intently as the teams tried to work together. Waverly was at the front on her side and sat down with her heels dug into the sand. There was a large beta man at the back with the rope tied around his waist turned the other way trying to crawl. The struggle continued evenly back and forth. After a few minuets Waverly's team ended up winning. Nicole jumped up with a smile on her face cheering her omega on. Waverly turned to her name being shouted and spotted the red head in the bleachers next to Anya. As the match was won with time to spare Waverly asked the instructor if could she could go talk to Nicole. He shooed her away and she walked up to the bottom platform of the metal bleachers. 

“I'll leave you two to it.” Anya says as she stands and heads down to the bottom. 

“Go easy on her, she got blasted yesterday and didn't find some willing beta take it out on.” Anya says. 

Waverly smiles and watches the alpha walk onto the field and talk with one of the instructors. Waverly returns her attention to her alpha. Nicole is just staring at her. She looks mad. Waverly makes her way up the steps and sits next to her alpha looking out at the field. 

“What are you doing here?” The omega asks. 

“I figured you would be here. Didn't think you'd be doing the exercises but....” Nicole trails off. 

“Yeah well, I wanted to, so I did.” Waverly replies. Nicole nods her head a few times. 

“Ok. Well I'm glad you did. That tug of war match was pretty intense.” Nicole says. 

Waverly turns her head to look at her alpha. “You mean that?” She asks.

“Yeah. The last thing I want you feel is like I've trapped you, or restricted you in some way. It's just really scary to think about something happening that could have been prevented. But you're my mate and whatever happens we will work through it together.” Nicole says sadly. 

Waverly smiles. “Your fears are valid. I have them too, but I just got my freedom, I don't want to loose it or give it up just because of what ifs. 

“I understand. I'm not going to stop telling you I'm worried about something bad happening but I won't tell you you can't any more.” Nicole says. 

“Thank you.” Waverly says with a chuckle. 

“Whats so funny?” Nicole asks. 

“You got hog tied by an omega.” The brunette laughs again. 

Nicole laughs too. “Yeah I did. I had no idea that was a thing. I mean you've done it before to help me calm down but I still had control of myself. It was the strangest experience of my life.” Nicole says. 

“What was it like?” Waverly asks. 

“I just all of the sudden felt warm. Like I was wrapped in a blanket tight in your arms. Like your body was just wrapped around mine perfectly. I felt a rumble against my back, you were happy to hold me.” The red head says. 

Waverly just hums her response. “Well it's lunch time you wanna come with?” Waverly asks. 

“No I'll catch up with Anya, you have fun.” Nicole encourages. 

“Ok. I love you.” Waverly says. 

“I love you.” Nicole says. Waverly leans in and kisses her alpha's lips quickly before pulling away slightly. Nicole smiles and rubs the back of her knuckles against Waverly's cheek. 

“We aren't done talking by the way.” Waverly says. 

“I know.” Nicole says as Waverly runs down the bleachers toward the cadets lining up to head back inside for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	21. From Two to Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go out into district five to meet some people. Clarke and Lexa solve a problem with Nicole's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this chapter took for ever to write. Took me about six days in total. lots going on. Hope you guys like this one.

Waverly leans her head back on the edge of the tub and closes her eyes. She lets the warm water soak and relax her sore muscles from the days training. She dips down to wet her hair staying under for a few seconds when she hears a knock on the door. She sits back up blows the water from her lips, wiping it from her tightly shut eyes and runs her hands over her hair to squeeze out the excess water. The person knocks again and she turns her head to the door. 

“Waves. Can I come in?” She hears Nicole ask quietly through the door. 

Waverly starts to respond but she stops herself. Does she want to be alone? Or does she want some company? “Yeah.” The brunette finally responds. The door opens slowly and the red head slips in closing the door behind her and leans back against it. Nicole looks at her her feet. It looks like she's trying to muster up the courage to ask or say something. 

“Would it be alright if I joined you?” The red head asks picking her head up and looking at the brunette who is now twisted sideways resting her chin on the edge of the tub just studying the alpha. Waverly smiles and nods. Nicole stands still for another moment before she pushes off the door, drops her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head. She drops it on the floor and moves to her bindings. Nicole is watching Waverly watch her. The omega rolls her bottom lip between her teeth while she takes in the lean muscles and purple and blue bruises decorating pale skin. 

Nicole moves to her jeans unbuttoning them, then dragging the zipper down. The red head pushes the waist band down and steps out. She steps cautiously toward the tub. Waverly hasn't moved, or looked away. The brunette picks her hand up, gently places it on the side of the alpha's thigh and makes small strokes up to her hip and back down. Nicole puts her right hand to Waverly's cheek so her thumb can stroke it and her long fingers wrap around the side of her neck. The alpha smiles slightly and the omega pulls on the back of Nicole's thigh letting her know it's alright to climb in. Waverly sits up, scoots forward and Nicole steps in. 

“Oohhh. That's hot.” The alpha winces as she lowers her self slowly. Once she's settled Waverly moves back between Nicole's legs and leans back to rest against her chest. Waverly rests her hands on Nicole's legs just below her knees. The alpha slowly moves her right hand to Waverly's right shoulder and rests it there for a moment while she moves her left to the omega's left shoulder. Nicole starts to rub both her thumbs lightly over the omega's soft skin. Nicole starts to push into the tight muscles of Waverly's back moving in circles and squeezing her fingers into the front of the omega's shoulders. 

“Mmmmm. That feels nice.” Waverly moans softly. Nicole turns her her head and places a kiss on the omega's right temple. 

“How was the rest of your day?” Nicole asks softly. 

Waverly just enjoys the message for a moment. “Fine. I had fun. My body hurts but I had a really good time and learned a lot.” Waverly says. 

“Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” Nicole says before moving to kiss the brunette's cheek. “Do you think you're.....” Nicole stops her self. And moves to kiss the side of Waverly's neck. 

Waverly furrows her brows. “What Cole?” She asks. 

“Never mind. I don't want to fight right now.” The alpha says continuing her trail of slow kisses down the side of her omega's neck. 

Waverly sits up to put some distance between them but stares at the wall in front of her. Nicole stopped rubbing Waverly's shoulders but didn't take her hands off the brunette. “What Nicole?” The omega asks. 

Nicole let's out a sigh. “I was just wondering if.....” Another sigh. “If you think you are....” The alpha can't finish her question. 

Waverly doesn't say anything, just turns her head to look at the conflicted alpha behind her. “Why did you get so angry you challenged all the cadets to a fight?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole lets out a sigh. “I don't know. Usually we are on the same page about stuff. Even when we do have arguments we agree on a compromise or come to terms with it. I just couldn't get past the thought of having a pup then loosing it. I felt like you weren't listening to me, my fears. Maybe I wasn't explaining it right but it just kept building and I had to let it out.” Nicole says. Waverly leans back resting her head on the alpha's shoulder. 

“I was listening. I even under stand your fears, they're mine too. I just couldn't justify being a helpless omega for a possibility. In your mind when you were fighting were you taking it out on me?” Waverly asks. 

“No! Never.” Nicole answers before Waverly even finished. 

“Then what did the fight do for you?” The brunette asks. Nicole moved her right hand over the omega's chest and her left down Waverly's arm to her side stopping to rest on her hip.

Nicole let's out a breath. “I don't know. I guess it was a distraction, a way to take my mind off of my fears, the stress of fighting with you. A way to feel the pain another way, a more manageable way, something I could comprehend.” The alpha says. “I don't know why I feel so strongly about this and it is really hard to......don't take this wrong, it's just the only way I can explain it, it's the way I feel. It's really hard to give up that control. Having the knowledge that I can keep you and our pup safe and not being able to see you and protect you every second of every day, it just terrifies me.” Nicole sighs. 

Waverly furrows her brows. She stays silent for a few minuets. “Please Waves, tell me what you're thinking.” Nicole whispers. 

“I...Don't really know. I guess I just don't understand the need to control me. Like do you really think I would intentionally put myself or our pup in danger?” The omega asks in a calm tone. 

“No. Of course not. It's........Ok it's like with Ben, if he ran to help someone that was being hurt you would be scared of him getting hurt, but no matter how many times you've told him to come back to you and to stay out of it so he doesn't get hurt he does it anyway. I guess it's more of a fear of being unable to stop it. The thought of I wasn't quick enough to step in and stop it.” Nicole finishes. 

Waverly hums and nods. “Helplessness.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah.” Nicole agrees. 

“I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel that way.” Waverly says. 

“I know. Let's just agree when something else comes up like this, until we know we just stay calm and listen to each other and come up with a way for both of us to be alright with it.” Nicole says. Waverly just nods. 

Two peace keepers come walking through the door of the leadership office of district two with a young beta pup sandwiched between them. “Lieutenant, governor, we have a problem.” The first keeper says with a deep voice as all three come to a stop in the middle of all the desks. 

Clarke stands up and walks closer to the three. Lexa follows suit but just walks around her desk and sits on top of it. “What's going on?” Clarke asks. 

“We caught this kid stealing.” The keeper says nodding to the little boy standing between them. The boy couldn't have been more then eight. 

Clarke looks to the boy and smiles. The boy has jet black hair and hangs his head in shame. “What did he steal?” The blond asks. 

“A small knife and chunk of uncooked moose he could barely carry. He was running towards the woods when we caught up to him. He won't tell us where he lives or who his parents are. Won't even tell us his name.” The keeper explains. 

“So why did you bring him here?” Clarke asks. 

“We aren't sure what to do with him. The law says thieves get a hand taken but he's just a boy that took some food.” The keeper says. “We thought you would be better to pass judgment on an appropriate punishment.” He adds. 

Clarke smiles and nods. She keels down to be level with the little boy and looks him over. He's dirty and wearing a shirt that is entirely too big on him, the collar of his shirt sits on one shoulder and drops down around his upper arm on the other. “What's your name?” Clarke asks. The boy just turns his head away. 

“Are you hungry?” Clarke asks leaning in trying to look at the boy's hidden face. He nods slightly. Clarke smiles and pats the boy's shoulder. “Alright, my friend Lexa right there,” Clarke turns and points to the alpha behind her. “She has some really tasty food that she's going to give you, but you have to tell me your name first.” Clarke says. 

“Phillip.” The boy says quietly. 

“Hi Phillip, I'm Clarke.” The blond says. The boy just smiles and waves at her. Clarke smiles back. “Alright why don't you go with Lexa over there and she going to get you something to eat alright?” Clarke says putting her hand on the boy's back and nudging him forward toward the alpha. Phillip walks over to Lexa who kneels down and extends her hand. 

“Hi Phillip. Do you like elk stew?” Lexa asks. Phillip nods his head. “How about sweet bread?” Lexa adds. He nods again. “Well I have the best sweet bread and elk stew in the whole world, would you like some?” Lexa asks. The boy smiles bright and nods his head quickly. Lexa walks the boy into the lunch room and pulls out a bag with her lunch in it. The alpha pulls out the bread and puts in front of the boy. He snatches it up and takes a big enough bite to fill his mouth enough so it's hard for him to chew. 

“Slow down buddy. You don't want to make yourself sick.” Lexa says with a chuckle as she pulls out a bowl of stew, takes the lid off, drops her spoon in it and slides it in front of the boy. Phillip takes the remaining bread in his hand and dips it into the stew then takes the rest of the bread into his mouth and chews quickly. Lexa grabs a cup and pours him some water. “So why did you steal the food and the knife Phillip?” Lexa asks. 

The boy finishes chewing and takes a drink to wash it down. “We were hungry, and I needed the knife to cut the meat to cook it.” He says before taking a spoonful of stew into his mouth dribbling some down his chin. 

“Who's we?” Lexa asks. Phillip stops and his eyes go wide. 

“What do you mean?” He asks with a mouth full of food. 

“You said we were hungry. Who's we?” Lexa asks. 

“No one. I meant me. Me was hungry.” He tries to cover and shoves another spoonful into his mouth. 

“But that's not what you said.” Lexa challenges him. 

“What's going to happen to me?” Phillip asks. 

“Oh, I don't know yet. Clarke and I have to figure that out. But it would help us if we knew all the facts.” Lexa says. 

“Like what?” Phillip asks. 

“Like, who all was hungry. Why you took so much, where were you going to take it? Where are your parents? Did they tell you to go steal it so your family could eat?” Lexa asks. 

Phillip shakes his head. “No, they died.” Phillip says. 

“Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that. So where do you live then?” Lexa asks. 

“An old house in the trees.” He answers. 

“Oh, and who do you live with?” Lexa asks. 

“My sister.” He replies. 

“Oh cool. And is she your big sister? Does she take care of you?” Lexa presses.

Phillip shakes his head. “I take care of her. Dad said it's my job now. To make sure she eats and stays warm in winter.” He says. 

“Wow, that's a big job. How old is your sister?” The alpha asks. 

“Five. She's really annoying sometimes.” The boy states annoyed. 

Lexa chuckles. “Yeah little sisters can be that way sometimes. Where is she now?” Lexa asks. 

“At the house. She's supposed to wait for me to come back. I have to go back to get her.” Phillip says worryingly. 

“Alright we can go get her. Don't worry ok. Everything will be alright. I'm going to go talk to Clarke and then we will go get your sister ok?” Lexa says. Phillip nods before tipping the bowl up and finishing the stew. Lexa walks back to the work room and up to Clarke who is talking to her assistant trying to figure out who the boy is. 

“Hey, his name is Phillip and he has a little sister that's five alone in the woods. He took the moose to feed her. Their parents died.” Lexa says quickly, concern evident in her voice. Clarke just looks at her in shock. “He's worried he's going to be in trouble. We need to get that house and get her somewhere safe.” Lexa says. 

“Alright, you take Phillip and two keepers and go find her. I'm going to ride to five to talk to Nicole. I'm not sure what we do here.” Clarke says as she turns to head out the door. Lexa grabs her hand and pulls her back. 

“Hey, be safe.” Lexa says before giving the blond a quick kiss and walking back to the lunch room. 

“Is she your mate?” Phillip asks. 

“No, not yet.” Lexa says. 

“She's pretty.” He states.

“I know. So listen can you take me out to your house so we can get your sister and make sure she's safe?” Lexa asks. 

“I don't want to get her in trouble.” Phillip says. 

“No buddy, neither of you are in trouble. We just want to bring you guys here until we figure out what to do, so both of you can be warm and full. No body is in trouble.” Lexa reassures him. Phillip nods and stands up, grabs Lexa's hand and they walk out together. Lexa calls the two keepers over and they all start down the street following the little boy's lead. 

Clarke quickly walks to the stables behind the leadership building tacks a horse and begins her ride to district five. She weaves through the streets quickly heading north east diagonally through two to three. After about half an hour she enters district three then heads east toward five. She pushes the horse harder and finally enters five twenty minuets later. Clarke slows down to a trot feeling a little easier just being in the district. She trots into town on the west road looking around for someone to tell her where the leadership building is. She continues on as the sun starts it's decent behind the western hills. Clarke finally spots a peacekeeper patrolling and trots over to her. 

“Excuse me. I'm looking for the supreme alpha, lieutenant or the governor.” Clarke says. 

“And who are you?” The keeper asks.

“Clarke Griffin. Lieutenant of district two and I need to speak to the supreme alpha right away.” Clarke says sternly. They'll either be at the leadership building or the house where they are staying. I'll take you to the leadership building first.” She says as she grabs the reins of Clarke's horse and starts walking further into town. They arrive at the building a few minuets later and Clarke dismounts. They walk up the steps and pull the door open. Clarke walks in first looking around until she sees Anya sitting at a desk with her feet up reading something. 

“Anya.” Clarke calls. The alpha looks up then stands and both women walk toward each other. 

“Clarke? What's going on?” Anya asks in a calm manner. 

“Uh, long story, but I need to talk to Nicole.” The blond says. 

“Is everything Alright?” Anya asks. 

“Yeah, we just found this kid he's like seven and he stole some food for him and his little sister who's parents died so they've just been living in an abandoned house in the woods. Lexa is going to get the little girl and bring her back but we aren't sure what to do with them.” Clarke rants on emotionally. 

“Hey calm down it's alright. We'll figure it out. Come on, I'll take you to where they are staying. It's only about ten minuets from here.” Anya says as she grabs her keys from the desk and walks out the door followed by Clarke and the keeper. “You can get back to your patrol. Thank you.” Anya says to the keeper before walking down the steps and grabbing the horse. 

“So these kids are just living in a house with no adults?” Anya asks. 

“Yeah. The little boy said his parents died and that it was his job to look after his sister. He stole a huge chunk of moose and a knife. He thinks he's in trouble.” Clarke chuckles. 

“Well normally he would be. We used to beat kids that stole, no matter the reason.” Anya says. 

“Huh, yeah I guess you're right.” Clarke says. 

“It's just through here.” Phillip says as he leads Lexa and the keepers through thick trees and brush. Lexa looks up to see a small structure that couldn't even be called a house. It's short only about six feet tall, four cinder block walls spanning about four feet wide and a rusted out tin roof covered with holes. There are several windows which are just holes in the walls about three feet up. She can't see the door as it's on the other side. When they get about six feet from the structure Phillip whistles three notes and waits. They hear an identical whistle back and the little boy starts moving again. They walk around the side turn the corner and enter the small building. 

Lexa's heart breaks as she sees a little girl with ratted brown hair, big brown eyes, and is covered in dirt and grime huddled in the far corner under a mosaic of stitched together furs. Phillip walks over and sits on his knees in front of the little girl. 

“Lyss. These people are going to take us somewhere safe and give us food.” Phillip says. The girl just shakes her head. “No it's ok. Lexa is my friend. She's really nice. She gave me a whole bowl of elk stew and all the sweet bread I could eat.” Phillip says. 

“Really?” Lyss asks with a squeak. 

“Really really. Come on.” Phillip says as he stands up and holds his hand out. Lyss grabs his hand as he helps her up. The girl is dressed in a shirt way to big for her just like Phillip. She doesn't have any shoes on. Lexa squats down as the two come to a stop in front of her. 

“Hi Lyss. I'm Lexa. It's nice to meet you.” The alpha says with a smile. Lyss steps behind Phillip and hides her face. Lexa looks to the boy and back to Lyss. “Lyss I was wondering if I could give you a piggy back ride through the forest so you don't hurt your feet?” Lexa asks. The girl looks at her confused. 

“You want me to ride a pig?” The little girl asks. The alpha chuckles. 

“No, it's where you hop on my back and I carry you while we walk back.” Lexa explains. 

“Then why is it called a piggy back ride?” Lyss asks. 

Lexa just chuckles. “I have no idea, it's just what it's called. What do you say?” Lexa asks. Lyss nods, so Lexa turns around and the little girl jump on her back latches on with her arms tight against Lexa's throat. “Alright you can't choke me. Hold on here.” Lexa says as she adjusts the little girls hands then brings her legs around to lock her ankles together in front. “Ready?” Lexa asks. Lyss nods and Phillip walks back over to the corner grabs a bag and slings it over his shoulder. The three walk out the door, Lexa having to duck down. 

Lyss tries to hide as soon as she sees the two keepers. “Hey it's ok. These are my friends. They are just here to make sure we get back to town safe.” Lexa says. The group start making their way back through the thick trees and brush. 

Anya and Clarke walk up to the front door of the omega's house and knock loudly three times. They hear foot steps after a moment and the door swings open. 

“Lieutenant!” Carla says loudly moving into attention. 

“At ease. May we come in?” Anya asks. 

“Of course.” Carla motions for them to enter. 

“We need to talk to Nicole.” Anya says. 

“Right. Up the stairs, turn left first door on the right.” Carla says. Clarke and Anya head up the stairs turn left down the hall and stop in front of the door. Anya motions for Clarke to knock and Clarke huffs raising her fist and knocks on the door. 

Nicole and Waverly hear a knock on their bedroom door form the tub. “What the hell.” Nicole says as she gently pushes Waverly forward, stands up, and steps out of the tub. The alpha grabs a towel wraps her self up and walks out of the washroom to the bedroom door. Waverly follows suit coming up behind Nicole as she opens the door. 

“Anya, Clarke? What are you two doing here?” Nicole says. Anya and Clarke both turn away. 

“I've got a situation in two and I have no idea what to do.” Clarke says. 

“Alright give us a few minuets to get dressed and we will meet you down stairs.” Nicole says before shutting the door. When Nicole turns around Waverly is already removing her towel and putting on her sleepwear. Nicole does the same. 

“What do you think happened?” Waverly asks. 

“No idea. Must be pretty big though for Clarke to ride all this way this late.” Nicole concludes. 

They finished getting dressed and head down to the living room. Clarke is pacing and Anya is calm sitting on the couch. Nicole and Waverly sit down next to Anya and watch as Clarke paces back and forth. 

“Alright so what's going on?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, two keepers caught this little boy stealing and they brought him to us because they didn't know what to do with him. The only law we have for someone stealing is to cut off their hand. Well, they didn't think that was right and neither do I. So there is that. Then, come to find out the pup and his little sister are living in the woods alone. Their parents died and they were hungry. I had Lexa take some keepers and the boy to go get the girl and bring her back. But I don't know what to do with them. We don't have an orphanage set up yet, and I don't know anyone that would be willing to take them. I figured I could take them home with me for tonight until we figure it out, but what about long term?” Clarke finishes taking a breath. 

Nicole and Waverly just look at each other and smile. “I think that's a good idea. Take them home get them cleaned up, some clean clothes and food. I know the perfect people to place them with. When we were in six we meet this beta couple that haven't been able to have pups and have been together for ten years. They have a successful farm and when they heard we were trying to start an orphanage and place homeless pups with good people they offered right away. Lincoln knows them and said they are good people.” Nicole states. 

“Ok. So do you want me to talk to Lincoln and have him set it up?” Clarke asks. 

“No I'll send him a message asking him to talk to the couple make sure it's what they want. Then you can bring the pups out to six tomorrow if everyone agrees.” Nicole says. 

“Have Lincoln bring the couple into the leadership building to meet the pups. Make sure they are comfortable with them before they take them home. If the kids are scared of them they might just run away and they will be in the same situation.” Waverly jumps in. 

Clarke nods. “Ok. Sounds good.” Clarke says. 

“Anya send a keeper here to collect my message and take it to Lincoln. Also have two keepers escort Clarke back to two, it's already dark. Clarke go back and get the kids settled for the night. Expect to receive a message from Lincoln at some point tomorrow.” Nicole says. Clarke nods. 

“What if they don't want the kids?” Clarke asks. 

“Lincoln says he's had lots of people approach him about taking in pups. It shouldn't be a problem to find some one willing to take them.” Nicole says. 

“Alright let's get a move on.” Anya says standing up and moving towards the door. Nicole walks the two out. Anya and Clarke head back to the leadership building. Once there Anya finds a pair of keepers. 

“Hey you two!” The alpha calls out. The keepers hustle over to the alpha. “Go get horses and ride to the house where the supreme alpha is staying and deliver a message to lieutenant Lincoln in district six.” Anya says. 

“Yes ma'am.” The keepers answer together before turning and walking around the building to the stables behind. 

“Come on I'll escort you back.” Anya says to Clarke as she turns and heads for the barn as well. 

Lexa, Lyss, Phillip and the keepers make it back to town twenty minuets later and head for the leadership building. They walk up the steps and through the door. Lexa sets Lyss down on a chair in the lunch room with Phillip. 

“Are you hungry Lyss?” Lexa asks. The little girl nods her head quickly. “Alright I'm going to get you some food and I'll be right back.” Lexa says before walking back into the work room. She walks over to Clarke's office and opens the bottom drawer where she keeps her lunch. She pulls out a bag slings it over her shoulder and turns to walk out but something catches her eye. She notices one of Clarke's sketch books and picks it up. She flips through it. The book is empty until she hits the third page from the front. Lexa smiles as she recognizes herself. In the drawing she's sleeping on her belly with her head turned on it's left side both arms under her head for support, her right leg sticking out from under a sheet which is barely covering her ass and hanging off the bed. The alpha smiles, rips out the drawing, folds it up and puts it in her pocket. Lexa grabs some pencils and pens from Clarke's desk and walks back to the lunchroom. 

“Alright so I scored something amazing. Here I've got, elk stew and sweet bread.” Lexa says as she pulls out the lunch she had made for Clarke the night before from their left over dinner. Lexa sets it all out in front of the little girl who immediately grabs the bowl and starts shoveling the food in her mouth. Lexa stands and gets a cup and a pitcher of water setting it down next to the napkin of sweet bread. “I also found something else I think you two might like.” Lexa says quietly like it's a secret. The alpha pulls out Clarke's book and holds it up under her nose. 

“What is it?” Phillip asks. 

Lexa pulls the book away from her mouth and smiles. “Well it's a book. One you can draw in.” The alpha says. 

“But we don't have anything to draw with.” Phillip says. Lexa pulls her hand from behind her back and drops all the pencils and pens on the table in front of the little boy. Both pup's eyes go wide. Phillip reaches for a blue pencil and the book. He opens it up and starts drawing a weird shape. Lexa stands up and smiles down at the boy. She pats his back softly before turning and walking back to the work room.

“Hey it's getting late. Why don't you all go on home” Lexa says to all the workers. They all spend the next few minuets finishing their work and gathering their things. Lexa walks out side and hollers to some keepers on patrol around the building. Four of them come over. 

“You four, please escort these guys home.” Lexa orders. The keepers nod and the workers break into two groups. One going to the east side of two and one going to the north side where three of the five people live. As Lexa is about to turn around and head back inside she hears hoof beats pounding down the road. She sees a familiar head of blond bobbing down the road next to a familiar head of sandy blond. The alpha turns back to greet the pair quickly approaching.

“Hey beautiful.” Lexa greets Clarke. 

“Hey honey.” Anya says sweetly with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Lexa says as Clarke giggles. “So what's the plan?” Lexa asks as Clarke dismounts. 

“I'm going to take them home with me for the night. Nicole is sending a message to Lincoln, there is a couple Nicole meet in six that are looking to take in pups since they can't have any of their own. Lincoln is going to check with them to see if they want the pups, if they do we will take them out to meet them and if the pups feel safe enough they will go home with them.” Clarke explains. 

“Alright sounds like a plan. Why don't you head inside and talk to the pups. They are in the lunch room. Oh and I kind of gave your lunch you didn't eat to the little girl. Her name is Lyss. I also took your sketch book for them to draw in.” Lexa says with a smirk as Clarke's eyes go wide. “Don't worry I took it out before I gave it to them.” Lexa says pulling the picture out of her back pocket and holding in front of the omega. Clarke snatches the drawing out of the alpha's hand and shoves it in her own pocket. 

“It wasn't finished yet.” Clarke says embarrassed. 

Lexa can't stop smirking at the blushing omega. “Well now that I know you're back safe I'm going to head home. You guys have a good night.” Anya says as she turns around. 

“Hey thanks for making sure she got back safe.” Lexa yells to the other alpha. 

Anya just waves her off before kicking her horse and starting into a sprint. “You go inside and talk with the pups. I'll take Patches here back to the stable and put her up.” Lexa says pulling on the reins. Clarke walks inside and over to the lunchroom. She walks in and sits down at the opposite end of the table to Lyss. 

“Hi Lyss, my name's Clarke.” The blond says with a smile. 

“Hi.” Comes Lyss's squeaky voice. 

“What's going to happen to us?” Phillip asks. 

“What do you think should happen to you?” Clarke asks. The little boy just shrugs. “Well, I'm going to take you guys home with me, get you cleaned up and a good nights sleep in a actual bed. Then tomorrow we might be going to district six to meet some people and see if you want to live with them permanently.” Clarke says. 

“Like forever?” Phillip asks. 

“Well until you're old enough to live on your own. Have a job and make your own living.” Clarke says. 

“Are they going to be our new mommy and daddy?” Lyss asks. 

“Kind of. The can't replace your mommy and daddy, but they will look after you and love you like a mommy and daddy.” Clarke says as Lexa walks into the room. 

“Is Lexa coming with us?” Phillip asks. 

“She can if you want her too.” Clarke says while Lexa gives the little boy a nod. 

“What if we don't like the people? Some people are mean to us and I don't want to live with mean people.” The little boy says. 

“Then we can find some one else for you guys to live with. But you know what?” Clarke asks. 

“What?” Lyss jumps in. 

“The supreme alpha told me her self that these people are very nice. But they're a little sad because they can't have pups, but they have all this love they want to share with little pups. So I think they will be very nice and they are probably going to spoil you two rotten.” Clarke tells the pups with a giggle. 

“You know the supreme alpha?” Phillip says in shock.

“I do. She and I are really good friends. Lexa knows her too, and she knows these people.” Clarke says. 

“That's so cool. I want to meet the supreme alpha one day. Is she really as strong as a giant?” Phillip asks. Clarke and Lexa chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. 

“She is. I once saw her take down an alpha four times her size. He was pretty gigantic and she kicked his butt.” Lexa says. 

“Thats awesome.” Phillip squeals. 

“Alright how about we get you two out of here and cleaned up. You have an adventurous day tomorrow.” Clarke says standing up reaching her hand out to Phillip. 

“Lyss would you like another piggy back ride?” Lexa asks. Lyss gets excited and jumps up and down shouting piggy back ride over and over. “Alright stand up on the chair.” Lexa says then turns her back to the little girl. Phillip grabbed his bag slung it over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. 

“Wait.” Clarke says before grabbing her sketch book off the table and putting it into the boy's bag followed by the pencils and pens. Phillip smiles up at the blond and grabs a hold of her hand as the four make their way out of the building. Clarke turns to lock the door then they continue down the steps and down the main road. 

“The stars are really bright tonight.” Phillip says. Clarke and Lexa look up. 

“Yeah you're right.” Lexa says. 

“Why is that?” Phillip asks. 

“Well because there's no moon. It's called a new moon. It's not shining so the starts look brighter.” Clarke says. 

“You're really smart.” The little boy says to Clarke. Clarke just smiles and the four keep walking. They all make it to the house about twenty minuets later and Clarke unlocks the door and pushes in. She takes her shoes off by the door, Lexa follows suit while Phillip watches on lost. He eventually does the same and begins to look around. 

“Mom!” Clarke yells. 

“Kitchen!” Abby yells back. Clarke looks back and motions for everyone to follow. She leads them through the hall into the living room and to the kitchen. 

“Hey mom, this is Phillip and Lyss.” Clarke says quietly pointing to each pup. Lyss is asleep on Lexa's back. “They are going to stay with us for a night or two until we find a family for them.” Clarke says staring her mother down. Abby smiles and looks to Phillip who is half way hiding behind Clarke. 

“Hi Phillip, I'm Abby. Do you like apples?” Abby says softly. Phillip nods and Abby comes around the counter with a few slices of apple and hands them to the boy. He takes them with a smile and begins eating them. 

“Lexa set her down on the couch.” Clarke says. Lexa does and Phillip sits next to his sisters head. 

“I'm going to go get the water for a bath.” Lexa says as she heads out the back door to the water pump. 

“Clarke can I talk to you in the kitchen please.” Abby asks. Clarke nods and follows her mother into the kitchen. “What's going on?” Abby asks. 

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Some keepers caught Phillip stealing some meat. He was trying to feed Lyss and him self. Their parents died and they've been living in the woods in a tiny little shack. We're working with Lincoln to find them a home in six. He's had several people ask him about being guardians to homeless pups so that's where we're starting. I just need a day or so. We might be bringing them six to meet a couple that wants pups but can't have any of their own.” Clarke says. Abby just nods. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Abby asks. Clarke smiles. 

“Would you be willing to make up the guest bed while Lexa and I bathe them?” Clarke asks. 

“Consider it done.” Abby says as she wraps her arms around Clarke's back and hugs her tight. Abby pulls away and heads up the stairs. Lexa soon enters the house with two large buckets of water and heads up the stairs. Clarke turns back to Phillip who is just watching the adults move about the house. 

“So, are you ready for a bath and bed?” Clarke asks. Phillip nods and wakes Lyss up. The three of them walk up the stairs and into Clarke's room and through to the washroom where Lexa has just finished emptying the second bucket of hot water. “Alright Lexa is going to help you guys while I go find some clothes for you to sleep in.” Clarke says before walking to her closet. Lexa pulls a stool over to the edge of the tub and sits down with the jars of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. 

The pups jump in the tub splashing water everywhere and giggle excitedly. They both begin to slap and throw water at each other as the water turns brown with dirt. “Alright, alright. Let me get your hair wet so we can wash you guys.” Lexa says. Lyss slides over to where Lexa is sitting and turns her back tilting her head back. Lexa grabs a cup and dips it in the water and pours it over Lyss's hair. She repeats the action several times until the girl's hair is soaked. She sets the cup in the water and pushes it toward Phillip to play with. Lexa opens the jar of shampoo and takes a big glop in her hand and rubs it into the pup's hair. She spends several minuets trying to work the dirt and grime loose. Once she's done she grabs the cup and rinses the girl's hair out. Clarke returns to the washroom with some shirts and two pairs of shorts she doubts will stay up but worth a shot. 

Clarke sets the clothes on the counter and pulls a bucket over and turns it upside down to sit on. “Can I have the shampoo Lex?” The blond asks. Lexa hands it to her across the tub. Clarke grabs the cup fills it with water. “Phillip.” Clarke beckons and the boy slides over and tilts his head back. Clarke wets the boys hair and sets it down. Lexa is now working the conditioner into Lyss's hair trying to untangle it. 

“This smells funny. It smells like a girl.” Phillip says. Clarke and Lexa laugh. 

“That's because it's mine. I like it.” Clarke says. 

“I like it too, it just makes me smell like a girl.” Phillip says. 

“Well at least you don't smell like a stinky boy any more.” Lexa says. Phillip just shrugs. Lexa passes the conditioner to Clarke after she worked enough in to Lyss's hair. Clarke takes it and puts a little in to the boy's hair. “Up.” Lexa says to Lyss and the little girl stands up. Lexa wets a rag and dips it in the soap jar. She rubs her hands together quickly causing the soap to foam up. She starts at the girls shoulders and works her way down. Clarke reaches across the tub and Lexa hands her the jar of soap. Clarke wets a rag and dips the soap. “Up.” The blond says. Phillip just looks at her with big eyes. Clarke furrows her brows. The two just look at each other for a moment. “Come on.” Clarke coaxes. Phillip turns so his other side is facing Clarke and slowly stands up. Clarke looks to Lexa who's eyes zero in on a huge cut going down the boy's side. 

“Hey what happened there buddy?” Lexa says. Phillip looked at his side and just shrugs. “It looks like it hurts.” The alpha says. Phillip just shrugs again. 

“Can I take a look?” Clarke asks. Phillip huffs but turns the other way. Clarke picks up his arm and runs the rag over the cut a few times to clear the dirt away. “How did this happen Phillip?” Clarke asks him again. 

“The mean man cut him.” Lyss says as Lexa starts to rinse her hair. 

“Lyss!” Phillip says harshly. 

“What mean man?” Lexa asks as she continues to wash out the conditioner. 

“The one with the bread. He was throwing away the bad ones and we were taking them out of the can when he came outside and caught us. So he chased us and caught Phillip and gave him that so we wouldn't come back.” Lyss explains. 

“Wow, he does sound mean.” Lexa says as Clarke just looks at Phillip hanging his head. Clarke finishes washing the boy and has him sit back down so she can rinse his hair. Lexa is still trying to work out the tangles when Clarke stands up grabs a towel and motions for Phillip to step out. She wraps the fluffy towel around him. She picks him up and sits him on the counter and starts rubbing his head to dry his hair a little bit. She grabs Lexa's comb and starts to run it through his short hair. 

“There you go. Alright I got some of my old clothes, I don't think the shorts will fit you too well but we are going to try alright.” Clarke holds the shirt up and the boy puts his arms through the sleeves and she drops the baggy shirt down. He hops off the counter and Clarke holds the shorts open for him to step into. She pulls them up and rolls the waist band a few times. She grabs a ribbon from the counter she uses to tie her hair up and bunches the shorts on the side of his hip and ties it up. “So Phillip, would it be ok if I asked my mom to look at your cut? She's the best doctor ever and I just want her to make sure it's ok.” Clarke says. 

“Ok.” The little boy says. The two walk out and down the hall to Abby's room. 

Lexa finally finishes with Lyss's hair and wraps her up in a towel. Lexa begins brushing out the girl's hair. A few minuets later Clarke and Phillip come back in and Clarke pulls the plug on the bath. Lexa finishes brushing out the tangles and begins to braid the girls hair. “All finished.” Lexa states. “Alright lets get you dressed and then to bed.” Lexa follows Clarke's lead and ties the shorts at the girl's hip to keep them up. They walk the pups to the spare room and pull the blankets back. The pups hop in and get comfortable. Clarke and Lexa tuck them in and kiss them good night. Lexa goes back to Clarke's room where she washes up, changes and lays down. Clarke walks back to Abby's room and knocks on her door. 

“Come in.” Abby says. Clarke opens the door and walks over to the bed and sits next to her mother. 

“Can you do me a huge favor in the morning?” Clarke asks. 

“Sure.” Abby replies. 

“Can you go to the market and pick up a few sets of clothes for them. And some new shoes too?” Clarke says. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Abby says with a smile. 

“Thank you.” The blond replies as she gets up and gives Abby a hug. 

“What are you going to do about the baker?” Abby asks. 

“I don't know yet. I really want to see him swing from a rope. He could have killed a little boy just trying to eat. And it's not like he was even stealing the good loafs he could have traded. What kind of person does that?” Clarke asks disgusted.

“The same kind that would see you chained up, starved and beaten.” Abby replies. Clarke nods. 

“Night mom.” Clarke says. 

“Good night.” Abby replies. Clarke walks back to her room, washes up and changes before crawling into bed next to her alpha and cuddling up. 

“You ok?” Lexa asks. 

“No. I'm fucking pissed. I want to string that guy up.” Clarke replies. 

“Me too.” Lexa says. “But on the bright side, I had a really good time today.” The alpha says with a smile. 

“What? What do you mean?” Clarke asks. Lexa looks down her body trying to avoid explaining. “Lex? What do you mean?” The blond pushes. 

“I don't know. Just watching you with them today. Us working together to do what's best for two pups. I don't know if just felt really good.” The alpha says. Clarke furrows her brows. 

“Lex. Are you trying to say something?” Clarke asks cautiously. 

Lexa looks to the blond with a smile. “Nope. I was just acknowledging that I had a great day with you.” The alpha says. Clarke laughs and rolls onto her side facing away from the alpha. Lexa follows and trows her arm over waist pulling her close. 

Nicole and Waverly walk into the leadership building to find Anya and Aden with their feet up on their desks trowing a ball back and forth talking about something. Anya looks up and grins. “Look what the cat dragged in.” The alpha says. 

“You're one to talk. You look like you haven't slept yet.” Nicole says with a chuckle. 

“I haven't. Got back late from two and just decided to work.” Anya states. 

“Why did you go to two?” Waverly asks. 

“I escorted Clarke home. Well I escorted her to Lexa.” Anya says. 

“You could have had some keepers do that.” The red head says. 

“Yeah I know. I didn't want to pull anyone off their patrol, so I figured I would just do it. Did the keepers make it to you to get your letter last night?” Anya asks. 

“Yes, thank you. I hope we get a message back at some point today. So what do we have planned for today?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, I figured you and I could go check up on some omega's I'm worried about while Aden takes Waverly to the market to talk with people.” Anya says. 

“Wait, you want us to separate?” Waverly asks excitedly. 

“Out of the question.” Nicole says sternly. 

“What? Why?” Waverly asks already annoyed. 

“Because if we are separated I can't protect you.” Nicole says coldly. 

“I'll be with her.” Aden says. Nicole turns to look at the beta.

“No offense Aden, but you aren't me.” Nicole says. 

“I understand that Nicole but, I do have some experience with fights and protecting people I care about. I may be a beta but that doesn't mean I can't fight or I'm not strong. I also happen to be pretty smart and I would never put anyone in a situation I thought would be a danger to them.” Aden challenges. 

“I said no.” Nicole says. 

“What about what I want?” Waverly asks. Nicole freezes. The red head takes a moment to think. 

“What do you want to do Waves?” Nicole asks hanging her head hoping her omega will agree with her. 

“I want to go with Aden. And honestly Nicole I don't think Anya would suggest it if she thought something bad would happen. She knows these people better than us.” Waverly says. 

“Can I think about it? We still have some time right? Come up with something I'll be ok with.” Nicole asks. The three all smile. 

“Sure we have about an hour before first light.” Anya says. 

“Alright.” Nicole whispers. 

Clarke awoke to a pain in her side. She blinked her eyes open rapidly and looked to her side. There was a little knee firmly planted in her ribs. She grabbed the knee and moved it away. She looked over to Lexa who was already awake watching her silently. 

“Good morning.” Lexa whispers. 

Clarke smiles. “Good morning. When did this happen?” The omega asks gesturing to the two pups laying in between them. 

Lexa let's out a little laugh. “About half an hour after you feel asleep. They couldn't sleep and came in here. I've been up all night just watching them. Wondering how they've survived on their own. How strong they are. It's incredible.” Lexa says. 

“Yeah. Little warriors huh?” Clarke chuckles. 

“Yeah. Do you think should we wake them?” Lexa asks. 

“No. let's let them have as much rest as possible. Let's go get breakfast started and see what my mom got them.” Clarke says before rolling out of bed as quietly as possible. Clarke and Lexa make their way down stars. 

“Hey mom.” Clarke says pouring herself some coffee. 

“Good morning to you both. I just got back from the market, their clothes are in a bag on the chair.” Abby says. 

“Thanks mom. I really appreciate it.” Clarke says. 

“No problem. Are you ok Lexa?” Abby asks. 

“Yeah, just couldn't sleep.” The alpha says. 

“Difficult to sleep with little knees and feet kicking you all night huh?” Abby says with a smirk. 

“Yeah, but I wasn't the one getting battered. I just couldn't shut my brain off.” Lexa says. 

“Yeah I know that one too. Clarke wasn't the easiest going pup and liked to walk out the door when we would fight.” Abby says. 

“Mom....” Clarke warns. 

“Yeah she hasn't changed. They aren't even mine and I just feel like I want to keep them. Like no one else could ever give them a good enough home or keep them safe. It's so strange.” Lexa says. 

“It's not. That's what any good parent feels all of the time. Even when they mess up, we just can't help but worry and think that we won't be good enough, and nobody ever will.” Abby says. 

Lexa just nods before taking a sip of her tea. “I made enough for everyone. Why don't you two eat and I'll go wake the little ones.” Abby says. 

Clarke smiles and looks to Lexa who smiles back. The alpha and omega begin eating. About twenty minuets later Abby and the pups come down the stairs. Clarke turns to look at them and smiles. 

“Wow don't you two look good.” Clarke says. 

“I've never had shoes before!” Lyss squeals. Clarke's face drops. She looks to Lexa for help. 

“Well now you don't have to worry about hurting your feet anymore.” Lexa says with a smile. 

“How about you guys sit down and we will get some food in you before we head to the office.” Clarke says. The pups sit down and Clarke starts filling their plates with ham and eggs. The pups start eating quickly. “Alright, Lexa and I are going to get dressed then we will go alright?” Clarke asks before giving Phillip a kiss on the head and going up stairs followed closely by Lexa. 

“So Aden, why did you join the leadership?” Waverly asks as the beta and omega walk down the road towards the market. 

“Uh, well Anya asked me if I wanted to change things and I said yes. It's more than that though. I didn't like that a few alpha's had complete control of my life, the lives of my family.” The beta said. Waverly just nodded. “Can I ask you something?” The beta asks. 

“Sure.” Waverly says. 

“Why does Nicole think so low of herself?” Aden asks. 

Waverly furrows her brows. “What do you mean?” The omega asks. 

“Well, she's always saying that she wants everyone else to give their ideas on decisions, but she usually has the right idea anyway. Then she second guesses herself all the time and doesn't think she's good enough to change our world. But the thing is, it's already changed greatly for the better. I mean yeah there are some people that will never change but she doesn't see the good she's already set in motion. She just sees her failures, the bad things that happen because of the change she's trying to make. I just wonder why?” Aden says. 

Waverly looks down to the road and thinks for a moment. “I think just like the rest of us she doesn't always know the decision she makes is right. And when things go wrong she takes the blame for herself. I think she blames herself for her father's actions and she's trying to redeem her self.” Waverly says. 

Aden nods. “Well I hope she knows that we all have her back and are ready to take the load off. We all want the same thing and she doesn't have to try and carry the burden alone.” Aden says. Waverly smiles. Their conversation comes to an end as they are approached by a group of people. The eight keepers behind and to the side of Waverly and Aden take a step closer. 

“Supreme omega.” A alpha man says with a deep voice. 

“Waverly, Please.” The omega says as she extends her hand. The alpha takes it and shakes it. 

“Pete.” The alpha says. 

“It's nice to meet you Pete.” Waverly says looking the alpha in the eye. 

“You too. I was wondering if you could tell me when the schools will be up and running?” Pete asks. 

“Uh well I'm not sure about here in five, but by next year we expect all the districts to have each level of school open. The buildings are under construction now and we are all working on figuring out the teachers and standards of each school. It just takes time. Do you have pups?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes I do. Six of them. And they all want to go to school.” Pete says as he turns to point at six pups bouncing up and down in anticipation of their father's return with news. Waverly leans to the side to see six pups all under the age of ten. 

“They're a handful huh?” Waverly asks. 

“Yeah. Especially since their mother passed. They begged me for weeks to ask you about the schools.” Pete says. “They look up to you.” He adds. Waverly looks back to Pete with confusion. “They think their mother would have been your friend. She was kind and strong, and always pushed back against anyone who tried to hurt her. She used to come out here on her own and give food to homeless pups.” Pete says choking up. 

“What happened to her?” Waverly asked. 

“She stood up to the wrong group of alphas trying to stop her. There were seven of them. They beat and raped her until she died.” Pete says steeling his voice. 

“I'm sorry.” Waverly says. 

“Thank you.” Pete says. 

“Do you know who they were?” Waverly asks. 

Pete looks down. “Yes. I ripped their throats out one by one. Several people watched the whole thing and didn't do anything to stop it. I don't want my pups growing up in a world where that is acceptable.” Pete says. 

“They won't. What was her name?” Waverly says sniffling. 

“Pam. Pamela.” Pete says with a smile. 

“I promise Pam's death won't be in vein.” Waverly says fighting back tears. “Can I meet them?” The omega asks. Pete smiles and turns to walk to his pups. Waverly follows but holds her hand up to stop the keepers as they moved to follow her. The omega approaches the pus and they begin to squeal. Waverly knelt down and holds her arms open. All six launched them selves at the omega at the same time taking the omega down as they all dog piled on her with cheers of joy and giggles of happiness. Waverly just laughed as she wrapped her arms around the pups. 

“May I get you something to eat or drink supreme alpha?” The shy omega asks as Nicole and Anya sit down at the kitchen table. 

“No, thank you.” Nicole says. 

“Take a seat Amy.” Anya says. 

“Thank you.” The omega says as she pulls a chair out and takes a seat. Nicole looks to the omega who has her eyes down and her hands folded in her lap. The red head looks to the alpha standing behind her with a pissed off look on his face. 

“How are things going?” Anya asks. 

“Good.” Amy answers shortly. 

“You look like you've gained some weight. Tim's been feeding you better?” Anya asks. 

“Yes.” Amy says. Nicole furrows her brow and looks to Anya. Anya smiles. 

“Good. How the other things? Has he taken you out yet?” Anya asks. 

“We went to the market two days ago. We traded for some fabric so I could make a new dress.” Amy says. 

“That's great. Have you started it yet?” Anya asks. Amy shakes her head. 

“Not yet, I need to get some needles and thread.” The omega says. 

“And what about Tim? Has he put his hands on you since my last visit?” Anya asks. Nicole's head shoots back to the omega. The omega shifts her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Once. He grabbed my arm when I was disobeying him.” Amy whimpers. 

Nicole stands up quickly and walks over to the alpha grabs his arm and pulls him outside. Anya gets up and follows quickly. “Nicole!” She shouts as the red head shoves the alpha to the ground. 

“You know the law. I'm taking him.” Nicole yells back. 

“Nicole wait. Let's hear what Amy has to say.” Anya says. 

“Stay down.” Nicole growls before stepping to the side so she can watch the alpha and look at Amy. 

“He let me go almost instantly and apologized. We've been doing really good lately. We even discussed having pups. He wants them and so do I.” Amy says. 

“How did you two become mates?” Nicole asks. 

“He bought me from my parents. Tim is a successful hunter and fur trader. I help him with making blankets and coats and slippers. He's been really good about letting me do things I want.” Amy says. 

“He didn't used to though?” Nicole asks. 

“No, he was pretty possessive before, he still is but we are working through it together. He actually wants to be better and has come a long way in a short amount of time.” Amy pleads. “Please supreme alpha, I love him and I know that one day we will have peace and I won't worry about what I say or do. I already don't worry about it as much and I want to continue building his trust.” Amy finishes. 

“You shouldn't have to build his trust, he should be building yours by treating you like a queen instead of his property.” Nicole says. 

“He is building it. It doesn't happen over night, that's not the way the real world works. You may be used to that in your palace, just snap your fingers and everyone bends to your will, but here, where we just want to live our lives, people have issues. Some issues take longer than others to fix. We are constantly working on them.” Amy says. 

“And what happens one day you say something wrong in his eyes and he kills you? Leaves your pups motherless and homeless?” Nicole says. 

Amy just looks to her alpha and back to Nicole. “I don't think that will happen. I love him and I want him.” Amy says. 

“What precautions do you have in place Anya?” Nicole asks. 

“Daily check ups by the keepers, I come here twice a week and Aden does once. The first few times I came here with an omega friend of mine and she checked for cuts or bruises and hasn't found any.” Anya says. Nicole looked to Amy and back to Anya. 

“If he kills her it's on your conscience not mine.” Nicole says before walking away. 

“Have a good day.” Anya says as Tim stands up. 

Anya jogs to catch up with the red head. “What the hell was that Anya? She's in danger and you haven't done anything about it.” Nicole growls. 

“I have. He hasn't hit her or forced her to have sex. What am I supposed to do?” Anya says. 

“Take him in, fucking kill him. Were we even looking at the same woman? She's terrified of him.” Nicole says. 

“I know, but he hasn't broken any laws, and you heard her she wants to be there.” Anya says. 

“He was standing right there, of course that's what she said.” Nicole huffs. “Why did you bring me there to meet her?” Nicole asks. 

“So you could see that every situation is different and this isn't black and white. Some omegas don't want to be free. While I highly doubt she wants to be beaten and raped she doesn't want to be free of him, so tell me Nicole what's the right thing to do? She has the right to choose what she wants to do doesn't she?” Anya huffs back. 

“She does, but that doesn't mean she's not being threatened or manipulated.” Nicole says. 

“True, which is why we have a plan to alert someone if he losses his temper. He doesn't know about it. There's a string attached to a bell in her neighbors house. If she is in danger she rings it and her neighbor comes over. We have it set up in two other homes with a problematic alpha.” Anya explains. 

“Thats good but what if she can't get to it?” Nicole says. 

“There is one in every room, and yes I know its not perfect but it is something else that she normally wouldn't have.” Anya says. Nicole nods. 

“I still don't like it. Where are we going now?” Nicole asks. 

“The next omega's house. Then one more. Don't be afraid to ask hard questions but try and keep your pheromones and temper in check. This alpha is a wimp. The omega could easily take her.” Anya says. 

“Then why hasn't she?” Nicole asks. 

“The pups. The alpha is a good mother no doubt. She does like to try and prove her self with her fists and pheromones, but the omega gives just as good as she gets. She used to be chained all the time and after we ripped the chains out of the home the omega started fighting back. She nearly killed the alpha one night.” Anya says. 

“So it really is different out here? Some omegas fight back and some don't.” Nicole states. 

“Yeah. It's really difficult sometimes to figure out what to do.” Anya says. Nicole just keep walking trying to prepare her self to be angry but not kill anyone. 

Two keepers walk into the leadership building carrying a letter. They walk to Lexa and hand it to her. “Thank you.” Lexa accepts it dismissing the keepers and walking into Clarke's office where the omega has her nose buried in some papers. “Hey, it's here.” Lexa says holding the folded paper up. 

“What does it say?” Clarke pipes up excitedly. 

“Don't know, haven't opened it yet.” The alpha says with a smile. “Thought you'd want to be the first to read it.” Lexa says handing it to the blond. Clarke grabs it and opens the folded up paper. The blond smiles and looks to her alpha. Lexa smiles back. 

“Good news?” Lexa asks. Clarke nods. 

“Yeah really good news. The beta couple from six want the pups. They are waiting at Lincoln's office now. We need to get their things and get going. It's already past midday.” Clarke says. 

“Alright, I'll go get the horses ready and you go get the pups ready.” Lexa says. 

“Ok. They have a home.” Clarke squeals. 

“Yeah they do.” Lexa says with a huge smile. Lexa pulls the omega into a hug and holds her tight. “They have a home because of you baby.” Lexa coos. 

“No they have a home because of all of us. It took all of us working together for this to happen.” Clarke says. Lexa just gives chuckle. 

“Alright, let's get going. I want you all to myself tonight.” The alpha says as she turns and heads out back to the stables. Clarke walks into the lunch room where Phillip and Lyss are laughing hysterically at something. 

“Hey guys.” Clarke says stopping the giggles. The pups turn and look at the omega. “I have some good news.” Clarke says. 

“What is it?” Phillip asks. 

“Well, I got a letter from Lincoln, and he says that the couple in six I was telling you about yesterday want to meet you. So Lexa and I are going to take you there to meet them today.” Clarke says. Phillip and Lyss smile. 

“Really?” Phillip asks. 

“Really. So I want you guys to pack up your stuff and put your shoes back on so we can head out as soon as Lexa has the horses ready.” Clarke says. 

“We are taking horses?” Lyss asks. 

“Yes.” Clarke says cautiously. 

“Oooohhh!!! Yay. I've never been on a horse before!” The little girl exclaims. Clarke smiles. 

“Alright got all of your stuff?” Clarke asks. The pups nod and Clarke turns and heads back to her office to get the pups bags with their set of clothes. The three walk out the doors and down the steps where Lexa is waiting with two horses. 

“Hey guys. You ready?” Lexa asks and the pups nod. Clarke mounts and Lexa picks Phillip up and sets him down in front of Clarke. The little boy grabs the horn of the saddle and Clarke picks up the reins. Lexa moves to Lyss and picks her up and sets her down. She grabs the horn and holds on tight. Lexa jumps up, swings her leg over and lands gently as to not spook the horse. The alpha gets settled and grabs the reigns. The four start there journey at a walk out of town. 

“See I told you, most people are excited you guys are here. They want the same things we want, just to live with out this over bearing shadow always hanging over them.” Aden says. 

“Yeah. All these people are so nice and welcoming. It's strange.” Waverly says. 

“What do you mean?” Aden asks. 

“Well, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. My whole life everyone has told me I'm worthless and I don't deserve to be anything other than a breeding machine. Daddy proved it more than once. But we went to six and everyone was so nice. I guess in my head they would be the same, just alphas telling me what to do and trying to get something from me. But no one has. Not an alpha, not a beta, or an omega. It's been the same here. The only thing they want is to not live in fear like me, even alphas. They have fears too.” Waverly says. 

Aden just nods. The pair and their escorts start making their way back toward the leadership building. As they approach the steps they see two horses walking up the road. Waverly stops and waits. Clarke and Lexa come to a stop a minuet later. “Hey.” Clarke says. 

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Waverly asks. 

“Well we were on our way to six so the pups could meet their new parents and Phillip couldn't stop taking about the supreme alpha and how awesome she is. So we thought we stop by on our way so they could meet Nicole.” Clarke says with a smile. Just then the doors open and Nicole comes strutting down the stairs with a smile. Clarke looks up to the alpha and back to Waverly. 

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged.” Waverly smiles. Nicole comes up behind the omega and wraps her arms around her. 

“Hey beautiful.” Nicole whispers. 

“Hey.” Waverly greets back. 

“Clarke, Lexa what are you guys doing here?” Nicole asks. 

Clarke smiles. “We are on our way to meet these pups new parents in six.” The blond says. 

“Oh, Really?” Nicole says looking to Lyss then Phillip. “That sound exciting. You know I've met James and Delia. They are very nice. I'm sure they are very excited to meet you.” Nicole says. 

Phillip just stares at Nicole. Lyss picks up her hand to wave and Nicole and Waverly wave back. “S-supreme alpha.” Phillip finally speaks up after a long silence. 

“Yes Phillip?” Nicole says softly. 

“I'm scared.” The little boy says. 

“Of what?” Nicole asks tilting her head to the side. 

“James and Delia. What if they are mean? What if they don't like us?” The boy asks. 

Nicole releases her hold on Waverly and walks right up to the little boy still atop the horse. “Then I will personally come and get you and keep you safe until we find someone that does love you.” Nicole says taking the boy's hand in hers. “Does that sound like a plan?” The red head asks. 

“Yeah.” He says. “Thank you.” Phillip says. 

“For what?” Nicole asks confused. 

“Helping us.” The boy says with a smile. 

“Ah, no worries buddy. You guys be good and I'll come and check on you in a few weeks alright?” Nicole offers. Phillip nods with a big smile on his face and the four continue on their journey to six. Nicole turns to Waverly who is frantically wiping her tears away. “Why are you crying?” Nicole asks sweetly as she approaches the omega. 

“You are just incredible, that's all.” Waverly says. 

“Come on. Let's go inside.” Nicole says. The two walk back in the office and sit down with Anya and Aden. 

“So Waves how was your day?” Nicole asks. 

“It was wonderful. Aden and I met so many people. They were all super nice. They are all excited for the schools and the clinic. I met this alpha.....” Waverly stops her story when she hears a growl start in Nicole throat. “Calm down Nicole. He didn't do anything at all. He was really nice. He has six pups that he is raising by himself and they all want to go to school. I went over to meet them and they tackled me. We rolled around for a minuet then I chased them around for awhile. We ended up eating lunch with them and they were telling me about their mother.” Waverly says. 

“And where was she?” Nicole asks. 

“She died.” Waverly says hesitantly and looks to Aden. “I was kind of confused at first. My first thought was that he killed her, but he didn't. I realized while I was talking to him that not all alphas are bad people. Not everyone whats to hurt their mates and just use them. It was strange finding out that something I believed for a long time was untrue.” Waverly says. 

“That's interesting you say that, I realized the same thing today.” Nicole says. 

“Oh?” Waverly encourages the red head to elaborate. 

“Yeah, you know I always thought that every omega that was kept chained up and controlled would hate it. If they had the opportunity to leave and be free they would take it with out question. But today I met three omegas that now have that option and chose to stay. I still can't quite wrap my head around it.” Nicole says. 

“Maybe they just like the security of knowing they have an alpha.” Waverly says. 

Nicole gives the omega a quick smile. “Maybe. But I still don't get it. Why wouldn't you leave?” Nicole asks. 

“I don't know. But it is their choice, and you gave them that.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah. It's been a weird day are you ready to go back?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods and stands up. Nicole follows and they head out the door. 

“Alright welcome to district six.” Lexa says as the four come to a stop in front of the leadership building. Clarke and Lexa dismount and reach up to help the pups down. Once on the ground they brush the kids off a little. Lexa kneels down in front of Lyss. “Are you scared?” The alpha asks. 

“No. I have Phillip.” The little girl says. Lexa smile and nods. 

“Yes you do. Are you ready?” The alpha asks. Lyss nods and turns around as Lexa takes a step up to be even with her by her side. Lyss grabs the alpha's hand and the two begin walking up the steps. 

“You ready buddy?” Clarke asks. Phillip nods and grabs Clarke's hand as they begin up the steps. The four walk through the door and stop in the entrance. Lincoln spots them and walks over. 

“Clarke, Lexa.” He nods. Phillip leans over to look around the large alpha at the two people who just stood up looking at them. Phillip studies them for a moment. 

“Lincoln this is Phillip and Lyss.” Clarke says. 

“Hi guys. Are you ready to meet James and Delia?” Lincoln asks. Lyss looks to Phillip who is still watching the betas across the room. 

“Phillip.” Clarke says. The little boy tears his eyes away to look up at the blond. “Are you ready?” The omega asks again. Phillip nods slightly. Lexa and Lyss walk over first followed by Clarke and Phillip. Delia smiles big and squats down. 

“Hi Lyss. I'm Delia, and this is my mate James.” The beta says. 

“Hi. That's my brother Phillip. He's scared.” Lyss whispers. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Delia asks. Lyss nods and leans her head in so Delia's lips are by her ear. “I'm scared too.” The beta says. 

“Why?” Lyss asks. 

“I'm scared you guys won't like us.” Delia says. Lyss smiles. 

“Phillip's scared you won't like us.” Lyss confesses. Delia chuckles. 

“How about we all sit and have lunch and get to know each other a little before we head home.” Delia says. 

“Ohhh...Lunch. I like lunch. Lexa gave me Clarke's lunch yesterday. It was really good.” Lyss rambles on. 

“I like lunch too. We brought some sandwiches and fruit. Would you like some?” Delia asks. Lyss nods. 

“Lets go.” The little girl exclaims and starts towards the hall way looking for the lunch room. James waits for Clarke and Phillip to follow before he follows. They all sit down at a large table and Delia starts unpacking the bag full of food. Lyss grabs the bowl of fruit and starts picking out the grapes. 

“Like grapes do ya?” James asks. 

“They're her favorite.” Phillip says. 

James smiles at Phillip. “Mine too. What about you?” James asks the boy. 

Phillip give a shrug. “I like apples and watermelon.” Phillip says. 

“Well I think we have some watermelon chunks in there.” James says as Delia sets a sandwich in front of each of them. The six all sat eating and talking to get to know each other. They spent about three hours together. Phillip asked all kinds of questions about the couple. Clarke and Lexa left the room and sat at Lincoln's desk where the alpha was working. 

“The seem really happy.” Clarke says. 

Lincoln smiles. “Yeah. I've known them a long time. We all grew up together. What do you think?” Lincoln asks. 

“I think they are good people and the pups will have good happy lives with them.” Lexa says. 

“I agree.” Clarke says. 

“So as long as the pups feel comfortable with it we're good to send them to their new home?” Lincoln asks. 

“Yeah, I think so. I'm going to go talk to Phillip.” Clarke says. The omega walks to the lunch room. “Phillip.” Clarke calls. The boy gets up and walks out to meet Clarke. “What do you think buddy?” Clarke asks. 

“I like them, they're nice.” Phillip says. 

“Yeah they are. Do you think you would like to go home with them?” The blond asks. Phillip looks down in thought. “What's wrong?” Clarke asks. 

“I don't want to leave you.” Phillip says. 

Clarke furrows her brows. “What do you mean?” Clarke asks. 

“Why can't you and Lexa be our new parents?” Phillip asks. 

Clarke stares at the boy in shock. “Oh buddy. Lexa and I aren't even mates yet. We both have busy lives. Our jobs take up a lot of our time. We wouldn't be able to give you guys the attention you deserve.” Clarke says. Phillip nods. 

“Can we still see each other?” Phillip asks. Clarke smiles. 

“Of course we can. I'll tell you what, How about Lexa and I come out with Nicole and Waverly to check on you guys in a few weeks. And if you guys ever need help or just want to talk you come here to Lincoln and ask him to send us a message and we will come out and see you.” Clarke promises. 

“Ok. I do like them.” Phillip says. 

“I do too. Are you still scared?” Clarke asks. 

“No.” Phillip says. 

“Ok. Great. So what do you say we go tell James and Delia the good news?” Clarke asks with a smile. Phillip nods and the pair walk back into the lunch room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think.


	22. Where's Bellamy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole arrive in district four. They get settled into where they are staying and some really strong emotions come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they start a little sad, then things get smutty and then sadish, kinda. I don't know you tell me.....
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy and I'm going to apologize in advance, there won't be a new chapter posted next weekend. I have to work eight days strait so I won't have time to write. but i will be planning the next one that whole time so it should be posted sometime during the week after.

Waverly and Nicole were finishing packing up their things in the wagon before sunrise. The three omegas were already up and about to head out to the academy per their usual schedule. Nicole was securing the last rope when she heard crunching branches and gravel under walking hoofs. She looks up to Anya and Aden making their way up the path. The pair come to a stop and hitch their horses. 

“Came to see us off?” Nicole asks. 

“More like kick you out.” Anya jokes. 

“Damn you hate us that much?” Nicole fires back with a smirk. 

“Us? No, no, no. Not us, you. Waverly is welcome back any time, she's delightful. You on the other hand like to fight my cadets.” Anya laughs. 

“Well, you got me there.” Nicole chuckles. 

“It was nice to be here. Thank you for having us and putting up with my annoying grumpy alpha.” Waverly walks up with her one bag handing it to Nicole to load. Waverly steps up to Anya and gives her a hug, then moves to Aden. 

“Have a good time in four and try your best to keep that one from fighting anyone.” Anya says. 

Waverly chuckles. “You know that's almost impossible. She's an alpha.” Waverly deadpans. Anya's face drops as she stares down Waverly. “You know I'm right.” Waverly defends. Anya shrugs and steps aside as Waverly and Nicole grab their horses and mount up. 

“Be safe out there.” Anya says. 

“We will. We will see you guys in few weeks.” Nicole says before turning and heading up the path to the road. 

Nicole looks over to Waverly who has been quiet most of the ride so far. She seems off, not excited or happy asking so many questions so quickly she can barely process. They've been riding for over an hour already and hasn't said anything. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nicole's voice breaks the omega's thoughts. Waverly looks over to the alpha and just shrugs. Nicole is taken aback and starts to worry. “Waves. What's wrong?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly sighs and lowers her head to look at her fiddling fingers. “You miss Ben.” Nicole states. Waverly snaps her head to Nicole in surprise. 

“How'd you know?” Waverly asks. 

“I can feel it. You have a hole in your heart right now. You just want to hold him.” Nicole says. 

Waverly just nods. “Do you want to go back to one?” Nicole asks. 

“No. Maybe we can just send a letter to your mom and ask her how he is.” Waverly suggests. 

“We can do that. Well how about I pull one of the guards and send him to one and have him ask mom to write how he is and bring it back.” Nicole says. Waverly smiles bright. 

“Yeah that sound good. I'm sorry.” Waverly says. 

“Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. You're allowed to miss him.” Nicole says reaching her hand across the space between them and grabbing the omega's hand. “Rocky!” Nicole yells. The guard rushes up on Nicole's right side a moment later. 

“Yes supreme alpha.” Rocky says. 

“Ride to one and find my mother. Ask her to write a letter on how Benjamin is doing and bring it back to us.” Nicole says. 

“Yes ma'am.” Rocky says before halting quickly waiting for the two to pass then cutting behind them and taking off in a full gallop. 

“Don't worry babe, I'm sure he's having a great time and probably misses you too.” Nicole says. 

“I hope your right.” Waverly says. 

“We are almost there. I think we are already in four.” Nicole says with a smirk. Waverly smiles back. All of the sudden Nicole kicks her horse and takes off. 

“What the....” Waverly squeaks out before taking off after the alpha. Nicole looks behind her and sees the omega gaining on her so she kicks her horse again. As the out skirts of town come into sight the red head slows down and stops by a large boulder. She turns her head and waits for the omega to catch up. Waverly comes to a stop a moment later. “Well I guess I lost.” Waverly says with a smile. 

“Don't beat your self up babe. There's a first time for everything.” Nicole says with a smirk. 

“So what do you win?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole rolls her eyes up to meet Waverly's and gets a dirty smirk on her face. “I want to fuck you tonight.” Nicole says huskily. Waverly's eyes go wide and she swallows down a dry throat.

“Cole, we will be in someone else's house.” Waverly whispers. 

“So?” Nicole says. “We haven't had sex since your heat and I've been horny for days. I won and that's what I want for my prize. We can sneak off to the woods if you want, like our first time.” Nicole says wiggling her eye brows. 

Waverly smiles. “Fine. We will figure out a way.” Waverly says as the guard and wagon finally catch up. They continue on the road and finally pass the first building. They continue toward the middle of town. It's like a ghost town, nobody is out in the streets or in the shops. Waverly turns to Nicole with a confused look on her face. 

“Where do you think every one is?” Waverly asks. 

“I don't know. It's strange right?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah. There's no body. Do you think they forgot?” Waverly asks. 

“I don't know. But stay close.” Nicole says. They finally turn down the road that leads to the leadership building. Nicole spots two women standing on the steps waiting. Nicole and Waverly dismount at the bottom of the steps and hitch the horses before making their way up to meet the two women. 

“Niylah.” Nicole greets the beta with a hand shake. 

“Nicole, Waverly.” Niylah greets back. Nicole looks to the other woman, an omega she's never met. 

“Who's this?” Nicole asks. 

“I'm sorry. This is Echo. Bellamy's mate.” Niylah says. 

“Right, of course. Nice to see you again.” Nicole says extending her hand. The omega takes it with confidence. 

“You as well.” Echo says. “It's nice to meet you supreme omega.” Echo moves to Waverly and shakes her hand. 

“It's nice to meet you.” Waverly says. 

“Um, not to be rude or anything, but is everything alright?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes, why” Niylah asks. 

“Uh, well there isn't anybody out in town, no stores are open. We didn't even see anyone walking down the road. And where's Bellamy?” Nicole asks. 

Niylah chuckles. “Everyone is at work. They've been working early everyday this week and having afternoons off to prepare for your arrival. There will be a feast tonight with all of four. Bellamy is probably swimming around in a mud pit right now. Some of the engineers have been working on a plumbing system to make it easier for farmers to get water to their crops. Well last night a water main busted and took out a building causing a huge mess.” Echo explains. 

“Was anyone hurt?” Nicole asks. 

“A few, but just bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. Hes been out all night trying to help clean up and salvage anything they can.” Echo says. 

“If you would like to come inside we could all sit down go over the schedule and where you'll be staying.” Niylah says. 

Waverly and Nicole nod and head up the stairs. They enter the building and Niylah motions for them to take a seat in the lounge. Nicole plops down and sighs, Waverly sits next to her. Niylah sit across from them. 

“May I get you something to drink?” Echo asks. Nicole looks up at the omega. 

“Uh, no I'm fine thank you.” Nicole says. 

“Do you have coffee?” Waverly asks. Echo smiles. 

“Yes we do. How do you take it?” Echo asks. 

“Oh, I'll get it.” Waverly says as she gets up. 

“Niylah anything?” Echo asks. 

“No doll, I'm fine.” Niylah says. 

Waverly and Echo walk to the kitchen and Echo pulls the pot off and pours some coffee into two mugs. She slides one to Waverly followed by cream and sugar. Waverly dumps four spoons of sugar and enough milk in her coffee to make a milkshake. Echo is staring at her. 

“What?” Waverly asks. 

Echo laughs. “Did you want some coffee with your milk and sugar?” Echo says as she takes a sip of her black coffee. 

Waverly laughs and shrugs. “It's how I like it. Nicole is going to be so mad at you later.” Waverly says. 

“Why's that?” Echo asks. 

“Because coffee makes me super hyper and she can't keep up. I just bounce off the walls.” Waverly says squealing. 

“Great. Hey can I ask you a personal question?” Echo asks. 

“Um sure, I guess.” Waverly says. 

“Does Nicole snore?” Echo asks. 

Waverly laughs. “What kind of personal question is that?” Waverly asks. 

“Niylah, Bell, and I have a bet going. They don't think the supreme alpha snores, I think she does. It came up when we were discussing where you two were going to be staying.” Echo says. 

Waverly snorts while laughing. “She's so cute. She snores like a kitten.” Waverly giggles. 

“Yes, I new it.” Echo says. “Niylah you owe me a blackberry pie!” The omega shouts across the office. 

Niylah groans. “Damn it.” The beta says. 

“What's that about?” Nicole asks. 

“I just lost a bet.” Niylah explains. Nicole nods and smiles. 

“So, the schedule.” Nicole states. 

“Right, I'll get you guys settled with me, then we have the feast tonight. Tomorrow we are going to tour the labs and facilities, meet the engineers and scientists. Then the next day Bell and I will take you guys out into town to meet and mingle with the people. Then you guys can be on your way to three the next day.” Niylah says. 

“So we will be staying with you?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes. I don't have a spare room in the house but I have living quarter in the barn up stairs if that's alright with you two.” Niylah says. 

“That's perfect.” Nicole smiles. 

“Great well why don't we head out and get you settled.” Niylah says standing up. 

“Sounds good.” Nicole moves to Waverly and wraps her up. “Ready to go?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods and looks back to Echo and giggles. Echo smiles back and looks down so she doesn't look the alpha in the eye. 

The three make their way out of the building and down the steps to mount their horses. They ride down the street at a leisurely pace. It's only about a fifteen minuet ride to Niylah's land. Soon the three arrive and dismount. Nicole grabs Waverly's bag and follows Niylah and Waverly into the barn. They head up the stairs and Niylah pushes open the door and steps aside. The living quarters have obviously been renovated recently. Everything is clean and bright. Fresh paint, new furniture, and several rooms including a tiny kitchen. It's like a one bed room house. 

“Wow this is amazing.” Waverly says. “Did you redo this recently?” The omega asks. 

“Yeah, last year. I used to live out here while my parents stayed in the house.” Niylah says. 

“Oh, where are they now?” Waverly asks. 

“The didn't make through the winter. Got sick, and couldn't handle the cold.” The beta says sadly. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't meant to...” Waverly stops her self. 

“It's alright. They were old. They lived long lives and died in each others arms. Just the way they wanted.” Niylah says with a sniffle. Waverly walks over and wraps her arms around the beta. 

“Alright well I've got to get back to the office, lots to do. If you need anything feel free. The house is unlocked if you get hungry, and the furnace is right out side. Light a fire under it to heat the water then pump it into the tub if you want to take a bath.” Niylah explains. 

“Thank you Niylah, this is amazing.” Nicole says. 

“Anytime. Alright I'm going to head out and I will see you two tonight at the feast.” The beta says before walking down the stairs. Nicole closes the door and locks it. She turns around slowly and watches as Waverly looks through the cabinets in the kitchen and moves around the room. 

“Waves.” Nicole says softly. Waverly turns around and gulps when she sees the way her alpha is looking at her. 

“What?” Waverly whispers. 

“Take off your shirt.” Nicole husks. 

Waverly looks around not making eye contact with the alpha. “I....Don't want you looking at me.” Waverly says shyly. 

Nicole immediately understands what the omega means. “Top two buttons, and your bindings.” Nicole says. Waverly looks up to her alpha and nods. She turns her back to Nicole and takes her shirt off. She unwraps her bindings tossing them to the side before putting her shirt back on and turning around. Her cheeks are flush and she stands there shifting slightly with nerves. “Unbutton your jeans” Nicole says seductively. Waverly moves her hands to the button and pops it through the hole and drops her hands back to her sides. Nicole Walks over to the omega laces their hands together and leans in for a slow easy going kiss. Nicole pulls back just an inch. 

“Boots.” The red head says softly. Waverly kicks them off and Nicole does the same. Nicole drops one hand and pulls the omega to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind her and spinning them around pushing Waverly into the door with a thud and pinning her there with her own body. Nicole moves her hands slowly under the hem of Waverly shirt and looks into her eyes. She can feel the brunette start to get nervous. Nicole leans her head to the side and nibbles on the brunette's ear lobe. Waverly lets out sharp breath. 

“It's just me love. No need to worry.” Nicole says sweetly while dragging her hands down to rest on Waverly's hips. Nicole grinds her hardening cock into Waverly's pelvis. 

“Ohhh...” Waverly moans. Waverly moves her hands to the alpha's belt but is stopped by the red heads hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. 

“This isn't about me. I want to make you feel good. And I want you to realize no matter how many scars you have, I will always think you're beautiful.” Nicole whispers. Waverly gasps. She can feel the love coming from the red head and doesn't know what to say. Nicole grinds up again and releases the omegas wrists. The alpha slides Waverly's jeans down until they drop from their own weight. “Step out.” Nicole growls. She can smell Waverly's arousal already and it's doing things to her. Waverly kicks her jeans off with what little room Nicole is allowing her. Waverly feels the heat flashing off the alpha. Nicole grabs Waverly's panties and rips them off her with a grunt. 

“Ahh! Shit.” Waverly says in surprise at the action. The omega starts shaking. 

“What's wrong baby?” Nicole asks as she places light kisses down Waverly's neck. 

“Nothing.” Waverly moans out as Nicole grinds her jean covered cock into the omega. 

“Don't lie.” Nicole growls stilling her hips hard against the omega's. 

“I....Um...” Waverly doesn't know what to say her mind is going blank but she's feeling things she doesn't quite understand. 

Nicole strokes Waverly's sides over her shirt as she kisses and licks her bite mark. Waverly moans out.

“I, just am.....really turned on.....but....I'm also....Oh fuck.” Waverly trails off when Nicole sucks on her mark. 

“Just what?” Nicole asks before going back to planting kisses on the omegas neck, working her way to the column of her throat and down to just above her chest. Waverly freezes, her body stiff and her hands come up to push the alpha away but she stops midway. “Relax, baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to look.” Nicole says softly as she trails her fingers down Waverly's hip to her inner thigh. Waverly's breathing picks up. She can't decide between her body and her mind. Her body is buzzing with pleasure and her mind is trying to scream this alpha is going to hurt her.

“Please don't.” Waverly says. Nicole takes her hands off the omega completely and puts her palms flat on the wall. “I'm sorry. I can't.” Waverly says choking up. 

“Baby please. Just calm down. It's just me, ok.” Nicole says in Waverly's ear. Waverly takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes. 

“Ok. Just don't go below my neck ok?” Waverly's voice shakes. Nicole pulls back to look Waverly in the eye. 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods. Nicole moves her hand back to Waverly's inner thigh and up towards the apex. Nicole keeps eye contact as she moves her hand to cup Waverly's warm wet pussy. “Spread your legs.” Nicole says roughly. Waverly shuffles her feet apart and Nicole pushes her hand up. The alpha drags her middle finger up the length of Waverly's slit and back down. 

“Ohhhh.” Waverly moans. Nicole closes the distance and kisses the brunette. The red head brings her finger back up and finds the omega's clit. She starts off with slow circles and easy pressure. Waverly moans into her mouth before dropping her head back against the wall. Waverly starts grinding her hips into Nicole's hand. 

“That's it baby. Feels good huh?” Nicole husks. 

“Yeah.”Waverly says breathlessly. Nicole picks up her pace and latches her mouth to Waverly's neck. Waverly hesitantly puts her hand on Nicole's shoulder and starts rolling her hips faster. She's starting to get lost in the pleasure. Nicole's thumb takes over stimulating Waverly's clit while her middle finger moves down to her tight entrance and pushes in. 

“Ahhh....oh shit.” Waverly moans and squeezes Nicole's shoulder. 

“You're so beautiful baby.” Nicole says. Waverly doesn't even register Nicole is talking she can't hear anything other then the blood pounding in her ears. Waverly's body snaps as her pussy walls clench down on Nicole's finger and her hips jerk out of her control. Nicole takes her thumb off Waverly's clit but keeps pumping gently to bring the omega down. Once the tremors and twitches stop Nicole pulls her hand back and up the her mouth. She sucks her fingers clean and looks back at Waverly who is just watching her. 

Waverly moves her hands to Nicole's belt and the red head stops her again. Waverly isn't taking no for an answer this time and bats the red heads hands away and continues with her mission. Nicole tries to stop the omega again so Waverly grabs her wrists and spins them around and slams Nicole's back against the wall. The omega holds the alpha's hands down by her sides. Nicole tries to push off the wall but Waverly pushes her back. The omega schools her face to show the red head she means business. Nicole starts to chuckle and Waverly gets frustrated. Waverly catches the alpha off guard and spins her around and pushes her front against the wall hard. 

“Waves, what the hell?” Nicole growls. Waverly slaps the alpha's ass hard as she grabs both the alpha's hands and pins them behind her back. 

“Shut up.” Waverly growls. 

“Waves, baby you really don't want to go down this road.” Nicole says in warning. 

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Waverly questions as she reaches around with one hand and unbuckles the red heads belt and rips it out of her belt loops. She keeps a hold of it and brings it to Nicole's back and wraps it around her wrists. Nicole starts to struggle so Waverly slaps her ass again. “I said, shut up. You trust me right?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole stammers for a minuet. “Yes.” The red head says as she stops struggling.

“Good.” Waverly says as she continues to wrap the belt around the red heads wrists. When she's done she turns the red head back around. Waverly runs her hands down Nicole's neck over her chest and to the button of her jeans. The omega makes quick work of it and the zipper yanking her pants and boxers down in one go. Nicole picks up her feet one at a time and Waverly pulls the jeans off and tosses them aside. The omega stands back up pushing her hand up the alpha's body as she goes. “Sit down.” Waverly orders. Nicole furrows her brows but starts to slide down the wall to the floor. She makes it to the floor and looks up at Waverly waiting. Waverly takes a few small steps towards the alpha and pushes her hips forward towards the alpha's face. Nicole pushes off the wall and buries her face in the omega's pussy. She starts with easy long broad strokes upwards and flicks her clit each time she passes over it. After a minuet of self indulgence Waverly steps back and kneels down straddling the alpha's thighs. 

Waverly grinds her hips so her pussy drags up and down the underside of Nicole's cock. Nicole lets out a groan. Waverly grabs a hold of the pulsing cock and lines it up with her entrance. She lowers herself all the way down until their hips are flush. The both let out a hiss of pleasure. Waverly wraps her hand around the alpha's throat. She doesn't squeeze just places it there. Nicole get a serious look on her face and starts a low growl. “Trust me.” Waverly says. Nicole nods. Waverly starts a slow pace pulling up and slamming back down. Nicole closes her eyes and drops her head. The omega gives a little squeeze on the alpha's throat before removing her hand completely. Nicole is too lost in her own pleasure to question it. Waverly starts to unbutton her shirt not slowing down her rhythm. She flings her shirt away and wraps her hand back around the alpha's neck. 

Nicole opens her eyes and looks into the omegas. She slams down harshly as she moves faster. Nicole tries to reach her hand out to touch the brunette but is quickly reminded her hands are tied up. The alpha groans and pants. Waverly pulls the Alpha's head off the wall. “Look. I want you too.” Waverly says between pants. Nicole stares into her eyes a moment longer before flicking her eyes to the omega's chest and back up to her eyes. “I said look.” Waverly growls. Nicole looks back down. Waverly squeezes tighter and Nicole starts to gasp for air. “I want you to cum for me alpha. Show me how much you love me.” Waverly grunts and loosens her hold. Nicole starts thrusting up as best she can. She can feel Waverly's pussy tighten and flutter. Waverly's body locks up and looses control. Nicole launches herself off the wall and takes Waverly to the ground. The omega wraps her arms around the alpha's neck to keep her head from hitting the floor. Nicole bends her knees up and starts pounding her hips into the omegas. 

The alpha tucks her head under the omega's chin and looks down at the beautiful chest under her head like she was told. “Ahhhhh.....Fuck! Nicole.....Please don't stop...I'm gonna....cum....again.” Waverly says between screams. Nicole keeps her thrusts up as long as she can but soon starts to falter. The alpha moves her mouth over the omega's breast and bites down as she stills and her cock explodes into the tight walls of her omega's warm pussy. Waverly screams out again as her body convulses. Their bodies roll together in sync to work through the after shocks of their orgasms.

Waverly's body goes limp under the weight of the alpha. She drops her hands as she pants trying to catch her breath. Nicole is breathing harshly into her ear. After a few minuets of resting Waverly reaches her hands around the alpha's back and unties the belt binding her hands. Nicole immediately wraps her arms under the omega's shoulders and holds her tightly. Waverly tries to fight the tears threatening to escape. Her body shakes and trembles with the effort to control her emotions. She tries to push the alpha off her so she can breath, feeling too much from her self and Nicole. 

“Let it out baby. It's alright. I'm here, I got you.” Nicole whispers. Waverly makes a fist and starts hitting Nicole's shoulders with what energy she has. Nicole doesn't even flinch, she just takes the weak hits as her omega starts to sob. Neither of them know exactly what to feel, but they understand that this moment in time it is necessary to accept the outburst of strong feelings. Nicole tries to slowly pull her hips back to pull out of the omega but Waverly wraps her legs around the her waist locking her ankles together and pushing her hips back down causing her softening cock to squish back in awkwardly. 

“Ok baby, I'll stay.” Nicole whispers. Waverly whines as she nuzzles Nicole's mark on the side of her neck. “What's the matter baby?” The red head asks. 

“I'm scared.” Waverly sobs out. 

“Of what?” Nicole says softly. Waverly doesn't answer for a long time. She just lets her body tremble and shake, trying to settle her self for what she knows is coming, an angry alpha. 

“Of you.” Waverly says. Nicole tries to lift up to look Waverly in the eye but the omega stops her by wrapping her arms around her neck and holding with all of her trembling strength.

Nicole relaxes back into her omega and lets out a huff. “Why of me? What do you think is going to happen?” Nicole asks softly. 

Waverly sniffles and takes a deep breath. “That as soon as there is enough distance between us you're going to.....” Waverly can't finish, but Nicole can feel a surge of fear and panic roll through the omega. 

“Baby, listen to me. I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to hurt you.” Nicole says. 

“I know. In my mind I know that. But I keep feeling this overwhelming wave of fear, that as soon as I let go you're going to be angry with me and just snap.” Waverly says with a sob. 

“Alight how about this. We roll over and you lay on me as long as you want. Then when you're ready you wrap your hand around my throat to keep control of me and get off putting as much space between us as possible. I'll stay down until you say I can get up. How does that sound?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly thinks for a moment then nods into Nicole's shoulder licking and sucking the alpha's bite mark. Nicole lets out a moan and thrusts her hips lazily into the omega. “Ok, you ready to roll?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods again and Nicole starts to roll onto her side holding the omega tight. Nicole feels her back make contact with the floor and she relaxes a little. Waverly rests her entire weight on the alpha. 

“I'm sorry.” The omega whispers. 

Nicole furrows her brows. “For what?” The red head whispers back.

“For being this crazy emotional wreck. I know I did this to my self, but this paralyzing fear.....I just can't shake it.” Waverly says. 

“You don't need to apologize for your feelings Waves. You're allowed to have them, and feel them. We will be fine as long as we work through the ones that effect you negatively.” Nicole says softly. Waverly nods as she drags a hand from the back of Nicole's neck to wrap around her throat. Nicole takes a deep breath and lets it out to keep her alpha at bay and not growl at her omega. Waverly squeezes slightly and pushes her self up so she's sitting on the alpha's belly looking down into soft mocha eyes. Waverly lifts her hips and swings her left leg over to meet her right leg. She pushes up and lets go of the alpha's neck, standing up and backing away quickly. Nicole lays there watching the omega carefully as she snatches her shirt off the floor and slings it back on, quickly buttoning it. Waverly grabs her pants and slides them up her legs quickly almost in a frenzy. Once she's finished she looks back at Nicole, lying still on the floor. 

Waverly rakes her eyes over the red heads body, she studies the scars, the freckles, the perfect spots of untarnished pale skin, and her belly as it rises and falls with every breath. “How'd you get that one?” Waverly says pointing to a scar about two inches long on the outside of Nicole's right knee. Nicole looks down and runs her hand lightly over it. 

“I was sixteen, Nicholas pulled me out of bed and dragged me out to the training pit in my underwear and a shirt. He threw me to the dirt, kicked me in the ribs and yelled at me to get up. I did and we squared off. He was faster and stronger, he beat the crap out me, broke my nose, and a few ribs. I was laying in the dirt showing my neck trying to get him to let up. He pulled a dagger from his boot and jumped on top me, wrapped his hand around my throat and nearly choked the life out of me. He kept yelling at me to get up and fight him, he was so out of control he was spitting everywhere. I remember thinking he looked like a monster. He showed me his knife and asked where mine was. I was so exhausted and confused I couldn't answer. He put the blade on the outside of my thigh and dragged it down. I tried to trow him off but he was too heavy. He pushed the blade into my skin and pulled it down. He licked my blood off his blade and made a pleased hum. He leaned down, put his face inches from mine as I was loosing consciousness and whispered “This wouldn't have happened if you had your knife.” Got up and left me there.” Nicole says. 

Nicole looks up at the brunette who has tears streaming down her face. “I'm sorry.” Waverly says. 

“It's alight love. It was a long time ago, and I cured the problem.” Nicole says. 

“Do you have it?” Waverly asks. 

“What?” Nicole responds. 

“Your knife.” Waverly says.

Nicole nods. “Yeah, in my boot.” Nicole answers pointing to her boot laying on its side. Waverly walks over, picks up the black calf length boot and reaches inside. She pulls out a five inch dagger with a thin blade. 

“Is this the one he used on you?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods. “You always carry it in your boot?” The brunette adds.

“Yeah. He may have been a sadistic, monstrous, piece of shit, but he did teach me about being prepared for anything at all times.” Nicole says sadly. Waverly walks over and straddles Nicole's hips. She runs her hands over the blade a few times and puts it to the alpha's chest. 

“Do you trust me?” Waverly says. 

“You know I do.” Nicole replies. Waverly keeps eye contact as she drags the blade across the alpha's skin not breaking it just feeling how easy it would be to. “I love you.” Nicole says. Waverly pulls the blade back and drops to the side, she leans down connecting their lips and pulls back. Nicole keep her hands balled in fists to keep from touching the omega. Waverly stands once again and walks out the door down the stairs to the furnace and lighst a small fire. Once she's sure it will stay lit she waits for ten minuets and starts pumping the water. She pumps fifteen times then goes back up stairs to see how full the tub is. She looks at the alpha in her peripheral as she walks past. She hasn't moved. The water is only half way up the tub so she goes back down and pumps five more times before putting the fire out. 

Waverly enters the room again and stands over the alpha. She extends her hand out and Nicole takes it as Waverly pulls back helping her to her feet. “Bath?” The omega asks. Nicole nods with a smile and follows the brunette into the washroom. Nicole climbs in and settles back relaxing. She watches Waverly takes her clothes off and shyly walks toward the tub. She pushes Nicole forward and the alpha gets the hint, sliding up enough for Waverly to fit in behind her. Once the omega is settled Nicole leans back. Waverly wraps her arms around the alpha's chest and kisses her neck lightly. 

“Are you ok?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes. Thanks to you. I'll work on getting better each time.” Waverly promises. 

“No. We will work on it together.” Nicole says. Waverly nods and relaxes further, dropping her forehead to rest on Nicole's shoulder and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, this is only my second piece I'm putting out there for the world, and my first A B O, so help out just dont be an ass about it. I'm all for improvement.


End file.
